


To Build A Home

by AValorousChoice



Series: Home [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Animal Abuse, Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Violence, mentions of child abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/pseuds/AValorousChoice
Summary: "There was a long silence as Virgil processed the words, his eyes darting between the pair of them. “Y-You-” he swallowed heavily. “You want to adopt me?”This was a joke. Surely, it was a joke. Nobody ever wanted him. Nobody had ever shown the slightest bit of interest in adopting him. "Virgil never believed he was good enough for a loving family until the day that Patton and Logan walked into the orphanage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so it's probably going to be awful, it's very important that you read the warnings before continuing on with this story. Please let me know if you like it or if I should quit while I'm ahead! Enjoy.

* * *

  
  
“Today’s the day.”

“I have a good feeling about this one!”

“It’s going to happen.”

Virgil tried to ignore the excited voices of the other children as he silently ate his breakfast. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen later that day. He knew what was going to happen, but he wanted to pretend that it wasn’t. What he really wanted to do was crawl back into his bed and sleep the entire afternoon away, but he couldn’t do that. He had to help tidy up and then make himself look presentable because that very afternoon they would have visitors. They would be meeting the people that could potentially become their new families.

Virgil had been in the orphanage for almost a year. He had been through many of these interviews before, and he had been passed up every single time. Nobody wanted him, nobody liked him. He was too quiet, too awkward, too shy, too anxious, too much of this and not enough of that. Virgil had heard every reason and every possible excuse, and though he didn’t blame those people for not wanting to adopt him, it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt him. Also, it was a known fact that the older you got, the less likely you were to be adopted and with Virgil just having celebrated his ninth birthday, his chances of adoption were getting slimmer.

He tried -and failed- to cast all these negative thoughts aside as he pushed away his half eaten plate of food.

"Are you sure you’ve had enough to eat, Virgil?” the matron Diane asked, observing him with a frown. Virgil nodded and she sighed. “Very well. Head upstairs and get ready. Today could be your lucky day.”

Virgil doubted that but he wasn’t going to give up a chance to stand up and scurry from the room.

* * *

  
It was an interesting interviewing method that this orphanage had. Instead of having each child meet the potential parents individually, they were all encouraged to go and play in the enormous living-room. That way the possible new families could get to know the orphans in a comfortable and familiar environment.

While most of the kids were loud and willing to play, Virgil immediately sat himself down in the corner of the room, grabbing the nearest book he could find, and holding it in front of his face. He wasn’t actually reading it but by doing this, he could see what was going on around him.

It didn’t take long before the room was filled with people and noise, two things Virgil wasn’t entirely fond of. He kept to himself, content to watch the many adults interacting with his fellow orphans. When, after a few minutes, nobody had approached him, he felt himself relax just a little and he lowered his book.

Big mistake.

Instantly a man noticed him, and within seconds was making his way over. Virgil panicked. Sure, the man looked kind but that could all be an act? Should he get up and flee? Should he stay where he was? Virgil was still undecided on what to do when the stranger finally reached him.

“Hi!”

_Go away. Go away. Go away._

“H-Hi,” Virgil mumbled, sounding as unfriendly as possible, but that didn’t deter the man.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
_You don’t want me. Please leave me alone._ __  
__  
“Virgil.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Virgil,” the man said, smiling so widely that it almost blinded Virgil. “I’m Patton.”  
  
He -Patton- suddenly gasped. “Is that Winnie The Pooh?” He was pointing at the book in Virgil’s hands and Virgil’s shrugged.  
  
“I guess?” Truth be told, he didn’t know.  
  
“I love Winnie The Pooh! Who’s your favourite?” Was this man for real?  
  
“Uh….That one,” Virgil said, gesturing to a random character on his open page.  
  
“I like Eeyore, too,” Patton said cheerfully. “He's important to their group even if he is a bit sad, sometimes.” There was something about the way that Patton said that which made Virgil wonder if he was talking about more than just the little grey donkey.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Why are you by yourself, Virgil?” Patton enquired.  
  
Why indeed.  
  
_Maybe because the other kids don't like me or want me around. Maybe I'm trying not to ruin their chances of adoption by being my usual annoying self._  
  
“I just want to read,” Virgil lied.  
  
“You remind me of Logan,” Patton said.

“Logan?”

“My husband. I'll go get him!”

 _Wait._  
  
“Your husband? What?”  
  
“Yeah! Is-Is that okay?” Patton asked nervously.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I just, why do you need to get him?” Virgil questioned.  
  
“So he can meet you, of course,” Patton laughed before he looked apprehensive again, “if you want to.”  
  
No. No. No.  
  
“I… Sure.” This was not how he thought his day would go.  
  
“Awesome!” Virgil watched as Patton crossed the room to a man who was sitting with two girls at the crafts table. He didn't understand why Patton was showing such an interest in him. It was probably pity, Virgil decided, Patton had noticed him sitting all on his own and had felt sorry for him so he was just making an effort to be nice. Well, maybe Virgil could talk to them for a couple minutes, then they'd see how weird he was and move on.  
  
Virgil swallowed, hiding behind Winnie The Pooh again as Patton made his way back over, the other man now in tow. He was much more serious looking than Patton, his expression rather annoyed and his shirt was splattered in paint.

“-They threw paint at me, Patton.” Virgil heard the man say as they reached him.

“Yeah, the twins will do that,” Virgil said, catching himself off guard. He didn’t usually speak unless he was spoken to, but there was something about Patton that just made him feel more relaxed.

He glanced up at the two men and Patton beamed. “Logan, this is Virgil,” he said excitedly, and in a stage whisper added, “he likes Winnie the Pooh, too!”

Patton’s partner - Logan?- peered down at Virgil through his glasses, and Virgil found himself blushing under the gaze. He wasn’t accustom to so much attention.

“Hello.”  
  
“Salutations,” Logan replied. “Virgil, is it? Like the Roman poet?”  
  
“The Roman poet?” Virgil replied curiously.

“Yes,” Logan nodded, “his most notable work was his last poem Aeneid where he…” Logan trailed off, his cheeks turning pink. “Never mind, you’re probably not interested.” He had learned long ago that the majority of people tended not to listen when he went off into tangents.

“No,” Virgil said quickly, “I am! I like poetry.”

“You do?” Logan asked, and somehow Patton’s smile became wider. The pair sat on the floor in front of Virgil who put aside his book to give them his full attention.

“Yeah, it’s always the best when the matron reads it to us during reading time,” Virgil said, “but she doesn't do it much. The other kids know that I like it so they always ask her to read something else, instead.”  
  
“Why would they do that?” Patton asked.  
  
“Because they don’t really like me,” Virgil admitted, “hardly anybody does,” he mumbled to himself but they heard him anyway.

“Aw, kiddo,” Patton said sadly. “How could anybody not like you?”

Virgil shrugged, feeling overwhelmed again, and he returned to his book knowing that they’d get bored of him very shortly and go to greet some of the other children.

In actual fact, Logan and Patton were having a silent conversation over top of the boy’s head.

Logan knew where Patton stood, Patton loved the kid already -that was who he was- and his heart was broken over just how flat Virgil sounded. No child should be made to believe that nobody cared for them.

As for Logan, he was a tiny bit more hesitant. He liked Virgil, there was something about him that reminded Logan of his own childhood. He had been dubbed as the nerdy loser during his school years, completely without friends until Patton had come along. Patton had shown him what it was like to have somebody that truly cared for you, he had accepted him as he was, and if any of the kids here deserved that kind of love, it was Virgil.

With a small jerk of Logan’s head, Patton knew he had his answer and he almost couldn’t contain his squeal.

“Hey, Virgil?” Patton began, shaking Virgil’s shoulder slightly when the boy didn’t respond. “Kiddo?”  
  
This time, Virgil did drop his book and jumped back from Patton. “Huh? What?” he cried and then turned red when he saw them. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said nervously. “I thought you had enough of me.”  

“Not at all,” Patton insisted. “We actually want to ask you-”  
  
“Who the best kids are?” Virgil questioned. “Well, I guess Jesse would be okay, he’s over by the craft table.”  
  
“Virgil-”  
  
“Or if you want someone who plays sports then I would say-”  
  
“Virgil.” Patton said firmly, and Virgil’s mouth snapped shut.  
  
“Sorry,” he said softly.  
  
“No trouble, kiddo,” Patton smiled. “We want to know if you would like to become a part of our family.”  
  
There was a long silence as Virgil processed the words, his eyes darting between the pair of them. “Y-You-” he swallowed heavily. “You want to adopt me?”  
  
This was a joke. Surely, it was a joke. Nobody ever wanted him. Nobody had ever shown the slightest bit of interest in adopting him.

“Yes.”

Okay, not a joke.

“Why?” Virgil asked suspiciously.

“Why not?” Logan enquired.

“Because...Because…”

_Because I'm bad._

_Because nobody could ever love me._

_How could they?_

“Kiddo?”

Virgil pushed down the thoughts in his head and whispered, “because nobody wants me.”

“We do,” Patton said firmly as Logan nodded. “We think you’re a pretty great kid and we’d love to have you with us.”  
  
“But there’s no pressure,” Logan added. “If you don’t want to then that’s okay.”  
  
“No!” Virgil cried, startling both of them. “I do. I would like that.”  
  
Virgil’s outburst had shocked even himself because he never usually admitted things like this but it was possible that they would be his only chance at a proper family, and if he was being truthful, he liked them. He didn’t know what it was but something about this couple made Virgil feel safer, something he had never known before.

“Okay,” Logan said. “Then let’s go sign some paperwork.”

* * *

 

“You want to adopt Virgil?” Diane asked for the tenth time since Logan and Patton had approached her in her office.

“Yes,” Logan replied, “why is that so hard for you to comprehend?”

“Logan!” Patton said through gritted teeth but Diane only smiled.

“I’m sorry, I must admit that I’m a little surprised is all,” she frowned. “Not many people have ever made a connection with Virgil.”  
  
Patton’s expression turned sad. “Why not? He seems like a good kid!”

“Oh, he is,” Diane nodded but then sighed, “it’s just...Well, Virgil didn’t have an easy childhood.”

“One would assume so,” Logan mused. “Why else would he be in an orphanage?”  
  
“Logan!”

“His birth parents are currently in prison,” Diane went on as if there’d be no interruption. “They were very abusive towards Virgil. Look,” she sat forward in her chair, folding her arms over her desk, “I’m going to be completely honest with you. Virgil is different to the other children here, most of them are only here because their parents died when they were very young. Virgil has a lot of issues, and he needs much more attention.”

“I’m going to stop you for a second,” Logan said, holding up his hand. “Are you trying to put us off adopting him?”

“No!” Diane said. “No, of course not. Like I said, he’s a good kid, I just want you to know what you’re getting into. Virgil-”  
  
“Deserves a chance,” Patton put in. “He deserves to have the same experience as all the kids here, a loving family. We can provide that for him, we _will_ provide that for him.”

“That is why we decided to do this,” Logan added. “We agreed that when we took on a child, we’d keep them safe, and we will.”

Diane leaned back, her eyes scanning both their faces intestenly before she seemed satisfied with their responses. “I used to worry about Virgil, you know,” she said quietly, “that he’d never find a family good enough for him. It looks like I was right,” she laughed at their offended expressions.

“But-”

“I was right,” she repeated, “because in the end, the best possible family found him instead.”

* * *

  
Even though they had adopted him, there was still a couple of weeks where the paperwork would need to be finalised before it could be official so Virgil was required to stay in the orphanage until then. 

The other children were shocked that Virgil had been adopted, truthfully so was he, and they had made it their mission to make his last few weeks in there as uncomfortable as possible. Everyday they fed into his secret fears, telling him that it was all a joke and he didn’t really have a new family. Virgil believed they were right, it just didn’t make sense, he had never been considered for adoption before so why would he be now? Virgil tried to act nonchalant about it, pretending it didn’t bother him whether the couple returned or not, and it worked for the most part. On the day they were due to take him home, however, Virgil wasn’t fooling anybody. He spent the morning packing his very few items into a suitcase then running back and forth from his shared bedroom to the window in the front entrance.

“They’re not coming for for you, you know?” the eldest child Bobby said. “Really, who would want _you_?”

Virgil didn’t reply. He was trying his best to ignore them and the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach but as the morning turned to afternoon, and the afternoon light faded into evening, he had given up hope.

“Told you.”  
  
“Shut up,” Virgil mumbled as the other kids snickered. He turned away from the window and dejectly started towards his room when Diane poked her head around the corner.

“Virgil, there you are,” the matron smiled. “I’ve been calling for the last five minutes. Are you ready?”  
  
“W-What do you mean?” Virgil stammered, his brow creasing in confusion.

“Did you think they weren’t coming?” Diane questioned, her tone sympathetic. “They were just a little late, that’s all. There was plenty of traffic on the roads today.”

“Oh,” Virgil felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Go on get your things and say goodbye to the other children,” Diane said. “I will be waiting out the front when you’re ready to leave.”

Virgil almost laughed at the absurdity of that statement. He had been ready to leave the orphanage the very day he had stepped foot into it. Diane withdrew from the room and Virgil did the same, running to grab his bag before returning to the other children.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then,” he said.

“Bye,” Jesse muttered.

“You’ll be back,” Bobby said. “They won’t want to keep you.”

The majority of these kids had been in the orphanage all their lives, and so Virgil knew they didn’t really mean the hurtful things they were saying. They were just upset that someone else had been chosen before them.

“I really hope you all find a family,” Virgil said. There was no malice behind what he said. He meant every word. He did want them all to get parents, no matter how much they had bullied him, they didn’t deserve to feel so abandoned.

“Whatever,” Bobby said. “Get out of here.”

Virgil nodded and headed towards the front door but stopped when he heard a voice speak up, “And Virgil?”

He turned back to Bobby. “Yes?”

“I hope we don’t see you back in this place ever again.”

“I hope so, too,” Virgil replied.

 

* * *

 

Diane was on the front steps with Logan and Patton when Virgil exited the building. “Hi,” he said shyly as he approached the three adults.

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton beamed, he restrained himself from giving Virgil a hug. “All packed up?”

“Uh, yeah,” Virgil said, holding up his bag.

“I'll take that, Virgil,” Logan said. “We’ll let you say farewell.”

After taking Virgil’s bag and saying goodbye to Diane, the two men wandered down the stairs to their car and loaded Virgil’s things inside.

Diane turned to Virgil with a smile. “This is it,” she said. “Are you excited?”

“S-Sure,” Virgil replied, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Virgil?” Diane frowned. “What's wrong?”

Normally getting Virgil to open up could be more difficult than pulling out teeth but perhaps it was the urgency of the situation that made him lift his head and admit what was worrying him.  
  
“What if they send me back?”

Diane’s smile faltered as she placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, grateful when he didn't recoil away from her like he had when he had first arrived into her care. “They wouldn't do that, Virgil,” she said. “They can’t just do that.”

“But what if they do?” Virgil insisted. “What if they don’t like me? Or what if….what if they’re like my parents?”

Diane sighed, bending down to his level. “I know you don’t believe this,” she said, “but you are a very likeable kid. Patton and Logan already think you’re great, I’m quite positive that Patton decided on you the minute he met you so they won’t just want to send you back. As for them being like your parents, I can assure you that there is no way we would send you to anyone that isn’t going to love and care for you the way you deserve.”

“Okay,” Virgil mumbled, still unconvinced.

“Listen to me,” Diane said. “I want you to remember something.”

“What?”

“It’s okay to feel nervous,” she said. “In fact, it’s normal. You’re going into a new environment, you’re worried and that is okay, but I swear that you’re safe. Patton and Logan are your guardians now, and it’s their job to protect you and we’ve made sure that’s exactly what they’ll do. So don’t be afraid to ask for help if you ever need it.”

“I’m scared,” Virgil said.

“I would be amazed if you weren’t,” Diane said.

When she held out her arms for a hug, Virgil hesitated for only a moment before he responded, wrapping his arms around her neck. “Thank you,” he said, “for everything.”

There were no words to truly show his appreciation for the first adult that had ever shown him any sort of love.

“You take care, Virgil,” she said once they pulled away from each other. “Good luck, not that you will need it. You’re going to be fine.”

A tiny jerk of Virgil’s head was the only indication he had taken in anything she had said and with a final wave, he trailed down to the car.

“All set?” Patton asked him.

“Yes.”

“Then hop in.”

Virgil climbed into the backseat of the car, turning to take one last glance at the building that had been his home for the past few months. “Belt on, kiddio,” Patton commented as Logan started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Virgil clipped his seatbelt into place, watching as Diane and the orphanage got smaller the further they drove. “What do I call you?” he asked, finally tearing his gaze away and facing forward. “Do I have to call you Dad or-?” he faded off into silence.

Logan glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “Whatever makes you the most comfortable, Virgil,” he answered. “You can call us that, or you can just call us Logan and Patton. There’s no pressure.”

“Okay,” Virgil let out a small sigh of relief. “Cool,” he said, sinking back against the seat when another thought occurred to him. “Hey, what’s your last name?” he enquired. “I mean, it’s mine now, too so I just wondered what it is. That is, if you want me to have it, but i suppose you would if you’ve adopted me-”

“It’s Sanders,” Patton cut over Virgil’s rambling with a chuckle. “Our - _Your_ surname is Sanders.”

“Oh,” Virgil replied.

Huh.

“Oh?” Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Patton turned around to face Virgil. “What do you think, kiddo?”

“Not bad,” Virgil admitted, “I like it.”  He gave Patton a tiny smile which was immediately returned.

“Good,” Patton said and Virgil saw Logan reach over and squeeze his husband’s hand for a minute.

Virgil felt his smile grow wider as he took to staring out the window, watching the world go by.

_Virgil Sanders._

He could get used to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read chapter one. All your messages were so kind and sweet. This fandom truly is the best. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter does contain some child abuse, nightmares and a slight panic attack so if you're uncomfortable with any of that please don't feel obliged to read. 
> 
> Also, there are a couple of questions I’ve been asked multiple times which I am going to answer here.  
> Question One: How long will this story be?  
> Answer: I’m planning at least ten chapters, maybe more, maybe less but I will totally let you know as we go on. I’m writing this story as it comes to me.
> 
> Question Two: Is Roman going to be in this fanfiction at all, and what will his part be?  
> Answer: I can’t give you a straight (pardon the pun) answer here because it may give things away. Just know that I love my dramatic son and he will be involved in this universe at some point but for now the focus is Virgil, Patton and Logan. So (as difficult as it may be) place Roman at the back of your mind while reading this fiction (but do not worry, he will turn up!)

* * *

 

“Virgil? Kiddo? Hey, come on, wake up.”

A soft voice brought Virgil out of his light doze. He lifted his head from where it had fallen against the car window, and blinked repeatedly. They had been driving for roughly two hours and Virgil had drifted off soon after they left the orphanage, he saw the moon was high in the night sky and Patton was smiling at him from the front seat. “There you are,” Patton said. “We’re almost home, bud.”

Home. His brand new home. After so long, Virgil was to have a proper home with people that seemed so good and understanding. He almost couldn’t believe it.

“How do you feel, Virgil?” Logan asked.

_Nervous. Excited. Terrified. Anxious. I’m going to throw up. Is it too late to go back? You don’t want me. This is a dream. This can’t be real._

“I-I’m okay,” Virgil mumbled. “Just tired, I guess.”

“Not far now,” Patton assured him. 

Virgil nodded, his mouth too dry to form words. They drove for another five minutes in silence but when Logan turned another corner, he began to slow the car down. It was a clean, quiet suburban street, nothing like the one Virgil had grown up in. Lights shone brightly from every house, and even though it was dark outside, many families were still outside enjoying the warm air.

Logan finally pulled into the driveway of a house at the end of the street and put the car in park. “Here we are,” Patton said cheerfully, already throwing his door open.

Virgil took his time following the adults out of the car, his eyes drinking in the sight of the building before him. A two-storey stone house with a beautiful front porch and an immaculate green lawn. How in the world had been lucky enough to go from a run down, ramshackle old house to a place as gorgeous as this?

_Don’t get used to it, Virgil. They’ll be sending you back once they discover how horrible you are. In fact, don’t even bother unpacking._

“Virgil?”

Virgil shook his head of his horrible thoughts and lifted his eyes to meet Patton’s warm gaze. “Sorry,” Virgil muttered. “I was just thinking.”

_You’re such a freak._

“That’s fine, kiddo,” Patton replied. “Go on inside with Logan, okay? I’ll grab your things.”

“I can do that,” Virgil said quickly as Patton opened the trunk of the car.

“I’ve got it,” Patton smiled gently. “You go in.”

“Okay, thanks,” Virgil said. He left Patton to deal with the bags and climbed the steps towards the front door where Logan was waiting to unlock it.

Logan glanced down at his keys for a moment before holding them out towards Virgil. “You should do it,” he said.

“Why?” Virgil asked, curiously.

“It seems appropriate,” Logan explained. “This is your home now.”

And there was that word again.

Home.

Why did it give him such a strange, twisted feeling inside his stomach? It wasn’t bad, exactly, it was just...different. What did home mean? All his life “home” had been a place where he had been yelled at, hit, kicked, punished over and over and over again, and now? Now, he was in a nice neighbourhood with nice people, and he didn’t understand it. How long would it last? How long before they figured out how useless he was? How long before it all went bad again?

Virgil swallowed heavily and took the key from Logan’s outstretched hand just as Patton joined their side. “Your bags are pretty light, Virgil,” he mused.

“Yeah, I didn’t have much at the orphanage,” Virgil remarked, not missing the way flash of sadness that overcame Patton’s expression.

_God, shut up, you idiot. You’re always bringing the mood down. Look how upset you’ve made them already._

Virgil cleared his throat, blinking away his tears, and slid the key into the lock. Patton gave a cheer as Virgil turned the handle, pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold. Logan trailed in after him, he flicked the lights on and the house was basked in the glow.

Virgil stood in the entrance hall, amazed at how inviting it all seemed. In his old house, there had been stains on the walls, cracks in every room, bugs and strange smells, flickering lights and weird noises. Logan and Patton’s house was something else entirely. Virgil went from room to room, examining the pictures on the walls, the photos of Patton and Logan with friends, families, on holidays or alone, his fingers traveled lightly over every surface and was astounded when they didn’t come away dusty. Everything about the place was cozy and comforting, and Virgil silently took it all in.

Downstairs were the most social rooms, there was the living-room, the dining-room, a bathroom, and a rather spacious kitchen. Once Virgil had circled every room at least twice, he met up with the two men that were still waiting by the front door.

“Let’s get your stuff upstairs, kiddo,” Patton said, sounding so excited that Virgil wouldn’t have been surprised had he flown up to the second floor.

They reached the top landing and Patton happily gave Virgil the tour. To the right of the stairs was Patton and Logan’s bedroom, another bathroom and Logan’s study, to the left was the guest bedroom and-

“Ta-da! Here’s your room,” Patton declared as he opened the door at the end of the hall.

The room was mostly bare with only a bed in the corner and a wardrobe beside the window, but Virgil didn’t care. It was the first time in almost a year that he didn’t have to share a room with someone.

“We realise it’s a bit empty,” Logan said, “but we thought you might like to decorate it yourself.”

“Really?” Virgil asked in surprise. He would be allowed to do that? He had never been allowed before.

“Certainly,” Logan said. “Your bedroom is where you are supposed to feel most comfortable, it’s a reflection of who you are and nobody knows your tastes better than you do.”

“We’ll take you shopping tomorrow,” Patton declared, setting down Virgil’s bags with a grin.

“Oh, you don’t-”

“I almost forgot!” Patton cried suddenly, rushing over to the wardrobe and digging around inside it. “We got you something,” he told Virgil.

A gift? They had gotten him a gift? This was too much. They were too nice. He didn’t deserve this.

“It’s okay if you don’t want it,” Logan commented to Virgil as Patton pulled himself out of the closet. “You may be a little old for it.”

“Here you go,” Patton said.

Virgil took one long at the object in Patton’s hands, and the tears that he had been struggling to hold back finally fell.

“Uh-oh,” Logan said as Virgil sniffled.

“Aw, kiddo!” Patton cooed. “You don’t have to take it. I understand if you don’t like it. I just thought you might seeing as it’s how we met you, and it could help you if you ever feel scared or alone but you don’t-”

“No, I want it!” Virgil sobbed over Patton’s babbling.

They had clearly received the wrong idea, thinking that Virgil hated their gift but he had never wanted something more. He had no idea why the small Winnie The Pooh plushie of all things had reduced him to tears but he had never in all his life been given anything of his own.

“T-Thank you,” he stammered, taking the plushie with trembling hands. “F-For choosing me.”

“There was never any choice for us, Virgil,” Logan said firmly and Patton nodded in agreement.

“None at all, kiddo,” Patton said. “You were always the one.”

Virgil clutched the plushie to his chest as the sobs continued. His entire body felt warm, but not in a bad way, the knots in his stomach were loosening. He had never been in a more beautiful home, and he had never been shown this type of kindness before.

It took a long time before the tears died down but Logan and Patton never left. They stayed with Virgil - not too closely because Diane had told them about his fear of being touched without warning- but never too far away either.

Eventually the sobs subsided into quiet hiccups, and Virgil wiped at his eyes. “This is the best house I’ve ever been in,” he mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the way he had reacted.  

“Thank you, Virgil,” Logan said. “We’re glad to hear that.”

“Kiddo, it’s getting late and you look exhausted,” Patton said. “How about we get you something to eat and then you can go to bed, huh?”

Virgil nodded. He didn’t feel all that tired but half an hour later when he climbed into his new bed with his plushie cradled to his chest, he was asleep within seconds.

 

* * *

_  
Virgil was five years old when his night light blew out. The bulb exploded with a loud pop and he tumbled out of bed and onto the floor, shrieking. After realising what had happened, he spent the next few minutes recovering his breath and getting his heart rate back to normal. _

_Virgil stood on shaky legs, wrapping his blanket tightly around himself and climbing back into his bed, the night light had been his biggest source of comfort since his mother had smashed the light that hung from his bedroom ceiling in one of her drunken rages. Without any source of light, Virgil’s mind played tricks on him. Every noise he heard was a monster just waiting to grab him._

_“Mommy?” He called. “Daddy!”_

_He knew his parents hated being disturbed but he was scared. No, he was terrified, and his dad was big and strong, surely he could fight the monsters away!_

_“Daddy!” Virgil tried again, and the door opened with a loud crash, light flooding into his face as his father shone a torch towards him._

_“What the hell do you want?!” His father snarled._

_“M-My n-night l-light,” Virgil stammered, somehow feeling more nervous than he did seconds ago with the monsters. “It b-broke. Look,” he pointed, foolishly hoping that his dad would help._

_“So?”_

_“Can you fix it?” Virgil whispered._

_“I could,” his father said, “but I won't.”_

_“But-”_

_“How many times have I told you, boy?” His father snapped, and crossed the room to Virgil’s bed. “You stay in your room and you stay quiet!”_

_“I'm s-sorry,” Virgil said. “I just-”_

_“I don't care!” Virgil’s father growled, “I am tired of your constant crying!”_

_In one swift motion, he grabbed Virgil harshly by the arms and lifted him up off the bed, his nails digging into Virgil’s skin painfully. “I'm sorry!” Virgil sobbed._

_“One more damn word out of you, and you'll sleep in the basement!” His father warned before he roughly threw Virgil back down. “Now, don't wake me up again!”_

_“I w-won't,” Virgil sniffled._

_“That's what I thought,” His father then gave him an evil grin. “Watch out for the monsters. They like to feast on little boy’s skin,” he chuckled nastily  and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him._

_Virgil lay there frozen with fear, he heard his father telling the story to his mother, both his parents laughed, and then the knocking started. His parents banged on the door to his room causing Virgil to jump in fright. He was left in darkness with only the monsters to keep him company, and his parents cruel taunting. He couldn't take it, he felt closed in, and so he jumped out of bed and ran to his door, praying that the monsters didn't grab him. He pulled on the handle, and discovered to his horror that it was locked from the outside. His father had trapped him in the dark room!_

_“I’m sorry! I'm sorry! P-Please let me o-out!” He wailed, tugging as hard as he could on the door. “It's scary! Please!”_

_But no help would come, and the five-year-old would be left to spend all night wide awake and terrified until the blessed moment when the sky finally became light again._

 

* * *

Virgil awoke in a cold sweat. For a moment, he couldn't recall where he was or what happened, his chest heaved and his eyes were watering but slowly he remembered.

“Deep breaths, Virgil,” he told himself. “You're okay. It was just a dream.”

_Was it?_ A voice in his head asked.

No. It hadn't been a dream nor was it simply a plain old nightmare. It was a memory, an event amongst many that he had lived through under the care of his parents.

The worst part of it all was that that memory had been during a time before they had become truly awful. When he had been little, they had mostly just bullied him, making him afraid of everything but as he had grown older, it had turned much more sinister.

They held him accountable for everything that went wrong in their lives, every fight they had, every bit of frustration they felt, it would all be taken out on Virgil. He would apologise until his throat was sore but it didn’t matter to them. His pleas were ignored as they belted him, screamed at him, blamed him for all the bad in their lives, and eventually he had started to believe them.

He must have been a terrible kid for his own parents to wish him dead.

The abuse had continued for years, nobody noticed or maybe they just didn’t care, until one day...the day that his father had gone too far. Virgil remembered it so clearly in his mind; the blood, the screaming, the sirens, the woman, it had been the most terrifying day of his entire life, it was the day that-

Virgil almost screamed at the quiet knock on his door, his mind so deep in thought that he had nearly missed it.

“W-Who’s there?” he called, trying but not succeeding in keeping the fear of out his voice.

“It’s Patton. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Virgil answered, and then he was blinking against the light that flooded in.

“Everything okay, kiddo?” Patton asked, taking a tentative step inside. “We heard you yelling from our room.”

_You woke them up. You complete idiot. You’re such a weak, little baby. They hate you._

“I’m okay,” Virgil said fearfully. “I’m sorry I woke you. Really. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Virgil,” Patton said kindly and Virgil saw he was carrying a mug. “I just came to check up on you.”

“I’m fine,” Virgil said. “I just had a bad dream.”

_Weak. Pathetic. They hate you. They regret adopting you. They hate you._

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patton said, and sighed when Virgil shook his head. “That’s okay. I just brought you some hot chocolate. Sometimes that helps me sleep.”

_He’s pretending to be nice. You’re weak. Weak. They hate you. They hate you._

“Thank you,” Virgil said softly, sitting up and accepting the mug from Patton, taking a sip of the smooth, delicious drink.

“Have you ever had hot chocolate before, Virgil?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Last year. It was my first Christmas away from...” he paused, not wanting to mention his parents, “away from them,” he finished lamely.

_Weak. Pathetic._

Patton nodded. “Virgil,” he said. “I want you to know something.”

“Okay,” Virgil said nervously.

_He’s going to say it. He’s going to tell you they regret choosing you. Theyhateyou. Theyhateyou. Theyhateyou._

“I know you’ve only just come into our family,” Patton said, and Virgil braced himself for it, “but-”  
  
_Theyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyoutheyhateyou-_

“You are already such an important part of it,” Patton said and Virgil froze, his mouth hanging open slightly. “You’re such a good kid, and I know you’ve had a bad start but I promise that Logan and I are here to help you, okay? So if you need to talk about anything, you come to us.”

“O-Okay,” Virgil said. Patton smiled and took the empty mug from Virgil, his eyes tired beneath his glasses.

“I mean it, Virgil,” he said, sounding unusually serious. “We don’t care if it’s three in the morning, if something is worrying you or if you need us then we’re there.”

“Thank you,” Virgil said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“Is something bothering you now?” Patton asked gently.

“It’s just that…” Virgil started and then shook his head. “Nothing.. Forget it. It’s stupid.”

“There are no stupid feelings, Virgil,” Patton said. “What’s wrong? Maybe I can help you.”

Virgil studied Patton’s face, his kind eyes and his encouraging smile, and he knew that Patton wouldn’t laugh. He could tell him.

“I’m afraid of the dark.”

Patton didn’t laugh.

“That’s not stupid, kiddo,” Patton said. “Sometimes, I am too. Tell you what, I’ll leave your bedroom light on tonight, and then we will buy you a lamp tomorrow. How’s that sound?”

Virgil nodded, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. “Good. Thank you,” he picked at a loose thread on his pyjama shirt, sinking back against his pillows. “Thanks for listening.”

“That’s what family is for,” Patton said. “Remember, we’re just down the hall.”

“I know.”

Patton very slowly reached out a hand, and Virgil flinched awaiting the punch, but it never came. Instead Patton brushed back the hair that had fallen in front of Virgil’s face. Virgil’s entire body stiffened at first but after a few minutes, he found himself relaxing. “Goodnight, kiddo,” Patton said.

Virgil closed his eyes, he was so tired and Patton’s presence was soothing. Virgil hated being touched generally but this was pleasant. It was comforting. Virgil felt calm.

“Goodnight, Patton,” he managed to say as he started drifting off to sleep. The voice in his head was no longer angry.

_They might not hate you. They might yet come to accept you. We’ll see._

It wasn’t the most positive thought, but it was better than anything he had believed in a long time.

He wasn’t alone. He might even one day be okay. His Winnie The Pooh plushie snuggled close, Patton’s fingers running through his hair, and his breathing easing, one more thought entered his mind before he sleep completely took over.

_Home._

Logan cared for him. Patton cared for him. They weren’t going to hurt him. They wanted to help him. He was even, unbelievably, liked by them.

He was warm. He was safe. He was protected. He trusted that -perhaps one day- he could feel truly happy.

Maybe, just maybe, that’s what home meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite terrible in my opinion but I was getting so mad with it that I decided to release it as it is, and I've been a bit unwell so hopefully you guys forgive me! The next chapter should be out within the next few days. 
> 
> (I know it's in the tags but I like to warn you here, too) There is mention of child abuse, shopping lifting and a lot of negative thoughts.

When Virgil ventured downstairs the first official day in his new home, he found Patton and Logan sitting in the living-room, a delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen.

“Hey Virgil,” Patton beamed and Logan glanced up from his book. “I was just about to come and check on you. It’s almost midday!”

“What? Really?” Virgil had never been allowed to sleep in before but his new bed had just been so comfortable that it was nearly impossible to leave it. “Sorry, I didn’t realise it was so late.”

“No worries, kiddo,” Patton said, “I would have let you stay in bed all day but we really do need to get going soon.”

“Going? Going where?” Virgil asked, his brow crinkling with confusion.

“To the mall,” Patton said. “We have to buy your new things.”

“Oh,” Virgil said. “You don’t need to do that. It’s okay. I like what you’ve given me.”

Logan shook his head. “Nonsense, Virgil,” he said. “You’re going to need more clothes and furniture. This is your home now and-”

“You keep saying that,” Virgil interjected, “but I…..” he trailed off, his cheeks turning red.

“No feelings are stupid feelings,” Patton reminded him and Virgil exhaled slowly, sitting in the armchair opposite them.

“I don’t understand why you chose me,” he admitted. “I keep trying to work it out and from all those kids, you picked me. I keep thinking this is all just a dream that I haven’t woken up from. You’re going to want to send me back-”

“No we aren’t,” Logan said firmly. “There’s a reason we chose you. There’s a lot of reasons in fact, and we aren’t going to give up on you.”

“That’s right,” Patton nodded, jumping up and clapping his hands together. “So let’s go have some lunch and then we’ll get going. We’ve got a lot of shopping to do, kiddo.”

Virgil sighed. Oh well. In time they’d come to see just how awful he was.

 

* * *

 

It was truly something to see the street in broad daylight. It was a bright, sunny afternoon and many people were out, adults mowing their lawns or gardening, children riding bikes on the footpaths, some of them actually waved to Logan and Patton as they drove past. Virgil had never been part of such a pleasant neighbourhood before, and every friendly interaction that he witnessed amazed him.  

The thing that astounded Virgil the most, however, was that he was a part of it all now. Whatever happened in Logan and Patton’s lives would have an impact on him, too, and if this was the kind of life they lived….well, Virgil could hardly stop pinching himself.

He barely drew his eyes from the window as they drove towards the mall, he was taking everything in about his new town, his new home, it was so different from what he once knew.

“We’ll be there in a minute, Virgil,” Patton’s voice drifted into the backseat. “We don’t want you to worry about anything today. If you see something you want then it’s yours, okay?”

“Okay,” Virgil whispered. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to how nice they were to him. He tried to focus on something else -before he started to cry  _ again-  _ and his attention was caught by a group of men in business suits. As he watched the men go into a nearby office building, a thought occurred to him. “What are your jobs? Do you not work on weekends?” he asked, too curious to worry if he sounded rude or not.

Patton and Logan exchanged glances in the front seat, surprised that Virgil had asked them a question without prompting. “I’m a History teacher,” Logan said, “so I’m not at school during the weekends but I do work from home as well. I’m also qualified to substitute for Science and Biology if necessary.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Virgil replied.

“I’m a Veterinary Nurse,” Patton explained, “but I’ve taken a few weeks off work until you get settled in.”

Virgil nodded slowly. “How do you like that? I love animals.”

“Me too! It’s a great job,” Patton smiled, “but there’s just one problem…”

“What would that be?” Virgil questioned.

“I’m allergic to cats.”

Virgil stared at him blankly. “You work with animals but you’re allergic to cats?” he said, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

“As long as I take my allergy medication I’m perfectly fine around them,” Patton said, “but if I forget to take it then it can be a real….”

“Don’t!” Logan warned.

“ _ Cat _ astrophe!” Patton laughed and Logan groaned.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Virgil had to wonder just what kind of crazy, wonderful, family he’d gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

They went to the furniture store first, purchasing Virgil multiple items including a lamp, a desk and a small television. Virgil had tried to resist the television at first, claiming it was too much money, but they had brushed off his concerns, insisting that it was no trouble.

“We want to spoil you, kiddo,” Patton told him once they had exited. “Don’t you worry about it. We’ve been saving for this for a long time.”

And that was the problem, wasn't it? They had been wanting this for so long. A child. A chance to spoil him or her. There were so many other kids deserving of this. Virgil thought back to the children at the orphanage, the ones who had been there for so much longer than him. Don't get it wrong, Virgil was so grateful he had been adopted but it wasn't fair to the ones left behind.

Nevertheless, he followed them inside the clothing store, Patton leading the way to the back. “It’s where they keep the onesies,” he informed Virgil.

“Onesies?”

“Yep! We have to get you one now,” Patton said. “It’s the tradition for movie nights.” He stopped just in front of the rack, and turned to Virgil. “What’s your favourite animal?”

“Uh...Cats, I guess.”

“We’d have matching ones then,” Patton grinned as he rifled through the clothes.

“You’re allergic to cats but you wear a cat onesie?” Virgil questioned.

“Don’t ask,” Logan sighed. “It’s highly illogical.”

“Says the man who wears a unicorn onesie,” Patton mumbled under his breath before he gasped loudly. “Virgil, this one is perfect!” Virgil had to smile as Patton pulled out an Eeyore onesie, proudly holding it by the hanger. “What do you think, kiddo?”

“You’re right, Patton,” he said. “It is perfect.”

Patton beamed. 

 

* * *

 

They had picked out a large selection of clothes, more than Virgil thought he’d ever wear, and he couldn’t stop stammering his thanks. “No problem, bud,” Patton said as he added another pair of pants to the ever growing pile.

“Virgil?” Logan said, making his way out of the aisle where he’d been looking at shirts. “How about a hoodie or two?”

“A hoodie?”

“Yes,” Logan said. “It’s been proven that hoodies can offer a sense of comfort and security, particularly for people with high levels of anxiety. Would you like to try some on?”

“Okay,” Virgil said.

Logan lead him to where the hoodies were and Virgil’s eyes were immediately drawn to a purple and black patch hoodie jacket. He pulled it off the hanger, wrapped it around himself, and right away he knew what Logan meant. He felt protected in the jacket, his fingers running over the soft material. It was almost like recieving a warm hug without the overwhelming sensation that too much contact commonly gave him.

He glanced up at Logan who was watching him critically. “It’s certainly an interesting design,” Logan said, “but it suits you.”

“Can…..Could I...Can I have it?” Virgil asked timidly. He had never needed something as much as this jacket, he already felt safer.

“Of course you can,” Logan said. “You will have to remove it before we leave the store, however, it is far too hot to wear today.”

Virgil nodded in understanding and removed the jacket. Logan helped him pick out a few more, including a plain black one that had also caught his interest.

“Only one more store to go, kiddo,” Patton said five minutes later, their arms laden with shopping bags. “We need to pick up some school supplies for you.”

A groan slipped out before Virgil could stop it and the two adults laughed as his face turned red. “I hate school.”

“It’s not all bad, Virgil,” Patton said. “Don’t worry, you still have a week to go before you attend. We just need to get you prepared.”

Virgil understood that he had to go but it still sucked. He had never liked school, he had never fit in, had never been a good student (though not for a lack of trying) and just the idea of it made his stomach flip.

As soon as they stepped into the final store, Patton ventured over to the colourful lunch boxes, and Logan veered towards the stationary leaving Virgil to browse. He wandered around slowly, trying to avoid thinking about school when he found himself over by the backpacks.

He frowned at them and tilted his head, trying to work out why the sight of the bags sent a shiver down his spine.

_ Really, Virgil? _ His mind scolded him.  _ Are you that much of a scaredy-cat that you can’t handle a couple of- Oh. Oh no. _

It had hit him so suddenly that it nearly left him breathless.  _ No. No. No. _

He remembered why. He knew why he was left uneasy. He had almost forgotten, but no. His mind wouldn’t allow that.

The world would never be so kind to let him ever forget.

 

* * *

 

_ “Dad, I’m tired,” Virgil whined, dragging his feet along the pavement. “Can we please go home now?” _

_ “No,” his dad snapped. “We have one more shop to go to. Now remember what you have to do, you go in-” _

_ “I know, Dad,” Virgil replied. “We’ve been doing this for hours.” _

_ “Don’t you talk to your father like that,” his mother barked at him. “You need to stop giving us so much cheek, boy.” _

_ “Sorry, Momma,” Virgil whispered. _

_ “I should think so.” _

_ He didn’t know why she was so annoyed with him. It was only the truth. They had been “working” since nine in the morning, and it was nearly seven at night. He knew the routine by now. He HATED the routine but if he refused, it would mean a night spent in the basement with no food or water, and he hated the basement more than anything. _

_ “Here we are,”  Virgil’s father said, pulling up outside a convenience store and sounding far too cheerful for what they were about to do. “In you go, boy, and don’t screw it up.” _

_ Virgil nodded and opened his car door, (if you could call it a car, it was more of a pile of junk sitting atop four wheels) and climbed out. “I won’t, Dad,” he assured his father. _

_ He headed towards the shop. The “routine” repeating in his head like a mantra. Go into the store, check how many people are in there, if there is three or less attract attention, get them all to focus on you and only you, wait for your father to go in and get what he needs, once he leaves wait for your mother to come in and get you. Don’t tell anyone the truth, make your tears believable, and don’t SCREW. IT. UP. _

_ Simple as that. _

_ Step one. Virgil entered the shop and almost jumped out of his skin when a tiny bell jangled above his head. A woman glanced up from behind the counter and gave him a bemused smile. _

_ Step two. Virgil’s eyes scanned everywhere, between the aisles, towards the staff only cupboard but he saw nobody except for the girl at the register. _

_ Step three. He marched over to the counter and peered up at the woman. “E-Excuse me,” he said quietly, his bottom lip trembling. _

_ “Everything okay, sweetheart?” She asked. “You’re a little young to be out here alone. Where are your parents?” _

_ Step four. “I can’t find them,” he whimpered. “Please h-help me! I’m so scared!” _

_ “Oh, pumpkin, what’s your name?” _

_ “V-Virgil,” he said. His tears would definitely be believable. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to lie to this friendly looking lady but he also knew what telling the truth would bring him, and he wanted that even less.   _

_ “How old are you, Virgil?” _

_ “I’m six,” he said. _

_ “Do you know your parents’ names? Their phone number?” _

_ “No!” he sniffled. “I’m scared!” he wailed. He was becoming increasingly louder and the woman looked at him in distress.  _

_ “Don’t cry,” she begged but that only cause him to cry harder. _

_ Step five. While Virgil sobbed and sobbed and the woman tried to help him, Virgil’s father snuck inside. The boy was making so much noise that the worker hadn’t even heard the bell. Good. The boy was useful, after all. He worked quickly and quietly, grabbing things off the shelves and stuffing them down his shirt. He had scouted the place earlier, making sure there were no cameras or surveillance. He had been doing this for years, and had never been caught. It had all become so much easier once they had brought the kid into it. It was good for him to earn his keep. After all he and his wife provided for the brat, he had to contribute somehow. _

_ “I’ll call the police, honey,” the woman said. _

_ Uh-oh. Time to get out of here. He snatched up a couple more items and after making sure the coast was clear, he prowled back outside as quietly as he’d come in. _

_ Step six. “The p-police?” Virgil sniffled. “Will they help?” _

_ “Yes, they’ll know what to do,” the woman smiled at him, and picked up a chocolate bar from the counter. “Here you go, kiddo. Dry your eyes and eat that while I call them. It’s on the house.” _

_ Virgil blinked at her as he accepted the treat. Why did she have to be so kind? Maybe….Maybe he could tell her...Maybe she could help…. He couldn’t lie anymore. So what if he had to stay in the basement? He couldn’t hurt such a nice lady. _

_ “Wait!” he cried as she picked up the phone. _

_ “What is it, sweetheart?” _

_ “I-I have to tell you that….My mom-” _

_ “Oh Virgil! There you are, baby!” a voice rang throughout the store, and Virgil wanted to scream. _

_ “My mom is right here,” he sighed in defeat. _

_ The woman didn’t look very convinced as Virgil’s mother ran over to him and scooped him up. “I thought I had lost you! How many times do I have to tell you to stop running away from me, you little tyke!” she smiled at the girl behind the counter. “Thank you so much for looking out for my boy!” _

_ “You’re his mother?” the woman asked. _

_ “Yes, and this little terror is always trying to play hide and seek! I had hoped that he hadn’t gone too far,” she said and kissed Virgil’s cheek causing him to squirm in her arms. _

_ “Is that true?” the woman asked Virgil kindly. _

_ No. No. No. _

_ The final and most important step. Don’t screw it up. _

_ “Yes,” Virgil whispered as his mother squeezed him tightly. _

_ “We really should be going now,” she said and let Virgil go. “Come on, sweetie. Thanks again for watching him!” _

_ “But-” the woman said. _

_ Virgil’s mother waved her off. “See you!” she said and exited the store. _

_ Virgil placed the chocolate bar back on the counter. “Thank you,” he whispered, shoving it towards her and then he hurried out after his mother. _

_ “Virgil!” _

_ Don’t screw it up. Don’t screw it up or you’ll end up in the basement. _

_ He ignored the woman’s calls to come back and found his parents waiting by the car, his mother washing out her mouth with a bottle of water. “That’s always disgusting,” she said with a glare at Virgil, “kissing you makes me sick. Hell, looking at you makes me sick.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Momma,” he said. _

_ “Well, boy, you did your job at least,” Virgil’s father said. “We got a good lot of stuff today and look, I even got you a gift!” He pulled a bright pink backpack out of the car and chucked it at Virgil who ducked. “You can use it for school. The colour suits you, pink for a little pansy. Don’t say I never get you anything.” _

_ “You stole it,” Virgil insisted. _

_ “Don’t be ungrateful!” his father barked. “Now, it’s getting late. You remember the way home, don’t you?” _

_ “Y-Yes?” Of course he did. _

_ “Good, then we’ll see you later,” Virgil’s father said as climbed into the car, his wife sliding into the passenger seat, “maybe.” _

_ “W-What? You’re gonna leave me?” his mouth fell open in horror. It was dark, and home was at least half an hour away. _

_ “Aw, Virgil,” his mother sighed. “With all the stuff we got today, there’s just no room for you in the car. It’s too full. You understand.” _

_ “I don’t take up that much room,” Virgil pleaded. “I can sit in the trunk like last time!” _

_ “We said no!” his father barked and then started the engine. “It looks like it’s going to rain. You better start walking.” _

_ They laughed and the six-year-old could only watch as they drove away. The lights to the convenience store had gone out, the door was closed and the streets were silent. _

_ Virgil sniffled and threw the backpack over his shoulder before starting the walk home, hoping his parents would let him in once he got there. _

 

* * *

 

“Yes, you’ll need a backpack for school. Is there a particular one you want to purchase?”

Logan’s voice brought Virgil back to the present, and he stared at him, the question processing in his mind. 

Finally, he shook his head. “No,” he told Logan. “I don’t care. Pick whatever one you like. They’re all the same to me.”

Then he pushed past Logan and ran out of the shop.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments. You guys are impossibly the sweetest! 
> 
> Let me know if these constant updates are annoying, too. Are you liking them or are you just thinking "dude, can you give us a day or two to catch up on this story?" I don't want to just bombard you guys with chapters if you hate it.
> 
> Also, YES, before you ask, I do love pizza..... Probably more than Virgil. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Anxiety attack, references to child abuse, very negative thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Virgil stumbled out of the store, barging past crowds of people without any idea where he was going.

He just had to go.

Why had he done that to Logan?  _ How  _ could he have done that to Logan? The man who had chosen him above any other orphan, the man who had welcomed Virgil into his home, into his life.

How could he have been so rude to one of the only people who genuinely seemed to care about him?

He should go back. He should turn back and apologise and beg for Logan’s forgiveness but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was too afraid.

_ Add coward to the long list of things to call yourself, Virgil. _

Virgil pushed himself to run faster and faster, he sprinted through the mall, barreling people over and barely stopping long enough to apologise. He finally burst outside and was instantly bathed in warmth from where the sun beamed down on him.

Where to go?

_ Insensitive. _

Doesn't matter, just don't stop running.

_ Weak. _

Out of the parking lot.

_ Liar. _

Across the street.

_ Coward. _

Just keep running.

_ Thief. _

Don't think of the girl behind the counter. Don't think of the innocent people you stole from. Don't think of the people who were hurt because of you. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think.

But it was all Virgil could do.

He could do nothing but think. His chest felt tight, everything was spinning. He collapsed onto a park bench, and gripped his stomach. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't. He couldn't. He was dying, surely. He was going to die.

_ Insensitive. Weak. Liar. Coward. Thief. _

_ Murderer. _

The thought stopped him cold as he remembered that night. The worst night. The night that was always at the back of his mind.

_ The blood. The screaming. The sirens. The woman. _

“No, no, no,” he mumbled to himself, his hands trembling. “I didn't do it. It wasn't me.”

_ You were there, _ the voice in his head reminded him.  _ It was your fault, Virgil. It’s always been your fault. _

“I'm sorry. I’m sorry. Sorrysorrysorry,” he whispered, gripping his hair tightly as he started to rock back and forth. No air entering him.

“Virgil!”

_ Insensitive. _

That was Patton’s voice.

_ Weak. _

They were coming towards him.

_ Liar. _

Oh no. Stay away. I'm bad. I'm bad. Please stay away.

_ Coward _ .

“Virgil, can you hear me?”

_ Thief. _

Their voices were so far away even though he knew they were so close. In seconds, Logan was bending down in front of him, Patton sitting on the bench next to him, not too close but not far enough.

_ Murderer. _

“I'm sorry,” Virgil wailed, his nails digging into his scalp so painfully that it hurt. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to. They made me. They made me. I never wanted to. Never. Never. Never!”

_ Insensitive.  Weak. Liar. Coward. Thief. _

“No. No,” Virgil sobbed.

“Kiddo, who made you? What did they make you do?”

Virgil could barely hear. Patton sounded so distant, almost fuzzy. “P-Parents,” Virgil gasped. “I'm bad. I'm bad. I didn't want to. I'm bad. I'm bad. Sorry sorry sorry.”

“Virgil, you're not bad,” Patton said, he sounded terrified. “Kiddo, you need to breathe for me.”

_ Insensitive. _

Can’t breathe. Can't breathe.

_ Weak. _

Quickly, slowly, he wasn't sure, Logan had placed a hand on his arm.  
  
Too hot! Too hot! It burnt. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch.

_ Coward. _

“Virgil.”

Logan’s voice was closer, it was calmer, clearer.

“Virgil, I need you to look at me.”

_ Liar. _

Can’t look. Shouldn't look.

_ Thief. _

“Virgil,” Logan said, more firmly. “Look at me.” 

_ Murderer. _

Virgil lifted his head with all the strength he had, forcing himself to meet Logan’s eyes.

“That’s great, Virgil. Just focus on me, okay?” Logan said soothingly. “Just focus on my voice.”

_ Insensitive. _

Focus on Logan. Focus on Logan. He wants to help.

_ Weak. _

Can't do it. Gonna die. No air. Can't breathe. Please.

_ Coward. _

Is Logan talking? His mouth is moving. Why can't I hear? So sorry. Help. So sorry.

_ Liar. _

Never wanted to. Didn't mean to.

_ Thief. _

Please. Please. Can't breathe. Please. Logan's still talking. What's he saying? I'm drowning. I'm dying. Help me.

_ Murderer. _

I didn't mean to! No. No. It wasn't me. I didn't do it. The blood. The screaming. The sirens. The woman. It wasn't me.

_ Insensitive. _

“Not every isolated soul  
Is looking for a saviour-”

Who was that? What was that?

_ Weak. _

_ “ _ To see the proof, and silent truth,  
Just take a look at nature-”

Poetry. It was poetry. I love poetry. Logan loves poetry, too.

_ Coward _

“A single solitary flower  
Is as beautiful alone-”

He's trying to distract me. He's trying. He's trying. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Focus on Logan. Focus on Logan. Watch Logan. Let him distract me. Please help. Please. Please. Please.

_ Liar. _

“A meadow full is pleasurable  
But each grows on its own-”

Relax. I need to relax. One thing at a time. I need to let go off my hair. Nice and gentle. My fingers are stiff. They hurt. Focus on Logan. Focus on Logan. Logan is here to help. Focus. Poetry. I love poetry. Focus.

_ Thief. _

“Caterpillars are companionless  
As they retire to their cocoons-”

Focus on Logan. Focus. He wants to help. Breathe. Can't breathe. No air. Can't breathe. Focus. On. Logan. There is air. Focus on him. Logan. Logan. Logan.

_ Murderer. _

“No-one near bears witness,  
And regardless, still they bloom-”

No. Not my fault. Not my fault. Focus. Focus. Logan. Logan.

_ Murderermurderermurderermurderermurderermuderer. _

“With space and time  
They become their best-”

Virgil took a deep breath, allowing air to come rushing back into his lungs.

“With grace, redefined,  
Just being, they are blessed.” He finished for Logan. 

Logan smiled. “You're familiar with that poem?”

“Ms Moem, Strength Not In Numbers, But In Yourself,” Virgil whispered. “Diane read it to me the first night I arrived at the orphanage.”

Logan nodded. “Excellent, Virgil,” he said. “Keep breathing in and out. Follow what I'm doing.”

Virgil did so. He copied Logan’s exact breathing patterns and after a bit, he finally felt his body start to relax. His muscles ached and he had never felt more exhausted in his life but at least, he could breathe.

“What was that?”

“An anxiety attack,” Logan explained. “Have you never had one?”

“Not one like that,” Virgil said. “I don't know why I'm like this. I’m sor-”

“Don't you dare apologise,” Patton said sternly. “You have no reason at all to be sorry.”

“I do. I've done so many bad things,” Virgil sniffled, “I never wanted to but my parents- I had to.”

“Virgil, the fact that you're feeling remorse and regret over something you were forcibly obliged to do shows that you are not a bad person,” Logan assured him.

“But I-”

“Virgil,” Patton said. “You are so busy pointing out your faults that you don't see all the amazing things about you.”

“You don't know me that well. You don't know who I am or what I've been through!” Virgil said angrily. Why were they so damn nice?!

“No, we don't,” Patton agreed, unusually serious, “but we see you in ways that you refuse to. You're a great kid, Virgil. You've been through so much but you're still so sweet and smart and every minute we’re with you is a joy to us. You are what we been waiting for so long. You're more amazing than you'll ever know, Virgil Sanders.”

Virgil swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I don't deserve to be in your family,” he said quietly.

“Yes, you do,” Patton said, “but it's okay if you don't know it yet. One day, you will.”

“I think we’ve done enough shopping for today,” Logan said. “It would be wise to get you home,” he stood up and the other two followed.

“Let’s go and decorate your room, huh kiddo?” Patton asked.

“Okay,” Virgil nodded, too tired to argue.

 

* * *

 

_ By the time Virgil got home, it was nearly midnight. He had gotten lost multiple times and had even been chased by a dog at one point. His father looked up from the television and raised a beer towards him, one of the many things they had stolen that day. “Hey, you made it,” he smiled, his teeth stained yellow. “Guess you’re not so useless, after all.” _

_ Virgil didn’t respond. His mother was passed out on the sofa, an empty bottle of wine clutched in her hands. It wasn’t the first time. _

_ Virgil grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Yes, they had make him walk home but they were still his parents, they still loved him, right? _

_ “Goodnight Mom,” he mumbled to her sleeping form. _

_ “You did good today, kid,” his father commented as Virgil headed towards the stairs so he could get ready for bed. “You should be pleased.” _

_ “Thank you, sir,” Virgil muttered. _

_ As he tucked himself into bed that night, it occurred to him that was the very first time his father had ever complimented him. Still, it did nothing to ease the ball of guilt in the pit of his stomach. _

 

* * *

 

Virgil smiled to himself as he put up his final poster. After returning from the mall, he had informed Logan and Patton that he wanted to design his room alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate their help, because he did, but this was something he wanted to do on his own, something he had never been allowed to do. They had been happy enough to agree, only setting up a few of the bigger objects like his desk and chair before leaving him to it.

Now, he was finished, and he loved it.

He had his own bedroom decorated just how he liked it. “What do you think?” he asked his Winnie The Pooh plushie which had prized placement on his bed.

“Kiddo?” Patton called and entered the room. “We were thinking about - Wow!” he gasped and looked around the room. “Virgil, this looks fantastic!”  

“I know,” Virgil allowed himself to giggle.

“You’ve done a great job here,” Patton said and grinned at him. “Virgil, I’m really proud of you.”

“Because of my room?”

“No,” Patton shook his head with a fond smile. “Because you opened up to us today. You told us that something was bothering you. That took a lot of bravery.”

“I ran away from you,” Virgil muttered.

“But then you let us know what was wrong,” Patton reminded him. “This isn’t something we just know how to handle. We’re learning as we go, and we’re figuring it out. All three of us are in this together.” 

“Patton-”

“You don't have to tell us anything that you don't want to,” Patton said. “We don't know what your old life was like, we can't even begin to imagine but if you need or want anything, Virgil, we will do whatever we can to make sure you get it. All you have to do is ask.”

“Patton.”

“Yeah?”

“Can…. Could I have a hug?” Virgil asked shyly.

A huge smile graced Patton’s face. “Oh kiddo,” he said, “that is one thing you never have to ask me for.”

Though he had been dying to give Virgil a hug since the very first moment they met, Patton allowed Virgil to take the first step forward. He held out his arms and almost cried with joy when Virgil walked into them, tentatively wrapping his own arms around Patton’s middle. 

Virgil was tense at first, he felt awkward and unsure of what to do, he had only ever been hugged once before in his life so this was a new experience for him. It took a few minutes but Virgil eventually allowed himself to relax with a sigh, putting all his weight against Patton as a sign of his trust in him. Virgil could hear Patton’s steady heartbeat and it was the most soothing sound,  _ no wonder people enjoy hugs so much _ , he thought to himself.

Patton’s grip was firm but not too tight around him, he felt safe, protected, and Virgil immediately knew that this was what a father should be. A father was someone who would do their best to keep you out of danger not put you in it, somebody who would gather you up and shield you from any horrors.

Patton didn’t let go until Virgil pulled away from the embrace, starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed. Virgil pretended not to notice the way that Patton wiped at his eyes underneath his glasses once they separated.

“Thanks for that, buddy,” Patton smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Virgil replied.

“Anyway, I came in to ask you something,” Patton said. “We were thinking it might be a good night to test out your new onesie and watch a few movies.”

“That sounds fun, but do I really have to wear the onesie?” Virgil whined.

“Yes, it’s traditional for movie night,” Patton said very seriously. “Besides, you can’t back out now! We’ve already ordered the pizza.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Pizza?”

 

* * *

 

“Aw kiddo! You look adorable,” Patton cooed as Virgil walked into the living-room wearing his Eeyore onesie.

“I feel stupid,” he muttered, though he had to smile at the sight of Logan and Patton in their own unicorn and cat onesies.

“You may be surprised to discover that this tradition was not my idea,” Logan said dryly.

“Shocking,” Virgil snorted. He sat on the sofa in between them, the pizza boxes lay open in front of them and the television was playing the menu screen of a movie.

“You want some pizza, Virgil?”

“I’ve, uh, I guess...Well, I’ve neverhadpizzabefore,” Virgil said in one quick breath.

Logan and Patton glanced at each other in confusion. “We didn’t quite catch that, kiddo.” 

Virgil cleared his throat. “I’ve never had pizza before,” he repeated. 

“What?!” Patton yelped. “Oh my goodness. It’s the most-how could you- it’s delicious! Look!” he cried, grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it in Logan’s mouth.

Logan stared at his husband, blinked slowly, once, twice, and Virgil nervously awaited his reaction. Would he be mad? His parents would have beaten each other up over something like that, and then they probably would have beaten Virgil up, too, just for fun.

Finally, Logan rolled his eyes fondly and then began to eat the pizza. Virgil let out a deep exhale of relief as Patton held out a slice towards him. “Try it,” he prompted.

Virgil took the piece, sniffed it and then took a cautious little nibble right on the edge and….oh heavens, oh this was the most exquisite thing he had ever tasted, he would never need to eat anything else again. He ate as fast as he could, getting sauce all over his face and making the two adults laugh, but did he care? No. He would care about nothing else except pizza for the rest of his days.

As soon as he had finished the slice, he looked down at the box eagerly. “Go for it, Virgil,” Patton chuckled. “You can have some more.”

And that was all the encouragement he needed.

 

* * *

 

Many slices of pizza, four movies and two glasses of soft drink (for Virgil) later, Logan felt a heavy weight drop onto his arm and he glanced down. “Patton.”  

“Hmmm?” Patton paused the movie, looked over and smiled. “Aww!”

Virgil had fallen asleep halfway through their latest movie, and he was now resting against Logan, snoring lightly.

“He must be exhausted after today,” Logan pointed out.

Patton sighed, and turned off the television. “Lo, do you think he’ll ever trust us?” he asked, keeping his voice as soft as possible. “I mean, do you think he’ll fully open up to us one day?”

“I believe so,” Logan nodded slowly, so as not to startle Virgil. “We must keep in mind that Virgil was brought up in a world where children should be seen and not heard. Everything that he did, every choice that he made, every move, every word he spoke, it all had severe and disastrous consequences. Now, he is somewhere where his voice is listened to, where his opinion matters and he has a say in how his life goes. He was moved suddenly from a place where he was constantly told which direction to take, and now he has the chance to decide for himself. It’s very jarring for a child, Patton, but he will grow accustomed to it in time. We just have to be patient with him.”

“I love him,” Patton said.

“I know,” Logan replied. “That is one of the worst and best qualities about you. You love everyone with your whole heart.”

“Not true,” Patton said. “I could never love his parents. How could they do this to a kid, Lo? Especially one so sweet.”

“Sometimes, when people can’t accept themselves, they turn their pain onto others as a way to cope.”

“I don’t care what a person’s excuse is. I would never hurt anybody like that, especially my own child,” Patton said fiercely.

“Of course you wouldn’t, Patton,” Logan said, “you’d rather hurt yourself,” he sighed. “It’s not fair, I know, but it’s the way it is…. or rather, the way it was.”

“Like it was for you?” Patton asked.

A flicker of pain flashed through Logan’s eyes but it was gone so quickly that Patton couldn’t be sure if it had been a trick of the light. “That’s correct.”

“You should tell him, Logan,” Patton said not unkindly. “You could help him recover better than anyone.”

“That’s not true,” Logan said firmly. “The best person for him is you. You saved me, and you’ll do the same for him.”

Patton reached over and squeezed Logan’s leg gently. “We’ll help him together,” he said with a small smile. “We’ll do it together. Just like we’ve always done.”

Logan gave a slight jerk of his head, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “Right, together,” he said. “Just like we’ve always done,” he repeated.

 

* * *

 

“You got him, Lo?”

“Yes.”

Virgil heard their voices around him, felt his body being shifted and then lifted up into strong arms, but he didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t need to. He was safe, he knew it. Logan’s heartbeat was as steady as Patton’s, just as comforting, and it was nearly enough to lull him back to sleep.

Logan carried Virgil up the stairs, into his newly decorated room and gently deposited him on the bed, pulling the covers up and over the young boy. “Leave his lamp on,” Patton said from the doorway. “He hates the dark.”

“Certainly,” Logan said and did as he was asked. “Goodnight, Virgil,” he whispered and tucked the Winnie The Pooh plushie under Virgil’s arm, which Virgil immediately cuddled up to.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo,” Patton said before he and Logan left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Virgil opened his eyes, and smiled at the soft glow of his new lamp in the corner of his room.

So yeah, okay, maybe he didn’t deserve Patton and Logan….

...But he sure as hell needed them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...This chapter is awful and short and messy and I hate it but just think of it as the "filler" episode in a television show before stuff really starts going down *cough* 
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos. You guys are the best.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse and swearing.

* * *

 

 

Virgil was awake at a more reasonable time the next morning. He ventured downstairs and found Patton in the kitchen, buttering a piece of toast with the phone pressed between his ear and shoulder. 

“-I know, but I can’t force him,” Patton was saying as Virgil took a seat at the counter. “Yes, yes. I know, I’m excited too, but if he’s not ready then he’s not ready. We can’t rush him…….No, I know….Okay,  _ okay _ , I’ll ask him but if he doesn’t want to then we’ll wait.. It’s his choice….Okay, yes, I’ll let you know,” Patton chuckled to the person on the other end. “Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” He hung up the phone, shook his head and then turned Virgil with a smile. “Morning, kiddo,” he said. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Virgil responded. Truth be told, he was more curious to know who Patton had been talking to but he also knew it was rude to ask. If he had questioned his parents about it, they would have told him to ‘mind his own goddamn business.’  

Patton, however, noticed the way Virgil was glancing at the phone and slid a plate of toast towards the boy. “That was an old friend of mine,” Patton explained. 

“Oh?” Virgil replied, munching on his toast. 

“Yeah…” Patton looked hesitant. “A couple of our friends know that Logan and I had been waiting years to adopt, and they’re really happy for us now.” 

“That’s nice,” Virgil said slowly. Patton was holding back on something, he could tell. 

“It is. Yup. Very nice indeed.”

“Mhm.”   


A beat of silence; then, “They want to meet you.”

There it was. 

Virgil swallowed a mouthful of toast, much too fast, and began coughing. “They-want-to-meet-me?” he gasped in between, his eyes watering.    
  
“Careful, Virgil,” Patton said, handing over a drink of water which Virgil gratefully accepted. “And yes, they do. They’ve been wanting to meet you since we first mentioned you.”

“Why?”  Virgil questioned. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to meet  _ him _ of all people. 

“Because you’re special to us, you make us happy, and because they want to,” Patton said. “That’s why.” 

“You said to your friend,” Virgil said nervously, not sure how Patton would react to him eavesdropping, “that it’s my choice. That it’s up to me.”

“That’s right,” Patton nodded. “If you’re ready and willing to meet them then we’ll go out to dinner tonight, but if you don’t want to then that’s okay, too. We can wait, kiddo. It’s about making you comfortable.” 

Virgil thought about that. Of all the things that made him uncomfortable, meeting strangers was the very top of the list. He could say no, and he knew that Patton wouldn’t be mad if he did, but that was the whole issue, wasn’t it? Logan and Patton. Patton and Logan. Virgil had been in their home, in their lives, a grand total of two days and already they had done so much for him. They had done everything in their power to make him feel as welcome and relaxed and happy as possible, and now they were asking one thing of him. One thing that he could easily refuse and not suffer any repercussions for it. 

To be honest, it would be so easy, so simple to say no and run back upstairs to bed to sleep the rest of the day away, but he couldn’t. He simply couldn’t. So he made up his mind, brushed aside his fears, and nodded.  _ For Patton and Logan _ , he told himself. “We’ll go,” he said to Patton. “I’d like to meet them.”

After all, if they were friends with this family then surely they couldn’t be too bad. 

“Are you sure?” Patton questioned. 

“Yeah...I’m sure.”

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo,” Patton beamed. “I promise it’ll only be a few of them, okay? Nothing too much for you to handle.”

“It’s okay, Patton,” Virgil assured him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, bud,” Patton said and reached for the phone. “I’ll ring them back and let them know.” 

“Patton?” Virgil said as Patton dialled in the number. “Why do we have to go out? Don’t you want to stay home?”

“Well,” Patton mused, “it’s a lot easier to leave a restaurant when you’ve had enough than it is to kick people out of your home. This way we can just say we’re tired if you want to leave at any time.” Patton winked.

Wow. Virgil wasn’t sure that anybody had ever understood him so well.

 

* * *

 

At half-past six Virgil found himself in the backseat of Patton’s car on the way to an Italian restaurant. He had been allowed to wear his new hoodie which did provide a small sense of comfort but he still felt anxious. 

What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought he was annoying? Or rude? Or quiet? What if they tried to convince Logan and Patton to send him back to the orphanage?

Yes, Patton and Logan did like him, but that was different. Patton liked just about everyone, and the more broken you were then the better to him, he loved to heal. As for Logan, well Virgil didn’t exactly know why Logan had wanted to adopt him so badly but it was almost as if Logan understood something that Virgil didn’t. He had often caught Logan staring at him in an almost sad, sympathetic sort of way but he had been too afraid to question Logan about it, and Logan never mentioned it.

All too soon they were getting out of the car and heading inside the pleasant looking building, Virgil hanging back just the slightest bit. Logan turned to him and smiled. “Don’t worry, Virgil,” he said. “Social gatherings are not exactly my forte either.”  

Virgil managed a weak smile in return as Patton looked around the restaurant. “There they are!” he said cheerfully and pointed to a table near the back.

As they followed Patton, Virgil only thought of one thing….  _ I really hope they like me _ .  


* * *

 

_ “Boy! Get down here!” _

_ As soon as he had heard the shout, seven-year-old Virgil scampered out of bed. It was well past midnight but he knew better than to disobey his father, especially when he had been drinking. There were many nights when they’d have friends over -normally it was new people each time- and they’d drink and party and cause so much raucous that Virgil couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. _

_ Tonight was another one of those nights. _

_ “VIRGIL!” _

_ “I’m coming, Dad!” Virgil called back timidly and ran into the living-room. A group of about eight or ten men and women were sitting with his parents, in front of the television. VIrgil didn’t know why they bothered turning it on, you could barely hear it over the stereo blasting music. _

_ “You took your sweet ass time,” his father snarled. “Spike is thirsty.” _

_ Spike was a common visitor to the household, and he hated Virgil with a burning passion. Virgil never knew why, but he had accepted it. Everyone hated him, really. _

_ “Okay?” Virgil said. _

_ “So get him a drink, you idiot!” his father barked. _

_ “Get me one too, would you, darling? A wine will be just fine,” a woman he had never met before sneered at him. “So this is your boy,” she said to Virgil’s mother. “Well, isn’t he just the cutest?” she laughed. _

_ Virgil’s mother snorted. “No. More trouble than he’s worth if you ask me,” she replied. _

_ “He has his uses though,” Virgil’s father said then turned back to his son. “What are you gawking at, boy? Go get Spike and Shadow their drinks!” _

_ Spike? Shadow? These were some very, uh, interesting names his parent’s friends had. Virgil nodded and ran into the kitchen to grab the drinks. He didn’t understand why his parents had made him get up to fetch them something that was only ten feet away, but the more they drank the more they liked to boss him around. As he poured Shadow’s wine into a glass and got Spike’s beer, he listened to the conversation from the other room, the drunk voices loud enough to carry over the music. _

_ “-He was a total accident, of course,” his mother was saying. “We never wanted him.” _

_ “You’ve got to be some kind of miracle worker to put up with a kid like that,” he heard Shadow laugh. _

_ “It’s not easy, that’s for sure,” his mother replied, “but we’re very patient. We’re too easy on the brat sometimes, we’re more than he deserves.” _

_ Virgil sniffled at the words, he refused to let himself cry, and he picked up the drinks to carry them back to the guests. As he went by, however, Spike stuck his foot out and Virgil tripped, spilling the wine all over Misty, his mother’s sister. _

_ “You little bastard!” she shrieked at him as Spike howled with laughter. _

_ “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Virgil cried, his eyes wide with terror as his father leapt to his feet. _

_ The stereo was turned down and all eyes turned eagerly to Virgil. They loved seeing him get punished. _

_ “You clumsy oaf!” Virgil’s father shouted. “What the hell is the matter with you? We give you one simple task and you can’t even do that!” _

_ “But Spike made me fall-” Virgil insisted but his father didn’t want to hear it. _

_ “Shut up!” his father yelled. “Don’t try and put your mistakes on anybody else. You’re a disgrace boy! A useless pathetic waste! Now go get something to clean up this mess, you good for nothing lump!” _

_ “Like what?” Virgil asked, but then gave a sharp yelp as his father struck him across the face. The adults surrounding him roared with laughter as his eyes watered and he rubbed at his cheek. _

_ “Don’t you talk to me like that,” his father growled. _

_ “I was just asking a ques-Oof!” the wind was knocked out of him as his father shoved him roughly to the ground. _

_ “Go get something to clean up this mess you made,” his father ordered. “Now.” _

_ “Y-Yes, sir,” Virgil whispered and scrambled to his feet. _

_ As he left the room, he heard his mother’s voice him. “Yes,” she said. “He’s definitely more trouble than he’s worth.” _

_ Then the music was blaring again. _

 

* * *

 

“There you are! It’s about time you got here. We were going to order without you.”

“Sorry,” Patton said to the small group at the table. There were only two women and a man, but it was still enough to set Virgil on edge. “We would have been quicker if  _ someone _ hadn’t been locked up in his study,” he said with a pointed look at Logan.

“And how is my favourite little nerd?” one of the woman said as she stood up to hug Logan and then Patton. “Satisfactory, I hope?

Virgil got the impression that this woman was teasing Logan, and from what Virgil knew of Logan he wasn’t a huge fan of that, so Virgil was quite surprised when Logan chuckled.

“Always, Megsie.”

After greeting the other two at the table, Patton said, “kiddo, this is our best friend, Megan,” he pointed to the woman, “and this is James and Jane,” he gestured to the couple.

“We’re just the mediocre friends,” Jane laughed.

“That’s not true,” Patton insisted. “You are just as important!”

“We know,” James said, “but we also know the story of how Megan covered for you two when you were-”

“Ahem,” Logan coughed. “It is probably better if we don’t tell that story in front of Virgil.”

“Right! The guest of honour,” Megan beamed. “The only reason we’re all here, truthfully.”

“Nice to meet you, kid,” James said, holding out a hand for Virgil to shake which he did. “Whoa, strong grip!”

Virgil smiled a little. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Shall we sit?” Megan said. “It’s almost time to order.”

“Yeah, come on, Virgil,” Patton said and pulled out the chair in between him and Logan so Virgil could sit down.

“He’s adorable,” Megan mouthed to Patton who nodded.

“I know,” he mouthed back.

“Here you go, Virgil,” Jane said, passing over a menu.

Virgil stared at it then he stared at the others who were reading their own menus, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell them the truth. It was far too embarrassing. So he kept scanning the words, feigning interest when he felt eyes on him. He glanced up and once again, he caught Logan watching him. Virgil shifted uncomfortably. Had he done something wrong?

“Do you like spaghetti bolognese, Virgil?” Logan asked.

What a strange question. Logan sure was acting odd tonight. “Um, yeah, I do,” Virgil said.

“Good, then that’s what we’ll get you,” he said and took the menu from Virgil who sighed.

But then another thought occurred to him. Did Logan know? Is that why Logan had ordered for him? Logan was pretty smart, it wouldn’t take much for him to work out.

Virgil refused to meet Logan’s eyes, and instead, he occupied himself by leaning over to get a glass of water from the jug in front of him.

Of course, luck was never on Virgil’s side, and he accidentally knocked over a glass, spilling it all over Megan’s jeans.

“Oh no!” he said in horror. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

_ You’re such a screw up, Virgil! You idiot. You ruin everything! You are the dumbest piece of- _

“It’s fine, honey,” Megan said as she dabbed at it with some napkins. “No harm done.”

James suddenly burst out laughing. “You look like you’ve peed yourself!” he said to Megan who stuck out her tongue at him.

“Real mature,” Megan said. “Almost like the time you and Jane snuck-”

“Not in front of Virgil!” Patton yelped which only made James laugh harder.

Virgil spent the rest of the evening surrounded by adults who didn’t see him as a burden, who enjoyed his company, and who made him laugh, and he enjoyed every second of it.

 

* * *

 

Virgil was nervous.

Shocker. What else was new? He's always nervous. This time, though, he had good reason to be.

See, the thing was, he had been living with Patton and Logan for just over a week, and he was loving it, it was great, but...but...there was one thing in his life that couldn’t be changed, one thing that he HAD to deal with, and that thing...Well, that thing was school.

Virgil hated school, he always had, but the thing that made Virgil really nervous was that tomorrow he would be starting at an entirely new one. That was worse than anything.

At his previous school, he had grown used to things. He didn’t have many friends, he had had lots of bullies, but that was okay because at his old school, he knew which kids to avoid, he knew which were nice and which weren’t...A new school, that was a totally different story.

There would be new bullies, maybe they’d be bigger, tougher, meaner. There could be friendlier kids which may be worse than bullies because Virgil had never been good at making or keeping friends, and if anything hurt more than gaining a bully, it was losing a friend.

He had one entire Sunday ahead of him. He had one day left before he had to go subject himself to sitting at a desk in a classroom for multiple hours a day, multiple days a week. 

He had one whole day left and here he was, sitting in front of the blank television and tapping his feet against the floor. 

“Virgil?” Logan said from the armchair where he was doing a crossword puzzle. “Is there something troubling you?” 

“I’m just...Just bored, I guess,” Virgil said. 

“You could help me,” Logan suggested. “Puzzles are quite stimulating for the mind, you know.” 

He would like that. Virgil would like to help Logan, but he couldn’t because that would mean telling Logan the truth, and the truth was too embarrassing.

“That’s okay...Thank you,” Virgil mumbled.

Logan sighed and put down the crossword and his pen, giving Virgil his full attention. “Virgil,” he said, “I am going to ask you something, and I would like you to be completely honest with me, please.” 

Great. Now Virgil was twice as nervous. 

“Okay?”

“Do you know how to read?” Logan asked.

_ Damn. Logan really was too smart for his own good. _

“I-”

“I only ask because I’ve noticed a few things,” Logan said quickly. “On the day we first met you, you were hiding before a book but you didn’t once seem to read it, and you really struggled with the menu the other night. Not to mention, you love poetry but you always want someone else to read it to you, and just now-”

“No. I don’t know how to read, okay?” Virgil interrupted. “My parents never bothered to teach me. I’m sorry.”

It was something that had caused him problems for years. Something that isolated him from everyone of his classmates. The teachers at the orphanage or the schools had just thought he was unable or unwilling to learn, too troubled by his past to really care about his future, when in reality that wasn’t the case at all.

Logan sighed and stood up. “Come on,” he said. “We’ll go to my study. It’s quieter there.”

“What..What are we doing?”

Was Logan going to hit him? Belt him? Scream at him? His face must have relayed his fear because Logan smiled softly.

“I’m going to teach you how to read,” he said. “We have an entire day before you go to school so if we work hard then we should be able to get you to at least a basic reading level.”

He started up the stairs and Virgil followed. “Do you think I can learn that fast?”

“If you’re willing to try and put forth the effort, I believe you can do anything.” 

Logan’s words were nice but his tone sounded annoyed and when they entered the study, he slammed the door shut just a bit too loudly. 

“I wish you had told me sooner,” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil muttered as Logan crossed the room to his bookshelf.

“I’m just not sure I have many books suited to children,” he said, and Virgil took a seat on the small sofa. 

“Are you mad at me?” he whispered. He was sure Logan hated him.

_ You spoil everything, Virgil. _

Logan spun back around at the words and tilted his head at the sight of Virgil looking so small and scared. “No, Virgil,” he said softly. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just…” 

“Just what?”

“I am merely frustrated,” Logan answered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not with you!” Logan insisted. “With your parents. I do not understand why people have children if they aren’t going to put in the effort and attention they need. It’s just...It’s just….”

Virgil stared at Logan. He had never seen the man so at a loss for words before. “It’s just not right?” he offered helpfully.

Logan snorted before turning back to the books. “I think you may enjoy this one, actually,” he said, pulling one from the shelf. 

“What is it?” Virgil asked.

“Alice in Wonderland,” Logan responded. “I will read the first chapter to you then you’ll read the second chapter with my assistance, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I am sorry if I upset you,” Logan said. 

“You didn’t,” Virgil replied.

“I should never take my anger out on you,” Logan said firmly. “That is not the type of parent I’d like to be.”

“You’re not, Logan,” Virgil said. “My parents never once apologised for their mistakes. You’re already doing better than them.”

“That is good to hear,” Logan said and smiled at Virgil. 

 

* * *

 

They read for many hours, Virgil struggled a lot at first and he had to ask for Logan’s help many times. Logan was patient, understanding, and by the time Patton had called them down for dinner, Virgil had read an entire chapter on his own.

“Well done, Virgil,” Logan complimented him. “You are unusually bright.”

“I’m not,” Virgil said, blushing.

“I have been teaching for a long time now, and I’ve never met a child that was able to pick up something so quickly,” Logan told him. “You are smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

“Well...I had a good teacher,” Virgil replied. “I really liked the book!”

“Then it is yours,” Logan said and gave him the copy of Alice in Wonderland.

“But… but.. no, that's- it's for you!”

“If I want to read it again, I'll borrow from you,” Logan said, “but I think it will be of more use to you than me.”

Virgil ran his fingers over the cover. “Thank you, Logan,” he whispered.

“It is my pleasure.”

At dinner, they told Patton all about the day and how well Virgil’s reading had gone. “He's got a brilliant mind, Patton,” Logan said happily, making Virgil turn red (again).

“Awww,” Patton cooed at them. “This is so sweet. I’m proud of you, bud.”

Virgil grinned. “Thanks, Patton,” he said. “Can we read some more after dinner?” he asked Logan.

Logan smiled. “Not tonight,” he said. “You will need to go to bed early tonight to get an adequate amount of rest. Besides, you did an excellent job today, Virgil.”

“Okay,” Virgil sighed, pushing away his half eaten plate of food. “I wish I didn’t have to go to school.”

“It isn’t all bad,” Patton said.

“Says the person who doesn’t have to go.”

“That is a fair point,” Patton laughed. “I’ll tell you what, Virgil. After school tomorrow, we’ll go get you some ice-cream! So if you have a bad day then at least you get something sweet to look forward to, and if you have a good day then it’s like another little enjoyable moment.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Is it working?” Patton asked.

“.......Maybe,” Virgil replied.

What? One mustn't blame Virgil for being so easily persuaded.

The boy liked ice-cream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one, guys. It just did not want to co-operate with me.
> 
> Warnings: In this chapter there's bullying, negative thinking, brief mentions of child abuse and a tiny bit of violence.

* * *

 

“Virgil, did you get any sleep last night?” Patton asked as Virgil marched down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

“Not really,” Virgil admitted. He had been tossing and turning all through the night, unable to think of anything else except for school.  

“Kiddo, you're going to be fine,” Patton said.

“Probably not,” Virgil replied and then sighed. “I'm sorry. I just… I don't like school,” he plastered on a smile. “How am I getting there anyway?”

“Logan will take you in today,” Patton said. “I'll pick you up. Once I start work again, we’ll have to figure out a schedule.”

“I can catch a bus,” Virgil offered.

“You'd hate that more than school,” Patton smiled. “I'll make you breakfast.”

“Actually, I'm not that hungry today,” Virgil said. “I'm going to go get ready.”

“Virgil-”

“I'm fine, really. I'll eat something at lunch.”

Before Patton could protest, Virgil was running back up the stairs and towards his room. He knew that if he did eat anything, he'd probably just bring it all back up again.

Virgil hadn’t meant to brush Patton or his concerns aside, he just couldn’t handle the pitiful expression on Patton’s face at the moment. See, Virgil’s nerves were going crazy and adding on the extra pressure of trying not to worry Patton was too much.

Virgil got dressed quickly and threw on his hoodie, not caring that it was a very warm day. He spent the next few minutes on the edge of his bed trying to calm himself down when Patton knocked on the door. “I’ve packed your lunch, kiddo,” he said as he peered in. “Please try to eat something today.”

“Thanks, Patton,” Virgil said, accepting the bag from Patton who smiled.

“It's almost time to go. Logan’s waiting for you downstairs.”

Virgil nodded, his throat suddenly dry as he stood up. “Wish me luck,” he said to his Winnie The Pooh plushie.

He grabbed his Alice in Wonderland book off the desk and slid it into his backpack, and then he followed Patton out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Your school is not that far away from the school in which I work, so should you ever require my assistance-”

“I know, Logan,” Virgil said as they pulled into the parking lot of his new elementary school, “I call you.”

“Excellent,” Logan mumbled.

“Are you okay, Logan?” Virgil asked, the poor man seemed more nervous than he did.

“Hmm? Oh yes, Virgil, I am quite well,” Logan replied. “How about you? How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Virgil said.

Logan didn’t respond but Virgil got the feeling that Logan knew he was lying. They parked the car and Logan lead the way to the front office where they were then directed to the principal’s office. It seemed that in no time at all, they were standing in front of a door with a plaque that read; G.William, Principal.

Logan knocked quietly and the door swung open, a middle-aged man standing before them. “Logan!” He said. “I had no idea it was your boy starting today, and you must be Virgil?” He smiled and Virgil nodded. “Well, come in, come in,” he ushered them inside the office.

They spent some time with the principal, learning the layout of the school and the rules, and when they were done, Mr. William clapped his hands together. “Time to join your classmates, Virgil,” he said. “I'm certain you'll be a fine addition to the school.”

“Do you need me to come with you?” Logan asked Virgil.

“You've already done so much more than my parents ever did,” Virgil said. “I'll be okay, Logan.”

“Okay. Well, Patton will come to collect you after school. Good luck,” he said.

“Thanks.”

“And, Virgil?”

“Yeah?” Virgil turned back to him.

“Just…” Logan cleared his throat. “Just remember to breathe, okay?”

“You got it,” Virgil replied and waved goodbye.

He followed the principal down a set of hallways, and all too soon, Mr. William was opening the door of a classroom. Virgil glanced inside and saw an entire group of fifth graders half way through their lesson now looking directly at him. “Mrs. Berry,” the principal said to the teacher who had moved away from the board, “I have your new student right here,” he gently patted Virgil on the back making the boy flinch. “Shall I leave Virgil in your capable hands?”

“Yes, of course,” the teacher smiled and gestured for Virgil to come in. “Thank you, Mr. William.”

“Have a good day,” he told the students and shut the door as he left, sealing Virgil’s fate.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Virgil. I'm Mrs. Berry,” the teacher said and then addressed the class. “Everyone, this is Virgil Sanders, I want you all to make him feel as welcome as possible.”

_Oh dear. This is awkward. Everyone's looking._

“Welcome, Virgil,” the class recited.

_Please end me._

“Tell us something about yourself, Virgil,” Mrs. Berry encouraged.

_Sure! Where do you want me to begin? The abusive parents, the fact that I'm a freak, the murder-Whoa! Let's stop that train right there._

_“_ W-What would you like to know?” Virgil whispered.

“Anything! Any hobbies, interests, what do you do for fun?”

_Usually I try to not think about how much of a loser I am, it doesn't really work though._

“I-Um…” Virgil swallowed nervously. “I like poetry.”

“Nerd,” a boy in the front coughed causing a few students to laugh.

“That's enough,” their teacher said firmly and cast Virgil a sympathetic glance.

Adults always gave him that look. He hated that look.

“There’s a spare seat up the back next to Katie if you'd like to take it, Virgil,” Mrs. Berry said. “I hope you'll like it here. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help.”

“Thank you,” Virgil said.

He started the long walk towards the back of the classroom, trying to ignore the way that every eye was on him. He felt the lump rising in his throat when Logan’s words echoed in his mind.

_“Virgil?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Just… Just remember to breathe, okay?”_

Virgil took a deep breath in and then exhaled out slowly. He repeated this until he had reached his new desk and slid in beside a girl who gave him a shy smile which he returned.

Other than that one interaction, however, he was basically ignored for the rest of the day. That wasn't so bad though.

Anything was better than being laughed at.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, kiddo! Slow down, or you'll make yourself sick.”

Patton laughed as he watched Virgil devouring his ice-cream. The two were sitting in an ice-cream parlour, Patton with his chocolate ice-cream cone, and Virgil with an entire bowl of… well, everything. He had every topping, sprinkles, gummy bears, you name it and it was in that bowl.

“Sorry,” Virgil said, swallowing a mouthful. “I just haven't had ice-cream in so long! I almost couldn't remember what it tasted like. I think that the last time I had it was…” Virgil trailed off, and Patton didn't miss the way his eyes went sad.

_The last time you had ice-cream, Virgil? In the hospital, remember? After that night. The worst night. The last night. Come on, Virgil! You recall it, don't you? The one with all the blood, the screams, the sirens, the woman._

“Virgil, kiddo?”

Virgil returned his attention back to Patton, and he pushed his bowl away. The ice-cream that had been so sweet only moments ago now left a bitter taste in his mouth. “You okay, buddy?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, ate too fast,” Virgil mumbled.

Patton didn't seem too convinced but luckily he didn't press matters. “How was school?”

“It was okay. My teacher is nice.”

“Good! Did you make any friends?”

“No,” Virgil shrugged, trying to act like he wasn't hurt by that fact.

Patton wasn't fooled. “Well, it's just the first day! Give it some time,” he said and Virgil nodded, barely listening. “Kiddo? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

Actually, yes. There was something that was bothering him.

“What if…” he turned his gaze to the window, watching people walking past the small store. “What if I disappoint you and Logan?”

Patton titled his head to the side, like a confused puppy. “Virgil, why would you think that?”

“I mean, I'm not that smart,” Virgil said, “and I've never gotten good grades, and I don't play sports or do drama or-”

“Virgil, kiddo,” Patton chuckled. “First of all, you're the smartest kid I know! You learnt to read an entire book in one afternoon-”

“Yeah, because Logan taught me,” Virgil said.

“A teacher is only good if a student is willing to learn,” Patton pointed out. “As for sports or drama, you don't have to do those things if you don't want to. It doesn't matter to us. We didn't pick you because we wanted a sports star, we chose you because we like you just the way you are.”

“I know, but-”

“I said it when I met you, and I'll say it again, you remind me of Logan,” Patton shook his head with a fond smile. “You're always trying to be the greatest at everything and you feel like a failure if you aren't, but you don't need to try and impress us, Virgil. You just need to do your best and then you'll be the best. All we can ask is that you try, and you'll never disappoint us.”

Virgil gave a watery smile. “Thanks, Patton.”

“No need to thank me, kiddo,” Patton said, “but you better finish that ice-cream or it'll melt and we both know that wouldn't be very _ice.”_

Virgil snorted. “Please don't make puns.”

“Aw! Don’t _freeze_ me out, kiddo!”

“I will leave the country,” Virgil threatened.

“Surely you wouldn't be so _cold_ and leave me,” Patton said.

He could only laugh as Virgil leaned his head against the table and groaned.

 

* * *

 

For the next week and a half at his new school, Virgil kept to himself. During class, he put his head down and he’d keep his mouth shut to avoid unwanted attention, at lunch he sat by himself. Just like his days at the orphanage, Virgil stayed hidden behind his book, watching the other students play and eat in groups.

So what if he didn’t have any friends yet? At least he wasn’t being harrassed.

“Oi! New kid!”

Never mind.

Virgil sighed and glanced over his Alice in Wonderland book to see three sixth-graders coming his way.

Virgil hadn't been at this school for very long but he already knew that these guys were in the ones in charge. He had found out on his third day that the biggest, toughest looking boy in the middle was called Andrew but he was yet to learn the names of the other two.

“Yes?” Virgil asked as they reached him.

“I need to talk to you,” Andrew said.

“And what are you doing right now?” Virgil questioned.

Andrew scoffed. “Shut up,” he said. “You’re the Sanders kid, aren't you?”

_How can I answer your question if you just told me to shut up, idiot,_ Virgil thought to himself.

Out loud he said, “yes.”

“My brother is a student in your dad’s class,” Andrew said.

“Okay?” Virgil said. “Good for him, I guess.”

“No! It's not good for him, it's bad for him, actually,” Andrew snapped. “Your dad keeps failing him.”

_And what does this have to do with me?_

“Oh.”

“And if my brother fails anymore classes, he won't be able to get into the college he wants!” Andrew said.

_He better study harder then,_ the voice in Virgil’s head said.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Virgil said dryly.

“You're gonna be, you freak,” Andrew said and his friends laughed. “Nobody likes you.”

_Nice try, buddy. I've heard this one before._

“Is there something that you want?” Virgil questioned. “Or can I go back to my reading?”

“I want you to tell your dad to give my brother better grades.”

“Maybe he should earn them,” Virgil mumbled and looked back down at his book.

“What did you just say to me?”

“I'm not going to tell Logan that he needs to give your brother good grades if he isn't earning them,” Virgil said. “He should work for them like the rest of the class does.”

He wasn't sure where all this was coming from. He knew, from the look on Andrew’s face, that he was going to regret it very soon.

“Logan?” Andrew snickered. “You call your own dad, Logan? You really are a freak! I guess those rumours about you are true.”

"What rumours?” Virgil asked before he could stop himself.

“The ones about being so insane that they had to lock you up for years. It's why you never started school until now, and why your dad never mentioned you,” Andrew said. “Personally, I don't think someone like you should be in a place like this.”

_Whatever. Nothing you say could make me hate myself more than I already do, pal._

“Mhm.”

“Are you listening to me, freak?!”

When Virgil didn't respond, Andrew snatched the book from him.

His Alice in Wonderland book.

His gift from Logan.

Virgil leapt to his feet. “Give that back,” he warned.

“Oh, now he listens,” one of the other boys said.

“I'll give it back if you talk to your precious Logan about my brother,” Andrew said smugly.

“What makes you think he'd listen to me anyway?” Virgil asked, his eyes glued to the book.

“Don't know until you try.”

“Your brother’s school work isn't my responsibility,” Virgil said. “Give me my book back.”

“Or what?”

“I don't- Just… Please,” Virgil whined, trying to fight back his tears. “Please.. It was a gift.. it's really important to me. Please.”

“Well,” Andrew smiled, “since you asked nicely…”

And he tore a page straight from the middle of the book. He passed it to his friend who ripped off another one and so on it went. When the entire book was shredded to pieces, they threw the cover at Virgil and laughed.

And Virgil?

Well, he saw red.

Virgil always tried to be nice. He hated confrontation, and he was always under the idea that you never knew what someone else was going through. Yes, he had had a difficult childhood but that didn't give him a free pass to be horrible to others.

But this… this was too much. It was cruel, unfair and unjust, and Virgil was so damn tired.

He was tired of being pushed in one direction and pulled another way, he was tired of being prodded, poked, lied to, bullied, insulted, he was so tired.

_Virgil, don't do it,_ his mind said as the boys went to walk away. _They're leaving, let it go._

No. He had done that to many times before, and that book had meant everything to him. Logan had taught him to read with that book!

“What the hell is your problem?!” He called after the boys.

They stopped and turned back his way. “What did you just say?” Andrew asked.

_Nothing._

_Nothing at all._

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

“You come over to me when I was doing absolutely nothing, you call me a freak and then you destroy one of my favourite things in the world all because I won't tell a lie for your brother?” Virgil snapped and stepped towards Andrew. “Maybe your brother is just a dumbass and maybe he deserves those low marks because if he's anything like you then it wouldn't surprise me. So I'll ask again,” he said and pushed Andrew roughly, “What.” _No._ “The.” _Shut up, Virgil._ “Hell.” _Stop talking,_ his brain screamed. “Is.” _Stopstopstop. “_ Your.” _SHUT UP. “_ Problem?”

“Right now?” Andrew snarled. “You.”

Virgil really should have seen it coming. After all, he had been punched enough times in his life to know when to duck, but for some reason, he hadn't been expecting it and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching his stomach as the boys kicked and hit him.

Still, he'd been through worse.

It did get a little tiresome though, and after what could have been -what felt like- hours, a woman’s voice was shouting across the playground.

“Hey! What's going on here?! Break it up, boys! Break it up!”

The boys reluctantly moved away and Virgil was left with a bruised stomach, a busted lip and a black eye as the teacher approached him.

Virgil looked up at her. “Glad you're here, right in the nick of time,” he said sarcastically, and spat out a mouthful of dirt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't suppose saying that I'm sorry quite makes up for it?


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil sat outside Mr William’s office, glaring at Andrew who was waiting opposite him. After separating them, the teacher on the playground had sent them to the nurse and then demanded to know what had happened. After multiple lies from Andrew, and many attempted truths from Virgil, the teacher had decided that they were the two main culprits and had sent them to the principal's office. 

At that moment, Mr William was calling their parents, and that thought terrified Virgil. What was going to happen to him? He knew it was Logan they would have to call (as Patton had finally returned to work and was currently in the midst of a very important surgery on a beloved family dog) and Virgil wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. 

Patton was less likely to get mad at him, true, but Patton would also be more disappointed and Virgil didn’t think he could handle such a thing. 

So he sat, trying not to think about either of them, and instead he recalled another time when he had been in trouble at school.

 

* * *

 

_ Virgil entered the house a little after five -it was a long walk from school for a seven-year-old- and he instantly knew that something was wrong. His father was sitting at the kitchen table, a beer in front of him while his mother was pouring a glass of wine. They both ignored Virgil at first but as he headed for his bedroom, his father grabbed his arm. _

_ “Sit down, boy.” _

_ “I have a lot of homework to do,” Virgil said nervously. It was a weak excuse. He couldn't even read, how was he meant to do homework? _

_ “I wasn’t asking,” his father growled. “Sit.” _

_ Virgil did so. “Yes, Dad?” _

_ “Got a phone call today,” his father said, “from your school. They said they’re worried about you, can you imagine why?” _

_ “No,” Virgil said softly. _

_ “Well, let me enlighten you,” his father said. “For one, you didn’t cover up your bruises, did you?” _

_ “N-No, Sir.” _

_ “Why not?” his father demanded. _

_ “I guess I forgot,” Virgil mumbled. _

_ “Oh, you forgot?” his father laughed, a hollow, horrible sound. “What if we just forgot to let you out your bedroom for a week, huh? Would you like that?” _

_ “No, Sir,” Virgil said quietly. _

_ “Now because of your stupidity, they think you’re having problems at home.” _

_ “But I am,” Virgil blurted out before he could stop himself. _

_ Immediately, his father’s eyes turned dark, and his mother giggled, she loved watching her son get into trouble. _

_ “What did you just say to me?” his father swelled like a bullfrog and Virgil would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so scary.  “You ungrateful little shit! After all your mother and I do for you! You’ve got a roof over your head, you’ve got food in your stomach, and you’ve got clothes on your back, and this is how you thank us?!” he yelled. _

_ The roof leaked, the food was stale and the clothes were three sizes too big but Virgil didn’t say any of this. “I’m sorry, Dad,” he said instead. _

_ “You’re damn right you are,” his father replied. “Now, I was able to convince them that you tripped down the stairs, but they’ve warned me that if anything like this happens again, they’ll have to contact the authorities, and we don’t want that, do we?” _

_ “No, Sir,” Virgil said again. _

_ “That’s what I thought,” his father said. “So from now on, you make sure you cover up properly, and if those nosey bastards ask any questions, you don’t tell them anything? You lie and you lie until you start to believe it, too. You got that?” _

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

_ “Good,” his father said, “and one another thing, make sure your grades pick up. I know you’re stupid but that’s making them suspicious, too, so work harder.” _

_ It’d be a lot easier if I could read, Virgil wanted to say, but he merely nodded and finally, escaped upstairs. _

_ For days after that, he would lie. He would lie to teachers, to social workers, to everyone and anyone. _

_ They would ask if he was having trouble at home. _

_ Yes. “No.” _

_ They’d ask if his parents were hurting him. _

_ Yes. “No.” _

_ They’d ask if he was happy. _

_ No. “Of course.” _

_ They’d ask if he was telling the truth. _

_ No. “Yes.” _

_ He told them that he was just clumsy, that he wasn’t very smart, he told them that his parents tried so hard with him but he just didn’t pick up on things easily, he told them that his parents were wonderful people who cared for him and loved him in their own way. _

_ And just as his father had predicted, Virgil told so many lies that after awhile, even he had started to believe in them. _

 

* * *

 

“Andrew? Oh, darling! Are you okay?”

Virgil watched as a thin blonde woman and a rather large bald man rushed down the hall towards Andrew.

The woman almost knocked Virgil aside as she threw her arms around Andrew’s neck. “I'm okay, Mom,” Andrew sniffled as if  _ he'd _ been the one that had been punched.

It made Virgil sick to his stomach, and he stood up, needing to get some space from this obviously crazy family.

He walked far enough away so that the family were out of his sight but still stayed close so he could hear when the principal called for them.

Virgil leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten, a trick he'd learnt years ago which helped him to distract himself.

“Virgil?”

The voice was like a firecracker in the silence, and Virgil’s eyes snapped open. He was looking directly at Logan and he gave a sharp gasp. “Logan? I'm s-sorry,” he started as Logan stepped forward to asses the swelling on his face.

“Virgil, are you okay?” He asked, frowning. “What the hell did they do to you?”

“Logan, listen, they-they ruined your b-book,” his bottom lip trembled, “I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken it to school. I'm so sorry. I begged them n-not to- I-”

“Virgil, I am not concerned with the book right now,” Logan said, his voice calm despite the obvious fury in his eyes. “At this moment, you are my main priority. Are you alright?”

_ No. No. Nothing is okay. I'm sick of this. Make it stop. Please help me. _

“I'm fine, Logan,” Virgil said softly.

The door to the principal’s office opened, and Mr. William looked out. “Come in, please,” he called to them.

Virgil trailed behind Logan and the others as they wandered into the office. Everyone took a seat in front of Mr. William’s desk except for Logan who stood behind Virgil’s chair, his hands gripping the back of it tightly.

“So,” Mr. William begin, folding his arms over his desk, “does someone want to tell me exactly what happened?”

“I'll tell you what happened,” Andrew said and pointed at Virgil, “he's a psycho! He attacked me and my friends for no reason!”

“Andrew, we do not speak about our-”

“That is a lie,” Logan said over the principal.

“What?” Andrew snapped at him. “You weren't there!”

“I did not need to be there to know that Virgil would never fight someone unless he was provoked,” Logan said.

“Oh? So you admit that your kid would hurt someone?” Andrew’s father interjected.

“Mr. Paul, please-”

“Mr. Paul?” Logan frowned. “Not Jimmy Paul’s father?”

“The one and the same.”

“Well, that explains a lot about this one then,” Logan gestured to Andrew.

“I beg your pardon?!” Mrs. Paul gasped.

“That’s enough!” The principal snapped. “I want to hear the story from these boys.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Mrs. Paul cooed to her son. “Go ahead and tell us what that horrid boy did to you.”

“You better watch your mouth,” Logan growled. Yes. He actually growled.

“Mr. Sanders,” the poor principal begged, “can we please all act like mature adults here?”

Logan glared at him but kept his mouth shut.

“Okay, so,” Andrew said. “My friends and I saw Virgil on his own and we thought we'd go over and see if he wanted to play with us because being a new student is pretty scary.”

“Naturally you'd want to go and make friends,” Mrs. Paul sniffled, “my sweet boy.”

“Oh, give me a break,” Virgil heard Logan mumble. 

“But when we went over there, he went completely crazy!” Andrew said. “He started yelling at us, pushed me over and-”

“And I suppose he pulled apart his own book, too?” Logan snorted. “Do you want to explain that one to me? How one of his favourite stories in the world was torn to shreds?”

“How should I know how his stupid book got ruined!” Andrew exclaimed. “He's just trying to get us all in trouble!”

“That's not what happened at all!” Virgil put in.

“Excuse me,” Mr. Paul barked at him. “My son was talking! You wait your turn, you little cretin.”

Virgil shrunk back in his chair and promptly shut his mouth.

“Hey!” Logan snapped. “You don't talk to him like that. In fact, you don't talk to him at all! Your kid had a chance to speak now it's Virgil’s turn to tell us what happened.”

Things were rapidly getting out of hand and the principal looked as though he was debating whether or not to crawl under his desk.

“I… I was just by myself,” Virgil whispered, and looked to Logan who nodded encouragingly, “when Andrew and his friends came over, and they threatened me-”

“We did not!”

“SHUT UP!” Logan shouted at the boy, and the entire room went silent. “Go on, Virgil.”

Virgil would have laughed at everyone’s expressions if he wasn't so nervous and confused himself. He had never seen Logan lose control like this before.

“W-When I d-didn't do what they wanted, they destroyed my book, and that's when I got mad, and I yelled at them,” Virgil admitted, “and that's when they started hitting me.”

“My boy would never!” Mrs. Paul cried dramatically.

“Well, neither would mine,” Logan said.

“I'm telling you! He hit us first! We just asked him if he wanted to be friends and he started fighting us! We only hit back in self defence!” Andrew whined, his eyes watering as he looked at his mother. “Mom, you have to believe me! Just ask anyone, they'll tell you what happened. Virgil is a freak and those rumours about him are true!”

“You know, you really should enrol your kid in a creative writing class,” Logan told Mr. Paul. “I mean, his excuses are almost as good as the ones Jimmy gives me when he doesn’t complete his homework.”

“Are you calling my boy a liar?” Mr. Paul stood up, taking a dangerous step towards Logan.

“No,” Logan replied, “I believe I was calling  _ both  _ your boys liars.”

“We’re taking Jimmy out of your class!”

“Oh, please do,” Logan said. “You would be doing the other students and I a great service.”

“How dare you-” Mr Paul broke off and scoffed. “You know what, you're not even worth my time. I know all about you, Sanders. I know what you are,” he snickered, “and that little bastard,” he pointed to Virgil, “is headed down the same sad route. Why, just like you, not even his own parents wa-”

“Gentlemen, please!” Mr. William cried suddenly as Logan pinned the other man roughly against the wall causing Mrs. Paul to scream.

“You shut your mouth,” Logan warned but Mr. Paul only smiled.

“Clearly, I've hit a nerve. What's the matter, Logan? Haven't you told your boy the truth?”

“I don’t care what happened here today,” Logan said, his voice so low that Virgil almost couldn't hear. “You and your family better stay the hell away from mine, you got it?”

“Both of you! Stop this!” Mr. William jumped up from his seat. “Look, I'll let you boys off with a warning this time, and you'll both receive a detention. I don't care who's fault it was, I can't let either of you off easy. This behaviour cannot continue.”

Logan slowly let go of Mr. Paul’s shirt collar and turned to the principal. “If any of you knew anything about my son,” he said, “you would know that he has never had it easy.”

Then he stormed out of the office, leaving Virgil to wonder just what the hell had happened.

 

* * *

 

_ If any of you knew anything about my son. My son. My son. My son. _

The words kept repeating themselves in Virgil’s mind.

He knew he should be concerned about what had made Logan snap like that -and he was- but he was also stunned over the fact that Logan had just referred to Virgil as his son.

He threw a glance in Logan’s direction. Logan’s hands were holding the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and there was a deep frown on his face. Virgil should have been scared, normally he would have been, but for whatever reason, he wasn’t. Somewhere deep down, he knew that Logan would never hurt him.

“I’m...I, uh-” Virgil cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about your book, Logan.”

“A book is replaceable, Virgil,” was Logan’s response, “you are not.”

“Right,” Virgil mumbled, and Logan sighed.

“Are you alright?”

“I…..Logan, why does everyone hate me?” he whispered, finally asking the one question that had truly been bothering him. “Am I really that evil?”

“Virgil, you are not evil,” Logan said firmly, “so cast that idea aside. In any case, they do not hate you. They are merely jealous of you.”

“Jealous of me? Why would anyone be jealous of me?” Virgil asked.

“Virgil, think of all the horrors you have witnessed,” Logan said, his voice soft, “and yet you are still good-heartened. You still try to do the right thing, the best thing, even though it is difficult. You are not unlike Patton that way.”

“He thinks I’m like you,” Virgil said and that caused Logan to smile.

“He would,” Logan replied. “Virgil, those people- the ones that bring you pain or distress, they do not like themselves. They cannot accept themselves, but rather than take it out on themselves, they take their hurt out on you instead. They refuse to fix themselves because it is much easier to tear something down rather than rebuild what has already been broken.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“No, it isn’t,” Logan replied. “Virgil, I am sorry for how I reacted in there today. I do not regret the words I said, but I should never have lost my temper in front of you. I have not been so angry in such a long time, but sometimes when people say things...when they dig up past memories….” he trailed off.

Virgil kept quiet until they were pulling into the driveway of their house, and then he couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Logan, what did Andrew’s dad mean when he said that I’m going the same way as you are? Why did he start talking about your parents? What are they like?”

Logan turned the engine off, unclipped his seatbelt and turned in his seat to face Virgil. “Virgil, there is going to be people all through your life that will try and tell you that you are not good enough, that you will never amount to anything,” he said, “but you must not give them any attention. You are stronger than them, you are better than they are, and they know it, too. It is why they attack you, because you are going to amount to something. You are going to prove everyone who ever doubted you wrong, and that terrifies them.”

“Okay,” Virgil said.

It wasn’t until they were getting out of the car that Virgil realised Logan had purposely avoided his question.

_ But then again,  _ Virgil told himself,  _ we all have our secrets, right? _

 

* * *

 

Virgil was upstairs doing some homework when he heard Patton’s car pull into the driveway. He groaned, knowing that Logan would tell Patton what had happened. Virgil pushed away from the desk, and climbed into his bed, pulling his blankets up and over his head. Not even five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he muttered.

“Kiddo?” Patton’s voice reached him from under the covers. “Come out from there.”

“No.”

“Virgil, I’m not mad at you. I just want to talk.”

_ Yeah, sure. _

Virgil poked his head out from the covers and saw Patton’s eyes fill with tears at the side of Virgil’s black eye and sore lip. “Oh, buddy, look what they did to you,” he said softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s okay,” Virgil said. “They took me to the nurse, and she said it won’t take long to heal.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Patton asked gently.

“N-Not really,” Virgil answered. “Thanks, though.”

It wasn’t the first time that Virgil had thought that Patton was a psychic when it came to reading people’s emotions. He seemed to know exactly what people needed and when, so it came as no surprise that when Patton held out his arms, Virgil immediately scampered into them. “You know what my dad always says?” Patton said as Virgil rested his head on his shoulder.

“What?”

“He always told me that when something bad happens to you, something good is just around the corner.”

“I must have a lot of good coming then,” Virgil laughed bitterly and then burst into tears.

“Of course you do, kiddo,” Patton said as he held Virgil tighter. “Better things are coming your way, I promise.”

Virgil wasn’t quite sure he believed that, but it was a pleasant thought nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Then again, maybe Patton was right, because at school two days later, he had found something. There was a spot behind one of the buildings, an area not far from the toilets that nobody ever seem to go. Virgil could sit by himself and read or just think or eat his lunch in pure and utter silence.

It was bliss, truly. Nobody annoyed him. It was his time to relax away from the other students that bothered him during class. It was heaven. It was his. It was-

“Hey, you!”

_ Oh, for fu- _

Couldn’t he have five minutes by himself? Couldn’t they just leave him alone?

Virgil jumped to his feet. “I wasn’t doing anything!” he said, turning away from a student that was marching towards him, and he ran.

“Wait! I just want to talk to you!”

“Yeah, right!” Virgil called over his shoulder, and picked up the pace.

“Will you just- Halt, citizen!” the student called.

It was that more than anything that caused him to stop. Who the hell spoke like that? He spun back around to face the student, and took a step back, tripping over a loose tree root.

“Ow,” he whined as he hit the ground and covered his face with his arm.

Could today get any worse?

_ The answer is always yes, Virgil. _

Virgil heard the student running over to him. “Are you okay?”

_ Why do you care? You’re just going to injure me anyway. _

“Please don’t hurt me,” Virgil whimpered. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Hurt you?!” the student sounded incredibly offended. “Why, a prince would never do such a thing!”

A what now?

Virgil finally moved his arm, blinking away the sunlight that flooded into his eyes and looked up. A boy both a little taller and a little older than him stood there, his hand outstretched to help Virgil up. That wasn’t what got Virgil’s attention, however, no...It was the fact that this kid was wearing a goddamn prince’s costume! Right down to the fake rubber sword tucked into his belt.

_ Okay, so the day didn’t get worse. It just got weird,  _ Virgil mused.

“So...So you’re not here to destroy my things?” he asked and laughed nervously.

“I  _ told _ you,” the boy sighed, exasperated, “a prince doesn’t do such things. Now will you get up? We have to get going, and we don’t have much time before lunch is over!”

“Get going?” Virgil asked apprehensively, raising an eyebrow. “Go where?”

The boy grinned as if he’d just been waiting for Virgil to ask that question. “We have a quest to go on, my good sir!” he said.

_ Yep. This kid was crazy. _

Virgil sighed. He almost refused -who knew what this kid wanted to do? Probably torment him- but then he remembered what Patton had said. Maybe he should take a chance...Maybe he could even make a new friend!

Unlikely but not impossible.

_ Just breathe. _

Virgil exhaled deeply, found the last shred of courage and faith that he had, and he tightly clasped the prince’s outstretched hand in his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lovely with all your comments, thank you!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter...a little bit of swearing, I guess? This one is mostly fluff to be honest...See, I'm not always a monster!

* * *

 

The boy - or rather, “the prince”- helped Virgil to his feet and then dropped his hand. “Who are you?” Virgil asked curiously,  jogging to keep up as the boy started to walk briskly in the other direction.

“Roman Prince, at your service!” the prince declared.

“Wait,” Virgil stopped in his place and the boy did too. “Roman, what?”  

“Prince,” Roman said slowly. “P-R-I-N-C-E.”

“You’re messing with me,” Virgil said in disbelief.

“No! I’m serious. A prince never lies.”

Virgil snickered. “You get that last name before or after you got the costume?” he asked, gesturing to Roman’s prince outfit.

“Ha, very funny,” Roman replied, “and what about you?”

“What about me?” Virgil questioned as they started walking again.

“What is your name, oh dark-and-stormy-knight?”

“Virgil,” Virgil answered. “Um, Virgil Sanders.” The name still felt foreign on his tongue.

“Sanders?” Roman nodded. “So Andrew was right. You  _ are _ related to Logan.”  

Again, Virgil drew to a stop. “Andrew?” he said and then frowned when Roman nodded.

“Yes. He often lies to us about things,” Roman said, “so I didn't quite believe him when he told me that you were the son of his brother’s least favourite teacher.”

_ I knew it, _ Virgil thought to himself,  _ I knew this was too good to be true! _

“You're friends with Andrew?” Virgil said, trying to keep his voice steady.

He didn't want to give Roman the impression that he cared.. because he didn't! Of course.

“Oh no!” Roman said. “I'm afraid it's much worse than that, I'm his cousin.”

_ Ah, I see. _

“Well, nice meeting you, Princey,” Virgil said and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Roman called, and grabbed his arm.

“Don't!” Virgil cried, pulling out of Roman’s grasp. “P-Please don't touch me,” he said softly, “never without warning.”

“Oh, sorry,” Roman said quickly, “but listen-”

“You want me to follow you with whatever ridiculous idea you've got when you're cousins with the kid that beat me up?” Virgil said.

“I don't  _ like _ him,” Roman said, sounding annoyed. “We can't choose our family!”

That gave Virgil reason to pause, because if anyone knew that, it was him. “Okay,” he said finally, “say I go with you, what’s this so called quest?”

“We're going to go over to Andrew-”

“You're joking.”

“You don't have to anything!” Roman whined. “You just need to come with me. You can be my backup!”

“Your backup?”

“Yes! Every hero needs a sidekick,” Roman said proudly.

“And why is that me?”

“Because you're brave!” Roman said simply and Virgil blushed. “Andrew’s a bully and everyone is scared of him. You're not the first person he's attacked but his mother, my aunt, who I'm sure you've met-”

“Charming woman,” Virgil muttered.

“Yes, well her husband is rich and he's a very big influence on this town,” Roman said, “so Andrew has never really gotten into trouble for the things he's done which just isn't fair!”

“But that still doesn't tell me why you need me,” Virgil pointed out.  

“I saw you the other day,” Roman said. “I was watching Andrew and his friends yelling at you.”

“And you did nothing?!”

“Who do you think alerted the teacher?” Roman groaned as if he was sick of the interruptions. “Will you just be quiet for two seconds?” he pleaded and Virgil crossed his arms but nodded. “So I saw you, and you pushed him when he ruined your book!”

“So?”

“ _ So, _ nobody has ever done that before!” Roman said. Why couldn't Virgil understand? “Nobody has ever stood up to Andrew and his friends, and that's when I know you'd be my perfect sidekick!”

“Aren't I lucky?” Virgil said sarcastically.

“It's a privilege many would die for,” Roman said, his tone serious.

“What exactly is the plan here?”

“You'll see.”

Those were quite possibly Virgil’s least favourite words. He despised not knowing what was going on but he really didn't have a choice because Roman had taken off, seemingly expecting Virgil to go with him.

_ You don't have to, _ his mind told him. 

The thing was though, he wanted to. No kid had ever approached him or wanted him as their sidekick before, and he had certainly never been called brave by a fellow student. 

Virgil started to question Roman's opinion on that, however, because Virgil definitely did not feel brave when he realised that Roman was headed straight towards Andrew and his friends. 

_ Turn back, turn back, turn back. _

No. His curiosity was too strong. He wanted to see what Roman was up to. 

“Hey!” Roman yelled to the three older boys making them look up.

“Ugh,” Andrew groaned. “What do  _ you _ want?”

“Your rain of tyranny on this school is over!” Roman declared.

Virgil sighed.  _ Figures,  _ he thought,  _ the one possible friend I make in this hell hole is a complete lunatic. _

Still, he couldn't help but smile.

“Andrew, who is this loser?”

“Unfortunately, it’s my cousin,” Andrew replied sadly. Truly a tragedy it was to him. “What do you want, Roman?”

“I want you to apologise!” Roman demanded. “For too long I’ve stood by and watched while you tormented other students. Well, not anymore! My sidekick and I won’t stand for this!”

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa! _

“Sidekick?” Andrew and his friends snorted when they saw Virgil. “Oh, you’ve got to be joking. Even you can do better than this freak, Roman.”

“Better to be a freak than a bully!” Roman announced.

_ Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. _

“Roman, what is the point of this? Seriously, just go away.”

“Not until you say sorry to everyone you upset,” Roman said firmly, “starting with my friend, Virgil here!”

_ Friendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriendfriend. _

Virgil had never been called someone’s friend before.

“And why would I do that?” Andrew scoffed. “Just because I’m related to you doesn’t mean that I owe you anything.”

“No,” Roman agreed, “but we grew up together which means I know lots of things about you that I'm sure your friends don’t.”

“You wouldn't-”

“I would!”

Virgil was seriously beginning to wonder if Roman had only two volume settings; Loud and louder.

“Just piss off,” Andrew said.

“Do your friends know that you peed your pants last Halloween while watching a horror movie?” Roman asked calmly.

The two boys on either side of Andrew covered their mouths with their hands to stifle their giggles.

“I mean it, Roman,” Andrew growled. “Shut up. I know things about you, too, so don’t even try that with me.”

“You don’t scare me!” Roman announced, taking out his fake sword and hitting Andrew on the nose with it.

Andrew blinked in surprise. “Did..Did you just hit me with your sword?”

“Indeed I did, you ruffian!”

_ Oh, for the love of- _

“Listen Pipsqueak,” Andrew snarled, “I don’t care if you are my cousin, if you hit me with that thing again then I’ll make sure you regret your very existence.”

“Are you going to make it up to the people you’ve hurt?” Roman asked.

“I’m not saying sorry to your emo freak of a friend there if that’s what you’re asking,” Andrew said.

“Very well then,” Roman sighed, dejectedly. “Virgil, I suppose there’s only one thing left to do.”

“Oh yeah, Princey?” Virgil said curiously. “What’s that?”

Virgil watched in silent horror as Roman again drew back the fake sword and then brought it down over Andrew’s head. “RUN!” he screamed and bolted away.

Virgil didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted after Roman, the two of them dodging very confused students and teachers through the playground and back to Virgil’s hiding spot, not stopping until they were quite sure they had lost Andrew and his goons. To be truthful, they hadn’t even know if the boys had followed them anyway.

“T-That w-was y-your b-big p-plan?” Virgil panted as he and Roman leaned against the wall, trying to catch their breath. “To m-make him a-angry?”

“I was defending your honour!” Roman protested.

“Defending my honour?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, and then he did something he hadn’t done in a very long time, if ever.

He started to laugh. Truly, freely, laugh. The whole situation was so ridiculous that he couldn’t help himself.

Roman looked highly offended. “I fail to see what is so funny.”

“You’re right, P-Princey,” Virgil gasped for air, clutching his sides, “I’m s-so glad that you m-made them even m-madder just for me.”

“I was trying to help!” Roman insisted and then pursed his lips when Virgil just laughed harder.

It was an all new sensation for Virgil. He had never felt this kind of feeling before, where your stomach was hurting and you were struggling to breathe because you were giggling so hard, where you were doubled over with tears of mirth in your eyes. It was painful and wonderful and so very strange to him. This was joy...This was...Happiness?

“Are you finished?” Roman asked.

After allowing a few more snorts of amusement to escape him, Virgil nodded and straightened himself up. “Y-Yes,” he said, biting back a smile. “Thank you, Roman...for defending my honour.”

“You’re welcome,” Roman said. That was more like it. “Should you ever need a hero again then you know who to call upon!”

“Yeah, the knight in shining tin foil,” Virgil said with a grin.

“I don’t know why I even bothered,” Roman said with a shake of his head, but he didn’t seem so annoyed anymore. He tucked the fake sword back into his belt just as the bell rang for them to return to class. His eyes went wide and he gave Virgil a wave before hurrying away, calling over his shoulder as he went, “Farewell, Sir Virgil! I’m sure we’ll meet again!”

Virgil was certain they would, and he honestly couldn’t say how he felt about that.

 

* * *

 

Virgil couldn’t focus on his homework that night. In fact, he couldn’t focus on much.

Had he, after nine long years, finally found a friend?

He didn’t want to believe it. Surely not. Why would anybody want to waste their time with him? But then again, Patton and Logan liked him, and maybe life had decided that he deserved something good for once.

Of course, Roman could have just been pretending. He believed he was a prince, after all, and most princes were polite just because it was expected of them.

Virgil’s head was swimming with questions, and he threw down his pen, pushed his chair back and stood up. He would go in search of Patton and Logan, maybe they would have some answers for him.

He found them on the sofa in the living-room, Patton was watching the television on a low volume, Logan was curled into his side, asleep, a bunch of papers spread out around him.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton said quietly when he spotted Virgil.

“Hi,” Virgil responded and pointed to Logan. “He okay?”

“Yeah,” Patton laughed softly, “he fell asleep while grading assignments. He refused to listen to me when I told him to go to bed because he said that he wasn’t tired.”

“I didn’t think he would be one to like cuddling,” Virgil said as he sat crossed-leg on the floor.

“Kiddo, he’s a bigger snuggler than me, sometimes,” Patton said.

As if on cue, Logan nuzzled in closer, burying his face in Patton’s chest, “mmm warm,” he mumbled, a sleepy smile on his face.

“That tickles,” Patton whined, squirming a little and making Virgil smile.

“He sleep talks?”

“Almost every night,” Patton replied, brushing Logan’s hair away from his forehead and planting a fond kiss there, chuckling when Logan crinkled his nose in response. “He mostly talks about bees, though.”

“Bees are disappearing at an alarming rate, Patton,” Logan informed him.

“I know they are, Lo,” Patton responded with a wink at Virgil who was trying not to laugh, “but we can’t do anything about it right now.”

“I really like bees,” Logan told them, his voice slightly whiny. 

“Of you course you do,  _ honey _ ,” Patton said soothingly. 

Virgil chose to ignore that pun. 

“Honey? Bees make honey,” Logan said happily and Patton shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Logan. 

It was odd for Virgil, to see two adults actually in love with each other. The only time his parents had ever nestled together on the couch was when they had both passed out drunk.

“Virgil, you’ve been quiet today,” Patton interjected Virgil’s thoughts. “Did everything go okay at school?”

“Yeah….I think...I think I made a friend,” Virgil said uncertainty.

Patton beamed. “Virgil, that’s great! I knew you would. It’s impossible not to like you.”

That wasn’t true, but he appreciated the thought. “He’s a little odd though,” Virgil said. 

“Kiddo,” Patton said, “I think you’ll find that all the best people are.”

Virgil nodded and soon they were both lost in their own thoughts, the silence only broken by the music playing on television, and-

“Did you know that bees can help us catch serial killers?”

Patton and Virgil glanced at Logan then at each other before they both burst out laughing. Virgil was quite positive he had never smiled so much in his entire life before this day. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your reviews. They've all been so lovely!
> 
> Warnings: this chapter includes mentions of child abuse, vomiting and negative thoughts.

* * *

 

Virgil woke up the following Friday feeling as if he'd been hit by a truck. His head pounded, his throat hurt and his stomach was churning. 

He managed to force himself to eat at least half his breakfast (so Patton wouldn't worry) before returning to his bedroom to get ready for school.

He didn't have much energy though, and he crawled back into bed.  _ Just five minutes,  _ he told himself,  _ just five minutes to rest my eyes then I'll go. _

All too soon, Patton was waking him up with a knock on the door. “Kiddo? Are you ready? Logan couldn't wait any longer so I'll have to take you to school!”

Virgil's eyes snapped open and he glanced over at his clock. He had slept for twenty minutes! He would be late to school for sure.

“Coming,” he called back, his voice hoarse. His movements were sluggish as he tried to convince himself to get up, and he groaned when Patton knocked again.

“Virgil, I'm coming in, okay?”

“Mhm,” Virgil responded.

Patton gasped when he walked into the room. “Virgil! You're not even dressed. You'll be so late.”

“M’sorry,” Virgil muttered and Patton stepped closer to him.

“Buddy, you feeling okay?” He asked as he examined the boy’s face. “You don't look so well.”

“Fine,” Virgil replied. “I'll get ready now.”

He didn't want to be a bother.  _ Just suck it up and get to school, boy,  _ Virgil shivered as his father’s voice echoed in his head.

“No, no,” Patton said worriedly. “I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go today.”

“I can,” Virgil insisted. He sat up and immediately knew it was a bad idea, the entire world was spinning and he could see at least two Patton’s. “M’fine,” his stomach was swirling in protest, “I can go.”

The words had barely left his mouth before breakfast made a reappearance, and he threw up all over his blankets.

_ YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! _

“I'm sorry,” he said quickly to Patton, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his pyjamas as tears welled in his eyes, “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up. I'm sorry.”

“Virgil, kiddo, it's okay,” Patton said soothingly as he rubbed Virgil’s back gently. “You get out of bed and go have a bath, alright? I'll deal with this. You're not going to school today.”

“I can go,” Virgil said. “I can,” he said, his entire body shaking.

“No, Virgil,” Patton said more firmly. “You go get cleaned up and then go to the living-room, okay? I'll be down there later.”

He gave Virgil a smile but Virgil wasn't reassured. He had made a mess. He was awful. Oh god, he was awful!

Virgil climbed out of bed, being as careful as he could and then went into the bathroom to wash. Once he was done, he ventured on to the living-room, passing his bedroom as he went. His bed was stripped, and Patton was gone meaning that the dirty sheets were presumably in the laundry.

The guilt was eating at him. Why was he this way?

He curled up on the armchair, listening to Patton who was on the phone in the other room. “-Yes, I won’t be in today,” he was saying. “No, no….My son is sick.”

_ My son. _

First Logan and now Patton? Did they really think so highly of Virgil that they already established him as their child?

What had he done to deserve this kindness and generosity shown by them?

After he was finished on the phone, Patton entered the room with an armload of blankets and pillows. “I'll make you up a bed on the sofa,” he told Virgil.

“You didn't have to miss work,” Virgil said. “I could have gone to school.”

“School is important,” Patton nodded, “but your health is more so. The world won't end just because you're missing one day, kiddo,” he grinned, “besides! Now we can stay in and watch television all day. How does Winnie The Pooh sound?”

Virgil nodded and lay down on the sofa as Patton turned on the television. Virgil did plan to watch it, he really did, but his head had only just hit the pillow when he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Virgil stood in the doorway of his parents bedroom, clutching his stomach. “Momma?” he groaned. “I don’t feel so good.” _

_ “So?” his mother shrugged, barely paying attention as she applied her makeup. Virgil never did know what they did during the day while he was at school, he doubted they had jobs but he was too afraid to ask. “What do you want me to do about it?” _

_ “Do I have to go to school? Can’t I stay with you?”  _

_ “Oh, that's what this is,” his mother laughed and stood up. “You just want a day off school, huh? You’re trying to get us in trouble again, aren't you? When they see you're not there then they'll be knocking on our door demanding to know where the poor precious baby is,” she taunted as she pinched his cheek, hard. _

_ “No,” Virgil whined. “I really don't feel good,” he said. It was true, he was hot and his stomach felt funny. _

_ “I don't care,” his mother said. “Get to school.” _

_ “But I-” Virgil didn't finish the rest of his sentence as he threw up before he could. _

_ His mother shrieked. “You disgusting pig!” She screamed and pushed him away from her. _

_ “I'm sorry,” he whimpered. “I didn't mean to.” _

_ “Ugh, you're so pathetic,” his mother groaned. “Fine, have the day off, I don't give a damn what you do! But clean this mess up, you hear me?” _

_ “Yes,” he sniffled. _

_ “And don't forget to do your chores,” she said. “If you're having the day off school then you're going to continue to work! I want this place spotless by the time your father and I get home.” _

_ “You're… you're gonna leave me?” Virgil whispered _ .

_ “I've got more important things to do than take care of a sick little brat,” she informed him as she grabbed a coat from her closet. “Get cleaning!” _

_ “Yes, Mom,” Virgil said softly. “You look pretty,” he added as she headed for the door. _

_ “Oh, darling, I know,” she laughed. “Have fun,” she smirked and then was gone. _

 

* * *

 

“How is he?”

“He's been asleep all day. His temperature has gone down though.”

Virgil opened his eyes slowly, the six o’clock news was playing on television, Patton’s fingers were running through his hair slowly, and Logan was standing in front of the sofa, a glass of water in his hands.

Virgil gasped suddenly. Logan was home! Had he slept the entire day away?!

He tried to sit up but Logan gently pushed him back down. “Don't get up too quickly, Virgil,” he said.

“I've been asleep all day?!” He cried. “I'm sor-”

“Kiddo, don't be sorry,” Patton said. “You needed the rest. How do you feel?”

“Better,” he said.

“Do you think you could eat something?”

“Not yet,” Virgil said. “Maybe later,” he mumbled. He felt relaxed with Patton and Logan there, and he was almost falling back to sleep when Logan spoke.

“Virgil, can you at least try and drink some water?” He asked. “There's a possibility that you are dehydrated.”

“Okay,” Virgil mumbled, and took the glass from Logan. He had a few sips of water and then handed back the glass before resting his head in Patton's lap.

“Aww,” Patton cooed. He loved it when Virgil initiated physical contact because it meant that he was becoming more comfortable around them.

“Would you like to go to your room, Virgil?” Logan asked.

“No,” Virgil replied and shut his eyes again.

The next time he woke up, it was early Saturday morning.

Patton had gone but Logan was around, his wallet and keys in his hand. “Hey,” Virgil yawned and sat up.

“Good morning, Virgil,” Logan said. “How do you feel?”

“A lot better,” Virgil said. It was true. “I'm sorry you and Patton had to look after me, though. I'm sorry you're stuck with me, really.”

Logan shook his head. “We could never want anyone other than you in our lives,” he said seriously. “We aren't stuck with you, we chose you, and we would do it again an infinite number of times if given the chance. You are exactly what we wanted. Never doubt that.”

Virgil glanced down at his feet. “Doubting is kinda my thing, dude,” he said sheepishly.

“It won't always be,” Logan assured him. “I've got a few errands to run but Patton is upstairs if you need him.”

“Okay, thanks,” Virgil said.

“See you soon,” Logan said and left.

Virgil watched cartoons for an hour or so then he heard Patton coming down the stairs so he flicked off the television, going to meet him in the kitchen. “Hi, Patton.”

“Morning, kiddo,” Patton said cheerfully. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks for looking after me.”

“Of course! Do you think you eat something today?”

“I reckon so,” Virgil said. Now that he thought about it, he did feel pretty hungry. “Where'd Logan go?”

“Hm? Oh, just to pick something up,” Patton said with a frown at the clock. “He should be back by now,” he mumbled absentmindedly then he grinned at Virgil. “Pancakes?”

“Sure.”

They didn't talk much while Patton cooked, both still trying to wake up, but once breakfast was served and they were eating, Patton spoke. “Did you have another nightmare last night, bud?”

“Oh…. Yeah… I was yelling again, wasn't I?” Virgil blushed.

Patton nodded. “Virgil, if you ever want to talk-”

“I know, I can come to you or Logan, I just-” he broke off and put down his fork. “It's hard to.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I-” Virgil was cut off by the sharp ring of the telephone, and Patton almost wanted to ignore it. He had been making slow progress with Virgil, and the boy had almost just been about to open up to him, now he would definitely shrink back into his shell.

“Hold that thought, kiddo,” Patton said and jumped up, grabbing the phone off the hook. “Hello?..... Yes, that's me…”

Virgil watched Patton’s face change from happy and bright to panicked and scared, all the colour drained from his cheeks, and Virgil's stomach dropped.

He recognised that look.

Something bad had happened. He knew it.

“Is…. Is he okay?” Patton asked the person on the other line. “Oh, I see….. Thank you,” he slammed the phone back onto the receiver and stumbled back over to Virgil, collapsing into the chair.

“Patton? What is it? What happened?”

Patton swallowed heavily, his eyes unfocused. “I've… I've got to go,” his voice completely flat, nothing unlike his usual upbeat tone.

“Go?” Virgil questioned, pushing away his half eaten breakfast. More pressing matters were at hand. “Go where?”

Patton didn't answer him, only stared at Virgil, seeing both everything and nothing all at once.

“Patton, where do you have to go?” Virgil spoke slowly, clearly, sharply. “What's going on?”

“H-Hospital,” Patton muttered.

“Hospital? Why would you need to… to go to the hospital?” Virgil prompted, fearing the answer. “What happened? Who's there?”

_ Not Logan. Not Logan. Not Logan. _

Patton finally blinked, and Virgil saw his eyes were filling rapidly with tears.

_ No. No. No. _

“Patton?”

Patton took a deep breath, his bottom lip wobbling and he stood on shaky legs. “We gotta go,” he said.

“Why?” Virgil demanded. He needed to hear Patton say it.

_ Anybody but Logan. Let it be anyone but Logan. _

Patton snatched his car keys off the bench, and finally said the dreaded words that Virgil would have given anything for him not to.

“Kiddo…. it's Logan.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. This chapter was HELL to write. I'm so sorry that it took so long, but thank you for your patience and your lovely comments! 
> 
> Also this story is definitely going to be more than ten chapters because I underestimated myself...Oops. 
> 
> Warnings: Nausea, mention of car accidents, hospitals, past child abuse mentions, and negative thinking, slight panic attack.

* * *

 

Patton didn't say a word as he drove, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown, and Virgil didn't ask what had happened. To be truthful, he was too afraid to know the answer. 

His mind was running wild with theories and questions of why Logan was in hospital, but there was one thing that his brain kept asking, one thing he couldn't ignore or brush aside.

_ Would Logan survive? _

Virgil wanted to believe so. Logan was strong and smart, surely someone as good as he was wouldn't die so soon, that would just be cruel.

_ But then again…. _

Life hadn't always been exactly kind to Virgil, and the look on Patton’s face wasn’t all too comforting either.

They drove for another five minutes in silence and then Patton pulled up into the driveway of a two-story house.

“What are we doing here?” Virgil asked in surprise.

Patton didn't answer, he just put the car into park and unclipped his seatbelt before getting out, Virgil assumed he should follow.

Patton strode up the driveway and rang the doorbell of the house, Virgil trailing behind him.

When the door swung open, Virgil was surprised to see Megan, Patton and Logan’s friend that had shown up for dinner when Virgil had first joined the family.

“Patt? Virgil,” Megan smiled, rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing here? Not that I'm not surprised to see you! Do you want to come-”

“Megan, can you watch Virgil for me?” Patton interrupted.

_ Wait. What? _

“Sure I can,” Megan said, her smile disappearing, “but why? Patton, what's wrong? Is Logan alright?”

Again, Virgil was intrigued by Megan. She seemed to know Patton and Logan better than anyone, and was quite quick on reading their expressions.

“There was- I mean-” Patton took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Car accident,” he said. “Bad one.. I've got to go.. I need someone to take care of Virgil-”

_ Hold on a minute. _

_ I don't think so. _

“No,” Virgil said. “I'm coming with you.”

Patton finally turned to look at Virgil, giving the boy his full attention. “Kiddo, I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what we'll see in there-”

“I don't care,” Virgil said, his tone firm. “I'm coming with you. Logan is my family, too, and you're not leaving me behind. If you do, I'll just find some other way to the hospital.”

Patton and Virgil stared at each other, Patton looked terrified but Virgil wasn't backing down. “Well,” Megan said. “The kid has made up his mind, Patt.”

Patton nodded. “Alright then. Let's go. Thanks, Megs.”

“Hold up,” Megan said. “Give me your keys. I'll drive.”

“I couldn't ask-”

“You're not asking me, I'm telling you,” Megan replied. “You shouldn't be driving, Patton, not in the condition you're in. We don't need all three of you in hospital,” she added as she took the keys and marched to the car.

 

* * *

 

Virgil hated hospitals. He hated their white walls, their white tiled floors, he hated the uniforms that the nurses wore, he hated the smells of disinfectants, he hated how (if you listened carefully) you could often hear the wailing of a distraught family member who'd just lost someone they loved. 

Above all, he hated the reassuring but totally fake smile of the receptionist behind the desk.

And why did he hate all this you might wonder? Why did he hate the one place that was full of caring people who wanted nothing more than to heal you?

Because of  _ that  _ night. The last night. The worst night.

“Hi!” Patton said pleasantly to the receptionist, “my husband Logan was admitted here about an hour ago….”

Patton’s voice faded as Virgil thought back to that night.

He remembered it so vividly in his mind…. as if he'd ever be granted the luxury of forgetting it.

_ The blood. The screams. The sirens. The woman. _

The night where it had all gone too far. The night where his father had-

“Virgil?”

He shook his head and glanced up at Patton and Megan who were both watching him. They must have been trying to get his attention for awhile now. “Are you okay, kiddo?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” Virgil blushed. “I zoned out for a second.”

“That's okay,” Patton said. “We've just got to go and sit in the waiting room for now. Logan’s in surgery so we won't get to see him for a few hours yet.”

Virgil followed them to a row of chairs, his mind still racing.

_ Pull yourself together, Virgil, _ he instructed himself,  _ this is about Logan, not you. _

He sat down next to Megan who cleared her throat. “Patton, do you want to tell us what happened now?” She enquired.

Patton let out a long breath. “I don't really know,” he said. “All they told me was that Logan was in a car accident, he was in a serious way, and that the other driver left the scene…. How could you just do that to another person?” Patton asked, his voice shaky. “How could you just cause them harm and then.. and then abandon them like it means nothing! He has a family, he has a  _ kid,  _ for all they know he could be dead! For all we know.. he could be.”

Patton eyes filled with tears and Megan leaned over to rub his back. “Don't be silly, Patt,” she said. “They'd tell us if anything had gone wrong. Besides, have some faith in that little nerd. You know how tough he is.”

“Y-Yeah,” Patton sniffled. “I just…. I can't lose him.”

“And you won't,” Megan said, squeezing his shoulder.

“What was he doing, anyway?” Virgil questioned, trying to take his mind off the thought of Logan not making it. He just had to. “Why was he out?”

“He was just running some errands, kiddo,” Patton said as he wiped his nose.

_ Virgil glanced down at his feet. “Doubting is kinda my thing, dude,” he said sheepishly. _

_ “It won't always be,” Logan assured him. “I've got a few errands to run but Patton is upstairs if you need him.” _

Run some errands. That's what they both had said. What kind of errands? And why hadn't they told him?

Virgil got the impression that Patton was holding something back.

He couldn't take this anymore. He was restless and itching to do something.

He stood up. “I'm just going to go to the cafeteria.”

“I'll go with you,” Megan piped up. “I haven't had breakfast yet. You'll be okay, Patton?”

“Yes,” Patton nodded and handed Virgil over some money. “I'll be fine.”

“We’ll bring you back something to drink.”

Patton didn't acknowledge her comment and she kissed his forehead before going with Virgil down the hall.

Great. He hadn't exactly counted on company.

They didn't talk until they reached the elevator. “Um, I'm going to take the stairs,” he said.

He hated elevators. Those things were small, made him feel claustrophobic and had a tendency of breaking down. They were a death trap to him.

“Awesome idea, I could use the exercise,” Megan said brightly.

_ I just really want to be alone right now. _

“Oh, you don't have to come,” Virgil said, not unkindly.

“I'm not letting you go on your own, kid,” Megan said.

_ Well, that's that then. _

They took the stairs to the cafeteria, and Virgil grabbed a bag of chips -that he had no real intention of eating- while Megan bought a sandwich and a couple of juices.

“Sit with me for a minute?” Megan asked Virgil.

“Uh… okay,” he said, and they sat at a table together.

“How are you, Virgil?” Megan asked as she unwrapped her sandwich.

_ Uh-oh. Am I about to be interrogated? _

“I’m fine, just worried about Logan, that's all.”

Megan tilted her head to one side. “See,” she said, “I know when Patton is lying to me, and I know when Logan is lying to me, but I'm yet to figure you out.”

“Do you need to?” Virgil asked.

“I'd like to,” she said. “You're nine-years-old and yet you're more mature than the majority of adults I know.”

“I've been through a lot,” Virgil shrugged.

“Indeed you have,” Megan said.

Virgil liked Megan. He couldn't say why exactly. Maybe it was the fact that she always told the truth no matter how harsh, or maybe it was because she treated him like another human being rather than a delicate creature who might go off at any second.

“How long have you known Logan and Patton for?” Virgil said, he had some questions of his own.

“Since we were kids,” Megan said. “We all lived in the same apartment block. They're practically my brothers now. I can't tell you how excited I was when they finally stopped dancing around each other and got together,” she took a bite of her sandwich, chewed it then swallowed, “you know, they didn't even like each other at first.”

“Really?” Virgil found that hard to believe.

“Well, Logan mostly,” Megan laughed, “but Patton has a way of getting to people’s soft sides better than anyone I know.”

“Tell me about it,” Virgil said. “The day I met him, it was so easy to talk to him.”

It occurred to Virgil that Megan was the same way. She was easy to communicate with, and that was honestly refreshing. He had not experienced that with many adults before.

“Patton seems to be able to read people’s emotions,” Megan said. “It's almost like magic,” her face took on a more serious expression, “that's why he was able to help Logan when nobody else could. They've been through some hard times together, those two.”

“What do you mean?”

“Afraid I'm not the right person to answer that, kid,” Megan said, “I know you hate to hear that but it's not my story to tell,” she smiled slightly. “I just know that Patton has always liked to heal the broken and beaten, it's why he became a veterinarian, it's why he was so quick to choose you for adoption.”

Virgil remembered that day. How Patton had seemed to gravitate towards him, how he had seemed to sense out the loneliest child in the entire building.

“Oh.”

“That, and you remind him of Logan,” she laughed. “I'm guessing he's told you that?”

“Once or twice,” Virgil smiled.

Megan nodded. “He wouldn't stop gushing about you,” she said. “He was so happy when you agreed to join their family, and when I first met you, I could see what he meant. You're good for them.”

“I don't think so,” Virgil whispered, revealing what had been worrying him for a long time now. “They deserve better, there were so many other kids they could have picked.”

“But they chose you,” Megan pointed out. “Anyway, do you really think I'd let you near my boys if I didn't think you were good enough for them?” She shook her head. “Let me tell you right here and now that I would not.”

“Thanks,” Virgil muttered.

“No need to thank me,” she said. “I like you. You're the perfect mix of them, you know? You’re extremely bright like Logan, but you've got a good heart like Patton, and just like the both of them, you have a kind soul. I could almost believe you're biologically theirs.”

“You got all of that from one meal with me?” Virgil asked.

“ _ Two  _ meals, don't forget,” Megan said as she crumpled up her empty sandwich wrapper. “Now, are you going to finish those chips or can I have them?”

Virgil couldn't help but snigger. “Help yourself,” he said and handed them over.

“Don't mind if I do, kid!”

 

* * *

 

“Here you go,” Megan said, holding out a juice towards Patton. 

“I'm okay.”

“Patton, drink,” Megan said firmly.

“What about Virgil?”

“He's fine, I made him drink something, too,” she said and Virgil nodded. “You need to take care of yourself, too. Logan will need you to keep your strength up.”

Patton groaned and snatched the bottle from her, taking a small sip and then handing it back. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Megan dead-panned.

“Virgil, are you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said as he took the chair next to Patton. “You?”

“No,” Patton said, letting out a breathless laugh.

“He's going to be okay,” Megan said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“It's not that- Well, it is, but-” Patton said. “Virgil, I have to tell you why he was out today, and I don't want you to blame yourself, okay?”

_ Ha. _

“O-Okay,” Virgil said nervously.

“It was never your fault, kiddo,” Patton said. “It was Logan’s idea-”

“Patton, you're freaking me out a little,” Virgil said.

“Me, too,” Megan mumbled.

“I'm sorry, he wasn't exactly running errands, I mean, he was but-”

“Mr. Sanders?”

The three of them raised their heads, the receptionist stood in front of them nervously, her hands clutching onto a clear plastic bag.

“Yes?”

“I was instructed to give you these,” she said, holding out the bag to Patton who took it. “Your husband’s personal belongings that were with him at the time of the crash.”

Virgil recognised the things inside as Logan's; his watch, his tie, his clothes which were covered in blood-

_ Blood. _

_ Just like that day. The last day. The worst day. _

“T-Thank you,” Patton said, his eyes watering again as he hugged the bag close.

The receptionist gave a weak smile before she wandered off. “Patton, it's okay,” Megan said soothingly as Virgil studied the bag.

There was something else in there. Something that almost took Virgil's breath away.

“P-Patton, what is t-that?” Virgil stammered.

Patton exhaled, and with trembling hands, he reached into the bag before pulling out a book. “It's for you,” he told Virgil.

Virgil accepted the book, and turned it over in his hands.

Alice in Wonderland.

A brand new shiny copy to replace the one that had been torn so cruelly from him.

So  _ this  _ was why Logan had gone out. This was Logan had left the house. This was why Logan had been involved in a car accident.

Because of him.

Patton seemed to know what Virgil was thinking. “Kiddo, it wasn't your fault.”

Virgil ignored him, and carefully opened the book, which amazingly didn't have a single drop of blood on it.

What caught his eye, however, was an inscription on the inside cover… it was written in Logan’s handwriting.

**_Virgil -_ **

**_"It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." From now on, every day you have with us is one day further from who you once were, and one day closer to the person you will become. Your yesterdays are your own, but your tomorrows are my privilege to share._ **

**_Love, Logan._ **

This was why.

Logan had left the house because of him. Logan had been hurt because of him.

_ Your fault. You cause nothing but pain, Virgil. You're a monster. You're a disgrace. _

_ You _

_ Are _

_ A _

_ Murderer. _

“Virgil?”

Virgil's eyes snapped back up towards Patton as a wave of nausea hit him.

He had to get out of here. The air was too thick. The walls were closing in. He couldn't breathe.

He was going to die.

He deserved to die.

He thrust the book into Patton’s hands as though it had burnt him.

_ Your fault, Virgil. _

_ Always your fault. _

Virgil leapt up from his chair, and ran as fast as he could towards the exit, ignoring Patton's pleas for him to come back.

He only just made it out the front doors, and leaned over the trashcan before emptying out the small amount of food he'd managed to eat that morning.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, guys! I know I don't reply to every single one but I do read and appreciate them ALL. I cannot say how much you mean to me. Can you guys believe I thought I could do this story in ten chapters? LOL 
> 
> Warnings: negative thinking, hospital..nothing really bad here, I guess?

* * *

 

Patton watched as Virgil ran out of the hospital, ignoring the older man who was calling for him to come back.

“Patton, go after him,” Megan said as she gently took the bag of Logan’s items from Patton's tight grip. “I'll come and get you if I hear anything about Logan.”

“A-Are you sure?” Patton asked nervously.

“Positive,” Megan nodded, and pushed him gently towards the exit. “There isn't much we can do for Logan except sit and wait. It's the kid who needs you right now.”

“You're right,” Patton said. “Thank you, Megs.”

“Go!”

Patton made it outside just in time to see Virgil heaving over a bin. His heart almost broke into pieces when Virgil lifted his head to reveal tears swimming in his eyes.

“Kiddo?”

Virgil’s gaze snapped over to him, and Patton was shocked to see anger in his expression.

“You knew!” Virgil cried suddenly, making Patton freeze in his footsteps. “You  _ knew  _ why Logan went out! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me he was in a car accident because he went to get something for me?! He wasn't running errands, you lied!”

“I didn't want to tell you because I knew this would happen,” Patton drew near slowly, cautiously, the way you would approach a wounded animal. “I knew you'd blame yourself, Virgil. You always do.”

“Because it's my fault!” Virgil screamed. “Don't you get it?!”

“No,” Patton spoke calmly. He wished Logan was here, Logan could get through to people so much better than he could. “No, kiddo, it's not-”

“It is! It is! It is!” Virgil chanted. “You should never have adopted me! I'm bad! I've always been bad! I'm bad luck!”

“That's not true, kiddo!”

“Yes, it is!” Virgil shouted. “Everything bad that has happened to you has happened since I've been around! Nobody wanted me until you! My own parents didn't want me!” He cried, and pushed Patton. “I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad! Send me back! Send me back!”

He beat his fists against Patton’s stomach, and Patton let him. It didn't hurt, well not physically, and he knew Virgil wasn't really angry at him. He was just… angry.

In a way, this was exactly what he needed.

“Send me back! Send me back!” Virgil whimpered, and then collapsed against Patton, sobbing into his chest. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, kiddo,” Patton said softly as he held Virgil tightly, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “I'm here. You're okay.”

People gave Patton sympathetic looks as they passed, it wasn't that unusual to see distraught families outside of a hospital. They probably thought Virgil's mother had passed or something.

Let them believe what they wanted, it didn't matter.

“I'm sorry,” Virgil said again, his tears slowing. “You should send me back.”

“No, Virgil,” Patton’s voice turned stern and he pulled away from Virgil, bending down so that they were eye level. “You're not going back.”

“But it's my fault! And if Logan dies- if he-”

“IF Logan does,” Patton swallowed thickly, it was too painful to consider, “if he does then you are all I have left. God, Virgil, we love you. I love you. You're my son, and you are never going back to that orphanage.. or any orphanage for that matter. I'm not letting you go, and nobody is taking you away from me. You're not bad, and it wasn't your fault,” Patton said, he needed Virgil to understand.

“But-”

“But nothing, kiddo,” Patton shook his head. “You're safe with us, okay? You're a good kid, you are, and I've never been happier since having you in my life. We're a family, Virgil, and whatever happens to us, we'll face it together. You, me, and Logan, you got it?”

Virgil nodded, and threw his arms around Patton's neck. “T-Thank you,” he sniffled into Patton’s shoulder. 

“I've got you, buddy,” Patton assured him, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

* * *

 

Megan decided not to comment on the fact that both Virgil and Patton had tear tracks down their cheeks once they returned. Instead, she pointed to a nurse down the hall.

“He's real cute,” she said nonchalantly. “Should I ask him out?”

“If anyone can get him, Megs, you can,” Patton said.

“What about you, Virgil? Reckon I could get his number?”

“I don't know,” Virgil shrugged. “He looks a little too old for you.”

“I'll take that as a compliment, kid!” Megan said, and Virgil gave a tiny smile.

Patton couldn't overstate how valuable Megan’s friendship was, and had been over the years. She seemed to always know the right time to get you to talk about things that were worrying you, and the right moment to distract you from it.

Patton and Logan had been truly lucky to gain her as a friend, she was a large part of the reason they were together at all!

“Patton, can I go to the gift shop?” Virgil asked. “I want to pick something out for Logan.”

“Sure, kiddo,” Patton said and gave him some money. “Just don't be too long, okay?”

Virgil nodded and left, Megan immediately pouncing on Patton.

“Is everything okay?” She questioned.

“I'm worried about him,” Patton said, honestly. “He blames himself for everything.”

“He’s been through so much, Patton,” Megan said, “it's just going to take him some time. He's a sweet kid, really, he's just confused.”

“I know, I just wish I could help him.”

“You are helping him. You  _ have, _ ” Megan insisted, “but he's gone his whole life being told that everything is his fault, he's had the world on his shoulders, and then you came along and took all that weight away from him. He's going to feel a little disoriented for awhile, Patt, not unlike someone else we know.”

Patton sighed and looked at her. “I'm going to have to call them, aren't I?” He asked. “Lo’s parents.”

“Only if he gets worse,” Megan said, frowning. “I'd say leave it for now. They don't want anything to do with him, they don't deserve him.”

“Not many people do,” Patton replied, and sat back down, running a hand through his hair. “What am I going to do, Megan? If he-”

“First of all, you're going to stop that train of thought right now,” Megan said. “You're not going to even consider that until we've heard from the doctor, okay?”

“Okay. You're right,” Patton said.

“I'm back.”

The pair jumped. Virgil seemed to have materialised out of thin air, and was holding a gift bag.

“That was quick,” Megan said.

“I know, I went in there and it was sitting on the very first shelf,” Virgil said. He almost sounded excited.

“Find something good, did you, kiddo?” Patton asked, making sure to keep his tone light.

“Found something perfect,” Virgil corrected with a nod, “but I want Logan to be the first to see it… when he wakes up.”

“That won't be long,” Megan said.

Patton hoped she was right.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of hours later when a man approached them. Megan was asleep in her chair, her head lolling from side to side, Virgil was reading Alice in Wonderland aloud to Patton who was listening attentively but they both raised their heads as soon as they heard the footsteps.

“Mr. Sanders?”

“That's me,” Patton said nervously. 

“I'm Dr. Owen,” the man said, “I'm the surgeon who operated on Logan.”

Virgil snapped the book shut and sat up straighter, shaking Megan who awoke with a snort.

“H-How is he?” Patton stammered.

“I'm happy to report that the operation was a  success,” Dr. Owen said. “Your husband had a punctured lung, which collapsed, multiple rib fractures, and a laceration to the spleen. We were able to laparoscopically repair the damage to his lung and his spleen, however, the ribs will take longer to heal. We’ll keep him on oxygen for a few days, just to make it easier for him to breathe. We’ll keep him in ICU for the next week or so just until we’re sure he's on the mend, then we’ll transfer him to the main floor.”

All of this was said so quickly that Virgil barely had time to process the good news.

Logan was okay! He was going to live!

“He's… he's okay?” Patton asked what Virgil couldn't find the words to. “He's going to get better?”

“He's going to be sore for quite some time, of course,” Dr. Owen said. “That is only to be expected, but I am almost certain that he will make a full recovery.”

“Yes!” Megan cried, leaping up and planting a kiss right on the doctor’s cheek. “You brilliant man, you! Thank you!”

Dr. Owen blushed. “Ahem, yes, well,” he cleared his throat, “all in a day’s work, really.”

“He says as if he'd just made a cup of coffee and not saved my best friend,” Megan scoffed.

“Would you like to go and see him?” Dr. Owen asked Patton and Virgil. 

_ Hell yeah!  _

“I don't- I mean- can we?” Patton was in a state of shock, and Virgil couldn't help but smile. 

“Of course. He might not be as attentive as you are used to, but he was insistent on seeing you two,” Dr. Owen chuckled. “I can't recall the last time I had such a stubborn patient.”

“That's our Logan,” Megan said happily.

Patton didn't reply, he looked nervous and small, and Virgil knew it was up to him for once. “Yes, we’d like to see him, please,” he said to Dr. Owen as he got to his feet.

“Certainly. Right this way,” Dr. Owen said, gesturing for them to follow him down the hall.

Virgil turned back to Patton who still hadn't moved, and he stuck out his hand, Patton stared at it and then up at Virgil who grinned at him. 

“Come on, Dad,” he said. “Papa’s waiting to see us.”

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK the heavens that this week is over. It was the busiest I have been in a long time, and the main reason that this chapter took so long. Thank you guys for your patience though, and I promise you will not have to wait that long again. And thank you for your lovely comments!
> 
> Something that I want to address really quickly as well, (on my Tumblr) I did say there was going to be a sequel (and there will be) but a few of you are asking when it’s going to be out, and if TBAH is finished. To be honest, this story has still got a lot to cover so TBAH is definitely NOT finished, but I will let you know when it is. As for the sequel, this story is centred around Virgil and his home life, the new story (while of course still featuring Patton, Logan and Virgil) is going to be mostly be about Roman! Anyway, I hope that clears things up a bit :D
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: Basically just a really loopy Logan, small descriptions of injuries, and medicine mentions!

* * *

 

Patton was going to cry. He was quite positive of it.

The day had been such a whirlwind of emotions, finding out Logan was hurt then learning he was okay, and now this?

Virgil had just called him Dad.

Virgil had called him Dad!

He could only stare at Virgil's outstretched hand in shock, and it made Virgil nervous.

_ Did I say the wrong thing?  _ He thought to himself,  _ was it too soon to call him that? _

Patton seemed to realise that Virgil was second guessing his actions, because he finally accepted Virgil’s hand and allowed the boy to help pull him up.

Patton wanted to make a huge thing out of it, he wanted to scream and jump up and down with excitement, but ultimately decided against it. Virgil had called him Dad without prompting, and making too big a deal of it might cause him to rethink his actions.

Nevertheless, Virgil had called him Dad! He had never felt prouder.

“I must warn you,” Dr. Owen said as they walked on. “We had to give Logan an array of medications, including but not limited to antibiotics, blood thinners and painkillers so he isn't like himself at the minute.”

“Wait,” Megan said, fishing around in her pocket for her phone, “are you telling me that Logan has gone loopy?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Dr. Owen said dryly and Megan grinned.

“Oh, this will be going online,” she said brightly.

“You know,” the doctor began, “the recovery ward is for family only.”

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah,” Megan said. “I'm Logan's sister,” she lied.

“Really?” Dr. Owen raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“For sure,” Megan said. “Yup! Logan and I share the same parental units. Don't we, Patt?”

Patton was barely listening. “What she said,” he told Dr. Owen, distractedly.

“You'll forgive me if I don't quite believe you,” Dr. Owen said. There was no sister listed on Logan’s records.

“You're right,” Megan said. “I do forgive you. Show us the way, Doc!”

The doctor looked highly frustrated but didn't say anything and Megan smiled cheekily at Virgil who snickered.

They followed Dr. Owen to the ward and to the corner of a room where a bed was obscured by a curtain.

“Mr. Sanders, I've got your family here,” Dr. Owen said pleasantly as he drew back the curtains.

Virgil’s stomach dropped, and he heard Patton’s sharp intake of breath as Logan was revealed to them.

He was lying in a hospital bed, his head propped up, his arms and face were covered in scratches and cuts, and he had two black eyes, giving him the appearance of a raccoon. Despite this, and the many intimidating machines attached to his body ( _ three  _ IV bags, Virgil noted) Logan looked positively delighted.

“Finally!” He declared to Dr. Owen. “I've been waiting here for like ten hours.”

Megan snorted as Patton rushed over to Logan’s side.

Virgil knew that Patton was struggling not to just throw himself onto Logan and smother him with kisses, but Patton opted for gently taking Logan's hand instead.

“Hey Patt!” Logan cried. “Patton’s here! My husband is here!”

“Oh my god,” Megan said as she held up her phone and hit record.

“Lo, I'm so glad you're okay,” Patton said, his eyes were welling up with tears and he gently kissed the top of Logan’s head. “Sweetheart, I love you so much.”

Logan’s eyes went wide as he stared up at Patton. “Holy hell, I love you, too!” He announced. “You're everything to me. Do I tell you how gorgeous and perfect you are? I don't do it enough, do I?” he frowned. “But you are, and I love you! I should tell you more. Oh! Virgil's here!” He added suddenly. “Hi, Virgil! You're adorable! Virgil, can I adopt you?”

Megan was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing (or crying, Virgil couldn't tell). “You… You already did,” Virgil said.

“Did what?”

“Adopted me,” Virgil replied, trying to hold back a groan.

“We adopted you?!” Logan gasped. “Yesss!”

“Doc, you said he was out of it, you didn't say he'd completely lost it,” Megan said.

Dr. Owen shook his head at her. “His body is still adjusting to all the medication, it's just side-effects,” he said. “They will wear off in a day or two.”

“Kid, you've got to give him your present,” Megan said to Virgil. “If you think he'd love it regardless then imagine how excited he'll be to get it while he's like this.”

“Alright,” Virgil said nervously as he approached the bed.

“You got me a present?” Logan questioned and he sniffled. “That's so nice of you!”

“Uh, yeah, it's not much,” Virgil mumbled.

“IT’S PERFECT!” Logan screamed when Virgil pulled it out of the bag.

“Shush, Logan,” Patton said, stifling a giggle. Logan had always been adorable, but this? This was almost too much!

“Oh sorry,” Logan whispered, “it's perfect,” he said softly to Virgil as he accepted the bee plushie which had the words ‘you'll bee okay’ stitched onto the side.

“I'm glad you like it,” Virgil replied.

“Hey… hey… hey… Patton?”

“Yeah, Lo?”

“Will you bee mine?” Logan asked, holding out the plushie towards Patton.

Virgil wasn't quite sure if Patton cried because of how sweet Logan was being, or because of the pun Logan had made…. Most likely, the pun.

“Logan,” Megan tutted. “You can't give that to Patton, Virgil literally just bought it for you.”

Logan glared at his husband. “Well then, give it back.”

“Lo, you're still holding it.”

“Holding what?” Logan asked, confused.

“The bee!” Megan groaned in exasperation.

“Awwwww!” Logan cooed at the plushie. “A bee!”

The others had to laugh, it was all so adorable to see. Strange, but adorable.

Logan hugged the plushie tightly to his chest. “Bees are very important to society,” he told Virgil seriously.

“So I've heard,” Virgil replied.

Logan’s eyes scanned the room before they fell on Patton, and dropped the bee. “OH MY GOD! I DIED!” He screamed abruptly.

“What?” Patton jumped. “Why would you say that, Lo?”

“Because there is an angel before me!” Logan announced. “You are the hottest person I've ever seen!”

Megan couldn't take anymore.

She turned to Dr. Owen and pointed at him accusingly. “What did you do to Logan?”

“What do you mean?” The doctor enquired.

“He's flirting!”

“He's flirting…. with his husband?”

“Exactly!” Megan said dramatically over Logan's shrieks of “THIS MAN MARRIED ME?!”

“Okay, I think your  _ brother  _ would like some time alone with his son and husband, don't you?”

Megan lowered her phone. “You didn't buy the whole sibling story, huh?”

“Not for a second.”

“I don't blame you,” Megan said as Dr. Owen put his hand on her back and guided her towards the door, “I don't even like his parents! I don't know why I said I was their kid.”

“Ma’am, please leave.”

“I'm going, Doc!” She waved over her shoulder. “Patt, Virgil, I'll wait for you outside. Bye, Logan! Keep an eye on my YouTube channel for that video of you.”

“Bye, Meggy,” Logan waved cheerfully. Once Megan was gone, he looked at Patton and Virgil with a grin. “She's nice! Did you hear her? I'm going to be an internet sensation!”

“Of course you are, honey,” Patton replied, gently running his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Honey? Do you know bees make honey? There's a bee right there!” He pointed at the plushie.

_Well…. at least he appreciates it,_ Virgil thought _._

 

* * *

 

“That was an experience,” Megan commented as they drove back to her house. 

A few minutes after she had been kicked out, Logan had finally succumb to his exhaustion and had drifted off to sleep, Patton making promises to visit the very next day. 

“It sure was,” Patton said, glancing at Virgil who was leaning his forehead against the window, “I'm just glad Logan’s okay.”

“Me, too.”

“I have to ask,” Virgil interjected, the curiosity was eating him alive, “what is with Papa and bees?”

Patton smiled. “I’m not sure,” he said. “I know he's always had an interest in bees but-”

“No.”

“No?” Patton asked Megan.

“That's not right,” she said. She frowned at him. “You really don't remember?”

“Remember what?”

A small smile crossed over Megan's face. “Eighth grade,” she explained, “the first time you and Logan were ever paired for a project, the first time you two actually had a conversation without arguing, it was for your biology class, you had to pick a topic together, and the topic you both chose was-”

“Bees,” Patton finished. He looked almost sad. “I'd forgotten about that,” he admitted.

“What? Mr. Sentimental over here forgot what practically made he and his husband friends?”

Patton blushed. “I just… I guess I never realised that it meant so much to him.”

“Of course it did,” Megan said, “but it's okay, I get it. You weren't the one who had to hear about you every day. I was the lucky one who had to listen to all the things he had to say about Patton Sanders,” she giggled. “He was very upset when that project was over, you know? He thought you wouldn't want to spend anymore time with him.”

“That's funny because now I couldn't imagine them being apart,” Virgil said.

“Me neither, bud,” Megan smiled. “I mean sure, Patton, he does think bees are important but… after that assignment, I guess he just started to associate bees with you, and you with happiness, and that's why he likes them so much. You were a distraction for him whenever things got hard at home.”

“Don't make me cry while I'm driving,” Patton whined, his eyes watery.

“You cry at everything!” Megan laughed as they pulled into her street and stopped outside her house. “Well, boys, not that it wasn't a delight to see you but next time you want to catch up, just invite me around for a coffee like a normal person. No more car accidents, okay?”

“We promise,” Patton said. Megan climbed out of the car and Patton leaned over his seat. “Megan?” He called.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” Patton said. “Not just for today, but for everything, for being there for me, and Logan…. and now Virgil.”

“Don't you go getting sappy on me, kid,” Megan said. “You know I only stick around because somebody has to take care of you three,” she winked at Virgil who smiled back at her.

“Still, thanks,” Patton said.

Megan nodded, shut the door and waved them off until their car was out of her sight.

 

* * *

 

Logan was in hospital for another week and a half, and was forced to have time off work once he returned home. While most people would have loved a break, Logan was going mad, often sneaking away to his study only to have Patton dragging him out of it five minutes later.

In fact, Patton was hovering around so much that one afternoon Virgil found Logan sitting outside on the front porch, and Logan actually flinched. “Oh, it’s you,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought it was Patton.”

“Where is he?”

“Not here,” Logan shrugged. “I adore him, but all I ask for is ten minutes without him following me everywhere. He's making me eat so much chicken soup, chicken soup can't fix broken ribs! I'm not even sure I like chicken soup anymore.”

Virgil smiled and flopped down on the step in front of Logan’s chair. “He's just worried about you,” he said. “It was pretty scary to see you in hospital.”

Logan softened. “I know,” he said gently.

“Kind of funny, too. You were really unlike yourself,” Virgil teased.

“Don't remind me,” Logan groaned. “Megan won't stop sending me the videos. She’s blackmailing me with them. I honestly don't know why I keep her around.”

“Because she loves you, and you love her,” Virgil pointed out.

“I wish I could say you were wrong,” Logan said. Megan may have been like an annoying little sister to him but he wouldn't trade her for anything. “Virgil, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Never say that to an anxious person,” Virgil said, “it only scares us more.”

“Apologies,” Logan said, “I just noticed that your new Alice in Wonderland book is on my bookshelf. Do you not like it anymore?”

“What? No! I love it,” Virgil assured him. “I just thought it would look good with your bee.”

The plushie had been given prized position on top of Logan's bookshelf, but Logan knew that Virgil was lying. He hadn't even touched the book since Logan had been home.

“Virgil.”

Logan didn't need to say anything else for Virgil to know what he was asking. He wanted the truth.

Virgil's shoulders sagged. “I don't… I don't want it to get ruined again,” he whispered, refusing to meet Logan's eyes. “I don't want to take it to school and I don't want anybody to destroy it, and I  _ really  _ don't want you to get hurt in another accident while going to get me a new copy.”

Ah. So that was the issue.

“You blame yourself?”

“Dad told me it wasn't my fault,” Virgil said, “and I know I should believe him, but you wouldn't have been out there if I hadn't been an idiot and taken the book to school.”

“I wouldn't have been out there if those boys hadn't destroyed your first copy,” Logan corrected him. “That was your property, and whether at school or at home, they had no right to touch it.”

“I know, but-”

“But nothing, Virgil,” Logan said firmly. “None of it was your fault, and even if it had been, it's okay. I'm fine, a little sore, but relatively well.”

“I..… I'm scared,” Virgil laughed without humour. “I'm scared all the time. I'm scared of something bad happening again, I'm scared of my parents coming back, I'm scared that I'm going to end up getting you hurt.. and I…”

He couldn't say it, but most of all, more than anything in the world, he was scared of losing them.

“Virgil,” Logan’s voice was quiet but that didn't stop Virgil from flinching, “it's okay to feel that way, but think about how far you've come. You barely spoke to us when you arrived here, now you're opening up to us when something is wrong, you even call us Dad and Papa already. You've been through so much more trauma than the majority of adults could even imagine, and yet you're not hurtful or cruel. You have every right to be angry and distrustful but the only thing you are is kind. You don't have to worry about us, okay? We're not going anywhere, I promise.”

Virgil nodded, unsure. “Thank you,” he said.

Logan sighed, wishing he knew how to help Virgil, but as Diane had warned them, it would take a lot of patience and time with him.

_ Virgil is different to the other children here _ , she had said.

Logan hadn't quite understood what she meant by that at the time, but now he was beginning to see.

Virgil was someone who took the hurt of other people, the pain and suffering, and put it on himself. He was someone who, when shown cruelty, only gave love and kindness in return.

“Just like Patton,” Logan mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing,” Logan replied as the front door open.

“There you two are! I've been looking for you everywhere,” Patton said, stepping outside. “Logan, do you-”

“Patton, I love you so much, but if you make me eat one more bowl of that fu-”

“Logan! Not in front of Virgil!”

“-that  _ fudging _ soup, I will divorce you,” Logan threatened.

Uh-oh. This didn't sound good. Virgil turned to Patton nervously, awaiting his reaction, so he was surprised when Patton smirked.

“Honey, you wouldn't last a day without me,” he said breezily.

Logan crossed his arms angrily. “I hate when you're right,” he replied.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the way Logan is acting while doped up is basically the exact same way I acted after my major surgery. I couldn't focus on anything for more than five seconds, I thought everything was adorable and I just had to constantly keep yelling. 
> 
> Also, this chapter was terribly written, and I hate it, but that happens sometimes D:


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry for the wait on this one. I’ve had a few at home dramas. I feel so bad for making you wait, but anywhere, here it is! 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of child abuse, negative thinking, slight implied homophobia mention, arguing.

* * *

 

Christmas was coming. That wonderful time of year where everything was festive and bright, people were kinder to each other, more generous and giving, when they were friendlier and loving, and-

“Will you just listen to me for  _ once _ ?!”

Virgil groaned. It was early Sunday morning, the sun hadn't even fully risen yet, but he could already hear his parents yelling downstairs.

_ Can't they go five minutes without an argument? _ A voice in his head asked, as Virgil pulled the blankets up over his head to try and block out the sound.  _ Don’t go back to sleep! Any second now, they're going to barge into this room and take their fury out on you. _

Virgil didn't care. He was exhausted, and if he was going to get beaten up either way, he wanted a couple more minutes of rest first.

Besides, if he was lucky, they'd scream themselves hoarse, and wouldn't be able to yell at him. They sounded really angry at each other.

_ Uh…. hold on, pal, I don't think that's your birth parents _ , the voice said _. _

Virgil's eyes snapped open and he sat upright as realisation hit him. No. That wasn't his birth parents. How could it have been? He didn't live with them anymore. He hadn't seen them in months.

There was only one explanation for this, and it didn't make one bit of sense to Virgil.

Because why would Logan and Patton be fighting?

“Oh, because it’s all about YOU, isn’t it, Patton?!”

“I never said that!”

What was going on? Virgil threw his blankets off and climbed out of bed, creeping over to the door and opening it slowly.

It sounded like they were in the living-room, he could hear them arguing all the way up the stairs.

“He's my son, too!”

“Yeah, and you're wrong if you think I'm letting them anywhere near Virgil!”

_ Virgil _ ..  _ They’re talking about you. What have you done now, idiot? _

Virgil wracked his brain.  _ What _ had he done? The only reason they'd be yelling at each other about him was because he'd done something wrong… but he couldn't think of anything!

He had never heard them like this though. They sounded extremely heated, and Virgil knew that whatever it was, it was bad.

_ Your fault,  _ his brain taunted him.  _ Your fault, your fault, your fault! _

And of course it would be, it was always Virgil's fault.

Just like the last night. The worst night.

The front door slammed shut, making Virgil jump and pulling him out of his thoughts. He ran over to his bedroom window and looked out to see Logan walking down the driveway.

What had happened? Where was he going?

Logan's car had been completely totaled in the accident and, for the moment, they only had Patton's car to drive, so Virgil wasn't worried about Logan driving but it still didn't stop him from imaging the worst of possibilities.

Logan could get hurt. He could get hit by a car. He could get attacked by a dog. He could get eaten by a bear!

Okay. The last one seemed a bit unlikely.. but (and this was the entire problem) it wasn't impossible.

Virgil couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of his room and flew down the stairs, barreling straight in Patton.

“Whoa, kiddo! Where are you going to in such a hurry?”

Patton was smiling but his eyes were sad and his shoulders were slumped slightly. “S-Sorry,” Virgil stammered, “I just saw Papa leaving. Is he okay?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Patton said, “he just went for a walk.”

“Right,” Virgil said, he didn't buy it for a second.

Patton’s smile didn't falter. “Hey!” He said as if an idea had just struck him. “How would you like to come to work with me today? There's just a few things I've got to do.”

“Oh.. uh, sure.”

He had never spent a day at a parent’s worksite before, not that his mother and father had ever held a job for longer than two weeks.

“Great! Let's just go have some breakfast then we'll get going.”

 

* * *

 

“You've  _ got _ to be joking,” were the first words out of Virgil's mouth when they arrived at Patton’s work. 

“What's the matter, kiddo?” Patton asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“It's nothing… I mean, just… the name!” Virgil said, and Patton laughed.

Virgil had known that Patton was a veterinarian but Patton rarely spoke about the building he worked at, so it was quite entertaining to see the name of it for the first time;

 

**BARKS AND RECREATION**

**Animal Hospital and Shelter**

Open 7 days

“I like it,” Patton said.

“You would,” Virgil scoffed as they headed towards the front doors. A sticker was plastered to the nearest window and he read it aloud, “this centre is a no kill zone,” he turned to Patton with a curious expression.

“Yup,” Patton said proudly, “not a single animal gets euthanized,” his face turned sad for a moment, “unless they're really really ill and it's the only option, even then it's a last resort.”

“What about the dangerous animals?” Virgil enquired.

“We try to rehabilitate and rehome them if we can,” Patton explained, “usually we send them to experienced animals trainers.” 

“What happens when the shelter gets too full?”

Virgil didn't mean to bombard Patton with so many questions but he couldn't help himself. 

“We hold events every month,” Patton said, “adoption days, or information days to raise awareness, a lot of the workers foster some of the animals, too.”

“That's cool!”

Patton wiped his feet on the welcome mat, and Virgil did the same, amused to see yet another pun. 

_ Hay there NEIGHbour! Don’t forget to wipe those hooves! _ were the words on the mat underneath the stitching of a horse.

“I understand why you work here now,” Virgil said.

Patton chuckled, holding open the door for Virgil who stepped inside and immediately felt his mouth fall open. 

The entrance room alone was huge. There were several chairs in front of the window, a large shelf which contained multiple items for animals, (such as food bowls, toys, blankets, etc.) paw print stickers lead the way from the front to the reception desk which a woman sat behind. 

The thing that got caught Virgil's attention the most, however, was not the four different coloured doors to the right of the receptionist, or the three plain doors to left of her. 

No. What held Virgil's interest was the walls. The walls were entirely covered in animal puns.

**We’ll have your pet feeling pawsitively purrfect in no time!**

_ You are turtley awesome! _

Is your pet neutered? Ask about our special discount right meow! We’re not kitten you!

“Good morning, Cassidy!” Patton said excitedly to the woman at the desk, bringing Virgil's attention back into focus.

The receptionist glanced up, and smiled. “Hi Patt!” She replied, “who's the kid?” 

“This is my son, Virgil,” Patton said. “Virgil, this is Cassidy!”

“Pleasure to meet you, Virgil.”

“You, too,” Virgil mumbled as he continued to look around. On top of Cassidy’s desk was a small box with an image of a snake and the words _‘Donationssss! Thankssssss for your ssssupport!’_

Virgil was pleased to see that the box was almost filled with coins. So there were good people in the world, after all. 

Behind Cassidy was a board with a photo of each  employee, their position and their name. The cleaners were at the bottom, they kept the environment tidy and cleaned out the animals cages everyday, then there were the ‘creature comforters’, which left Virgil confused.

“What do they do?” He asked.

“Well, the animals need human interaction to get used to people, and the dogs need daily walks, so the creature comforters are the ones who spend time with all the animals,” Patton explained. “There's an enormous fenced in yard where they can take the little guys and play with them.”

“People get paid to play with animals?” Virgil’s eyes were wide. “That's so cool!”

“Well, the vets don't really have the time,” Patton smiled, “as much as I'd love to!” He looked excited. “They're all so cute!”

Virgil sniggered before returning to the board. Along with Cassidy, there was another receptionist Mark, then there was the list of veterinarians then the manager, and finally, at the very top a beaming photo of Patton.

Patton Sanders - Owner/Veterinarian  

“You own this place?!” Virgil questioned.

Cassidy laughed. “What? All the puns didn't give that away?”

“I just… I never knew…” Virgil couldn't believe it.

“Technically,” Patton said softly, “Logan owns it.”

“But it has your name?”

“Yes, because he refused to let me put his name on it,” Patton shook his head, “he bought it for me.”

“What?! Why?! How?!”

“As a thank you,” Patton muttered then clapped his hands together. “How about a tour, kiddo?”

Virgil shared a look with Cassidy who shrugged in reply. “Uh, sure.”

He followed Patton around to the surgery rooms, the consultant rooms, the rehabilitation rooms, not really taking anything in that Patton was explaining to him.

Things were weird. Why had Logan bought this place for Patton? Why had they been fighting? Why would nobody tell him what was going on?

_ Guess we all have our secrets, _ Virgil concluded.

 

* * *

 

Patton saved the doors to the right of Cassidy’s desk for last, and as he got closer, Virgil knew why. It was where all the animals were kept!

Behind the blue door was all reptiles and aquatic life, the green door held all the birds and other small creatures, the yellow door was where all the dogs lived, and the red door was-

“-For the cats!” Virgil said over Patton who laughed.

“You want to see them, kiddo?”

“Only if you've taken your allergy medication,” Virgil said firmly.

“Yes, Mom,” Patton grinned. “I have.”

“Then yeah! I want to see them,” Virgil bounced on the balls of his feet. “Please.”

Five minutes later and Virgil was sitting on the floor surrounded by cats of all shapes and sizes. It was the happiest Patton had ever seen him.

“Do you want to feed one of the kittens?” He asked.

_ HELL YES! _

“Sure,” Virgil replied. “That'd be cool.”

A litter of kittens had been left on their doorstep only a week ago -nobody knew what had happened to the mother- and they had been bottle feeding them everyday since.

After removing the other cats away from Virgil, Patton scooped up one of the kittens, the runt of the litter, and held him out to Virgil.

“He reminds me of you,” Patton said as Virgil cautiously took the kitten.

“What? Small?”

Patton chuckled. “No,” he said. “Well, a little bit, but mostly because he's had to fight the hardest out of all his siblings. He's strong.”  

Virgil didn't say anything for a long time. It wasn't until the kitten was suckling from the bottle of milk that he spoke up. “I'm not that strong.”

Patton could almost hear the sound of his heart breaking. He sat on the floor beside Virgil, wrapping him in a one armed hug. “You're the strongest person I've ever met, kiddo.”

Virgil wished he could believe that. He wanted to, but there was always that voice. It never left.

_ He's lying. He's wrong. _

In the back of his mind, hour after hour, day after day, it was there. It shoved away any happy thought, it disregarded every positive word sent his way.  

“Do you not want me to call you Dad anymore?” Virgil whispered.

Patton frowned. Where had this come from? “Virgil, what's wrong?”

“I heard you and Logan fighting this morning,” Virgil said, not taking his eyes off the kitten. “You were talking about me. You were angry.”

Patton exhaled slowly. “Come on, bud,” he said once the kitten had finished eating. Patton stood up, taking the kitten back and returning him to the cage, tucking him in under a blanket. “Let's go,” he added to Virgil.

“Where are we going?”

“I think it's time I told you a few things,” Patton answered.

 

* * *

 

Patton shut the door to the staff room and sat down across from Virgil. He looked unusually serious, and that made Virgil nervous.

He stayed seated though, because more than anything, he wanted answers and Virgil felt like he was about to get some.

“First of all,” Patton began, “I want you to know that our fight wasn't about you at all, and even if I was angry at you, which I'm not, I'll always be your dad, okay?”

Virgil nodded. “Okay,” he said, “but then what was the fight about?”

“Christmas.”

“Christmas?”

“My parents are coming,” Patton said, “they want to meet you… if that's okay with you.”

“S-Sure,” Virgil stuttered. “Doesn't Papa like them?”

“Oh no, Logan loves them,” Patton smiled. “He's like a second son to them.”

“Okay, then why-”

“He wants to invite his parents,” Patton interjected.

_ Oh.  _ “And that's bad?”

“It's not good,” Patton sighed. He was uncomfortable, he didn't know how much to tell Virgil. “Listen buddy, Logan’s parents are - well, they're-”

“Like mine,” Virgil finished.

It hadn't taken him long to work out, and not just because people were always bitter when mentioning them, no, it was because he saw the signs of himself in Logan.

Logan, who didn't believe he was good enough no matter how hard he tried. Logan, who worked himself to the bone to prove that he had potential. Logan, who often fell asleep at his desk at three in the morning because he  _ refused  _ to go to bed when they were things to be done.

Logan, who like Virgil, jumped at every sudden noise. Logan, who like Virgil, would suddenly leave a room if someone moved towards him too quickly. Logan, who just like Virgil, needed Patton but felt he didn't deserve him... because Patton was  _ pure, pure, pure _ and Logan and Virgil?

Well… Logan and Virgil were  _ tainted, tainted, tainted. _

It now made sense to Virgil. It made sense why Patton had sought out him, why Patton knew exactly how to help him, the right words to say, the correct things to do, because he had helped Logan through the same.

“In ways, kiddo,” Patton said. “It's just that they're a little more emotionally abusive. They don't exactly approve of his lifestyle for one thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“They don't approve of  _ me _ ,” Patton said.

“Oh,” Virgil said. “Well, that's stupid.”

“Some people just don't agree with us, kiddo,” Patton shrugged, “I've learnt to deal with it. Logan takes it harder, though. He tries to pretend that he doesn't have any feelings towards it but he does. It hurts him, especially since his parents…” Patton trailed off, uncertain of how much more he should say.

“His parents?” Virgil prompted gently.

“The night they found out we were together,” Patton said, his eyes watering. “They did some really awful things to him. I had to get him out of there. It took a lot of convincing but I finally managed to, he moved in with my parents. They were good to him, they loved him. It took him a long time to trust anyone except me though. Even now, when he's really scared, he follows me everywhere,” Patton sighed, loud and long. “It's why he bought this place when I graduated with a veterinarian degree, his family had been rich, and it was all his savings, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He said it was a way of thanking me.”

“Wow,” Virgil said. What else was there to say? It was an insane story.

“He didn't need to thank me, though,” Patton said with a fond smile. “I didn't do it for the praise, I did it because I love him. That was always an odd concept to him. He's incredibly smart, Logan, but if there's one thing that took him a long time to understand then it's love.”

“If his parents are so bad then why is he inviting them?”

“I think he's hoped they've changed,” Patton said, “or he wants to show them that he has. He wants them to see his success without them. It's been years since he's seen them, but I don't… I can't forgive them, kiddo. I try, and I'm not one to hate people, but they weren't the ones who had to spend years putting all of Logan's broken pieces back together. I don't want them anywhere near him, or you. One step in the wrong direction, and I know they'll shatter the both of you, and I can't have that. I can't have anyone hurting my family, not again, not anymore.”

And what could Virgil say to that? The thing was, he understood both their points of view. He understood Patton’s fears, but also he understood Logan’s hopes….

He understood because he had wished for the same thing.

“If it helps,” he said, “I don't mind what you choose. I can take it.”

Patton smiled. “Just like I said, you're the strongest person I know,” he replied. “Come on, let's go feed the dogs!”

 

* * *

 

Virgil knew that Patton was using the dogs as a distraction, as a way to ignore the fact that he had just told Virgil about Logan’s business, but he allowed it.

Sometimes, you just needed a break from reality so he didn't say anything as Patton cooed over the dogs. Instead, he walked along the rows of animals. The best thing about this place was that all the animals seemed happy, and they were, because they were still getting attention and affection everyday, and that was what they wanted the most. The idea of a “creature comforter” was genius, and could not be overstated.

“Careful, Virgil.”

Patton’s tone was clear, crisp, sharp, and it made Virgil freeze instantly. He was standing in front of a gate which contained only one dog, a St. Bernard, sitting in the corner as far away from Virgil as possible.

Virgil read the warning on the gate:  **COSMO - AGGRESSIVE - TRAINED HANDLERS ONLY!**

“Will he attack?” Virgil asked, taking a slow step towards the gate, and watching as the dog lifted his head.

“He has been defensive toward everyone ever since he was bought in here,” Patton said, sadly. “His old owners were terrible towards him, and now he's fearful of humans. We had to put a muzzle on him just to give him a bath. He's going to a new home next week, someone who lives on a large farm and has experience with helping dogs in cases such as these. I hope it works out for him.”

Virgil, normally wary of such warnings, found himself oddly connected to this dog, and he took another step forward just as Patton’s phone buzzed.

He answered it, not taking his gaze off his son. “Hello?.... right now? But I- Yes, okay, I'll be right there,” he hung up. “Kiddo, a couple want to adopt a rabbit so I've got to go take care of that.”

“That's fine, I'll stay here.”

“Virgil, do not open Cosmo’s gate, okay? I mean it,” Patton said firmly.

“Okay, okay,” Virgil assured him. “I won't.”

“I'll be right back,” Patton said and then darted out.

Virgil was left alone with the dogs, and he grabbed a handful of food, approaching Cosmo’s gate slowly.

He waited until the dog was looking straight at him before dropping a small amount of food onto the floor. “It's alright,” he said softly. “I don't think you're aggressive,” he kept his voice steady and calm, despite his nerves. “I think people just labelled you as it, and that's what you became, huh?”

Cosmo titled his head as if he could understand what Virgil was saying.

“They did the same to me, you know,” he said, “when the woman…” he swallowed heavily, he didn't like to talk about her. “I trust you,” he told Cosmo. “When the woman took me to Diane, she was the matron at my orphanage, she told Diane that I was always scared,” he wanted to laughed. “So they took me to a doctor, and the doctor told me I had anxiety,” he paused so Cosmo could take in the information. The dog whined, nudging forward on his paws.

“Then they made me see a therapist,” he continued, he hadn't spoken about this before, “and he kept telling me not to worry, that I was safe, that what I was feeling was totally normal and I kept thinking.. if this is normal then why do I need to be here?” He wiped at his eyes, watching as Cosmo edged even closer. “All the other kids found out, they thought I was weird and creepy… and people started to say “oh, that's Virgil, he has anxiety,” he sniffled, “as if anxiety was all that I was - as if it's all I am. It’s something I have but that doesn't mean it is all that I have, but nobody seemed to care. They only cared about putting a name to me, that's all I was known for, and eventually, it became who I was.”

The dog had reached the gate now, and was sniffing at the food inquisitively. Virgil smiled albeit sadly, “I trust you,” he said, checking around to make sure Patton hadn't returned. “I'm not afraid of you. I'm not scared,” he said and unhooked the lock. “Not anymore.”

Cosmo stepped out tentatively, never tearing its eyes from Virgil’s. It was almost as if he knew what Virgil had been telling him, almost as if he felt the same way, and Virgil held out a hand to pat Cosmo….

Then the dog lunged.

 

* * *

 

“You'll be ready to take Carrots home on Tuesday,” Patton told his customers happily. “Cassidy, you'll be able to help them out, won't you? I've got to go back to the dogs.”

“Of course, Patt, I-”

A loud shrieking cut Cassidy off, and Patton’s stomach dropped as the barking started, everyone stared in the direction of the dog room-

“Virgil,” Patton whispered. “Virgil!” He took off running, barely aware of the others that were following him.

He burst into the room, and he froze at what he saw. “Oh my God,” Cassidy whispered, “is that Cosmo?”

Indeed it was. The gate was swinging wide open, Virgil had been knocked to the floor and the St. Bernard was licking him in a way that could only be described as… well… aggressively.

“Stop it,” Virgil squealed, squirming under the dog’s weight. “S-Stop! P-Please!”

“Virgil!” Patton yelled and Virgil was finally able to push the dog off before sitting up.

Cosmo growled at Patton, his hackles rising. “No, no,” Virgil said, placing a hand on the dogs back, “it's okay! He's nice,” Virgil assured the dog, leading him back inside and locking the gate once. Cosmo wagged his tail at Virgil who pat him once more and then turned to see Patton striding towards him.

_ Uh oh. Oh no! You disobeyed him! You idiot! You complete waste of space! You pathetic, pile of utter trash! _

Virgil shrunk back, ready to start spilling forth apologises, when Patton grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“W-What?”

“Don't you ever do that again,” Patton was shaking, he sounded choked up, “you scared me to death.”

“I'm sorry,” Virgil said, and he really was. “I just thought I could help.”

“You could have been hurt,” Patton said, and pulled back, placing his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “You can't just do that! God, what if something happened to you?”

“I'm sorry. I just thought- he was listening to me-” Virgil blurted out, it was strange to have people worry about him and his wellbeing. “I'm sorry, Dad, I'm sorry.”

“Don't- Never again-Virgil,” Patton was so terrified that he could barely communicate.

“I won't,” Virgil said and hugged him again. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

They didn't talk during the drive home. It was only once they pulled up outside the house and Patton turned the engine off that Virgil spoke,

“I think you should let him.”

Patton, who was in the process of unbuckling his seatbelt, stopped. “Who, kiddo?”

“Papa,” Virgil said, “I think you should let him invite his parents over for Christmas.”

“Virgil, that's not a good idea,” Patton said not unkindly. “You don't know what they're like.”

“Neither do you. You said it yourself,” Virgil pointed out. “He hasn’t seen them in years, maybe they're different now.”

“If that's the case, why haven't they tried calling him or reaching out to him?” Patton asked.

“Maybe they're scared to,” Virgil said.

“I don't know-”

“A person can't heal without getting a little hurt first because otherwise there'd be nothing to heal from,” Virgil interrupted. “Diane told me that, and I didn't get it at first, but now I think I'm starting to. Maybe they're still the same, maybe they've changed, but we won't know until we try, and if it's what he wants-”

“What if they break his heart all over again?” Patton said, looking up at the house, his tone bitter. “He has worked so hard,  _ we  _ have worked so hard… What if they abandon him again?”

“He has us,” Virgil said, “you, me and him together. The three of us, that's what you said, right?”

Heavens, there weren't enough words in the world to describe how much love Patton had for this kid. He was so strong, so kind-hearted, and Patton adored him. He had never thought it possible that someone would matter so much to him as Logan did, but there Virgil was, proving Patton wrong.

“Right. The three of us,” he said and Virgil smirked.

 

* * *

 

Logan was in the dining-room doing paperwork when Virgil found him.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down at the table.

Logan smiled at him. “Hello, Virgil,” he said. “I wondered where you two had gone for the day.”

“We went to Dad’s work,” Virgil said. “It's really nice.”

“It is incredible, isn't it?” Logan nodded, “I always knew that Patton had the potential to do something great with it. His field of expertise is helping others.”

“Like he helped you with your mom and dad?”

Logan dropped his pen. “He told you?”

“N-Not all of it,” Virgil said quickly. “Just enough.”

Logan sighed. “Yes,” he said after a pause. “Just like he helped me. Virgil, I do not pretend to believe that my parents are saints, you must understand that-”

“It’s okay,” Virgil said. “You don't have to explain it to me. It's just…”

“What, Virgil?”

“Are you and Dad gonna get a divorce?” Virgil whispered.

He couldn't count the number of times he had heard his biological parents threaten it to each other, or how often one of them would scream “I hate you!” to the other.

Logan blinked. “Virgil, where on earth would you get that idea?”

“Because you were fighting.”

“As we do, occasionally,” Logan’s eyes were twinkling with amusement. “We are two completely different people with entirely opposing opinions on things. We have argued many times over the course of our relationship, but that does not diminish any of the feelings I have for Patton.”

“I just thought that… I don't know, I just worry,” Virgil muttered.

Logan smiled, pulling off his wedding ring and handing it to Virgil. “What does that symbolise to you?”

“That you're married?” Virgil asked, examining the ring with interest.

Logan’s chuckle was low and deep. “That is true but to me, it is much more,” he said. “To me it is a commitment that is unbreakable, no matter what difficulties may occur.”

“So you're going to be okay?” Virgil questioned.

“Of course,” Logan said. “We always have been. I love Patton, and in any case, he may have been right in this particular instance.”

“Logan Sanders! You say that again!” they both jumped as Patton walked in, dropping into the seat beside his husband.

“That I love you?” Logan asked, confused.

“No, the other thing!”

“That you were right?”

“Yes!” Patton said gleefully. “I never thought I'd hear you say that,” Patton wiped away an imaginary tear, “but sadly, I don't think I was. I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry. If you want them over then we'll have them over.”

“I am sorry, as well,” Logan said. “It means an awful lot to me that you're willing to try.”

“Oh, would you two just  _ kiss  _ already!”

They both turned to Virgil who pretended to stare around the room. “Who said that?” He asked.

Logan snorted. “Well, you heard the kid,” he told Patton.

_ Not bad today, Virgil,  _ Virgil thought to himself as Patton leaned forward and brought Logan into a kiss,  _ maybe there's a possibility for you in the counselling business. _

He almost giggled aloud at the thought.

His curiosity returned to the wedding ring, to give his parents a moment of privacy, when he noticed something glistening in the light.

“Hey! This has got an inscription on it,” he announced.

Patton and Logan pulled apart, Patton already taking off his own ring. “They both do, kiddo,” he said and passed his ring over.

Virgil put the two rings together and read the inscriptions (he loved reading nowadays) to Patton and Logan.

Of course they had heard it many times, but it was always nice to hear it again, especially for the first time from their own son.

They had certainly come a long way over the years.

Virgil smiled once he had finished reading. Yes, the two inscriptions made perfect sense on their own, but together… they were complete, just like Logan and Patton.

A full circle.

_“To love is to admire with the heart; to admire is to love with the mind."_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The quote on the rings is by Theophile Gautier  
> 2\. Thank you so so much for all your kind reviews! I may not reply to them all but I see them all. You guys are wonderful!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Child abuse and swearing

 

* * *

 

“-and I hope you all have a safe, happy holiday, and I'll see you after the break!” The bell rang as soon as Mrs. Berry had finished her sentence, and the class immediately packed up their things.

Virgil was the first one out the door for once, he was now on his Christmas break. No more school for two whole weeks!

He glanced around for Roman as he left, it would be nice to wish him a Merry Christmas, but he didn't see any sign of him. To be truthful, he hadn't seen either Roman or Andrew in the last few weeks, he hoped they were okay... Well, he hoped Roman was.

Virgil ran out to the car park where Patton was waiting, and he had only just got into the car when Patton began talking excitedly. “Hey, kiddo! How was school?” He didn't wait for an answer before he started speaking again, “so...guess what?”

“I hate guessing games,” Virgil whined. “Can't you just tell me?”

“Okay, you know how Cosmo was going to live on that property?”

“Yes,” Virgil said slowly. “The ones with experience in working with dogs like him?”

“Yes,” Patton nodded, “well, after you interacted with him, we tried doing what you did, just gently encouraging him to play with us.”

“And….”

“And it went so well,” Patton beamed, “he did such an amazing job that they decided he could be rehabilitated after all, and wanted to give him another chance to find a different family! He was put up for adoption yesterday, and you're not going to believe who adopted him!”

“Who?”

“Megan! She had been looking for a pet for a while, and I suggested Cosmo, ” Patton was practically bursting out of his seat, “and do you know what that means?”

“I bet you're about to tell me,” Virgil smiled.

“You can visit him whenever you like!” Patton exclaimed. “It was all because of you that this happened! You're so smart, kiddo. Have you ever thought about a career with animals?”

“Maybe one day,” Virgil laughed. He was only nine! A job was the last thing on his mind. “I'm just glad that Cosmo got a home he deserved.”

“All thanks to you, Virgil!”

Or maybe there was such a thing as a Christmas miracle, after all.

 

* * *

 

“Virgil, what on earth are you doing up there?”

Virgil peered over his book at Logan. “Reading,” he said. Wasn't it obvious?

“I can see that,” Logan tutted, “is there any particular reason you chose the countertop to do so? It's hardly sanitary.”

Virgil shrugged. He honestly didn't know why he had decided to do some reading atop the kitchen counter. It was a strange habit he had picked up as a child, he liked to sit on surfaces that weren't meant to be sat on. “It's comfortable,” he replied.

“Well, I would appreciate if you would get down,” Logan said, he looked stressed. “Patton's parents will be here soon, and I need to get dinner started.”

“Nah, I'm good,” Virgil said cheekily. Besides, he wasn't finished his book yet.

Logan took a deep breath as if to steady himself, he opened his mouth to say something, when they heard the stereo being turned on from the next room. “Patton!” Logan barked, “if you play that wailing  _ harpy _ one more time-”

_ “IIIIIIII don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need _ __   
_ I don't care about the presents _ _   
_ __ Underneath the Christmas tree-”

Virgil snickered as Mariah Carey’s voice filled the house, he lifted his feet up on the counter and stretched out, trying not to react to Logan who looked ready to explode.

“Virgil, get your feet off the counter! Patton, will you PLEASE turn off that god awful banshee so I can hear myself think for more than two seconds?!”

“Aw, Lo! Where's your Christmas spirit?” Patton chuckled, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist.

“Your parents are coming in less than an hour, and you won't take anything seriously, meanwhile your son-”

“So when he's misbehaving, he's  _ my  _ son then?” Patton asked with a wink at Virgil who giggled.

“We don't have time for this, Patton,” Logan insisted over the singing.

“We can just order a pizza or something, Logan,” Patton said. “Mom and Dad won't mind.”

“Yes,” Virgil cheered. He  _ loved  _ pizza.

“Fine, whatever,” Logan mumbled. “I don't care.”

“You're far too tense, Lo,” Patton said, “you should dance with me!”

“If you think I'm dancing to this shrieking demon then you're sorely mistaken!”

“She's not that bad,” Patton laughed and spun Logan around.

Virgil put aside the book and watched them. It was cute, not so much the song, but the two of them. Logan looking very grumpy but allowing Patton to lead him into a dance anyway, and Patton making sure to be very careful in his dancing as Logan’s ribs were still healing.

__ “I don't need to hang my stocking  
_ There upon the fireplace _ __   
_ Santa Claus won't make me happy _ __   
_ With a toy on Christmas Day _ __   
_ I just want you for my own _ __   
_ More than you could ever know _ __   
_ Make my wish come true  
_ __ All I want for Christmas is you!”  Patton sung along with the CD, and though Logan tried to hold his unimpressed expression, it was starting to falter.

As the song finished and started to switch over, Logan tried to make a getaway before another one started up, but Patton grabbed onto him. “Come on, kiddo,” Patton said to Virgil. “You're not getting out of this one either!”

“Uh… I don't dance,” Virgil said.

“If I have to suffer this then so do you,” Logan complained as Virgil slid off the counter.

_ Ugh. Fine. _

It wasn't even dancing, there was no way what they ended up doing could be considered dancing, but it was entertaining.

Patton spun him around in so many circles that he became dizzy, and when he was done with that, he did some ridiculous moves with Logan that left them both breathless with laughter.

It was  _ fun _ , and he loved every second of it.

But he's never admit that, of course.

 

* * *

 

It was after Patton had replayed the song for the fifth time, and Logan had threatened to snap the CD in half, that Patton’s parents arrived.

Virgil was the first to notice their car pull into the driveway, and he swallowed nervously. “Uh, Dad?” He said.

“Yeah, kiddo,” Patton turned and followed Virgil’s gaze to the window before his eyes lit up. “Come on, Virgil!” He said excitedly.

Virgil trudged after Patton who had already flung open the door. He was worried.

What if Patton's parents hated him? What if they thought that Virgil wasn't good enough for them, and convinced Patton and Logan to send him back to the orphanage?

_ Who could you blame them?  _ The voice in his head asked.  _ Would you? _

No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He'd send himself away if it was a possibility for him, but sadly, it was not.

He could already hear the bickering as he stepped outside and so, he was surprised to see that Patton just seemed more and more amused.

The man and woman, who looked to be in their mid-sixties- were working to get their bags out of the car.

“I told you not to pack so much, Ethan!” The woman tutted. “You always act as if we’re going away for a year!”

“Says the one who  _ had  _ to pack her entire make-up kit!” The man argued.

“Well, you never know who we might run into.”

“Santa? Who else are you expecting to see?”

“Do you two need a hand?” Patton asked with a laugh.

They both looked up and smiled at him. “Patton!” The woman cried, hurrying over and taking him into her arms. “How are you, darling?”

“I'm good, Mom,” Patton replied.

After they had all greeted each other, Patton waved Virgil over. “Ah! Here he is,” the woman said. “You're Virgil, I hope?”

“Y-Yes,” Virgil said nervously as he approached.

“Well, how wonderful it is to meet you! I'm Harmony, and this is my husband, Ethan.”

“You can call me Gramps,” Ethan said with a wink at Virgil.

“You mustn't pay attention to him! He's always raving. Call us whatever you feel comfortable with,” Harmony assured Virgil.

“Okay,” Virgil replied, his body relaxing now that he saw how friendly they were.

Harmony then turned to Patton. “Well?” She said. “Where's that handsome son-in-law of mine?”

“I am not so sure about the handsome aspect,” Logan said as he walked across the lawn towards them.

“Oh hush,” Harmony said as she stood on tiptoes to kiss Logan’s cheek, before she pulled away with a frown. “Do any of you eat?” She asked disapprovingly.

“If they're not fat than they're not fed, according to you,” Ethan said, finally managing to pull out the bags with Patton’s help.

“Be quiet, Ethan,” she waved a hand at her husband, “and let’s all get inside.”

 

* * *

 

“Patton Sanders!” Harmony barked once they had all stepped over the threshold. “This house is hardly decorated! It's your first Christmas with your son, and you're not even celebrating properly!”

“We were waiting for you to arrive before we started,” Patton argued.

“Well, we’re here now so let's go. Ethan, you can start cooking something for us all to eat. These boys need food! Believe it or not,” she added to Virgil, “I can't cook to save my life. Ethan taught Patton everything he knows.”

“Thanks heavens he had someone to teach him,” Ethan said.

“You can help him if you like, dear,” Harmony said to Virgil, “it's a handy life skill to have. Do you know how to cook at all?”

“No. I tried to make food once but I burnt it,” Virgil said, “I got the frying pan thrown at my head for that one.”

He chuckled, but then noticed that nobody was joining in, and he promptly shut his mouth.

He remembered that day. His parents, hung over as usual, had demanded he go and cook them bacon and eggs for breakfast.

He had burnt it, of course. Besides being only seven years old, he hadn't known how to read so he couldn't make heads or tails of any kind of recipe.

 

* * *

 

_ “You stupid, idiotic, useless boy!” His father screamed. “What the hell is this?!”  _

_ Virgil looked at the bacon, which had long ago passed crispy and was now entirely blackened, and the eggs, which were far too runny to be remotely editable. _

_ “B-Breakfast,” Virgil stammered. _

_ “Breakfast?! BREAKFAST?!” His father roared. “Are you TRYING to give us food poisoning? Is that what you're trying to do?! Huh?! Get us killed so you can, what? Inherit the house? I don't think so, you little devil!” _

_ “No, D-Daddy,” Virgil insisted. “I d-didn't mean t-to b-burn it.” _

_ “Then why DID you?” His father snapped, grabbing the frying pan. _

_ “I didn't k-know how t-to cook,” Virgil whined, cowering against the refrigerator. _

_ “Oh, stop your whining,” his mother said as she came downstairs, “if the boy thinks the food can be eaten then let him eat it. I've got a headache and I don't want to hear any more of this crap.” _

_ “That is an excellent idea,” Virgil's father grinned nastily. “Here you go, boy, enjoy your breakfast, and if there is a single bite left when we come back then you won't be getting another meal for two weeks!” _

_ With that, his father threw the frying pan at him, Virgil narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with it, and it landed on the floor, the eggs hitting the ground with a plop. _

_ His parents sniggered at him, and then went back upstairs. Virgil sat on the floor, his tummy rumbled, and he began to pick at the food. _

_ After all, it wasn't the worst meal he had ever had. _

 

* * *

 

Virgil realised that the adults were all still staring at him, none of them had said anything, and it was starting to get awkward.

“Well,” Ethan said after the longest pause of Virgil's life, “we’ll start you with something easy. How about we make some gingerbread men? We can design them to look like your dads!”

Now  _ that  _ sounded fun. “Okay,” Virgil agreed.

“Excellent,” Harmony smiled. “You two can help me take the bags up to the guest room,” she told Logan and Patton, “then we'll get the decorations done. We’ll have this place looking festive in no time!”

An hour later, and most of the decorations were up, there was a delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen, and soft music was playing from the radio.

“Now, obviously, the most important part,” Patton declared, dragging a box into the living-room.

“The tree?” Virgil questioned.

“The tree,” Logan nodded at him.

The three of them set to work, Harmony and Ethan munching on gingerbread as they watched them.

Virgil noticed that Patton and Logan kept shooting uncomfortable glances at each other, and Harmony must had noticed, too.

“What is it?” She asked.

“It's just…. Well… We don't want you to react badly,” Patton said.

“Starting a sentence with those words usually means the person will react badly,” Harmony pointed out.

“Yes.. it's just that… Logan’s parents are coming tomorrow,” Patton said quickly, “to stay with us for Christmas, too.”

Ethan almost choked on the last of his cookie, Harmony frowned as she patted his back. “Whose idea was that?”

“Mine,” Logan said. “I wanted them to meet Virgil.”

Harmony studied him, her face never giving away her emotions. Finally she said, “if you think that’s best.”

“Harmony, you cannot be serious,” Ethan croaked, his eyes watery. “Logan, I'm sorry, but that's a crazy idea!”

“No, it is Logan’s business,” Harmony said. “It has nothing to do with us. You don't have to worry, Patton. We'll be civil, dear.”

“Thank you,” Patton said. “That means a lot.”

It certainly took a load of pressure off Logan’s shoulders. “Yes, it does,” he said.

“Christmas is the season of forgiveness and all that,” Harmony smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. “The tree looks beautiful, boys!”

“It does, doesn't it?” Patton agreed. “I think Virgil deserves to put the star on top this year!”

“It's a little high,” Virgil said. The tree towered over him.

“No worries, kiddo,” Patton said, handing Virgil the star and then bending his knees. “Get on my shoulders and I'll give you a boost.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yup!”

“I do not think that's the best idea, Patton,” Logan said, worriedly.

“It'll be fine, Lo!” Patton said.

Virgil shrugged at Logan and climbed up on Patton’s shoulders. “I'm not too heavy, am I?”

“No, kiddo,” Patton said as he stood up, Logan putting his hands on Patton’s waist to steady him.

Virgil reached out, placing the star firmly on top, and then looked around when he heard the click of a camera. Harmony sliding her phone back into her pocket, having just taken a photo of the three of them.

“Sorry,” Harmony grinned, not looking apologetic at all. “It was just too cute!”

“Great job, kiddo,” Patton praised once Virgil was safely on the ground again.

“Yeah! You're a real star,” Ethan said.

Virgil groaned. “So that’s where Dad gets his sense of humour from!” He said.

“Unfortunately,” Harmony and Logan said together, and then laughed.

Virgil enjoyed the night with them. He really, really liked Patton’s parents. They were fun and sweet just like he was.

But soon enough it was time for bed, and his nerves returned tenfold. Tomorrow, he would meet Logan’s parents, and he wasn't sure they'd be so kind.

He said goodnight to everyone, trying to brush aside his worries, but they only escalated when Ethan gasped as he headed towards his bedroom.

“What?!” He cried, and Ethan chuckled.

“Mistletoe,” he said and pointed upwards.

Virgil hadn't taken notice of the small plant that been put up just at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah, okay,” he snorted. “Who would kiss me?”

The words had only just left his mouth when both Logan and Patton swooped in, leaving multiple kisses on both of his cheeks.

Virgil blushed bright red, which only made everyone laugh.

_ Christmas _ , Virgil thought.

_ The most wonderful time of the year. _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offence to Mariah Carey lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Past child abuse, emotional abuse, arguing, slight start of a panic attack, negative thinking, homophobia, and basically just a massive warning to everyone to never mess with Virgil in front of his fam.

* * *

 

  
Virgil wondered if the world was ending when he came downstairs the next morning. Everyone seemed to be in full panic mode; Patton was running to and from rooms, Logan was cleaning vigorously, Ethan was cooking breakfast with a frown on his face, and his mouth in a thin line. In fact, Harmony looked the only one to be completely relaxed, sitting at the kitchen counter and flipping through the newspaper.

She smiled at Virgil as he took the seat beside her. “Good morning,” she said. “How are you feeling, my love?”

_ Bad. Awful. Terrible. Help me. Please. I'm scared. _

“Okay,” Virgil replied. “I'm okay.”

“You'll forgive me if I don't quite believe that,” Harmony replied gently, “it's okay to be apprehensive, you know? I think Logan is.”

Virgil glanced around the kitchen, double checking that Logan wasn't around. “I just don't get it,” he said. “If his parents are so bad and everyone is worried then why is he inviting them over?”

Harmony pondered the question for a moment, folding up the paper with a sigh. “I think he feels a sort of loyalty to them,” she said. “After all, they're still his parents, and he feels like he owes them. In my opinion,  they always pushed Logan so hard, too hard, they always made him strive towards being someone better, someone smarter, and that's why he's so devoted to them. He thinks that all his success are because of them,” she shook her head, “but that's not true. He's the one who did all the work, not them.”

“I… I think I understand,” Virgil said. “I mean, they did raise him… I guess it's like my parents. I was the bad one.”

“No, honey,” Harmony’s smile was kind, gentle, identical to Patton’s. “You did nothing wrong, and Logan didn't either. I  _ hate _ that he's inviting them, I wish I could talk him out of it.”

“Well, you can't,” Ethan said as he put a plate of food in front of them both. His voice was unusually sharp. “You can't, so there's no point going on about it.”

“Maybe if I just try-”

“No. No, Harmony,” Ethan replied firmly, “you're not getting involved in this. You're going to be respectful to Logan’s parents because that’s what you promised to do, and because it's important to him.”

“It shouldn't be,” Harmony said moodily, stabbing at her bacon. “We should be enough for him. Patton and Virgil should be enough for him.”

“We don't get to decide that for him,” Ethan said. “It's Logan’s choice. If he wants his parents over then he has every right to invite them over, and that's it. Eat your breakfast.”

He stormed off, and Virgil turned to Harmony. “Don't worry about him, dear,” she said softly, “Logan’s like a son to him… He's just concerned.”

_ Seems more like he's hurt to me. _

“Right.”

“Virgil,” Harmony said, her tone becoming more urgent. “I want you to know that whatever happens, whatever they say about you or to you, none of it is true, okay? They're wrong, and not just about Logan.. about everything.”

“O-Okay,” Virgil replied, his appetite diminishing.

“Promise me you won't take anything they say to heart,” Harmony pleaded.

_ Lady, I just can't do that. Sorry. _

“I promise,” Virgil lied.

Harmony studied him as if searching for something. Virgil didn't know if she found what she was looking for but she gave a little huff and turned away from him, finally starting on her breakfast.

* * *

 

It was just before lunchtime when Virgil noticed the car in the driveway. He watched from his bedroom window as the couple got out of it; mid-fifties, they appeared to be, staring up at the house in obvious distaste, or perhaps that was just their natural expressions.

Virgil pulled himself away and flopped down onto his bed, hiding his head underneath his pillow. He didn't move an inch when the doorbell rang, ad he barely moved at all when his bedroom door creaked open.

“Kiddo? Didn't you hear me calling you?”

Virgil let out a long groan and removed the pillow, his hair sticking out at odd angles when he sat up. “Sorry,” he told Patton as he attempted to flatten it, “I was-uh-”

_ Procrastinating. Looking for an escape route. Contemplating my very existence. Please help. _

“Shutting yourself away so you don't have to come down and meet Logan’s parents?” Patton asked.

“Something like that,” Virgil replied sheepishly.

Patton smiled. “Mind if I join you?” He chuckled.

“Are you scared?” Virgil questioned. He could hear voices downstairs, he didn't have much time left before he'd have to meet them.

“More nervous,” Patton replied. “Are  _ you _ scared?”

“All the time,” Virgil chuckled weakly.

Patton took a seat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arm around Virgil. “There’s nothing wrong with that, kiddo,” he said, “but we really should get down there. Logan would like our support.”

“I know,” Virgil sighed.

Patton gestured to the Winnie-the-Pooh plushie and said, “do you want to bring him? He can protect you.”

Virgil bit the corner of his lip. “No need,” he said after a short pause, “I have you for that.”

 

* * *

 

Not even ten minutes later and Virgil found himself at the dining-room table, squeezed in between Harmony and Patton. Logan's parents, Abigail and Isaiah (or Mr and Mrs Baxter as they preferred to be called) had barely even acknowledged Virgil when they had met him, giving him little more than a nod as Logan introduced them. 

Virgil didn't care, however, he was simply eager to get through this extremely awkward lunch and escape upstairs to his bedroom.

Nobody was speaking, the only sounds were the clinking of knives and forks or the occasional sigh. It was excruciating, and again, Virgil had to wonder why Logan had invited his parents, but it wasn't about him… it was about Logan. This had been what Logan had wanted, and if Logan’s parents weren't going to make the effort for their son, well, then Virgil would.

He cleared his throat and blushed when everyone's eyes turned to him. “Uh… So… Mr. Baxter, how was the drive?”

_ How was the drive?  _ Virgil’s mind growled,  _ Is that really the best you could have come up with? _

Hey…. It was a start, okay?

“Frustrating,” Isaiah answered, “do you know how many people are on their phones while driving? It's ridiculous! The amount of crashes they could cause.. they should turn the damn things off!”

_ Wow. I'm so glad I asked. You're a real ball of sunshine, aren't you? _

“I agree,” Patton said, “it really is dangerous.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil saw that Logan was watching them with a grateful expression on his face. Logan knew many words and yet, he still struggled to find the right ones to express his appreciation for Patton and Virgil’s efforts.

They were supporting him, they were trying, they may not have agreed to this or even liked it, but they were still willing to give it a shot...Just for him.

“Hmm,” Isaiah barely responded to Patton and another silence fell over the table.

_ Get me out of here,  _ the voice inside Virgil’s head whined,  _ this is so boring! _

At least they weren't fighting, better to be bored than scared.

Unfortunately though, the peace didn't last long.

It never did for Virgil.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Abigail said. “May I ask who cooked lunch?” 

“I did,” Ethan answered.

“Oh,” she pursed her lips, “well, I'm sure you tried your best, Ethan, but it's a little salty for my taste.”

“The food’s not the only thing that's salty around here,” Harmony muttered before taking a sip of her water. Luckily, Virgil seemed to be the only that heard her.

“Aren't you a chef?” Abigail questioned Ethan.

_ What is this? An interrogation? Are you trying to make sure he didn't poison your food? _

_ “ _ I sure am,” Ethan said cheerfully. “Last time we spoke, I was an only apprentice, I've come a long way since then,” he chuckled.

“I beg to differ,” Isaiah mumbled.

“Yes,” Abigail nodded, “it seems to me that they’ll just hire anyone these days.”

Virgil saw the flicker of hurt that flashed through Ethan’s eyes, and how he immediately deflated in his chair. Other than his family, cooking was Ethan’s pride and joy, he loved to do it, and to be told he wasn't any good at it was quite a blow to his system.

Virgil knew the Baxters were lying. Ethan was an exceptional chef, but before he could say so, Harmony jumped in.

“Abigail, you're still a funeral director, correct?” She smiled sweetly.

“Yes, I am.”

“Ah! Wonderful! Tell me, does anybody ever confuse you with the corpses?” Harmony’s tone was pleasant and polite, she might as well have been innocently asking about the weather.

“Mom!” Patton said, shocked. “You can't say that.”

“That's alright, Patton,” Abigail said, “I would hardly expect anything less from her.”

“And what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Ethan snarled.

“Drop it, Ethan,” Harmony said. “Be civil, remember? Your idea.”

“My mistake,” Ethan corrected.

Virgil could feel the tension rising in the room, and it was making him uneasy. He had to break it up. “Grandpa, can you please pass the potatoes?”

Isaiah glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “I'm not your grandfather,” he replied.

_ Thank the stars for that. _

“Uh, that's nice,” Virgil said coldly, “but I wasn't actually talking to  _ you.” _

Patton snorted and even Logan coughed a bit, obviously trying to hide a snicker.

Virgil looked at Ethan, waiting patiently, and then smiled when he was the realisation dawning on Ethan's face.

“Aw,” Ethan said, touched. “Y-Yeah, sure thing, bud.”

“Good to see the boy has manners,” Abigail said sarcastically as Ethan handed the bowl over to Virgil.

“The  _ boy  _ has a name,” Logan said, his shoulders tensing, “and I would appreciate it if you would use it.”

“Oh? Just like you appreciated us all those other years,” Isaiah scoffed.

“You're kidding me, right?” Harmony put in. She had attempted to be nice, but when it came to her family, she couldn't hold back. “After everything you put him through? You know.. the only reason I haven't said the things I really,  _ really  _ want to is because of the amount of respect that I have for your son.”

“Well, aren't you just a fantastic mother!” Abigail jeered.

Harmony refused to back down. “Yes,” she said. “You know what? I am! I’m not perfect by any means but I accept my son, no matter what. I don't expect him to be anyone other than who he is, and I couldn't care less if he loves a woman or a man or nobody at all, as long as he is happy. I love Logan as much as I do Patton, Logan is a second son to me, and you are the ones who did wrong by him.”

“Oh, what the hell do you know?” Abigail hissed, waving an idle hand at her.

“Plenty more than you,” Harmony argued. “I know that I didn't push my child so hard that he felt like staying awake until three in the morning studying was the only way to pass his grades. I know that I didn't ever belittle my child or tell him he was worthless because he got a B instead of an A in  _ one  _ exam. I know that I appreciate and adore my son even when he does make mistakes. I know that you don't see how damn lucky you are to have Logan in your life! After all the torment you put him through, after all the hurt, after  _ everything _ , all he still wants is to have you in his life, and you can't see it!” Virgil was shocked to see that her eyes were watering, she was so passionate about this. “These are my boys,” she said. “All of them have worked hard, and I don't care who you are, I will not have you coming here and destroying all the progress that they've made.”

“Mom…” Patton said tenderly. “That's enough.”

“Yes, it is,” Isaiah concluded. “Logan, you know we only ever tried to help you, to make you into someone better. We wanted you to be worth something, but you ignored us and look what happened, this is the what you've got,” he shook his head. “You're a second rate teacher, at best, you've got a husband-” he shuddered as he said it- “-who clearly only uses you-”

_ Oh… oh… now you've done it _ , Virgil thought gleefully as he saw the rage appear in Logan's eyes.

“What did you just say?” The scariest thing was that Logan kept his words calm, he didn't yell or shout. He was relaxed, steady, angry, and terrifying.

“You heard him!” Abigail said. “Come on, Logan, why do you think he’s with you? You spent all the money you had on buying him that stupid animal hospital! That was all your savings-”

“Exactly! They were  _ my  _ savings,” Logan said. “It was my money, and it was my choice, and I wanted to do something for the only person that ever believed in me. Patton was the first person that actually made me feel like I wasn't just some emotionless robot that only cared about work. I don't know what the hell is wrong with your marriage but thanks to him, I know what love is.. something I could never hope to learn from  _ you.  _ He never asked me to buy him that hospital, I did it because I wanted to, because I knew that he could do amazing things. I did it because he's good and caring, and everything I don't and never will deserve. I love Patton, and I love his parents, and I love the life I have created with him, and more than anything, I love our son,” Logan glared at his parents, “and I pity you because that is something you will never understand.”

“Your son?!  _ Your  _ son?! You mean the boy you picked up from some dirty old orphanage?” Abigail laughed bitterly. “You mean this horrible little creature? You couldn't even pick a child who was remotely interesting or smart or anything less than a burden!”

_ Ouch. It was the truth, but still… that hurt. _

There was a pause. A pause in which the air shifted. It went from mild outrage to unsustainable fury.

Virgil felt Harmony shift in her chair, he saw the way that Ethan’s fingers twitched, but that was nothing compared to Logan who jumped out of his seat or Patton who yelled (yes, actually  _ yelled _ ) “what the HELL did you just say?!”

“You heard me!”

“You-You take that back,” Patton ordered. There was no room for argument. “You take that back right now.”

“Don’t you dare speak about him like that!” Logan snapped. “Virgil’s the smartest kid I’ve ever met, and he isn’t the burden; you are!” He glanced at Virgil and Patton, and his gaze softened, “and I am so so incredibly sorry that I ever thought they could change. I was an idiot.”

“No, Logan,” Ethan intervened. “These two are,” he gestured at Abigail and Isaiah. “I think you need to leave. This place is for family and friends, and you are clearly neither.”

“How dare you-”

“GET OUT!” Virgil jumped as Logan, Patton and Harmony all screamed in perfect unison.

_ Like mother, like sons, I guess. _

“Gladly,” Isaiah responded and stood up, holding out his hand for Abigail. “Let's go, dear.”

“I'm very disappointed in you, Logan,” Abigail sighed, “if you ever wanted our approval this was not the way to get it.”

“It’s fine, Mother,” Logan said stiffly. “I never had it anyway. You know, I don't care what you think about me, but don't you ever say anything bad about Patton or Virgil again because I promise that it will be the last thing you ever do.”

“You really are a child, Logan,” Isaiah shook his head. “A pathetic, weak child. You are no son of mine.”

Logan kept his calm, collected composure until his parents had walked out the door, and their car had vanished down the road, then his fingers gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white as he endeavoured to control his breathing.

“Papa?”

“Lo?”

Logan compelled himself to meet the concerned gazes of the only two people that meant everything to him. “I'm okay,” he said, forcing a smile. “I should have listened to you, but I’m okay.”

“You don't have to be,” Patton said worriedly.

“I am,” Logan nodded, his eyes too wide, his smile too bright. “I am.”

“Who are you trying to convince there, Logan?” Ethan wondered aloud, “because it's not working on us.”

“I am,” Logan said, his breathing was becoming increasingly heavier. “I just need a minute, that's all. Excuse me, I'll be back,” the words had barely left his mouth before he hurried from the room, Patton immediately going after him.

“Virgil, why don't you go upstairs and watch television,” Harmony said kindly. “Ethan and I will clean up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Harmony smiled. “Don't you worry.”

_ Bless you. _

Virgil nodded. “Thanks for lunch, Grandpa,” he said to Ethan, “it was great.”

“You're a good kid,” Ethan said.

Virgil didn't think so.

 

* * *

 

Virgil paced his bedroom, thinking hard, Abigail’s words kept echoing in his head.

_ “You couldn't even pick a child who was remotely interesting or smart or anything less than a burden!” _

And it was true, wasn't it?

Out of all the weeks he'd been with Patton and Logan, they had had more bad luck than good. He had caused them nothing but pain and car crashes and panic attacks and grief… He  _ was  _ horrible. He knew that, too.  

His own parents had told him so his entire life. Patton and Logan were good, kind-hearted people, they deserved better than a rotten old stain such as him.

“What am I going to do?” He asked his plushie, as if he expected to get any answers from a toy bear.

And that was the whole problem.. He didn't know what to do. Patton and Logan wouldn't get rid of him, they were too sweet to do that, but they obviously didn't need him around. Sure, maybe they liked him, but that didn't mean they should suffer, did it?

No… No…

_ Think, Virgil, think. _

Then it hit him.

He stopped pacing, he gasped as the idea came to him, clear as day….

The solution was for him to remove the issue himself.

Yes. He'd be a burden on them (or anybody else) no longer.

“Come on,” he told his plushie and scooped the bear up. “I've got a plan.”  
  


* * *

 

Harmony rushed from room to room. She and Ethan had tidied the house before having a short afternoon nap. They had woken up, assuming that Patton and Logan were still upstairs, and had gone in search of Virgil. 

And that was the reason why Harmony stood outside Patton’s bedroom door, knocking loudly.

Patton pulled it open slightly, peering at her. “Mom,” he said, “Logan’s not doing so good. Could you give us five-”

“Patton, you know that I wouldn't interrupt if the situation wasn't urgent,” Harmony said.

The door swung open the whole way and Harmony was met with a tearful Logan, (she pretended not to noticed because she knew he was only ever willing to let Patton see him cry) and Patton frowned. “Lo, go lay down.”

“What is it, Harmony? What's wrong?” Logan ignored Patton, Harmony appeared far too worried.

“I'm sorry, boys,” she said. “Ethan and I have searched over this entire house twice but we can't find Virgil anywhere.”

* * *

 

  
Patton burst into Virgil’s room. 

_ "We can’t find Virgil anywhere." _

It was a joke, surely! It was a prank they were pulling on him. Certainly Virgil was around, under the desk or behind the curtains, because there was no way that he was missing… there was just no way.

But Harmony had said that she and Ethan had almost torn the house apart searching for him, and the fear in their eyes told Patton it was no joke.

One look at Virgil’s bedroom confirmed that for him. His Winnie-the-Pooh plushie had disappeared from the bed, his favourite hoodie (which always hung on a hook behind the door) was nowhere to be found, and (as Logan was quick to point out)  Alice in Wonderland was not in its usual spot on the bookshelf. 

There was no longer a single doubt in anybody’s mind….  
  


Virgil was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens umbrella to prepare for the incoming shit storm*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: negative thoughts, slight panic attack, past child abuse. 
> 
> Good news? The return of a certain young prince that you've all been asking for!

* * *

 

 

“Gone? What do you mean gone?!”

“What do you think I mean?” Logan shouted down the phone. “Virgil has run away!

“But why? Logan, what happened?” Megan demanded.

“My parents- I don’t know! They said things and he got upset, and- and-” Logan was starting to find it hard to breathe, it happened whenever he worked himself up too much.

“Okay, Lo, relax,” Megan said gently. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re out looking,” Logan said. “Patton and I are driving the streets,” he glanced over at Patton who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his eyes scanning the road. “Ethan’s searching in his own car, too. Harmony stayed home in case Virgil came back.”

“Do you have any idea where he might go?” Megan enquired.

“I- He likes quiet places,” Logan said. “He doesn’t like too many people around, too much activity can make him uncomfortable.”

“Alright, I'll check the libraries,” Megan suggested. “I'll keep my phone on me and I'll call you if I find him, okay?”

“Thanks, Megan. We will do the same,” Logan promised.

“And Lo?”

“Yes?”

“He’s going to be okay,” Megan said.

“I hope so,” Logan replied before ending the call. “Megan is going to help.”

“Good,” Patton said, then his expression softened, “Logan, do you want to talk about this?” He asked, taking one hand off the wheel to give Logan's a quick squeeze.

“No,” Logan replied quickly, leaning his head against the window. “All I want to do is find our son and go home.”

The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what had happened.

 

* * *

 

Virgil pulled the straps of his backpack tighter to stop it from sliding down his shoulders. He had been walking for at least twenty minutes, and combined with the extra weight of his bag, he was beginning to sweat.

The air was cold, and it was slowly starting to get dark, perhaps he could take a break for a minute? Surely, they hadn't even noticed he had left yet. Ethan and Harmony had been napping on the couch when he had snuck out the door past them, so used to a lifetime of sneaking away that he had barely made a sound.

After checking to make sure nobody was following him, he veered off the footpath and through a clump of bushes.

There was a park on the other side, one he had discovered weeks ago, it was hard to find if you didn't know about it. It was well hidden from the road, and was nearly always abandoned.

It was the perfect resting spot.

Virgil wandered over to the swing set and took a seat, swaying gently in the wind. Virgil had run away from the orphanage many times, and he always found comfort at the playground, particularly the swings, he didn't know why….

Perhaps it was the innocence of a playground, a place where a child could just be a child and be silly and have fun, everything that Virgil had never been able to be or had never been able to do.

Or maybe it was the swings themselves, the fact that you could push yourself higher and higher and higher until you saw nothing but the skies above you; the wind tousling your hair as you imagined yourself as free as one of the birds that flew by.

Yes, there was nothing like the playground for Virgil, the peace when no kids were there, the serenity when-

“Well, if it isn't my sidekick, Sir Sarcasm!”

“AAAAAAAHHH!”

Virgil screamed and fell off the swing set, hitting the ground with a soft thud. The voice had been like an explosion in an otherwise quiet land.

So consumed by his own worry and regret that he hadn't noticed the figure, who was literally hanging upside down from the monkey bars, laughing at Virgil.

_Great. Just what I need._

“Princey!” Virgil snapped, climbing to his feet, “what the hell are you doing?”

Roman’s eyes shone, the same way that Patton’s did when he was about to tell a rather fantastic (terrible) pun.

_Don't you dare do it._

“Oh, you know… Just monkeying around,” Roman sniggered, and Virgil groaned.

“I _mean_ , what are you doing here?”

“I was taking Jack for a walk,” Roman replied.

“Jack?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who's Jack?”

Roman pointed at the ground below him where a small white American Eskimo puppy lay, sound asleep. “I think I walked him for too long,” Roman commented, “he got tired, so I gave him a rest. Anyway, how did you find _my_ park?”

“Your park? What do you mean your park?” Virgil asked. “Can you please get down from there?” He added.

He was getting anxious. If Roman kept doing that, surely he'd fall, he'd land on his head and break his neck or worse, he'd-

“Fine,” Roman said and flipped himself upright. “It's my park because I didn't know anybody else knew about it,” he said as he jumped down from the monkey bars (Virgil flinched) and landed next to Jack who awoke with a happy bark.

“Well, I do, but it's okay because I won't be staying anyway,” Virgil said. “I'm leaving.”

“Oh? Where are you going?” Roman enquired, bending down and clipping Jack’s leash back into place.

“I… I don't know….” Virgil mused. “I'm just running away.”

_Oops. I hadn't thought about where I'd go exactly._

“Running away?” Roman glanced at him with a frown. “Why?”

“I just… I have to go away,” Virgil said.

“Oh.”

Roman seemed more subdued than normal, and Virgil titled his head… it wouldn't hurt to stay a few more minutes to make sure that Roman was doing okay, would it?

“Hey Princey, how come you and Andrew haven't been at school?” Virgil questioned.

Roman didn't meet Virgil’s eyes, instead he turned his attention to Jack, scratching the dog between the ears. “My grandpa got sick,” he said finally. “He didn't get better. That's why I got Jack...because I was sad.”

“I'm sorry,” Virgil said softly.

Roman shrugged and then smiled when Jack licked his hand. He shifted his focus back to his friend. “What are you gonna do, Virgil?”

_An old soul._

That was what Virgil had heard **the woman** telling Diane.

_“He has an old soul. It wouldn't surprise me if he has walked this earth many times already. He’s wiser than most children. He's seen a lot, he understands more than many adults do.”_

_“How can you possibly tell that?"_

_“Look at his eyes. They're an open window. His body is young, but his eyes, they've experienced this world before. Yes, he's an old soul. You can tell.”_

At the time Virgil hadn't quite grasped what that had meant, but now, looking at Roman, he did. Roman’s eyes were sad, too, tired…. An open window.

“I'm going to keep walking,” Virgil decided. “Maybe I'll find somewhere to stay, and maybe I won't. I just have to leave.”

“You could stay at my house,” Roman offered. “My parents are hardly ever there, they always go travelling, and my Gran wouldn't mind! It could be fun.”

_Tempting, but no._

“I can't.. I have to go. I'm bad luck,” Virgil mumbled. “Nobody should be around me.”

“I don't think you're bad luck,” Roman sounded confused, but he ceased patting Jack and held out his hand, “but if you must go...Give me your backpack.”

“What? Why?”

_I need this!_

“So I can check it for you!” Roman tutted. “You must have the right provisions before embarking on an adventure, you know? That's half your battle!”

_Oh… Well, that made sense._

“You're the prince,” Virgil shrugged off his backpack and passed it over to Roman who unzipped it.

“Hmmm… food, water, good…A book so you don't get bored,” Roman was very careful with Alice in Wonderland as he took it out (unlike his cousin) and Virgil was grateful. “Extra clothes…. Aha!” He declared as he pulled out the Winnie-the-Pooh plushie.

“What?” Virgil asked nervously.

Was Roman going to tease him?

Were toys a bad idea?

“Winnie-the-Pooh,” Roman said happily. “A most worthy comrade indeed!”

“Woof!” Jack barked in agreement, tail wagging as he nudged Virgil’s leg.

“That’s… yeah…” Virgil didn't know what to say and occupied himself with patting the dog instead.

Once Roman had finished going through Virgil's stuff, he put it all back into the bag, and then sighed. “A good haul,” he said approvingly to Virgil, “but you're missing something.”

“What? What's that?” What _had_ he missed?

“One of these,” Roman pulled out the foam sword that was tucked into his belt and tried to pass it over to Virgil.

“No… That's yours Princey,” Virgil said, shaking his head. “I couldn't.”

“You must!” Roman insisted. “It'll keep you safe.”

“I can’t take your sword.”

“Please! A prince has many swords,” Roman said. “I've got plenty at home.”

“That still doesn't mean you should give them away to me,” Virgil said. He’d feel bad.

“But…” Roman’s eyes watered, he took a deep breath to steady himself. “You have to!” He shoved the toy sword at Virgil who finally accepted it with shaky hands. “You have to,” Roman repeated, “because then you can fight anyone who is mean to you, by yourself! Because you won’t need me to be brave for you anymore… Not when you can be brave on your own.” He sniffled and wiped his nose. “You're the best friend I ever had, and if you have to go, then you have to be protected!”

“You're the _only_ friend I've ever had,” Virgil said with a sad smile.

“Same here,” Roman replied. “Everyone else just teases me for being a prince. You were the first one who was nice.”

_Man… How are you ever going to leave now?_

“Thanks, Princey,” Virgil said, “I promise I'll take good care of it.”

Roman nodded, forcing a grin back onto his face. “They'll write stories about you, you know? The Adventures of Virgil and his loyal sidekick, Winnie! It'll be an epic tale!”

Jack was getting excited by Roman’s tone of voice, and he bounded around, wagging his tail.

“Virgil!”

Both boys jumped almost out of their skin as the shout echoed across the playground.

Jack growled and Roman placed a hand on him. “Hark!” He said. “A stranger! Don't worry, Virgil! I'll get rid of them!”

“No, Princey, that's my-” Virgil sighed as Roman marched over towards Ethan who seemed quite startled.

“State your business with my friend!” Roman ordered, and Ethan glanced at Virgil who shrugged in reply. “Or I'll have to fight you!”

“Ahem, you'll have to forgive me, your majesty,” Ethan said, bowing at Roman whose face immediately brightened. “It’s just that I've never been in the company of royalty before. I simply require a moment to talk with my grandson, if you'd be so kind to allow it.”

“Virgil? Is this true?” Roman asked loudly.

“Yes, Roman.”

“Very well, stranger,” Roman said to Ethan. “You may pass.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” Ethan replied.

Virgil quickly took multiple steps back until the back of his legs hit a bench. He sat down, trying to relax himself, and Ethan took the spot next to him.

Roman watched them but kept a safe distance so they could talk in private.

“Virgil, I'm so relieved I found you!” Ethan said.

“How did you anyway?” Virgil said.

“I was walking past and just as I was about to get back into my car, I heard your friend say your name,” Ethan said, “I was so worried! It's almost night.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, the screen illuminating his face as he typed a message. Virgil read it over Ethan's shoulder and scowled.

 

**To: Logan**

**_Found him. Will bring him back with me. You guys head back home and we’ll meet you there._ **

 

“I'm not going back,” Virgil said as Ethan pressed send.

Ethan didn't do what Virgil expected. He didn't say “oh, but you have to!” Or “we need you to come home!”

He simply nodded and said, “okay, but just tell me why?”

“Why?” Virgil scoffed. Had it not been obvious? “Because I'm bad luck, okay? Everywhere I go, people always get hurt, everything terrible that happens, it's always because of me. I just bring nothing but trouble. I'm not meant to have a home, I don't deserve one. I should be on my own, I'm better on my own.”

Ethan didn't interrupt Virgil, he nodded along slowly to every word, and when Virgil was finished, he didn't speak for an entire minute. “You know, before Patton was born,” he said quietly as he watched Roman and Jack chasing each other, “Harmony and I used to fight all the time.”

“What?”

_What?_

“It's true, we did,” Ethan said, “we argued every day, every night, said awful, hurtful things to each other, things we both regret now.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

_And what does it have to with anything?_

“Before you run off, I want you to understand something,” Ethan said. “You must have noticed that Harmony and I aren't exactly young… We tried for so many years to have children, you know? It was nobody's fault, there was nothing wrong with us, it just didn't happen. It was so stressful, so tiring, all we wanted more than anything in the world was to be parents, and it just didn't happen for us… then she got pregnant with Patton and things get easier,” he smiled. “The world was brighter. Patton was someone who made us better, someone who pushed us to try harder because someone else was depending on us for life.”

“Right.”

What more could he say?

“And then he met Logan,” Ethan went on, “who spent most of his time at our house, and eventually moved in with us, and it was great…. because we had had one son but we had gained two. Smart, broken, loyal Logan and kind, caring Patton with a rather amazing talent of fixing the unfixable. They could never know, I thought, they could never know just how much they mean to me… They could never even begin to comprehend how proud of them I was…. and then they spoke about adoption,” Ethan said, “more importantly, they spoke about you, and that's when I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Virgil wondered aloud.

“That look in their eyes,” Ethan said, “the one that let me know that they understood how I felt about them. Virgil, I know you don't believe it, but they don't think you're bad luck at all. Despite what Logan’s parents or your parents may have said, you're not a burden. You're a good kid with a kind heart and brilliant mind. They're so proud of you, buddy, and they love you. Nothing feels like it's too much work with you, and even when things are hard, they'll always be willing to help you. You just have to let them in, they want to do it, Virgil. They want to protect you,” here he sighed, “but…”

_But?_

“But?” Virgil pushed.

“But if you really don't want to be apart of our family then that's okay,” Ethan said. “Just come back with me, and we’ll work something else out. It's about what you want, Virgil, not what the rest of us want.”

And here Virgil was, stumped again.

Because these people…. this selfless, loving family, they cared for him.

They loved him for no reason other than the very fact that he existed. They were willing to sacrifice their own happiness just to do whatever made him comfortable.

He wasn't ready to give that up. He knew the pain he could bring people, he had seen the end result…. but he wanted, he _needed_ the safety and the security that the Sanders brought him.

He craved the affection and the love.

“I'll go back with you,” Virgil decided. “I didn't know where else to go, anyway.”

Ethan chuckled. “Come on,” he said before calling out to Roman. “I beg your pardon, young prince, but do you need a ride home?”

Roman looked over at Ethan and then at Jack who had fallen asleep again. “Uh…. If you wouldn't mind, traveller!” He said to Ethan.

“He seems nice,” Ethan said in an undertone to Virgil.

“He's a bit weird,” Virgil admitted.

“All the best people usually are,” Ethan said, and then he winked as if he knew a secret that Virgil didn’t.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for the lift!” Roman said as he opened the door to the car. An old woman was standing by the front door of Roman’s house, her hands on her hips.

“Do you need me to come in and talk to your grandmother to tell her what happened?” Ethan offered.

“No, that's okay,” Roman said, pulling Jack out of the car, and the dog flopped in his arms dramatically. “I really _did_ tire him out. Well, bye Virgil, bye Mr Virgil’s grandpa!”

“Goodbye, Roman,” Ethan laughed.

“Wait! Princey,” Virgil said quickly, “your sword-”

“I gave it to you, remember?” Roman said.

“But I'm not running away anymore.”

“Well, it's a Christmas present then!” Roman said. “Besides, you never know when you'll need it. See you around!” He shut the door behind him, and Virgil watched as Roman hurried over to his Gran. The old woman didn't seem all that stunned considering her grandchild had just stepped out of a strangers car, she looked more exasperated than anything. It probably wasn't the first time he had gone off “adventuring.”

Virgil giggled to himself. Yes, Roman Prince was definitely one of a kind.

 

* * *

 

“Kiddo!”

Virgil had barely stepped through the door when he was pulled into a hug by Patton. Logan was on the phone, speaking hurriedly, “he just got in, Megs. I'll call you back.” He hung up and joined Patton's side. “Virgil! What happened? Are you okay? I am so sorry!”

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Virgil whined, squirming out of Patton’s too tight embrace.

He was back, yes, but that didn't mean he had forgiven himself. It didn't mean that he deserved them.

“We were so worried about you, darling,” Harmony said gently.

“I'm sorry,” Virgil mumbled, glancing down at his shoes. He had upset them _again!_

“Just as long as you're okay, kiddo,” Patton said. Both he and Logan were extremely pale. “You look cold though.”

“Just tired,” Virgil lied. He wished they'd all stopped looking at him. He felt guilty enough.

“Come on,” Logan said, his voice was thick, choked. “Let's get you to bed.”

Once the two of them had gone upstairs, Patton gave Ethan a hug, too. “Thanks for finding him.”

“We’re the ones who lost him in the first place,” Ethan said.

“Dad, don't do that,” Patton said. “He's home now, that's what matters.”

“Right,” Ethan said. “I think I'm going to take your mother out for a few hours. Give you all some time to talk,” he glanced up the stairs. “They need you right now, Patton.”

“I know,” Patton sighed, and he did.

He thanked his parents again, wished them a good night out and then went upstairs to check on Virgil.

He was shocked to see Virgil already under the covers, nightlight on and eyes closed, his plushie tucked in at his side. “Glad you're back, kiddo,” he whispered, before heading to his own room.

Logan was sitting on the edge of their bed, staring down at his hands which, Patton noted, were trembling.

“Lo? You okay?”

Logan gave a tiny jerk of his head, refusing to make contact with Patton’s eyes. “M’fine.”

_Uh oh._

Patton had known Logan since they were kids; he had seen Logan through every high and every low, every good moment and every bad moment, and he knew Logan well enough to know when Logan was definitely, one hundred percent, lying about being okay.

This was one of those times.

“Logan,” Patton approached slowly, he didn't want to rush anything. Logan was rather skilled at shying away from talking about things if he was pushed too quickly. “Hey,” he sat down beside Logan, gently lifting his chin up so he was forced to meet Patton’s gaze. “There you are,” Patton smiled.

“Patton….. I don't….” Logan trailed off hopelessly.

What could he possibly say? What the hell could he say?

_You were right. I was an idiot. I am sorry._

As if Patton didn't know all this already.

_Do something! Say something!_

Logan knew he had to make some sort of move, because if he didn't then he'd start crying, and he did NOT like to cry. It was pointless to him, a waste of time, a… a thing that he was going to do if he didn't distract himself right now!

“Logan?”

Patton came back into his blurry, slightly obscured vision, and he swallowed.

_Patton. Patton, good, smart, selfless._

_You. You, bad, idiotic, selfish._

_Patton… makes it go away…makes it stop hurting._

Suddenly, Logan's lips met Patton’s, his hands tangling in his hair. It was fierce, desperate. He didn't want to think about the pain, didn't want to feel it. Patton was warmth and love, and the only thing Logan wanted to do was bury himself in that comfort.

Even if he didn't deserve it.

Because Patton was the light in the dark, the heat in the cold, the hope in the hopeless… Patton was the one who had always been there for him…Patton was the one who never left… Patton was home…

Patton was pulling away.

“Logan, you can't-”

_Don't talk. Please don't. I don't want to cry. I don't want to feel. It hurts to feel. Please don't. It hurts._

Logan kissed him again because the longer they went on like this then the less it would hurt. It would only be the sweetest _warm, warm, warm,_ and not the bitterest _cold, cold, cold_

But Patton was moving away, his hands on Logan’s shoulders, gently shoving him back.

_No. What are you doing? Please._

“Logan,” Patton said firmly. He couldn't allow this to happen. “No, I love you, and I'll kiss you all you want later, but you're not using this to hide. You're not blocking this out. It’s not healthy.”

_I know! I know! You're right! I'm so stupid!_

Logan's shoulders slumped, and Patton held out his arms catching Logan who immediately leaned into him.

It didn't take long for the first few tears to shed. “It w-was m-my f-fault,” Logan stammered. “I s-should n-never h-have invited t-them. V-V-Virgil could have been hurt because o-of me. I was so stupid! I _am_ stupid!”

“Oh, Logan,” Patton said, soothingly rubbing Logan's back. “Baby, no, it's not your fault. You tried! There was nothing wrong with hoping your parents had grown up a little, and now you know they haven't. You put in the effort, they were the ones who upset Virgil. None of it was your fault.”

“I j-just w-wanted to make them p-proud of m-me,” Logan whimpered. “W-Why d-do they h-hate me, Patton?”

Patton felt an unspeakable rage. He felt so furious at Logan’s parents…. at Virgil’s…. to have damaged them so badly.

“Because they're stupid, Logan,” Patton said passionately. “They're the idiots, not you. They can't see how amazing you are, and that's their loss. I'm proud of you, Lo. Don't you worry about them.”

Logan couldn't help but feel stupid. What grown man cried over whether his parents liked him or not?

But it hurt. He had tried so hard for so long. He had done everything they had ever asked, and they still hated him… they had disowned him.

_You are no son of mine._

His own father had said that. God, he was so stupid! _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Logan sobbed brokenly into Patton’s arms for almost an hour, getting rid of all the toxins that he'd been bottling up.

_Ah, so that was the point in crying._

Because he did start to feel a little bit better, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He leaned against Patton’s chest, giving one last sniffle, and then let the sound of Patton’s steady heartbeat lull him off to sleep.

_Home….. Patton was home._

* * *

 

Patton carefully removed Logan’s shoes and then tucked him into bed, pulling the blanket over him.

He heard a creak on the landing outside and froze… something was off…. he hurried over to the door and pulled it open.

“Virgil?”

Virgil was standing outside his bedroom door, his hand raised in a fist. “Dad… I wasn't running away again, I was just gonna knock… because… I was-” his chest was heaving, his eyes were darting from side to side. “Never mind...It's dumb. I'm sorry. I'll go.”

“Virgil,” Patton said, placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Virgil bit his lip. “Y-Yeah, and I was wondering if I...could I maybe… no. I just….”

“Kiddo, do you want to sleep in here?” Patton said encouragingly.

“Can I?!” Virgil said quickly then blushed. “I mean, if that's cool.”

Patton chuckled. “Oh, it's definitely cool, bud,” he said.

He stepped back so Virgil could enter the room. Virgil crawled into the middle of the bed and Logan sighed, shuffling back as if he knew he had to make room.

Logan's eyes, still red and puffy from crying, fluttered open and he smiled, reaching out a hand to brush Virgil’s hair back away from his forehead. “Hey, you okay?” Logan asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah, Papa,” Virgil whispered.

Patton got in on the other side of Virgil, he flicked on the television and put it on mute so Virgil would have something to look at if he needed a distraction.

“This is nice, it's like a slumber party,” Patton laughed. When he got no response, he glanced over to see them both watching him.

Virgil, so small and scared, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Logan, exhausted and broken hearted, body still quivering.

Both staring at Patton as if he were the only lifeboat in an ocean of sorrow.

Patton felt that uncontrollable anger again…. how could anyone have dared to hurt his boys so badly? The two people he cherished and valued more than anyone else in the entire world.

He leaned over and kissed Virgil’s cheek, then Logan's lips, before settling down against the pillows. “You know that I love you both so much, right?” He asked them.

Logan nodded and Virgil entwined his fingers with Patton’s. “We know, Dad.”

“We love you, too,” Logan murmured.

Of course they did.

He was their hero, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Child abuse mention, alcohol mention, and maybe a few swear words (but Megan is in this chapter so of course there would be swearing)

* * *

 

Patton woke up first the next day. The early morning news playing on the television told him it was just past seven. He turned off the television, stretching out his body with a yawn, and then looked over at the other two.

“Awww,” he cooed quietly to himself.

Virgil and Logan were still sound asleep, snuggled close together, Logan’s arms were wrapped around Virgil's middle protectively.

Patton snatched his phone from the bedside table, unlocked it and opened up the camera. Focusing the camera on his boys, he snapped a couple of quick photos.

“Ugh!”

“Patton!”

_ Oops. Forgot to turn the flash off. _

Virgil rubbed his eyes, Logan let him go, rolling over with a groan.

“Sorry! You guys just looked so adorable,” Patton said and then he jumped up, shaking Virgil. “It's Christmas!” He announced. “Get up! Get up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!”

“Five more minutes,” Virgil mumbled.

Logan grunted in agreement, burying his face further into his pillow.

“If you're not up when I get back, I will spray you with water!” Patton declared before darting out of the room.

“He will, you know,” Logan muttered to Virgil, “he tipped a whole bucket of water over me our first Christmas because I refused to get up.”

Virgil blinked at Logan. “I don't get it. You two are total opposites,” he said. “How does it work?”

One was so serious, the other so playful, Virgil just didn't understand.

“It just does,” Logan shrugged. “Patton has been there for me more than anybody else. I owe him everything. I never even really knew what love meant until we started dating. He's got the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met, and yes, sometimes he can be a little frustrating but then again so can I. I can't really explain how or why we work well together, we just do.”

“That's fair,” Virgil said, sitting up. “We should go before he comes back. I don't feel like getting sprayed today.”

“And they say I'm the smart one,” Logan said.

 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!” Ethan said cheerfully as Logan and Virgil entered the kitchen together. Ethan was wearing a Santa hat and a bright red apron that read, “we whisk you a Merry Christmas.” He was also dishing up piles of pancakes that Virgil saw were cut out in the shapes of reindeers and candy canes.

“Merry Christmas,” Logan replied. “Those look delicious.”

And, just like all Ethan’s food, they were. The family all sat around the tree in the living-room, eating their breakfast happily, and Virgil felt an unknown warmth in him, he had never had a proper Christmas before.

“Where are my Ho Ho Ho’s at?” a voice called from the entrance hall. Megan was barely visible as she walked in, the top of her head only just noticeable behind an entire armload of gifts. “Does Megan deliver the goods? You bet she does!” she commented, dumping the presents under the tree. “Hiya, Mr and Mrs. S!” She added to Patton’s parents.

“Hello Megan, how wonderful to see you again, dear,” Harmony beamed.

“Glad you're here, Megs,” Patton said and then glanced at Logan. “Shall we go?”

“Go?” Virgil frowned as Logan nodded. “Where are you going?”

“Just out for a bit, kiddo,” Patton assured him. “We won't be long.”

“But-”

“Ah, come on,” Megan said, “you can chill with me for a while, kid. Besides, Logan totally needs to test run his new car.”

“My new what?” Logan yelped at Patton who grinned.

“Merry Christmas!” Patton said.

Logan rushed over to the window where a shiny new car sat in the driveway, a big red bow wrapped around it. “Patton, you didn't- You couldn't- Why did you- How-” Logan stammered and Patton laughed.

“I helped choose the colour!” Virgil piped up excitedly.

“Well, thank you.. I mean….” Logan trailed off, he was speechless.

“What are you waiting for?” Megan said, shoving them both towards the door. “Go on! Out! And drive carefully, alright? Precious cargo and all.”

“Shhhhh,” Patton hissed. “Don’t say anything to Virgil.”

“I meant you not the-”

“Shush!”

“Okay,” Megan laughed. “Get going!”

She waved them off and turned back to Virgil who frowned. “Where are they going?” He questioned as Harmony started collecting the plates.

“Don't worry, they're just going to grab something,” she sat down next to Virgil. “So… How have you been? I heard you made a break for freedom last night.”

“Oh… Yeah.. I just.. I don't know,” Virgil blushed.

“Logan's folks get to you, huh?” Megan smiled gently. “Don't give them a second thought. They wouldn't know their ass from their elbow.”

“Megan, will you please watch your language around Virgil?” Harmony tutted.

“What? He doesn't mind,” Megan said as Virgil giggled. “Anyway kid, you ever need a break, you're welcome to come to my place. It's just me and the dog so there's plenty of room.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said. “How  _ is  _ Cosmo by the way?”

“Chewing up all my underwear and having the greatest time with it,” Megan sighed. “I'm going to visit my sister this afternoon and he's coming along, I have no idea how he's going to take such a long drive.”

“You've got a sister?” Virgil enquired.

“A twin sister,” Megan corrected. “Her name is Tegan,  _ real _ imaginative of my parents, right?”

“No.”

“Exactly,” Megan snorted. “I see a couple of gifts from you under this tree. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get the money? Did you rob a bank? I won't tell anyone, I could just use a few tips.”

“No,” Virgil said, and shook his head. “I've been saving up my allowance money.”

The three adults stared at him. “You didn't have to do that,” Ethan said.

“I wanted to,” Virgil replied. “I don't need anything, so I thought I'd buy your presents with it.”

Harmony smiled proudly at him. “Such a good boy,” she said.

“Yeah, he's not too bad, I suppose,” Megan teased.

Virgil didn't know how to respond to their compliments so he stayed quiet, listening to the radio which was softly playing Christmas carols. He was relieved when Logan and Patton returned, and stood up to go and greet them but Megan grabbed him around the stomach.

“Hold up there, Houdini,” she said. “Put two and two together. It's Christmas Day and they didn't take you out with them. Don't you think they might have something for you out there?”

Oh. He hadn't even considered that.

Megan let go of Virgil and he sat back down, waiting (im)patiently for them to come inside.

They both looked rather pleased with themselves, their cheeks were pink from the cold but they were smiling, and Patton rubbed his hands together. “Who's ready for presents?”

“I am. Gift me, Sanders!” Megan declared.

The next half an hour was an array of “thank you’s”, “I love it!” and a heck of a lot of wrapping paper.

Megan had laughed herself silly at the necklace Virgil had gotten her which was engraved “World’s Okayest Aunt,” and she clasped it around her neck immediately.

For Ethan, Virgil had gotten him a mug (“my cooking is so good that even the smoke alarm cheers!) and a recipe book for making holiday treats (“hint, hint,Grandpa,” said Megan).

Virgil gave Harmony a pretty pink scarf, Logan a jigsaw puzzle of the periodic table of elements, and for Patton, he had gotten him the Winnie-the-Pooh collection book. Patton hugged him and didn't let go for five minutes.

Ethan and Harmony had gotten Virgil a book of poetry and some CD’s of a few bands they said he might like, (he couldn't disagree, Fall Out Boy sounded pretty interesting to him) while Megan had given him an iPod and a GIANT teddy bear.

“That's taller than I am!” Virgil said in shock, staring up at it. It didn't take long before Patton was lying on top of it.  

When everyone had announced they had finished handing out presents, Virgil noticed there were still a few under the tree, and Patton smiled at him. “Those are for you, kiddo,” he said. “They’re from Lo and I.”

“Oh… You didn't have to,” he said nervously. He didn't like the way everybody was watching him.

“That doesn't mean we didn't want to,” Logan said.

_ Good point. _

“Okay,” Virgil sat down in front of the tree, and reached for the nearest present. Patton was rocking back and forth in his excitement, and Virgil didn't miss Ethan and Megan sneaking out of the room.

_ What were they up to?  _

He slowly undid the wrapping and frowned in confusion at the medium sized food bowl. “Uh, thank you,” he said to Patton and Logan, both seemed like they were struggling not to laugh.

“You're welcome, kiddo! Next one!”

The next one was a small round pet bed, followed by a feather on a stick toy, a litter box, a couple tins of cat food… What  _ was  _ going on?

Because surely… No… Patton was allergic… There was no way.

“You know that I'm not a cat, right?” He said and then went white. “Not that I don't appreciate it! I mean, you didn't have to buy me anything at all!”

“We know, Virgil,” Logan chuckled. 

Only one more gift was left to open… This one was very thin and he took it out carefully. It was a sheet of paper, he read it to himself.

 

**Certificate of Adoption**

 

_ This certifies that _

_ [Virgil Sanders] _

_ Has officially adopted _

_ [Name of pet] _

_ And has welcomed this animal into his/her forever home _

  
  


The date and Patton’s signature were scribbled on the bottom of the paper, and Virgil felt his mouth go dry as Ethan and Megan carried a crate into the room, placing it beside him.

_ No. _

_ This was not happening. _

“Open the box, kiddo!” Patton said eagerly.

Virgil’s hands were shaky as he reached out and very very tentatively lifted the lid (which had multiple wide air holes) off the crate.

_ There was no way. _

_ Surely not. _

_ Nope. _

_ No absolute way. _

_ It wasn't happening. _

_ It couldn't be. _

_ It was. _

For as soon as Virgil removed the top, something leapt out and landed on his chest. The adults laughed as Virgil gave a shriek of (slight terror) and sheer delight.

Virgil had never believed in love at first sight, if you had asked him earlier he would have said that there was no such thing, but that was before he met  _ her. _

Silky smooth black fur, two curious eyes; one a shimmering ocean blue, the other a sparkling emerald green, and a royal purple collar around her neck with a tiny bell attached.

_ She. Was. Gorgeous. _

There was only one tiny problem that could spoil his excitement. “You're allergic!” He cried at Patton as the kitten jumped off him and started to explore her surroundings.

“It’s okay, Virgil. She's a Chantilly-Tiffany,” Logan said. “They’re a hypoallergenic breed.”

“They're hypo what now?” Megan

“Hypoallergenic,” Logan clarified. “It means that they are less likely to cause an allergic reaction in people, because they usually do not have the same proteins that are commonly found in other animals, which- whoa!”

Both Logan and Patton were startled when Virgil knocked them to the floor in an extremely tight embrace. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He cried. “Thank you! Thank you! She's amazing! I love her! I'll take really good care of her, I promise! Thank you!” 

Everyone laughed at the Virgil who was babbling so much that they could barely make sense of him. 

“You’re welcome, bud,” Patton said, rubbing Virgil’s back. “You deserve her.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Virgil,” Harmony said, giving him a hug.

“You too, Grandma,” Virgil smiled as Ethan patted his shoulder.

“You'll have to come and stay at our place one day! We’ll make some of those snacks in the book,” he said.

“That sounds fun,” Virgil replied.

It was getting late. They had a big day of food and fun, but Megan had left a few hours before, and now Patton’s parents were ready to go back home, too.

“You boys take care of each other,” Harmony said to Logan and Patton, “and yourselves. You can't help anybody else if you're hurting, too,” she said firmly to her son.

“I know,” Patton smiled. “Thanks for everything, Mom.”

“You need anything, son, you call us,” Ethan told Logan who nodded.

“Thank you.”

Virgil was almost sad to see them go. They had been really lovely people to him, the best grandparents he could have asked for. Patton must have picked up on how Virgil was feeling because he ruffled his hair. “How about a movie before bed?”

“Sounds good,” Virgil replied and ran upstairs to put on his Eeyore onesie.

What a perfect end to a perfect Christmas this would be.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I have never quite understood this movie,” Logan said from where he was cuddled up with Patton on the couch. “Is it a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie?”

“That's the joy of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Lo,” Patton said happily. “It can be both!”

“Yes, but during which holiday are you supposed to watch it?”

“Either,” Patton said. “It's all in the title.” 

Virgil sniggered at Logan’s grumpy face. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, alternating between playing with his kitten, and watching the movie. He was enjoying it a lot so far.

“You know,” he said absentmindedly, “my friend Roman’s dogs name is Jack.”

Logan and Patton shared a look. “Are we ever going to meet this friend of yours, kiddo?” Patton asked.

Virgil shrugged. Maybe one day. A peaceful silence fell between them again, and Virgil smiled as the black kitten chased after the feather he held out. He had never had his very own pet before.

Would he be a good owner? He hoped so! He loved her already. He would always protect her! If anyone hurt her, they would regret it! 

She was so cute. She needed a name, though, what would Virgil call her?

There was so many choices. Patton had suggested a few but names like “sweetums” and “the most adorable creature in the world” just didn't work very well.

Logan, who was leaving it up to Virgil to name her, had simply taken to calling her “Cat” but that was irritating, too.

He had to think of something and fast!

Jewel?  _ Hm…. _

Rosie?  _ Maybe? _

Meower?  _ You’re kidding me, right? _

Virgil exhaled and turned his attention back to the television. This was hard! The name had to be just right, it had to suit her, she would have it for life, after all, and-

“SALLY!” Virgil screamed as the character appeared on the screen.

Logan jumped so high he fell off the couch, Patton yelped, and the kitten darted under an armchair, scared of all the noise. 

“Yes, Virgil,” Logan grumbled as he got to his feet. “The character is named Sally. Well done.”

“Did you have to shout, kiddo?”

“No. Sorry. It's just…” he gestured to the armchair. “Sally!”

Now  _ that  _ was a perfect name.

“You want to call her Sally?” Logan enquired.

“Yeah! Sally Sanders has a nice ring to it, don't you think?” Virgil grinned. 

“Yeah, I do,” Patton said.

“I like it,” Logan nodded.

Good. Virgil was sure that Roman would, too.

 

* * *

 

“Dad,” Virgil said as Patton tucked him into bed. “You can turn my nightlight off.”

Patton pulled back to study Virgil’s scared, but determined, face. “Are you sure, bud?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said firmly. “I've got Sally to protect me now.”

Despite having her own bed, the kitten was curled up at Virgil’s side, snoring lightly.

“Well, if that's what you want, kiddo,” Patton said. “You know where we are if you need us.”

Virgil smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Virgil,” Patton said, flicking off the lamp as he left the room.

Virgil rested his head on his pillow, trying not to overthink everything.  _ There is nothing to fear, Virgil, _ he told himself as he drifted off to sleep,  _ everything is fine. _

 

* * *

 

_ Virgil sat by the window, watching the other kids in the neighbourhood riding their brand new bikes, playing with their dolls and trucks, shrieking with laughter.  _

_ What he wouldn't give to be out there with them. _

_ “Dad? How come I have to stay inside?” _

_ “Because only good kids get to go out and play,” his father growled, “and are you a good kid?” _

_ Of course not. “No,” Virgil said. _

_ “That’s right. Now grab me a beer,” his father ordered. _

_ Virgil did as he was instructed, taking a beer from the fridge and bringing it over to his father. “But I did do some good things this year, and it is Christmas,” he said softly. “Don't I even get one gift?” _

_ He knew straight away that that was the wrong thing to say. His father’s expression darkened, and he raised his hand. “You have a roof over your head, boy! You have clothes on your back! Is that not good enough for you?!” _

_ “No- I mean yes! Yes, it is!” Virgil said timidly. _

_ “You want to know what your gift is?” His father sneered. “You're still alive. That's your gift. Don't make me take it back.” _

_ “I'm sorry.” _

_ “Damn right you are,” his father said, and just because he felt like it, he slapped Virgil across the face. _

_ Virgil stumbled back, his bottom lip trembled but he swallowed his fear, his father hated “cry babies” more than anything. _

_ “Sorry, sir.” _

_ “Now piss off,” his father said. “I don't want to see your stupid, ugly face any longer.” _

_ Virgil nodded and went back over to the window, allowing a few tears to slid down his cheeks. He barely noticed the pain of the abuse anymore, but how he wished he could just have one good Christmas. _

_ One good day like the kids he saw outside. _

 

* * *

 

Virgil’s eyes sprung open, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

Another night, another nightmare.

Wait. The room was dark? Why was it dark? Oh god. What was happening?!

Something moved beside him and Virgil only just managed to suppress his scream

_ What was that?! _

It was going to kill him! Whatever it was, it was going to destroy him! It was… it was…

Purring?

It took Virgil a moment to remember but when he did, he nearly laughed.

How could he have forgotten  _ her _ ?

His protector. His best friend.

Virgil reached out through the darkness, finding Sally and placing his hand on her back, timing his breathing with her.

_ In _ .

_ Out. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

Virgil was safe. He was safe. He was safe.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ You are safe. _

“Thanks, Sally,” Virgil whispered.

He gave her a small pat then he rolled over and finally went to sleep, a large smile on his face.

What a great day it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments!


	18. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, here's the deal...You may have noticed that this chapter took me a much longer time to write, and that is because I STRUGGLED so much with it...This chapter was meant to be much much longer, but to save my sanity, I decided to cut it in half!
> 
> So technically the next chapter will still be a part of this one which is why it seems like this one (18) ends so abruptly...I am so angry at myself for doing this but I literally could not take it anymore, and I had to seperate it. I promise you that the next chapter (or part 2) will be out ASAP, and I will not make you all wait so long again! So I'm really sorry for how lame this one is!

* * *

 

_ I need this job. _

_ I need this job _

_ I need this job. _

The phrase had become a mantra in Megan’s head. It was the only thing that stopped her from going completely insane while she worked the long and lonely night hours at Bill’s Groceries.

_ The only local store open 365 days a year, 24 hours a day! That’s Bill’s way!  _

“Well, if it's Bill’s damn way then he should be doing the work,” Megan mumbled under her breath. 

The store was empty, and she was the only employee on duty. It was a little past midnight, and she was sitting behind the register, flipping through a magazine. Easy work, really.

Boring as all hell though.

“I need this job,” Megan said again. “I need this job.”

“First sign of madness, you know,” a voice said, “talking to yourself.”

Megan barely flinched. She lowered her magazine slowly and grinned at who she saw in front of her. “Dr. Owen,” she said, “I think you'll find that I've long surpassed simple madness.” 

The surgeon looked shocked to see her behind the counter. “Well, if isn't Logan’s lovely, uh...sister.”

“Just because we aren't blood related doesn't mean I don't love the heck out of that little nerd,” she said. “He and I have been through a lot together. He's my brother, no matter what your record may say.”

“I think I've already established that you are not to be crossed with, Ms…?”

“Dell,” she said, “but please, call me Megan, I'm not that old yet.”

“Right, Megan,” he glanced at her name tag. “Yup, there it is… Right, um, right there.”

Megan snorted. “Anyway, what can I do for you, Doctor?”

“Henry. Off duty, I'm just Henry,” he said, and Megan didn't miss the way his cheeks reddened.

_ Oh, this was too precious. _

“Can we  _ please  _ go get the donuts now?”

Megan leaned forward on her stool, peering over the edge of the counter to see a young boy pulling on Henry’s shirt. “Huh,” she said. “I didn't know you had a kid.”

“What? No!” Henry said so quickly that the boy scoffed. “He's not mine… I'm babysitting.”

“Super surgeon by day, super nanny by night,” Megan said, “you’re quite the hero, aren't’ you?” 

“I’m just a friend of the family,” Henry explained. “His grandmother has gone out for bingo.”

“Bingo? This late at night?” Megan arched an eyebrow. “True Grandma goals right there.”

“She’s not really at bingo,” the boy stage-whispered. “That’s just what we have to say when she’s out drinking with friends.”

“I hope to be as hip as your granny when I’m older,” Megan said. “She has a more exciting life than me...Inspirational.”  

“You shouldn’t say that,” Henry reprimanded the boy who rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, where are the donuts?” he asked Megan, barely paying any attention to Henry. 

Megan pointed to the correct aisle. “Midnight cravings?”

“One could call it that,” Henry said. “He usually doesn’t like sweets, unless he has a bad night,” he told Megan quietly. 

“Well if that’s the case,” Megan said and grabbed a chocolate bar from the counter, handing it to the boy. “It’s on the house.” 

“Thank you, most gracious maiden!” the boy said before he ran off in the search for donuts. 

“He...He…” Henry didn’t really know what to say as he took in the amused expression on Megan’s face. “He thinks he’s royalty.”

“Who’s to say he isn’t?” Megan replied. “His prince outfit seems pretty legit to me.” 

“Ah...That’s...Yes,” Henry stammered, “I suppose I’d better go after him.”

“Yeah, before you lose him,” Megan agreed, “I wouldn’t want his kickass old Granny coming after me either.” 

“Ha! No!” Henry laughed almost too loudly. 

Megan sniggered as she watched him walk away. He had been a lot more smooth in the hospital. Maybe he just wasn't comfortable outside in the “real world.”

She didn't blame him. Sometimes, the real world sucked.

She threw her magazine down with a sigh, and ran a hand through her hair.

_ I need this job. _

_ I need this job. _

_ I need-Hey! _

The bell ringing above the door had interrupted her train of thought. She glanced over to see who had entered the shop and immediately brightened.

“Well, if it isn't my favourite boys!” She said happily, “and Logan!”

“Very funny,” Logan said dryly, Patton and Virgil close behind him. “It was not our first choice to come here.”

“Ouch, that really stings, Lo,” Megan whined. “Straight through the heart with that one.”

“He's kidding,” Patton pacified. “He loves to see you!”

“No, it's because this is the only store open,” Logan said.

Megan stuck her tongue out at him. “That's because most  _ sane  _ people have proper sleeping schedules,” she pointed at Virgil, “speaking of, isn't it a little past your bedtime?”

She patted him on the head, and he crinkled his nose in annoyance. “It's still my holidays!” Virgil protested. “Also, Papa ran out of Crofters. It was a disaster.”

“Don't need to tell me twice,” Megan said. “What is it with the shortage in sweet treats tonight?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Your surgeon is here,” Megan said. “He's getting donuts.”

“Ohhh! We should go say hi,” Patton said eagerly. “I really want to thank him again.” 

“I suppose it would be wise to do it now,” Logan said, “since last time I was-”

“Screaming over a plushie and crying because you thought your husband stole it,” Megan said with a nod. “Go ahead, he won't be hard to miss, he's with a kid dressed as a prince.”

Virgil’s head jerked up so fast that Megan was surprised it didn't snap off. “Dressed as a what?”

“Okay, I'm sorry, but did nobody else notice that?” Megan questioned. “The kid’s head almost did a three-sixty turn.. That was right out of a freaking horror movie.. We need to get a priest or something.”

“Aunt Megan! Focus! Kid in a prince costume?”

“Yeah, called me a maiden, real dramatic, cute though,” Megan said.

_ Oh no. This was bad. This was very bad.  _ Virgil had to get Patton and Logan out of here before they met Roman!

“You know, I think we should get the Crofters first! And Sally needs more cat food, and we definitely need more cookies… oh, and ice-cream!” Virgil said, grabbing a shopping cart. “I don't think we have time to see hello to Dr. Owen right now!”

He made sure to go to the aisle that was furthest away from the one the donuts -and therefore, Roman- would be in. 

“See, this is what happens when we don’t get him to bed on time,” Patton told Logan sternly.

“He loses his marbles?” Megan asked.

“Megan!”

Megan slid off her stool as Logan and Patton rushed after Virgil. 

There was no way she was missing out on all this craziness. 

Her night had just become a lot more interesting.

 

* * *

 

“Virgil, kiddo, everything okay?” Patton asked as Virgil marched down one of the aisles, not even really examining any of the products.

“Fine, fine, Dad,” he said. “We should get cat food.”

“We have plenty at home,” Logan said.

“We can always get more,” Virgil chuckled nervously.

“Well, it's in the next aisle over,” Patton said, sounding very confused.

“Excellent! Then let's go-”

“I need to get food for Jack!” Roman’s booming voice echoed through the store.

Virgil peered through the shelves, spotting his friend on the other side. “Uhhhh, let's go here instead!” He instructed Logan and Patton as quietly as he could.

He pushed them towards the other end.

_ Virgil, this is ridiculous! Talk to Roman!  _ His mind screamed at him.

Talk to Roman. Yes, of course.

“Virgil, why'd you bring us down here?” Logan frowned, “I don't think any of us need tampons.”

“Oh yeah, you never know,” Virgil replied, barely listening to Logan. “I'll go get the cat food. You stay here.”

“With the tampons?!” 

Virgil didn't answer as he left them and darted around the corner, tackling Roman to the floor.

“AHHH! Who is it?! Friend or foe?! Who dare to-” Virgil placed his hand over Roman’s mouth. 

“Shut up, Princey,” he hissed. 

Roman’s eyes went wide as he registered who it was, and Virgil slowly removed his hand. “Virgil? What was  _ that  _ for?!”

“You can be very loud sometimes,” Virgil said, climbing to his feet and giving Roman a hand up. “I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want my parents to know you're here.”

“Oh,” Roman was stung by the words. “Do you not want them to meet me? Do you not like me anymore?” 

_ No, Princey. It's not like that at all. Quite the opposite. _

“Of course I like you, Roman,” Virgil assured him quickly. “It’s just….”

Now, here was the issue.

Virgil had two dads… Virgil didn't know how Roman would feel about that… Virgil would always pick Patton and Logan above anyone else if he had to… So if Roman said anything mean about them, then Virgil knew he would have to end the friendship, which was why he was trying to prolong their meeting as long as he could.

He didn't want to lose the only friend he'd ever had. 

But he would do so in order to keep his family. 

“Virgil? What is it?” Roman was staring at him expectantly. 

“I have two dads, okay?” Virgil blurted out. “They're married to each other… I'm adopted.”

There. Quick. Like ripping off a bandaid.

Roman blinked at him.

_ Oh God. He hates me. He hates me now. We're not going to be friends anymore. Goodbye, Roman. _

“Ohhh,” Roman said. “So Andrew  _ was  _ right.”

_ Wait…. What?! _

“A-Andrew?” Virgil repeated.

“Yes, Uncle Anthony- Andrew’s dad,” he clarified upon seeing Virgil's confused face and Virgil realised he was talking about Mr. Paul, “told Jimmy who told Andrew that your dad was married to a man. Of course, you can  _ never  _ trust Uncle Anthony,” Roman mused, “but it seems like he was right about this one!”

“Y-Yeah… He was…” Virgil stammered, anxiously awaiting Roman's explosion.

“Well? Are they here? I could meet them!” Roman smiled.

“You want to- You don't care that they're together?” Virgil eyed him suspiciously.

“Am I meant to?” Roman frowned. “Virgil! It doesn't matter if a prince chooses a prince or a princess chooses a princess! Any love is still love!” 

“Preach it, little man,” Megan said as she walked towards them. “I don't mean to interrupt this rather adorable exchange, but Virgil, why are Logan and Patton hiding in the female hygiene section? I have a feeling you had something to do with that.”

Thankfully, Virgil was saved the trouble of answering by Henry who came skidding around the corner. “Roman, you don't just run off on me like that!” He declared before he spotted Megan and accidentally crashed into one of the shelves.

It wobbled dangerously but Megan dashed forward and between the two of them, they managed to keep it from toppling over. 

“Dude, you are the clumsiest person I have ever met,” Megan snorted. “Are you sure you should be operating with knives and brains?”

“Heh,” Henry laughed weakly. “Sorry.” 

“He's not usually this way!” Roman announced. “Maybe he just does it around pretty girls.”

“You're a charmer,” Megan said and ruffled his hair. “Anyway, Virgil… Logan and Patton?”

“Right!” Virgil said and then smiled at Roman. “I'll be back!”

Logan and Patton were in the same spot he had left them, arguing quietly.

“He left us by the tampons! We look insane! Get up, Patton!”

“He told us to wait.”

“He’s  _ nine _ ! Why are we taking orders from him? Who are the parents here?”

“It's just polite, Logan!”

“Sorry,” Virgil said sheepishly. “I-uh… saw Roman from school.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Logan said. “You know Virgil, you could have just told us.”

“Yeah, kiddo! If we embarrass you that much then we’re happy to leave you and your friend alone to talk.”

“Embarrassed?” They had it all wrong! “You don't embarrass me,” Virgil said. “I just wasn't sure if he was going to make fun of you or not.. You know, for being…”

“Not exactly a conventional family?” Logan suggested with a small smile.

“Yeah…. That.”

Logan and Patton’s expression softened. “Buddy, you don't ever have to worry about us,” Patton said gently. “It's very thoughtful of you, but we can handle it.”

“You shouldn't have to though,” Virgil said. “You're no different to any other couple.”

“That's what I've been trying to tell them for years,” Megan said, making Virgil jump. 

He hadn't noticed the other three had followed him.

“Ah! Virgil's family! Greetings!” Roman said with a flourish of his hand. “I'm Roman Prince! At your service.”

“He thinks I'm pretty,” Megan said.

Patton almost squealed.  _ Holy heck, this kiddo was adorable! _

“Nice to meet you, Roman!” He said. 

“The pleasure is mine, good sir!”

Logan was quite unsure of what to make of Roman, but hey, if he was friends with Virgil, well… that was good enough for Logan!

“Can Roman sleep over at our house?” Virgil asked Patton before he could stop himself. 

_ What is wrong with you? You didn’t even ask Roman if he wanted to!  _

He had just been so excited by the idea of having a friend come over to stay that he hadn’t even considered the fact that said friend might not want to. 

“Yeah!” Roman said, turning to Henry. “That'd be cool!”

“I don't think they'd want to take you this late, Roman,” Henry said. 

“Oh, we don't mind,” Patton interjected upon seeing Roman and Virgil’s disappointed pouts. “We can have him for the whole weekend, if his grandmother is okay with that, of course.” 

“Here, you can ring her,” Virgil was shocked when Roman pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket.

“”You have a phone?”

“My dad gave it to me,” Roman said. “It's for emergencies only.”

“This isn't exactly an emergency, Roman,” Henry pointed out.

“Course it is! Sleepovers are very important,” Megan said.

“I think his father meant life-threatening emergencies, and oh- never mind, he’s dialed her number,” Henry sighed as Roman held the phone to his ear. 

“.....Hi, Gran!” he said excitedly. “What? No, nothing is wrong!....I know, but I just wanted to… Yes, Gran,” he sighed and held out his phone towards Henry. “She wants to talk to you.”

“I knew it,” Henry whispered, looking panicked. “I knew this would happen.”

“Oh, give it here, you big baby,” Megan said and snatched the phone. “Hello? No, I realise I’m not Henry….Megan, I’m an old friend of his….Yeah, he’s too much of a chicken to come to the phone right now….But first of all, may I just say that you are literally grandmother goals,” she laughed and Roman glanced at Henry in amazement. “Anyway, I’ve got a question for you…. Your rather sweet grandson, and my nephew were wondering about the possibility of a sleepover?.... Yes, it  _ is  _ rather late but that's why they were hoping Roman could stay an extra night?... Awesome! Thanks so much! Oh…Virgil Sanders…. Yes, Logan’s kid, that's right!... Okay, great. I'll see you then!” She hang up the phone and gave it back to Roman. “You're allowed to stay, also, I'm having lunch with your grandmother next week.”

“What?! How?!” Henry gasped. “Do you know how hard it is to get her to even talk to me?”

“What can I say?” Megan shrugged. “I'm just that likeable. Have fun at your sleepover, boys,” she added, ruffling Virgil’s hair before she marched back to the counter.

“Does she terrify anybody else here?” Henry asked after a moment’s silence.

“You have no idea,” Logan sighed.

  
  



	19. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Panic attack, childhood abuse mention, death mentions.
> 
> I would like to add that no Jacks or Sallys were harmed in the making of this chapter...Jack may have suffered a soft boop on the nose but that is all.

* * *

 

“Are you sure it's okay that I bring Jack, Mr. Sanders?” Roman asked Patton as he slid into the back of Patton’s car, his puppy squirming his arms.

“Of course it is, kiddo! I love dogs,” Patton said happily, “and call me Patton, okay?”

“Okay, Mr. Patton.”

Virgil snorted at Roman who stuck his tongue out in response. Jack finally escaped Roman’s arms and climbed over to curl up in Virgil’s lap, his tail hitting the seat with a constant “thump, thump, thump.”

“Is he an American Eskimo, Roman?” Patton questioned as he pulled away from Roman’s house, where they had been waiting for the boy to grab his things for the sleepover.

“Yep,” Roman said.

“They're good dogs,” Patton said, “really friendly.”

“Dad’s a veterinarian,” Virgil explained, scratching Jack between the ears. “He knows all about animals.”

“Magnificent!” Roman exclaimed causing Patton to chuckle.

“I think it's best we keep Jack and Sally apart for the night though, don't you, Virgil?” Patton said. “It's very late so we should introduce them tomorrow morning when we’re all rested.”

“Sounds good,” Virgil agreed.

“Uh…. Who is Sally?” Roman asked curiously, looking between the two of them.

Virgil shrugged. “My cat,” he said. “I got her at Christmas… I thought Sally would be a good name, because… you have Jack,” he finished lamely.

Had it been a good idea? What if Roman got angry at him for copying?

_He’s going to hate you for this one,_ the voice in Virgil's head told him.

“That _is_ a good name!” Roman said. “I like it, excellent choice!”

Or…. maybe not.

How very strange this little prince could be.

 

* * *

 

"Roman, you'll be okay in the guest bedroom?” Patton questioned after giving Roman a quick tour of the house.

“It will be more than adequate, my good man!” Roman announced and Patton laughed.

“I'm glad you like it, Roman! Virgil’s just across from you, okay? Wake him up if you need anything.”

“Why me?” Virgil whined.

“Because that's what happens at a sleepover, bud,” Patton said. “You take care of your friends!”

“Don't worry, Virgil,” Roman said. “I won't annoy you.”

“You don't, Princey,” Virgil shrugged.

They said goodnight and parted ways. Virgil getting into his bed, his mind racing.

It had occurred to Virgil that he had never had a sleepover before, hell, he had never had a _friend_ before.

So, what were they supposed to do? What did a sleepover entail?

Obviously sleeping was involved, that much was clear, but after that?

What did they do?

What exactly was the plan here?

Virgil sighed.

Having friends was not as easy as he had once thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

Something wasn't right.

Sally could tell.

Oh, she had noticed the extra person in the kitchen that morning. She had seen that another person was sitting near _her_ human, but after sniffing him a few times, and getting a reassuring pet from _her_ human, she deemed this newcomer acceptable.

So why was she so uneasy?

Hm… Was there food in her bowl? Yes.

Fresh, clean water? Check.

Was the litter box empty? Check and check.

So, what was the prob-

Sally came to a sudden halt.

There was something in her backyard! It looked like a...a…. a fluffy cloud!

No. That was crazy. Clouds didn't walk or bark or wag their tails-

Wait a minute….. Clouds don't _have_ tails!

This… This was a stranger! A creature! Someone that was obviously going to threaten her home, her family, and most importantly, _her_ human _._

Well, she couldn't have that!

Sally let out a loud meow, scratching against the door, trying to alert someone of this white, fluffy cloud creature in their backyard!

The people looked over at her, their attention being drawn away from their food, and then her _human_ walked over to her, bending down to stroke her.

No! He had to stay back! He had to be protected!

“I think she's spotted Jack,” one of the people laughed, the kind man who sometimes sneezed when he was around her.

“Shall we let him in?” the tallest man asked.

“I think so. Virgil keep an eye on Sally, okay? We don't know how they'll react together.”

Sally hissed in protest when _her_ human picked her up. Didn't he understand?! He had to leave! She couldn't protect him from the cloud when he was carrying her!

The newcomer opened the door and whistled loudly. The cloud creature looked up and sprinted across the yard, his tongue lolling out. He barrelled inside and landed right next to the newcomer who laughed.

“Good boy, Jack!”

_Jack._ That was the barking cloud’s name!

He didn't look to be dangerous. He seemed a bit idiotic, perhaps, but he appeared friendly enough.

_Her_ human slowly lowered her back down to the floor, and the cloud immediately turned. He let out a happy bark when he spotted Sally, leaning down on his front paws before going in a mad dash around her.

Around and around and around this cloud creature went. He sped past her, past _her_ human _,_ past the newcomer, past the tallest man, and the kind man, sprinted out of the room and back in again.

This cloud was making her dizzy!

Sally meowed again. _Please stop_.

Jack barked and trotted over to her side, his insane run turning into a slow walk. _Sorry._

He sniffed her once, then gave her a happy lick, not even seeming to care when she pawed at his nose curiously.

The people laughed. “I think they like each other,” _her_ human said.

“Yes!” The kind man agreed. “If you ask me, they're simply meant to be.”

Everyone in the room groaned, but it wasn't an unhappy sound, they all were smiling.

_Well,_ Sally decided as she kept an eye on “Jack” who had now curled up on the floor for a nap, _as far as barking clouds go, there were ones a lot worse._

 

* * *

 

“Roman, what are you doing?”

After breakfast, Virgil had gone to his room to get dressed for the day, and when he returned downstairs, he found Roman (already in his prince outfit) and Jack in the back garden, examining the bushes.

“Fairy hunting,” Roman answered simply, Jack sniffing the ground eagerly.

“What?” Virgil frowned.

“Fairy hunting,” Roman repeated, “though you don't really hunt them, it's more about searching. Grandpa used to say that if you were really nice to them, they'd use their magic to grant you a wish.”

“And you believe in that?”

“Of course! Don't you?” Roman enquired, glancing at his friend with confusion in his eyes.

“Well… I mean.. I've never seen any proof  that fairies exist.. or magic for that matter,” Virgil said softly, he didn't want to upset his friend.

Roman, however, didn't seem bothered. “You'll never find magic if you don't believe in it, Virgil,” he said.

“And if you do believe in it?” Virgil said. “What then?”

“Then you'll never need to see it,” Roman said simply.

It didn't make much sense to Virgil, but who was he to rain on Roman's parade?

So, he sat down beside Roman, and pretended to help him look. “What would you wish for?” He asked, “if you saw a fairy, I mean.”

“Me?” Roman furrowed his brow in thought, “I’d wish for my grandpa to come back, or….” he trailed off, looking hesitant.

“Or?” Virgil prompted.

“For my parents to be home more,” Roman said quietly, and Jack whined, nudging his nose against Roman's arm.

“Where are they?”

“They go away a lot because of their work,” Roman said. “They don't like to leave me but they have to…. It's okay though,” he added quickly when he saw Virgil’s sympathetic expression, “whenever they come back, they bring me loads of presents! Plus they call me all the time! It's always really cool to hear about where they've been!”

Virgil couldn't quite tell if Roman was trying convince his friend or himself. Sure, Roman said that he was okay with it, but Virgil got the feeling that that was another one of Roman's games.

It suddenly mean sense to Virgil… why Roman was so eager to be a prince… why he was so desperate to help others… Because nobody was around to help him.

Roman had grown so accustomed to his parents never being around, he had gotten so used to their absence, that he hadn't really had anyone except himself to rely on.

From what Virgil had heard, Roman's grandmother cared for him but she was also content to leave him to his own devices.

This world that Roman had built, this land of magic and fairies, monsters and royalty, it all dawned on Virgil… Roman had created this because he didn't really have anybody he could depend on.. He had needed to become his own hero.

And what, _who_ , was more heroic than a prince?

 

* * *

 

Roman Prince was insane.

Virgil had his suspicious for a while, but after coming back from the bathroom and seeing the sight in front of him, only confirmed things.

“Roman,” Virgil said, trying his hardest to his keep his voice steady. “Why is Sally wearing a crown, and what happened to the living-room?”

Roman stood in the centre of the room, his fake sword drawn, the couch cushion had been thrown to the floor, the coffee table had been dragged in front of Sally to separate her from the rest of the room. Jack was sitting in front of the table, his tail wagging wildly, his eyes bright.

Atop Sally’s head sat a small paper crown, and to her credit, she didn't seem at all bothered by it. She was quite happily sleeping, curled up on the windowsill.

“Virgil! I'm so relieved you're here!”

Roman sounded panicked, and Virgil’s stomach dropped. “What?” He asked nervously. “What happened? What's wrong?”

“Princess Sally has been kidnapped!” Roman cried dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead.

_What?_

“Roman… She's right there… I can see her,” Virgil said, pointing to the kitten.

“No! She was captured!” Roman declared, “by the dreaded beast, Jack! He came in the night while everyone was sleeping! Most of the guards were wounded in battle!”

_Yep. He's insane. Poor guy._

“He…. What?”

“Imagination, Virgil!” Roman whined. “You have to pretend.”

Pretend? Why? What was the point of that?

_This dreamland may work for you, Princey,_ Virgil thought to himself, _but nothing can help me escape my nightmares._

“But why?”

“Because it's fun,” Roman answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay...?” Virgil said slowly, still not quite sure what was happening.

“Excellent!” Roman said, and then cleared his throat. “She was stolen! That monster stole her! He wishes to marry her, to claim her as his own! He wants the throne, and he'll do anything to get it!” He leapt up onto the couch, much to Virgil's horror. Would they get in trouble for that?! “We must put an end to this! His rain of terror must be stopped! We have to save her! Will you help me, brave knight?”

He held out his hand towards Virgil, and Virgil was reminded of the day they had met…. Just like that day, Virgil was faced with a choice; he could refuse Roman and go back to being the lonely kid who read on his own, or he could accept Roman’s hand, and try having a chance at a semi normal childhood for once.

He chose the latter.

“Glad to have you with me, comrade!” Roman said once he had pulled Virgil onto the sofa next to him. “I see you have forgotten your sword! No matter, just stay close to me.. and be wary, many dangers are ahead!”

He jumped from the sofa to the armchair and Virgil swallowed. Oh, they were going to get in so much trouble for this!

“Come on, Virgil! The jump isn't too wide! Jack broke the bridge though, we must take the chance!”

_Right. Imagination. You can do this, Virgil. Just… imagine._

It wasn't easy at first…. Not for a boy that only ever imagined the worst of things, but as they grew more and more into the game, he started to see what Roman had been trying to show him all along.

The furniture became dangerous cliff edges, crevices they had to cross, the carpet was flowing rivers that they had to swim through, molten lava they have to avoid, Roman was a tall, fearless prince, and Virgil…. why even Virgil was a hero, a knight, the brave sidekick… Yes… Now, he could see why people liked to pretend so much.

“Stop,” Prince Roman said suddenly. He came to a halt, and Virgil nearly bumped into him. “We near the castle of the loathsome beast, Jack! We must take great precaution,” he said softly.

“What should we do?” the royal knight whispered.

The prince was quiet as he thought. “I think sneaking will be our safest option,” he said. “We shall have the upper hand on the attack.”

“What if we get caught?” The knight asked.

“Then I shall distract the beast! You shall flee, rescue the princess, and then return home,” the prince said firmly.

“And what of you?” The royal knight questioned.

“I will try to make it back home,” Prince Roman assured him, “but should I perish then you must go on.”

“No!”

“You must!” The prince insisted. “Our mission was to save the princess! We knew the risks it would take! Should I die then you shall tell tales of our adventures, understood?”

“Yes, your highness,” the knight replied.

“Good. Then onward we go!”

But they didn't make it that far, the knight had only just stepped out from behind a tree when he was knocked to the ground.

He groaned, and clutched his stomach, rolling over to face whatever had pushed him down.

A monstrous beast towered over him! Multiple hideous fangs, dripping saliva all over his face, the beast’s claws alone were bigger than the knight’s entire face.

Oh no! Jack had found them at last!

“That's my friend, you foul creature!” The prince cried, leaping out with his sword and bringing it down over the monster’s head.

The beast roared, his attention diverted from the knight, and towards Prince Roman.

The knight was able to crawl away from the beast, clamouring to his feet, and watching in horror as the prince fought the beast.

“Go, Virgil!” Prince Roman ordered, not tearing his eyes away from the ferocious Jack. “Save the princess!”

The courageous knight, remembering his promise to the prince, dove around them. The beast roared again as he saw the knight sprint past, but he didn't have time to stop him, because the prince was still there, buzzing around like an annoying fly.

The knight ran towards the tower that the princess was trapped in, and he knew there was only one thing to do.. He would have to climb it!

But he was afraid of heights.

He froze, thinking, pondering, he could still hear the battle of the beast and the prince raging on behind him…. Roman wouldn't be scared to climb the tower… Roman would do it in a heartbeat… But Virgil wasn't Roman, and that was the problem…

Or was it?

True, he wasn't Roman, he was Virgil… and Virgil was different. Virgil did things differently.. If he couldn't get up to the princess… perhaps, he could get the princess down to him.

“Sally!” He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Oh, Princess! Please come down!” He smiled when he saw the princess at the window. “You can jump! I'll catch you!”

It would all be okay. He knew she trusted him.

The princess leapt from the window, and as he assured her, the knight caught her in his arms.

“There you are, Sally,” the knight said, placing the princess back onto her feet. “All safe and sound!”

“Yes,” Prince Roman panted, coming up next to Virgil, hand pressed against his side. “We won.. but it was a hard battle! I've been wounded!”

“Can you make it back to the kingdom?” The knight asked worriedly.

“I believe I can,” the prince replied. “You lead on this time, you've earned it, Sir Virgil.”

The knight nodded and took a step forward before he found himself being lifted off the floor.  
  
“What _are_ you doing?” came a voice.

Immediately, the room returned to normal. The castle transformed back into a table, the monstrous beast became a puppy chasing his tail, the beautiful princess became a kitten who was struggling to get the crown off her head.

The rivers and mountains vanished, leaving the couches and cushions and carpet in their wake.

_Oh no. They had been caught. Oh, they were going to be in so much trouble for this mess!_

“Really, Virgil?” Logan said. “You think you could play a game and not invite us to join you?”

_Well… That didn't sound like he was in trouble._

“I'm s-sorry,” Virgil stuttered, he squirmed in Logan’s arms. “I didn't-”

He broke off into loud giggles as Logan began tickling him, Roman's shrieking told him that Patton was doing the same to the other boy.

It hurt, it hurt not being able to breathe through laughter. It was too much. He couldn't- his brain was in overdrive- _stop, stop, stop!_ His mind screamed.

He shoved at Logan’s hands, trying to get his words out. “S-Stop! P-P-Papa! Please!” He snorted through his snickers.

Eventually Logan took pity on him and ceased his attack at once. Virgil's eyes were watery, and it took him a minute to get his breathing under control.

“Are you okay?” Logan said, concerned.

“Y-Yeah,” Virgil lied. Why had the tickling make him feel so uncomfortable? “I'm s-sorry about the mess.. I'll clean it up right now.”

“Actually, kiddo,” Patton said as he placed a chuckling Roman back on the floor. “There's no need to do that!”

“W-What? Why not?”

“Well, it's perfect for building our fort!” Patton said. “I'll go get the blankets! Logan, you order the pizza.”

“A fort?” Virgil blinked at his dad who smiled.

“Yeah, bud,” Patton said. “We thought it might be fun to build one! Have you ever made one before?”

Virgil shook his head. _No_.

“Well then,” Logan said. “This shall be an experience.”

“I hope you brought a onesie, Roman,” Patton said. “Its tradition for movie nights, you know.”

“A onesie?” Roman looked at Virgil who could only shrug in response.

 

* * *

 

The fort took a long time to construct. There were many blankets and pillows to be used, there needed to be plenty of comfy cushions, and the television had to be in eyesight.

However, when all was said and done and Virgil crawled inside the little cave with his pizza and Sally, he had to admit, it was worth the effort.

Roman followed him inside, wearing a pair of pyjamas with little crowns all over them, he had smiled at Virgil’s Eeyore onesie but was disheartened to announce he didn't have one of his own. They decided to let him off the hook, just this once.

“What should we watch first?” Logan said as he and Patton joined them inside the fort.

“Roman's the guest, he should decide,” Patton replied and Roman blushed a little.

“Would it be okay if we watched some Disney?” He asked, his eyes shining hopefully.  

“Of course!”

Roman and Virgil were so tired, though, that it didn't take long before exhaustion started to creep up on them. Virgil was asleep before the first movie had even finished, and even Roman -with his absolute love of Disney- was out by the time the credits of the second movie rolled on screen.

Logan knew that Patton was doing his best not to squeal at the two boys snuggled together with their pets, but as soon as Patton took out his phone, Logan had to intervene.

He snatched it quickly. “You always leave the flash on,” he whispered. “You'll wake them up.”

He turned the flash off and snapped a couple of photos, handing the phone back to a pouting Patton. He laughed quietly. “Don't give me that look.”

“I don't _always_ leave the flash on… Do I?” Patton frowned.

“Yes, my dearest, you do,” Logan said and took Patton's hand. “Come on,” he said, pulling his husband out of the fort, and out of the room.

 

* * *

 

It was only a couple of hours later when Virgil woke up. Roman was still asleep, Jack and Sally curled up together at his feet. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but Virgil couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Ever since Logan had grabbed him and tickled him earlier that night, he had felt… odd. He had felt that tightening in his chest again, he was finding it harder to breathe, the air was stuffy… He had to get out... He had to get help…

He stumbled out of the fort and was halfway to Patton and Logan’s bedroom when a voice in his head halted him. _Wait_ , it said, _don't you think they'd rather be sleeping than listening to a whiny little thing like you? You're pathetic, Virgil. Weak. You can't even go a night without crying for help from your dads._

That was true. They didn't need to be burdened by him… Not while they were sleeping! They dealt with him enough as it was.

Virgil bit his lip nervously. He.. He wanted to talk to someone, he never usually felt this way, but he wanted- he needed to focus on something else.

_Think, Virgil, think._

It took some time but when the answer finally came to him, he picked up the phone book, grabbed the phone off the hook and ran outside.

He shut the front door quietly behind him, and dialled in the number, pressing the phone against his ear and closing his eyes tightly. “Pick up, pick up,” he pleaded.

_Please help me. Please._

He heard a click on the other end and relief filled him like no other. “Bill’s Groceries,” came a bored voice, “if you're awake at this hour then you're as insane as I am. This is Megan, how can I help you?”

Virgil's tongue stepped to be stuck to the roof of his mouth because he couldn't get the words out. What was he supposed to say?

_Hi, sorry to bother you, but you are the only person I can think of that was available.. I was just wondering, is it normal to have trouble breathing and feel as if your whole chest is on fire?_

“Heeelllooo? Anybody there?” Megan asked. “I've got some things to be doing, like eating all the food in this place and not paying for it. Before you start judging me, I'll just have you know that my boss hasn't paid me in two weeks. Two weeks! And yet, me being the idiot I am, I still come here. I haven't seen the guy in four days. Seriously, what's wrong with me? That is why I eat whatever I want whenever I want. I sit here all damn night on this chair doing nothing because most normal people aren't grocery shopping at two in the damn morning! Also, not that it isn't nice to have a captive audience for once but I feel that this conversation is a bit one sided. You wanna add some input, buddy?”

_No. Not really. You can keep talking if you want._

“Uh.. H-Hi, Aunt M-Megan,” Virgil managed to choke out.

“Virgil? What on earth are you doing calling me? Shouldn't you and your princely friend be causing trouble for Patton and Logan?” She asked. “I mean, I appreciate the call, kid, but you've got better things to do than talk to an old lady like me.”

“I-I-I c-couldn't- Everyone's asleep-” Virgil gasped. “I'm s-sorry- didn't m-mean t-t-to bother you. I-I’ll go.”

“Virgil, wait!” Megan said before he could hang up. “You're not bothering me. Honestly, you're saving me from dying a lonely, boring death. What's up?”

“C-Can't b-breathe-” he stuttered.

_What is wrong with you? You're pathetic! P A T H E T I C!_

“Sure you can, kid,” Megan said, her voice uncommonly stern. “Where are you?”

“O-Outside. N-Needed a-air-” Virgil winced as the voice got louder.

_Weak! Can't even deal with your problems by yourself? God, you're such a baby._

“You're not a baby, Virgil,” Megan said. Had he said that outloud? He hadn't even realised! “Sit down,” she instructed.

He took a seat on the porch swing, clinging to the phone as if it were a lifeline. “I d-did.”

“Good job, kid,” she said. “Now, I need you to do me a favour, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

_Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic._

“I need you to look up and count the stars,” Megan said.

_Count the stars? Why on earth do I need to do that?_

“Mhm,” Virgil responded. Anything was worth a try, he supposed.

He looked up and began counting.

One.

_Weak._

Two.

_Pathetic._

Three.

_Hopeless!_

“Virgil,” Megan's voice interrupted. “Count them aloud. I can't see them from here, kid. I need you to tell me exactly how many there are.”

_Strange request, but okay._

“Um… There’s… uh… O-One,” he took a deep breath, he'd need to speak clearer for Megan to understand. “T-two, three, f-four, five….”

It wasn't until he had counted up to fifty that his eyelids were growing heavy and he was stifling yawns. “Aunt Megan,” he said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “There's an endless amount of stars!”

“So there are,” Megan sounded smug, “but how do you feel?”

How did _he_ feel?

The knot in his stomach had loosened, there was air back into his lungs… So focused he had been on the task for Megan, that he hadn't even realised that she had diverted his attention away from a panic attack. “I… I feel okay,” he said, truthfully. “How did you know?”

“I've dealt with anxiety before, kid,” she replied. “I'm proud of you for calling me though. You did the right thing.”

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered.

“Always,” Megan said. “Also if my calculations are correct, which they usually are, Logan will walk outside in about two seconds.”

As if on cue, the front door opened and Logan stepped out. “He did!” Virgil gasped.

“Not to toot my own horn, but… toot toot!” Megan laughed. “Love ya, kid,” she said and then hung up.

Virgil glanced up at Logan who took a seat beside him on the swing. “She texted me about thirty times a minute until I woke up,” Logan explained. “She was worried about you.”

“It was weird.. Her being so serious,” Virgil said.

“It is an unusual occurrence,” Logan agreed, “but Megan has been known to get firm when the situation arises. Are you alright?”

“I don't know… I just… When you grabbed me… I thought I was in trouble, and, I guess I got scared,” Virgil muttered. “I'm sorry.”

“Me, too,” Logan said. “I should have warned you that I was there. Virgil, you know that you can come to me if you need assistance. I won't mind you waking me up.”

“I don't like to bother you.”

“You don't,” Logan said. “I am going to order you some weighted blankets. They are supposedly good for people with anxiety. It was Megan’s idea.”

“She can be pretty smart,” Virgil said.

“She can be,” Logan nodded, and then looked alarmed. “Whatever you do, do not tell her that I said that.”

“Don’t worry, Papa,” Virgil smiled. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

* * *

 

When Virgil got back into the fort, he was surprised to see that Roman was sitting up, eyes open.

“Princey? What are you doing up?”

“What are _you_ doing?”

“I was just on the phone to Aunt Megan,” Virgil shrugged.

“The lady we met at the store, when I was with Henry?” Roman enquired.

“Yeah,” Virgil said, which lead him to another question. “How do you know Dr. Owen anyway?”

Roman glanced down, reaching out to pat Jack who seemed to immediately sense something had upset _his_ human. “Henry helped my grandpa….. He was the only one who gave my grandpa a chance...because he didn’t want grandpa to die,” Roman sighed. “Henry tried really hard, and he became good friends with my parents...He even went to Grandpa’s funeral.”  
  
“Well… That was good of him,” Virgil said.

“Yeah…. He was really upset when Grandpa died…” Virgil wasn’t sure if it was the trick of the light but Roman’s eyes appeared to be shining, Virgil hoped it wasn’t tears. “He kept saying that he should have done more. Gran told him he did all that he could….She said that he probably blames himself even more because his wife died of the same thing.”

“Dr. Owen _has_ a wife?” Virgil said in shock.

“Had,” Roman corrected. “She died a few years ago...Just after Summer was born.”

“Summer?” Virgil asked.

“His daughter,” Roman said. “She was at her grandparents house when Henry was babysitting me, she likes to go there a lot, they look after her when Henry is working. She’s really sweet, I always make her the princess whenever we play games...Don’t worry though,” Roman said quickly, mistaking Virgil’s shocked expression for jealousy. “She’s not nearly as fun as you are! She’s too little to be my best friend, anyway.”

While that was truly comforting to know, that was not what had left Virgil in a stunned silence.

Why did people, _good_ people, have to suffer?

It just hit home for Virgil...You never really knew what somebody was going through, did you?

Someone as confident as Megan, dealing with something as awful as anxiety... And someone as kind as Henry, having gone through unbearable loss...Yet, they never mentioned it, never spoke about it, you never would have guessed if you didn’t know.

_We all have our demons,_ Virgil reasoned with himself, _some people are just better at keeping them locked away._

The boys were silent for a while, and it occurred to Virgil that most kids their age would not be talking about these things. The majority of nine and ten year old boys would be talking about video games, or sports. It wasn’t the first time that Virgil felt Roman had been through much more than he let on.

“Virgil...What happened to _your_ parents?”

“What?” Virgil’s eyes snapped towards Roman.

“I like your dads, they’re really nice,” Roman said quickly, “but where are your mom and dad? Why were you adopted?”

Virgil exhaled slowly. “My parents are in jail,” he said coldly. “They weren’t like Logan or Patton. They weren’t nice. They used to hit me.”

“I’m sorry,” Roman said, and he meant it.

“It doesn’t matter,” Virgil shrugged. “We should get some sleep.”

“I am waiting for my dad to ring me,” Roman said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “that’s why I’m awake. He’s in Australia right now. It’s day time for them. He promised he’d call.”

“Why can’t he call during our day time?” Virgil wondered. That didn’t seem fair.

“He gets tired,” Roman replied, he looked hopeful as his phone lit up with a message, but upon opening it his smile faltered. “Virgil?” his voice was shaky.

“Yeah?”

“What if you knew something...Something bad that had happened,” Roman hands were shaky as he typed out a reply on his phone, “and if you told then it could get a lot of people in trouble, and you’d feel really bad...but it was the right thing to do...Would you say something?”

That was a dilemma Virgil had been dealing with for a very long time. That was the whole reason his parents had been arrested, because he had admitted to all the abuse they had put him through, but it had also been the reason….of that night….the last night….with _the blood, the screams, the sirens, the woman._ If he had kept quiet, maybe that night wouldn’t have happened... maybe he wouldn’t have….

“If it was the right thing to do,” Virgil said, brushing aside his train of thought, “then yes, I would say something.”

“I thought as much,” Roman sighed, and gave Jack a quick scratch between the ears. “Virgil?”

“Yes?”

“We have to go and see Andrew,” Roman said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost killed me...18 pages?! Now you see why it had to be two parts...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: IT IS IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS! Because this chapter contains violence, child abuse, homophobia, very negative and anxious thoughts, and animal abuse....Please, please read at your own risk! 
> 
> Also, I have raised the rating to mature because this story is becoming a lot more violent than even I thought.

* * *

 

_ “We have to go and see Andrew.”  _

Somehow, miraculously _ ,  _ after uttering those dreadful words, Roman had managed to fall asleep. Virgil lay awake for hours, listening to Roman's soft snoring as his mind raced.

Why did they need to see Andrew? What did Roman know that Virgil didn't?

It took him a long time to get some rest, and when he finally did, the sun was beginning to rise.

 

* * *

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But Pa-”

“No, Virgil,” Logan said firmly during breakfast the next morning. “There is no way I am allowing you to go anywhere near that family.”

“You let me hang around him,” Roman pointed out.

“That's different, Roman. You didn't get into a fight with him at school,” Logan said.

“But Andrew has something important to tell us,” Virgil said. “He might need us.”

“Is he in danger?” Logan asked Roman who shrugged.

“Not really, I don't think, but-”

“But nothing,” Logan shook his head. “Roman, I can't stop you from seeing your own family and if you wish to go then you can, but Virgil, you are not to have anything to do with Andrew Paul, especially since he caused you harm.”

“Not  _ that  _ much,” Virgil lied.

“Kiddo, he beat you up,” Patton put in.

“Nothing I haven't had before,” Virgil said casually.

“And  _ that  _ is exactly why you are not to engage with the Pauls,” Logan said.

_ Thank you. That is a huge relief. How did you know that I didn't want to go? _

Virgil shrugged at Roman. “Guess we can't go,” he said.  
  


* * *

 

“We’re going.”

Virgil paused the movie they were watching to look over at Roman, his mouth open. “What?”

“Virgil, we have to go,” Roman said, “it’s important!”

“You heard Papa, he said we can’t,” Virgil said.  _ What the hell was the big deal? _

“Then we just won’t tell them!” Roman said.

“Princey, we can’t do that! We can’t just leave,” Virgil protested.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Roman shrugged. “Your pa said that  _ I  _ am allowed to go. So if you want to stay here, you can. I always sneak out though, and my Gran never knows!”

“But I-” Virgil bit his lip, remembering what had happened the last time he had left home without telling anyone. He didn’t want to put Logan and Patton through that again, but he also knew that Roman would go, with or without him.

“Come on, Virgil! Live a little,” Roman encouraged. “We’ll be back before they even realise we’ve left.”

Virgil exhaled loudly. He could let Roman go on his own, but he also knew that would only end in disaster. At least if he were there, and Roman got into trouble, he might be of  _ some  _ help. “Okay,” he said, “but I'm taking Sally with me.” He'd feel a lot calmer with her presence.

“Sure! That's fine! I- What are you doing?” Roman raised an eyebrow as Virgil started clipping a harness around the kitten.

“What does it look like, Princey?”

“Why are you putting a leash on a cat?” Roman asked curiously.

“The same reason you put one on your dog,” Virgil shrugged. “So she won't run away,” he then looked up at Roman, his face unusually grave. “If anything ever happened to her, I would destroy everyone.”

Roman swallowed nervously. “F-Fair enough,” he said and then composed himself. “Onward we go!”

Virgil could have pointed out that the most important part of sneaking out of a house was being quiet about it, but he didn't bother, he was slightly hoping that Logan or Patton would hear them leaving.

No such luck though, they left the house without any fuss, and there was no sign of anybody following them as they walked down the road.

Jack walked alongside Roman, his tail wagging as the two bounded ahead, Sally and Virgil trailing behind. After about five minutes, Sally had grown tired of walking, and she jumped up on Virgil. Virgil giggled and pulled up the hoodie of his jacket, Sally darted inside immediately, curling her body around his shoulders and prominently falling asleep.

“How much longer, Princey?” Virgil whined. He was too tired for this.

“Almost there! We’re meeting him at the park,” Roman replied.

The park? The park?  _ Their  _ park? No. He did not want Andrew tainting the place where Roman and Virgil's friendship had really begun.

“You're joking,” Virgil said angrily once they had spotted Andrew, sitting on the very same swing that Virgil had a few days earlier. “You invited him  _ here?” _

“It was the only place I could think of,” Roman said. “I am sorry, Virgil, but this is urgent. Please forgive me.”

Virgil swallowed the volcano of emotions in the pit of his stomach, the one he was sure would erupt any day now, and nodded.   
  
“Fine,” he agreed.   
  
“Thank you,” Roman replied, leading the way over to Andrew.    
  
Virgil stayed behind Roman and Jack, Andrew’s expression becoming a glare as soon as he spotted Virgil. “What did you bring him for?” He asked Roman.   
  
“Trust me,” Virgil snarled before Roman could get a word in, “I have no interest in seeing you, either.”   
  
 Roman sighed.  _ God, they were so dramatic. _ __   
  
“Because Virgil should know, too,” Roman insisted. “Now, can you both please get along for at least five minutes?”    
  
"No," Andrew and Virgil said together.

“Look, Princey,” Virgil said, “whatever this is about, it's probably best I'm not involved in it.. I'll see you later.”

“Wait, Virgil, don't go,” Roman said quickly as Virgil turned away to leave. “You can't.”

“Why not?” Virgil snapped.

He was so damn tired of being told what he could and couldn't do.

Roman looked between Virgil and Andrew, his eyes darting back and forth nervously. “You… because you just...you…”

“Because I know about the car crash.”

Virgil spun back around, staring at Andrew who had taken to staring at a spot behind Roman’s head and was refusing to acknowledge Virgil.

“What did you just say?” Virgil asked.

Roman took a deep breath, looking more anxious than Virgil had ever seen him. “The car crash… The one your Pa was in-”

“Yeah, I know what car crash you're talking about,” Virgil barked, brushing Roman off. “I want to hear it from him,” he nodded his head at Andrew.

Andrew shuffled his feet, and Virgil couldn't help but wonder why he had ever been scared of him in the first place. He was nothing but a bully.

“My brother, Jimmy…. He… was the one who hit Logan’s car,” Andrew mumbled.

Now, I do hope you were paying attention… Remember the volcano of anger that Virgil was sure would erupt?

It seemed that happened sooner than he would have thought.

“He WHAT?!” Virgil yelled, and Andrew flinched. “Oh, that's great! I am so damn glad you decide to tell me months later! And you!” He rounded on Roman who quickly put his hands up. “How long have you known? Was our entire friendship just some joke? So you and your cousin could get together and laugh about how stupid the Sanders family is?!”

“No!” Roman protested quickly. “I only found out yesterday.”

“I was thinking about it for awhile,” Andrew said, “and I didn't know who to go to besides Roman.”

“So what?! You've known this  _ whole  _ time that your brother caused this?!” Virgil could feel the rage coming off him in waves, and he wondered if Sally could, too.

“What was I supposed to do?” Andrew snapped back. “I never liked you, I still don't, and my brother could go to jail for this! Of course it took me a long time to say something! I didn't know what to do!”

“USE YOUR GODDAMN BRAIN IF YOU HAVE ONE!” Virgil roared, never having before felt like this. “MY FATHER COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!”

Virgil had never quite gone off like this before, and while a tiny bit of him found it therapeutic, he was mostly worried if he was becoming like his birth parents. They had often screamed in the same fashion.

“You think he  _ meant  _ to do it?” Andrew said. “He didn't even know it was Logan until he heard it at school!”

“I don't care! He shouldn't have driven off!”

“Listen you,” Andrew hissed, “for some stupid reason, I am willing to help you. I've spent  _ weeks  _ trying to get Jimmy to talk to me about it, and now he's finally agreed to come forward.”

“Is that so?” Virgil replied sarcastically. “Well, why are Roman and I here then?”

“Because I needed help with my parents,” Andrew said. “They think Jimmy is the best person in the world. There's no way that they're going to take this well! They'll do anything to keep him quiet about it.”

“Why not get your Gran to help?” Virgil asked Roman, who up until now, had been stunned into silence.

“It's better she stay out of this until we figure things out,” he responded, softer than he usually spoke.

“She lost her husband not too long ago,” Andrew added. “Something like this could destroy her.”

“Fine. Whatever,” Virgil said moodily. “So, what's the plan? Because if you don't tell me the plan in five seconds then I will go home.”

“We’re going back to Andrew’s house now,” Roman said, “so Jimmy can confess to his parents.”

“A trip to the lion’s den. Great,” Virgil muttered.

“You don't have to come, you know,” Andrew said. “Roman and I can handle this.”

“Your brother almost tore apart my family,” Virgil said. “I think we’re a little past the negotiation stage, don't you?”

 

* * *

 

Virgil felt Sally shifting in his hoodie as he entered the Paul’s house with Roman, Andrew and Jack. It was just as big and as fancy and as awful as he had expected.

It was almost a mansion, nothing like the Sanders house, which may have been a little squishy but was comfy, cosy, homely, and everything Virgil loved.  

“Andrew? Is that you, darling?” A voice called out and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Who else would it be?” He grumbled.

Roman snickered and Andrew kicked Virgil's shin lightly. “Yes, Mom,” he answered back. “I've got Roman here.”

“Roman?” Virgil hid himself behind his friend as best as he could when he saw Mrs. Paul coming down the stairs. “Why on earth is Roman here?”

“Nice to see you too, Auntie Joyce,” Roman said.

Mrs. Paul didn't pay him any attention, however, she was too busy looking at Virgil who was half crouching behind Roman. “Forget Roman, what is that _ boy _ doing here?”

“His name is Virgil,” Roman said.

“Not important,” Andrew growled. “Mom, are Dad and Jimmy around? We have to tell you something.”

“Yes, of course, sweetheart,” Mrs. Paul cooed. “Is everything okay? You're not hurt, are you?”

“No, Mom,” Andrew said. “We just need to talk.”

“Well, come into the sitting-room,” she said before rounding on Roman and Virgil. “You two, wipe your feet on the mat before you take another step! And what is that creature doing in my house?” She pointed at Jack.

“He's not doing anything,” Roman said, giving Jack a pat. “He's just sitting there.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Mrs. Paul said with an eye roll. “You know, I can't stand animals, Roman.”

“Well, just you wait until you hear about the cat I've got in my hoodie,” Virgil said, wiping his feet on the mat.

“I beg your pardon?!” Mrs. Paul shrieked.

“There’s a kitten in my jacket, her name is Sally, she's asleep right now, she's real cute,” he said, “and if you touch her, I will end you.” He deadpanned.

“He's not lying… He's already threatened me,” Roman said casually to his aunt as the boys walked past her and into the sitting-room.

Mrs. Paul wasn't quite sure how to reply so she simply closed the door and followed the boys. “I'll go get your father and Jimmy,” she told Andrew with a smile and then vanished.

“She's a charming woman, truly,” Virgil said to Andrew.

_ Virgil! Where has this attitude come from? _

“Shut up, Sanders,” Andrew said.

“Cut it out, both of you,” Roman whined as he took a seat on the couch, Jack curling up at his feet and staring at Roman adoringly.

Virgil got down with Jack, refusing to sit on any of the Paul’s furniture, and the dog wagged his tail, nudging his nose against Virgil’s leg and then resting his head on his thigh.

“He really likes you,” Roman said quietly. “It's weird.. He's only ever been like this around me.”

Virgil shrugged and scratched Jack between the ears, chuckling when he felt Sally’s body vibrate as she started to purr.

The good mood didn't last, however, because soon enough Mrs. Paul came back, her eldest son and husband in tow.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Mr. Paul asked Andrew, “bringing these two into  _ our _ home?”

“I didn't plan to bring Sanders. I only invited Roman, and they seem to have this weird obsession with each other,” Andrew protested.

Mr. Paul scoffed. “Why did you ask Roman over in the first place? It's bad enough when we have to babysit him.”

“I don't need a babysitter,” Virgil heard Roman grumble.

“He's here because of me,” Jimmy said, and then cleared his throat, “I suppose… he's here for Andrew, I should say. Support or comfort, I don't know.”

Jimmy seemed nervous, he spoke softly, nothing at all what Virgil had envisioned. He looked to be your everyday seventeen year old teenager.

“Dear, what are you talking about?” Mrs. Paul questioned.

“I think it's best you sit down,” Jimmy said calmly.

His parents did so, looking concerned, and Andrew crossed the room to stand with his brother.

“Jimmy, what is the meaning of all this?” Mr. Paul frowned. “Are you in trouble?”

“I  _ am _ trouble,” Jimmy said, “I suppose you're Logan’s boy?” He asked Virgil.

“Obviously,” Virgil said, his teeth clenched.

Mrs. Paul was quick to interject. “Don't you talk to him like that-”

“Mom, it’s fine,” Jimmy said. “He has a right to be angry at me.”

“What right does he have?” Mr. Paul demanded.

“Oh, I don't know,” Virgil said, pretending to think. “Maybe because your youngest son beat me up, and your eldest son tried to kill my papa… just a guess.”

Virgil really did not know where this anger had come from. All that he knew was that he was fed up with the way the world had treated him.

“Well, that wasn't exactly how I wanted them to find out,” Jimmy muttered as Mrs. Paul gasped dramatically.

“How dare  _ you?”  _ Mr. Paul leapt to his feet. “You come into MY house and spread these awful lies about MY children!”

“They're not lies,” Jimmy said before Virgil could say anything. “Well, I don't know about Andrew-”

“Oh no, that's true,” Andrew said, sounding the tiniest bit smug.

“-but it's true about me.. I hit Logan’s car, and then when I saw how bad it was, I drove away and I hid my car,” Jimmy said. “It was an accident though!”

“Oh, yeah, you driving away from the scene of a crime sounds like a real accident,” Roman said.

“You don't understand!” Jimmy snapped. “I hate that son of a bitch-”

“Careful,” Virgil growled.

“And I still do! It’s never been a secret to anyone that he and I don't get along… but I never wanted him dead! I didn't,” he said firmly, “but how was it going to look? Me smashing into my least favourite teacher’s car?! What were people supposed to think? There was blood everywhere, man! I thought he was a goner for sure.”

“So you just left him there to die?” Roman asked. “That's not honourable at all!”

“I anonymously called the cops once I was far enough away,” Jimmy said. 

“How noble of you.”

“Oh, Jimmy,” Mrs. Paul wept, “Oh, Jimmy, why?”

“I panicked, alright?” Jimmy said. “I panicked, and when I came home, Andrew found me, he helped clean me up, and I made him promise not to say anything, especially with Grandpa’s funeral and everything… I just couldn't… but I knew it was wrong. It was eating me up inside, and eventually Andrew convinced me it was time to say something.”

“Why on earth would you do that?” Mr. Paul said to Andrew, ignoring his sobbing wife. “There's no need to! He's alive, isn't he?” He snapped at Virgil. “Why are we worried about it now?”

Virgil could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“Because he nearly  _ died! _ ” Virgil was beginning to feel like a broken record. Why wouldn't someone just listen to him for once?! “Because his ribs still haven't fully healed, because I still hear my dad crying sometimes because he was so worried about losing his husband, because you don’t know what they've been through! You… in your big fancy house with your so called perfect family full of dirty little secrets. You don't know a damn thing!”

“You will not talk to me like that in my own house, boy!” Mr. Paul spat, his face turning red. 

_ I'll talk to you however I want to!  _ Virgil thought to himself.

For once in his life, the fury had replaced his fear.

“A-Anthony,” Mrs. Paul started, but her husband held up a hand.

“Silence, Joyce,” he said before nodding slowly at Jimmy. “Right. I am glad you told us before going to the police.. Here's what's going to happened, you two,” he pointed at Roman and Virgil, “are going to go home and not say a word about this to anyone! As for us,” he gestured at his own family members, “we’re just going to forget this whole thing ever happened, understood?” 

“No! That's not right! He needs to accept the consequences of his actions,” Virgil said.

He wouldn't back down from something like this… not where Patton and Logan were concerned. They were everything to him.

“Kid, you shut your godforsaken mouth or there'll be dire consequences for you!” Anthony bellowed.

“Don't talk to him like that!” Roman said. “He's not wrong.”

“No, he isn't,” Jimmy said, “what I did was wrong.. I should have been honest from the start.”

“Jimmy-”

“No, Mom,” Jimmy said, “I know you always like to pretend we have this wonderful life but we don't. We're all pretty messed up if you ask me. You have been terrible role models for Andrew… the least I can do is teach him to own up to his mistakes.”

“Finally, someone with guts in this family!” Roman said dramatically.

“You know, I've had just about enough of you,” Anthony said, “and Andrew, I'm disappointed in you. How could you turn your brother over like that? You don't know what will happen to him.”

Andrew shrugged and glanced down. “It would be nothing compared to what they'll do to him if he doesn't come forward,” he said, “they're going to find out anyway.”

“You let me handle this. I can sort it out,” Anthony said. 

“What? By paying the police off? Isn't that how you solve everything? Bet you did that at the school too, huh?” Virgil said. “I reckon that's why the principal didn't even care when Andrew attacked me. You're not an honest person.”

“And what about your old man, boy?” Anthony sneered. “None of his students know that he's a queer, do they? I’m not sure the school would be thrilled to hear his kind is teaching.”

“Why is that always such a big deal to you?!” Roman snapped. “It's almost as if  _ you  _ like Logan!” 

“What did you just say to me?” Anthony snarled. “Roman, you and your little freak of a friend better get out of here.” 

“Stop calling him that!” Roman said. “Why don't you just let Jimmy own up to what he did?” 

“It's none of your business!” Anthony yelled. He took a menacing step towards the boys, but before he could get anywhere, Jack leapt to his feet, hackles raised as he growled softly. Sally poked her head out of Virgil’s hoodie to see what all the fuss was about and hissed at Anthony when she saw how close he was to Virgil.

“Of course it's my business! It's my dad!” Virgil insisted.

“Your dad,” Anthony scoffed. “You mean the man who adopted you because he couldn't have his own kids? You think they really would have wanted a freak like you if they weren't freaks themselves? And Roman!” He cried suddenly as Jack lunged forward, nipping at his ankles. “How many times do I have to tell you?! NO ANIMALS IN MY HOUSE!” He roared and with all his might, he kicked Jack who yelped loudly.

The blow was so forceful that Jack practically flew across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud - and Virgil swore he heard something break- before he slid down and landed in a heap on the floor, eyes closed.

“JACK!” Roman screamed and stood up. “How could you do that?!” He cried at Anthony. “He's just a puppy! He didn't know! He was only trying to protect-”

Everyone in the room jumped, none more than Roman, as Anthony reached out and struck Roman across the face. 

Virgil's mind was swimming. 

_ Oh god.  _

He took in the faces around him. None of the Pauls looked surprised, and Virgil realised that this wasn't the first time it had happened.

_ I'm going to throw up. _

“Anthony, stop it,” Joyce said nervously. “My brother will not accept you hurting his kid.”

“Your brother isn't around, is he? He doesn't give a damn,” Anthony grabbed Roman by the collar. “Tell me, boy, when's the last time your parents saw you, huh? They don't care about you. They don't love you.”

Roman glared at his uncle, his cheek already swelling. “Screw. You.” 

_ Roman, no. Don't do it! _

And Roman spat right in Anthony's face.

_ Dammit. _

Anthony looked amused. He smiled and pulled back his fist before driving it right into Roman’s face, Roman immediately crying out in pain. 

“What are you doing?!” Joyce screamed as Roman’s nose started bleeding.

“Dad, stop!” Jimmy shouted, running over to try and pull his father off Roman.

Andrew ran to the corner of the room, covering his ears with his hands and closing his eyes tightly, rocking back and forth and humming to himself.

_ Oh god. Oh god. So much blood. So much blood. So much pain. Just like that night… just like the last night… just like- _

_ No! No! Not again! Virgil! Focus! Get help! Roman needs you!  _

_ I can't.. I can’t.. I can't.. there's too much blood.. there's too much.. He’ll die. _

_ Help him, Virgil! _

_ God, why didn't I listen to Papa? He tried to warn me! I'm going to be sick! I'm going to be sick! _

_ Virgil, Papa! Dad! _

_ What? _

Through the haze of his muddled up brain, through the yells and shouts around him, through the cries of Roman's pain, Virgil recalled something that Patton had told him long ago… On the very first night he had arrived into their family…

_ “We don’t care if it’s three in the morning, if something is worrying you or if you need us then we’re there.” _

Well… something was definitely worrying him.

_ Go! Virgil! _

_ I can't-I dont- they'll be so mad at me- _

_ For once in your life, Virgil… BE A HERO! _

Virgil leapt to his feet, Sally’s claws digging into his shoulders as she held on tightly, and he dove out of the room, not slowing down until he came across a phone. 

He punched in his home number and pressed it to his ear.  _ Come on! _

“Hello?!” It was Patton. He sounded frantic.

“Dad!” Virgil screamed, half terrified, half relieved. “Dad, I need your help!”

“Virgil! Kiddo, where are you?!” Patton asked. “We've been looking everywhere! You can't keep doing this-”

“Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I need help,” Virgil said. “I'm at the Pauls!”

“You're  _ what?!” _ He heard Logan yell in the background.

“Please! They've hurt Jack.. they're hurting Roman,” Virgil sobbed. “Please help! And bring the police! Or someone.. Just please.. I'm sorry.. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry!”

“Don't worry, Virgil,” Patton said soothingly. “We’re coming to get you, okay?”

“P-Please hurry,” Virgil cried, just hearing Patton's voice was reassuring but it wasn’t enough.

Suddenly Logan was on the phone. “Just stay out of their way, Virgil,” he said. “We’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Virgil sniffled and hung up the phone.

See, now,  _ that _ was a family. The people you could rely on when you were in deep trouble…

Even after they had warned you to not do the very thing that had caused the trouble in the first place.  

  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Back again?
> 
> I took a break and now I’m feeling much better about my writing, and ready to get back into it! Thank you so so much for your support and patience. Now, let’s go!
> 
>  
> 
> HI! YES! WARNINGS! WARNINGS, PLEASE READ: Violence, domestic abuse, child abuse, small anxiety attack, negative and anxious thoughts, swearing, homophobia AND (important) use of the “F” word....The very offensive F word.

 

* * *

 

 

The second after Virgil had hung up the phone, he ran back into the sitting room. Joyce was bending down in front of Andrew, trying to get him to look at her, while Jimmy had finally managed to pull his father off of Roman and was now in a heated argument with him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! He’s a kid!”

“Oh, as if you’re any better,” Anthony snorted.

Virgil hurried over to Roman’s side; his friend had a bloody nose, and his cheek was already starting to swell but he didn’t seem bothered by any of that. He only had eyes for Jack.

“Is he okay?” Virgil asked softly as Roman scooped Jack up into his arms.

“I d-don’t k-know,” Roman’s responded, his eyes watering. He rested his forehead against Jack’s back, and the dog whined quietly, his tail wagging weakly. It didn’t matter how much pain he was in, he needed to comfort Roman.

“My dad is on the way,” Virgil said, “he will be able to help Jack.”

“Mm,” Roman barely acknowledged him, and Virgil was grateful when he heard a car pulling up outside five minutes later.

“I’ll be right back,” he assured Roman before getting to his feet and going to greet Logan and Patton.

Except it wasn’t Logan and Patton’s car.

It was Henry who stepped out of the unknown vehicle. “Dr. Owen? What are you doing here?” Virgil blurted out before he could stop himself.

Henry didn’t appear fazed by Virgil’s attitude. “Logan called Roman’s grandmother to inform her of what was going on, she asked me if I could come and help,” he explained as he grabbed a box from the back of the car. “Medical supplies,” he clarified before Virgil could even ask, “I’ve heard about the Paul family before, and how violent Anthony can be, I’ve even stitched up Joyce once or twice.”

“Did you not report him?” Virgil enquired. He thought that people in positions such as Henry were required to report physical abuse.

“Of course I did,” Henry exhaled, “but I could only do so much without her assistance. She was too scared to back me up, I think…. either that or she loves him too much,” he shook his head. “Anyway, I better go inside and check on everyone. You stay out here, okay?”

“Can’t I help?”

“You would be a great help by waiting for your dads to get here. You’ve done an excellent job, Virgil,” Henry patted Virgil’s shoulder. “Let me take it from here.”

Henry rushed past him and into the house, Virgil sighed loudly and grabbed Sally from the inside of his hood just as Patton’s car pulled into the driveway.

“Virgil! Are you okay?” Patton called as he jumped out and hurried over to Virgil’s side, checking him for injures.

“Dad, I’m fine, you’ve got to go check on Jack though! Please...They hurt him,” Virgil said. “It’s serious!”

Patton nodded firmly. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I’ll take care of him.”

Patton ran into the house, and Logan barely glanced at Virgil as he went after his husband.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Virgil asked again when he saw Megan getting out of the back of the car as well.

“Watch the ‘tude, dude,” she said. “When you vanished _again_ , Logan called me and asked if I had seen you, I said I hadn’t but naturally I had to come and help them look. You’ve got to stop with this disappearing act.”

“I’m sorry! But Roman wouldn’t-“

“It’s not me you have to explain things to,” Megan said. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just getting really tired of these panicked phone calls from Logan, it doesn’t do this old heart any good,” she frowned suddenly. “However, you need to listen to me now, okay?”

“O-Okay?” Virgil said nervously.

“Stay out here,” Megan’s tone was firm, no room for argument. “The police are on their way, this isn’t the first time we’ve dealt with Anthony,” she sighed. “So promise me that you’ll wait for us out here, alright? Just stay with Sally.”

“Aunt Megan-“

“No. You stay,” Megan said, patting his shoulder. “We’ll be right back.”

And then, she too, was gone.

 

* * *

 

Once Patton entered the house, he joined Henry who was already at Roman’s side, swabbing at his busted lip. “How are you doing, kiddo?”

“Mr. Sanders...Can you please help Jack?” Roman mumbled.

“Sure bud, let me take a look at him.”

“Excuse me!” Anthony yelled. “What the hell are you doing in my home? First I have to deal with this clown,” he pointed at Roman, “and now I’ve got the whole freaking circus! What do you think-”

Anthony’s words were cut off by Logan who stormed into the room and slammed him against the wall. “How many times do I have to warn you?!” he shouted, his face mere inches away from Anthony’s. “You hurt him. You hurt my son! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hurt you in return?!”

“If you want to keep your job,” Anthony sneered. “They wouldn’t allow you back into that school if they know you’ve attacked someone. Nobody will hire you, you’ll never be a teacher again. Is it really worth it?”

“I’m starting to think it is,” Logan snarled.

“Logan, no. Move away from him,” Megan said, placing a hand on Logan’s back. “You know how important your job is to you, you love teaching, you know you can’t live without it.”

Logan sighed heavily, taking a few deep breaths. He hated it, but he knew Megan was right. He couldn’t attack Anthony, as much as he would like to, not if he wanted to keep his job.

He let go of Anthony, scowling at him before stepping away. Anthony straightened his shirt out, looking smug. “Faggot,” he spat at Logan.

Logan flinched, oh, how he despised that word. His own parents had called them that before, and nothing had hurt more.

What worried him, however, was the look of indescribable rage that crossed over Megan’s face.

If anybody hated that word more than he did, it was Megan.

“Luckily for me,” she said with a bright smile, “I can’t stand my job!”

Then without further hesitation, she punched Anthony straight across the jaw.

Anthony’s head fell back and smacked the wall behind him. Joyce gave a sharp cry, covering her eyes and Jimmy glanced away, crouching down beside Andrew and drawing him into a hug.

“How- many- times- do- I- have- to- tell- you- people-“ Megan said, each word punctured with a hit or a kick at Anthony who had slid to the floor, cowering at Megan’s rage, “no- body- touches- my- boys!”

Everyone in the room was staring at Megan in shock, Henry’s mouth had fallen open. “Yep,” he whispered to Patton, “I knew there was a reason to be terrified of her.”

“Megan, as fun as this is to watch, you need to calm down,” Logan said, pulling on Megan’s arm. “The police will be here soon. We don’t need you getting arrested.”

“Sure, If he wants to tell them that a small woman beat him up, I’ll gladly tell them that he ATTACKED A TEN YEAR OLD!” She screamed in Anthony’s face.

“Okay, Megan, Jellybean, you’ve done a good job, but you need to come away now,” Logan said calmly.

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m cool,” Megan said, “I’m fine.”

“You think-“ Anthony panted, clutching his stomach, “you think they’re your boys? Your family? You’re nothing… Always hanging around them, always hoping that maybe they’ll give a damn… Well, newsflash, you’re nothing but a stupid little bitch.”

Logan made a sudden movement, but Megan shook her head. “It’s okay, Lo,” she said, “he just doesn’t know when to quit.”

She turned back around, lifted her foot up and then brought it down, crashing down on top of Anthony’s groin.

Henry, Patton and Logan grimaced as Anthony groaned loudly.

“I feel better now,” Megan said with a grin, “I think he got the message.”

“I think so, too,” Henry said weakly.

Patton shook his head. “Roman, I think I’m going to have to take Jack to the vet. I need to give him a proper check up.”

“Can I come with you?” Roman asked.

“No,” Henry said before Patton could answer. “I’m sorry, Roman, but you need to stay with me.”

“I’ll take really good care of him,” Patton said. “I promise.”

“O- Okay,” Roman sniffled, giving Jack a scratch between the ears. “I love you, buddy. You’re the best boy ever.”

Patton turned to Logan as he picked up Jack. “You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, I can handle things here.”

“I’ll need to take the car,” Patton said.

“I can give Logan and the kids a lift back,” Henry interjected.

Logan smiled. “Go on,” he told Patton. “Go be a hero… Again.”

Patton nodded, kissed Logan quickly, and then left.

“Come on,” Logan said gruffly to the Paul family. They could hear the sirens approaching. “Get up,” he said to Anthony, grabbing him roughly and yanking him to his feet. “Oh shut up,” he added as Anthony whined in pain.

“Megan, can you give me a hand?” Henry called as Logan dragged Anthony to the front door.

“Sure, what’s up, Doc?” Megan asked, making her way over.

“See if you can find me an ice pack ,” Henry instructed. “Roman’s going to need it.”

”For his lip?”

“For his nose,” Henry said, his voice barely hiding his fury. “That bastard has broken it.”

“That’s why he’s talking weird,” Megan said. “Yo!” She called out to Joyce. “Do you have an ice pack in this palace?”

“Y-Yes,” Joyce nodded.

“Be a dear and go get it for us,” Megan said as she started unzipping her jacket.

“What are you doing?”

“He’s white as a sheet,” she gestured to Roman before wrapping her jacket around the young boy. “He’s probably going into shock. We need to keep him warm.”

“Huh,” Henry said. “You know your stuff.”

“Yeah… I’ve got a sister,” Megan explained. “We got into a lot of trouble together… it helped to know first aid. You still with us, kid?” She asked Roman.

“Y-Yeah,” Roman said.

“Good,” Henry said. “Roman, hold Megan’s hand, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because I have to set your nose back into place,” Henry explained as Joyce returned with an ice pack, “and it’s going to hurt.”

Roman swallowed heavily, taking a hold of Megan’s hand. “O-okay. I’m ready.”

Megan smiled. “Roman, you’re the bravest prince I’ve ever met.”

“You can’t have met many princes then,” Roman replied.

 

* * *

 

Sirens.

They were so loud.

So close.

He sat behind the house, his hands covering his ears. The kitten was curled up in his lap, but for once, he hardly noticed her.

He remembered the sirens… from that night… the last night….

He remembered it all.

As if he could ever forget.

_The blood. The screams. The sirens. The woman._

They were getting louder…. getting closer…

Would Roman die, too?

Would it be like….

No.

He couldn’t think about that. He wouldn’t. He shouldn’t. He…..

He would.

_The blood. The screams. The sirens. The woman. Theblood. Thescreams. Thesirens. The woman. ThebloodThescreamsThesirensThewoman._

_The blood. The screams. The sirens. The sirens.. the sirens...the sirens..._

_Closer…. louder…._

* * *

 

_Virgil’s eyes opened slowly. The world was hazy. There was movement around him. The flashing of red and blue… and the most piercing noise of all…_

_The sirens were so loud, whirring, roaring in his ears._

_Not safe. They seemed to say._

_Not safe. Not safe._

_“Hey, bud,” a bright light in his eyes. A paramedic standing over him. “Can you tell me your name?”_

_Name? Name?_

_Who cares about a name?!_

_Didn’t this man know what Virgil had just done?_

_“Listen, we’re getting you to the hospital to get you fixed up,” the paramedic spoke firmly, “you’ve been through a lot tonight.”_

_Tonight? Not just tonight. How about every night? Every day? Every single moment of his goddamn life?_

_“You’re safe now, kid.”_

_Safe? How could he ever be safe? The sharpest pain in his stomach reminded him that he would never be safe, if he touched his side…. his hands would come away wet and sticky with his own blood._

_Not safe._

_Never safe._

_“Just let me die,” he croaked._

_The paramedic moved closer. “What’d you say?”_

_“Just let me die,” he repeated. He didn’t care anymore. His own parents hated him. He was bad. He was evil. “Just let me die. Just let me die!” He shouted. He wanted out. Why wouldn’t people just let him go?! “Kill me already! Just kill me! Please! I want to die.. I want to die…”_

_There was a small sting in his arm, his voice trailed off, and his eyelids grew heavy again._

_The paramedic had sedated him. That made sense._

_Why listen to his pleas when he could just shut him up?_

_God, how he wished somebody would shut him up permanently._

_Please, Virgil thought as he drifted back into the world of unconsciousness, please just let me die…._

_Please…._

 

* * *

 

Virgil’s gasped loudly as his arms were pulled away from his ears. “I’m sorry, Virgil,” Logan’s voice echoed around in his head. “I’ve been calling you for ten minutes! I thought you had run off again! What are you doing out here?”

Virgil couldn’t speak. He could only stare at Logan, only gaze at him as the recollection of _that night_ floated around in his mind.

“Virgil,” Logan’s expression softened. “Can you walk? We need to get you to the car. I need you to wait there with Roman.”

_Roman?_

Did he know a Roman?

His brain was sluggish, foggy, so stuck it was in his own past memories that he wasn’t even sure that he had a present.

“Virgil, can you hear me?”

_Yes, I hear you. Do you hear me?_

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose before placing Sally in Virgil’s arms and then picking them both up, carrying them over to Henry’s car.

He placed Virgil in the back beside Roman who was holding an ice pack to his bloodied face and was shaking.

“Just… wait here,” Logan instructed, closing the door gently.

Virgil watched through the window. Anthony was already sitting in the back of a police car, Henry was talking to Joyce and Andrew while Jimmy and Logan were in a discussion with a pair of police officers.

The door to the car opened again, and Megan peered inside. “Roman, you have to stay at Virgil’s again tonight,” she said. “Your gran has to help your aunt sort out this mess. Logan has agreed to let you stay, but no more disappearing on us again, okay?”

Roman nodded. “It was my fault,” he whispered. “Don’t blame Virgil. I was the one who made him come with me. He just wanted to help. I’m sorry, Virgil.”

“It was my choice too, Princey,” Virgil said. “I could have stayed home, but I didn’t. It wasn’t just you.”

“I’m not blaming either of you,” Megan assured him. “You’ve just got to be honest with us from now on. Both of you,” she added with a pointed look a Virgil.

“I know,” Virgil mumbled.

“Good,” Megan said and then climbed across Roman to get into the seat between them.

They waited quietly for about half an hour, Sally falling asleep in Virgil’s lap, and Megan constantly checking on Roman’s nose.

When Logan returned to the car, he slid into the passenger's seat and said to Megan, “Jimmy did it.”

“Did what?” Megan asked.

“He caused the car crash,” Logan said after a pause. “I mean… he was the one who hit me.”

“He did _what?!”_ Virgil was quite sure that Megan was going to explode. “That slimy little bastard! He didn’t say anything this entire time?! And he knew! He knew! He could have killed you!”

“I know, Megan,” Logan sighed, he was exhausted.

“So, what’s going to happen to him?” Megan demanded.

“I don’t know. He’s definitely made it worse for himself by withholding this information,” Logan said.  “I guess that’s what happens when people try to take things into their own hands.”

Virgil couldn’t help but noticed the way that Logan seemed to be directing his words towards him, and he shrunk down in his seat, cheeks burning.

“Have you told Patton?” Megan enquired.

“Not yet,” Logan said, “and I won’t be telling him until he gets home. No need to bother him over this right now.”

“I suppose it would help Jimmy’s case that he finally came forward to the police,” Megan mused. “What about Anthony?”

Logan smirked. “They’re taking him to the station now,” he said. “They’re rather curious about his injuries, I told them that you acted in self-defense, so they will probably call you later.”

Megan snorted. “Self-defense, more like Roman’s defense...Who the hell beats up a kid?”

“The kind of man who beats up his wife, apparently,” Logan said and shook his head. “I don’t understand….” he mumbled more to himself than anybody else.

Virgil opened and closed his mouth several times, he knew that speaking up would surely get him in more trouble with Logan, but he had a lot of questions. Mainly, what would Joyce and Andrew do now?

_I suppose it can wait,_ Virgil decided as Henry opened the door to the car and got in.

“Where to?” he asked Logan, not even mentioning his conversation with Joyce.

“My house, please,” Logan answered, exhaling loudly.

Henry nodded and started the car, Virgil turning back to look at Andrew, the boy had never appeared so small, and the further away they got, the more guilty Virgil felt.

Nobody said a word the entire ride home.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they stepped inside, Logan threw his keys down and headed for the stairs. “Virgil, a word, please,” he said.

Virgil swallowed anxiously, sharing a nervous look with Roman who shrugged sympathetically.

“Go on, kid,” Megan said gently, squeezing Virgil’s shoulder. “Best to not keep him waiting.”

“R-Right,” Virgil stammered, trying and failing to give Megan a smile, before he put Sally on the floor and followed Logan up the stairs.

He had barely entered Logan’s study when Logan shut the door, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the door handle.

“I told you not to go, Virgil.”

_Oh, you’ve done it now!_ the voice inside Virgil’s mind sounded absolutely delighted. _You’re in trouble! You’re in trouble!_ It taunted. _He’s going to hurt you!_

“I k-know…”

“And yet you still went,” Logan said, turning to face Virgil. “Did you ever think there was a reason that I told you to stay home?”

_Well, to be fair,_ Virgil thought, _you never gave me that reason._

He didn’t say that out loud, of course, the last thing he wanted was a belting.

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Virgil replied. Dammit, his eyes were already starting to water.

“So, why did you go?” Logan demanded. “I specifically told you not to, and you still went. Did you just ignore me on purpose?”

“No, but-”

“Just because Roman does something does not mean that you have to, as well,” Logan said.

“I know-”

“Then why didn’t you listen to me?!”   

“Because you wouldn’t listen to me!” Virgil snapped before he could stop himself.

His eyes went wide and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. _Oh, you are going to pay for that one!_

Where had this attitude of his come from? Was he becoming like his parents? His - His father?…..he didn’t want that. He couldn’t - he _wouldn’t_ \- he wasn’t like them? Was... Was he?

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” he said quickly, noting the way Logan had fallen silent, his eyes scanning Virgil’s face. “I’m sorry!”

Logan bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to yell at Virgil like that. It had just slipped out. God, he was becoming just like his father…. No. No, he wasn’t. There was no way he’d treat his son the way his own father had. It was just… It was easy to forget, sometimes. It was easy to forget the life that Virgil had had before coming into their home, it was easy to forget that Virgil wasn’t biologically his because it didn’t feel that way. It felt like Virgil had been in his family forever.

_Deep breath, Logan,_ he composed himself after a moment. “No, Virgil,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Virgil’s eyes hesitantly met Logan’s own. “You’re w-what? W-Why?”

“Because you’re right,” Logan said. “I didn’t listen to you or Roman when you said that you wanted to go see Andrew, and I should have done so. I was so blinded by my own fear of Anthony Paul that I didn’t stop and think to hear you out, so you’re right, and I apologise.”

What in the holy hell? This was not right…. Virgil was supposed to begging for forgiveness, and instead Logan was apologising to _him?_

“I don’t- I mean- t-that’s okay,” Virgil stuttered, slightly in shock.

“However,” Logan said, “you have to know that there are consequences to every thing you do, every choice and every action you make, there will always be repercussions.”

“O-Okay.”

“Patton and I were frantic when we realised you were gone,” Logan said, “and with Roman missing, too? It was horrible to have to call his grandmother. Luckily, she was understanding. She said that he sneaks out a lot.”

“Please don’t be mad at him! He’s my friend!” Virgil said quickly, he didn’t want them to stop inviting Roman over.

“It’s okay, Virgil,” Logan said. “I get it. I just want complete and total trust from you, starting this moment on. Even if Roman leaves, you tell us, you don’t just go with him.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Virgil said. “Do you hate me?” He whispered.

_Ah, dammit kid, way to break your old man’s heart._

Logan smiled a bit sadly, kneeling down so he was eye level with Virgil. “Virgil,” he said, “there isn’t a single thing you could do or say that would ever make me stop loving you… The same goes for Patton,” he added. “Besides, we are proud of you for calling us when you were in trouble. You can always do that, no matter how angry we may get, okay? We’re here to protect you.”

Virgil nodded before he threw his arms around Logan’s neck, pressing his face against Logan’s shoulder. Logan hesitated for only a moment before he returned the hug, embracing Virgil in a strong grip. “Thanks, Papa,” Virgil mumbled.

“You’re welcome, Virgil,” Logan said, pressing a featherlight kiss to the top of Virgil’s head. “Although, you’re still grounded.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile. “I know,” he said. He had been expecting worse.

Honestly, this was much better than he deserved, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death mentions, child abuse mentions, swearing.

* * *

 

 

Roman watched Virgil disappear up the stairs. He hoped his friend wasn’t in too much trouble. 

_ It’d be my fault if he is,  _ Roman thought to himself. 

God, today had been such a mess.

He had only wanted to help.

“Roman,” Henry spoke quietly but it was still enough to make Roman jump.

“Y-Yes?” 

“How’s your nose?” Henry asked.

“Sore,” Roman replied, moving the ice pack away from his face, “but I think the bleeding has stopped.”

“It has,” Henry said. “Hopefully the ice will slow the swelling down, too. Do you feel pain anywhere else?”

“No,” Roman said.

“Are you sure?” Henry sighed when Roman nodded. “Okay I’ll get you some painkillers. In the meantime, you should go upstairs and have a bath, go get yourself cleaned up.”

“Alright,” Roman answered, too tired to argue. 

“And Roman,” Henry said, “don’t go wandering off again.”

“I won’t,” Roman promised, and this time, he meant it. 

Henry turned around to face Megan who seemed to be hovering in the doorway. “Your knuckles are bleeding,” he pointed out.

“Hm?” Megan raised her fists, examining them with mild curiosity. “So they are.” It had been almost an hour since she had attacked Anthony, and yet she hadn’t even noticed her knuckles. 

“Where’s the kitchen in this place?” Henry enquired. 

“This way,” Megan said. 

He followed her to the kitchen and immediately turned on the tap. “Run your hands under the water. I’ll go get my kit.” 

He left Megan to do just that, pulling out his phone to send a quick text to his mother:

_ Can you please watch Summer for the night? Something has come up with work. I’ll pay you. _

He knew that payment wouldn’t be necessary, his parents loved babysitting his daughter almost as much as she loved being babysat by them. However, he still felt as if he should offer… his job kept him in the hospital a lot, and his parents had spent many hours taking care of Summer for him.

He was incredibly grateful for them, and all they had done.

His phone buzzed as he pulled his medical kit out of his car. He unlocked it, smiling when he saw the message.

**From: Mom**

_ Don’t be silly, Henry! Spending time with our granddaughter is more than payment enough. She’s just proud that her dad is such a hero. We’ll be sure to save you some cookies. xxx _

Attached was a picture of his five-year-old daughter pulling a tray of cookies from the oven. Henry felt a pang of sadness, he loved his job, but he felt like it caused him to miss out on so much of Summer’s life.

He sighed heavily. Oh well, no time to worry about that now. He had a job to do.

He returned to Megan, she hadn’t moved at all, nor did she seem to notice Henry’s presence. He frowned. It appeared that Roman wasn’t the only one in shock. 

He stepped forward and turned off the tap causing Megan to glance up at him. “Sit down,” he ordered softly. 

Megan pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth as Henry opened up the medical kit.

Megan hissed when he wiped at her knuckles with disinfectant. “Stings,” she explained when he looked up.

“I imagine it would,” Henry replied casually. “You did just take on a man twice your size.”

Megan raised an eyebrow. “You think I was wrong to hit him?” she questioned. 

“As a surgeon I should,” he said, “but Anthony had it coming.”

“Damn right he did!” Megan snarled. “He hurt Roman, and nobody hurts my boys.”

“Roman’s one of your boys now?” Henry smiled.

“Of course he is! You and Roman both are,” Megan said and snorted when Henry looked at her in surprise. “Anybody who matters to Logan or Patton matters to me, too.”

“I see,” Henry said, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through him.

There was silence for a moment as Henry worked away, but it was broken by Megan quietly saying, “I never did thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For saving Logan,” Megan said. 

Henry scoffed. “Yes, you did,” he said. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you kissed my cheek. Anyway, I was only doing my job, and I couldn’t have done it alone. I had a team with me.”

“I know, but still… he would have died without you,” Megan said.

Henry didn’t miss the way her hands were shaking as he held them, and it occurred to them that things upset Megan more than she let on. “Well, he’s here,” Henry said, “and he fought hard.”

“That’s my Logan,” Megan said.

“I know it’s none of my business,” Henry mused, “and feel free to shut me up, but… have you and Logan ever- I mean, were you ever a-“

“You think there’s something between us?” She giggled. “Ewwww!”

“Just curious,” Henry shrugged.

“No, never,” Megan said. “I love Logan, and I would die for him, but he’s basically my brother. I’ve known him since the day I was born, and I can honestly tell you that I do not have a single romantic feeling towards Logan. Anyway, I tried too hard to get him and Patton to like each other to let anyone come between them.” 

“Cool,” Henry replied. “I just thought…well, he called you Jellybean back at the Paul house, and it got me thinking-“

“He’s called me that since I was eight and I got six jellybeans stuck up my nose,” she said. “It’s just a nickname.”

“How on earth do you get jellybeans stuck up there?”

“I told you, I have a twin sister. Tegan dared me to shove as many jellybeans as I could up there, and Megan Dell does not back down from a challenge.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Henry asked with a shake of his head. “We’ll need to put some ice on those knuckles,” he said. “I don’t think they’re broken, but they may be bruised.”

“You’re the boss, Doc,” Megan commented.

“Everything okay in here?” Logan entered the kitchen, aiming right for the fridge.

“Fine and dandy,” Megan said. “I was just telling Henry about all the hot dates you and I used to have.” 

“I remember them fondly,” Logan said dryly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “Listen, I am going to be upstairs for some time. Virgil is still rather upset.” 

“No worries, Lo,” Megan said. “You don’t mind if we make up a bed for Roman on the couch, do you? I think he could use some company, too.”

“Go right ahead,” Logan said. “You know where everything is.”

“Thanks!”

Logan headed for the exit, but stopped and spun back around to face them. 

“Be careful with her,” he said to Henry. “She’s important to me, and I don’t take kindly to people hurting her. Besides, she’s a lot gentler than she likes to pretend she is.”   
  
“How very dare you,” Megan gasped in mock horror.    


“Yeah,” Henry told Logan, “I’m starting to figure that out.” 

“I’ll disown both of you,” Megan threatened as Logan left. 

 

* * *

 

Logan had barely vanished when Roman came down, freshly showered and wearing a pair of bright purple pyjamas, his blood splattered prince costume clutched close to his chest. 

“Here kid,” Megan said. “I’ll put those in the wash for you.”

“Thank you,” Roman said and handed them over. Only now could Henry see just how small and innocent Roman was, and his heart broke for the boy all over again.

“Feel any better?”

“A bit,” Roman said, but his nerves were still high. That was evident by the fact that he leapt about a foot in the air when his phone started to ring. He scrambled for it, and his face lit up. “It’s Dad!” He told Henry excitedly.

“Answer it,” Henry beamed, trying to muster up some fake enthusiasm.

“Hi, Dad!” Roman chirped after accepting the call.

“Hey, Ro! Your grandmother told me what happened with Anthony. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Roman said, he already felt safer just hearing his father’s voice.

“Don’t worry, he won’t get away with this,” Roman’s father said fiercely. “We’ll sue him for everything he’s got.”

_ Yeah, that’s great and all, but it’s not my concern right now, Pops. _

“Okay, but Dad,” Roman started, “he hurt Jack!”

“I know, pal,” his dad said. “Your grandmother told me that, too, but it sounds like he’s in good hands.”

“He is! Mr. Patton is the best vet I know,” Roman said, “but… what if Jack dies?”

“Then we’ll get you a new puppy!”

_ Get me a what now? _

_ A new puppy?! That’s your solution?! _

_ Oh sorry Roman, the dog we got you to help you move on after the death of your grandpa is gone, but HEY! At least you get a new puppy! _

“I don’t want a new puppy,” Roman said coldly. “I want Jack.”

“Roman, don’t whine,” his father tutted. “We’ll do what can be done for Jack, we’ll pay for any treatments he needs, but if he dies then there’s nothing we can do about it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Roman said. He didn’t like it but he understood. “Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you and Mom coming home tomorrow?” He questioned. “It’s New Years Eve tomorrow, and you promised you’d take me to see the fireworks!”

“Oh, um, actually, Ro,” his dad began, “that’s why I’m calling you. Something has come up and your mom and I won’t be back in time for that… I’m not sure when we will be home actually, but maybe Gran can take you! That okay?”

“Oh,” Roman’s stomach dropped with disappointment, he had been looking forward to seeing his parents, and the fireworks. “Uh, Yeah, Dad… That’s fine…”

Henry sighed. “Another let down,” he mumbled to Megan as she came back in. “Not surprising with them anymore.”

Megan gave him an odd look but didn’t say anything as Roman tried to keep up his cheerful facade.

“-We can all do something once we get back, yeah?”

“Sounds great, Dad,” Roman said brightly.

“Awesome. Listen Ro, I’ve got to go, but I’ll call you tomorrow,” his dad assured him. “Love you.”

“Love you-” Roman wasn’t even finished with his sentenced when he heard the line click, and he sighed, “too,” he mumbled. 

Roman looked at Henry. “They aren’t coming for New Years,” he said before he threw the phone down and grumpily stormed over to the couch, lying down and burying his face in one of the cushions. "Aah doof 'anna ee a 'rince any oor,” the adults heard him say.

“I completely agree,” Megan said seriously.

Henry raised an eyebrow at her. “You got that? What did he even say?”

“I have absolutely no clue… something about being a whore?”

“Megan!” Henry yelped, “you don’t speak like that in front of a kid.”

“Sorry, Doc,” Megan said as Roman rolled over.

“I  _ said _ ,” he groaned, “I don’t want to be a prince anymore.” 

“What?” Henry said. “Why not?” 

“Because princes are honest and I made Virgil lie,” Roman said miserably, “and princes protect the ones they love, and I didn’t keep Jack safe… I’m not brave and I’m not a prince. I’m just a stupid kid.” 

Henry didn’t know what to say. He knew none of what Roman said was true, but would Roman really care to hear that from him?

Luckily, Megan had the answer. “Well, of  _ course _ you don’t feel like a prince!” She exclaimed. “You don’t even have a crown.”

“Hmm?” Roman lifted his head. “A crown?”

“Obviously,” she said and flopped onto the couch beside him. “Kid, if you’re going to be royalty then you need to look the part. Isn’t that right, Doc?”

Megan gave Henry a pointed look and he nodded quickly. “Oh, yes, headwear is very important.”

“You just need to find the right one,” Megan took out her phone and started browsing the internet for some child sized fake crowns.

Roman sat up and moved closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder so that he could see what she was up to. “I like that one,” he said shyly and pointed.

“That’s a tiara,” Henry explained, “those are for princesses.”

“Oh… Well, never mind,” Roman blushed.

“No! They’re for  _ royalty _ ,” Megan glared at Henry who promptly shut his mouth. “They’re not solely for princesses… Why don’t we get one of each? A crown and a tiara so you can decide what you want to wear each day.. just in case,” she winked at Roman.

“Okay...I’ve got money,” he said.

“Don’t be silly,” Megan replied as she added a crown and the tiara to the shopping cart. “It’s the least I can do, your majesty.”

Roman giggled at her, and Henry marvelled at the fact that Megan seemed to have this ability to cheer anyone up, no matter their situation. 

Megan had only just finished paying for the items when a message popped up and she grinned, holding her phone out to Roman who took it with curiosity.

**From: My little gay of sunshine (Patton Sanders)**

_ Hey Megsie, please let Roman know that Jack is doing okay. He’s got a few fractures and he’ll need to stay here for a couple nights for observation but that’s just a precaution. He’s a tough little dog! I’ll be home soon! :D xoxoxo _

"Jack’s going to live?!” Roman said excitedly. “Really?!”

"Sounds like it,” Megan said, and Roman cheered loudly, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Mr. Patton is the  _ best  _ vet in the whole world!” He declared.

“He is pretty good, isn’t he?” Megan agreed.

“Yeah!” Roman said. Sure, he might not get to see his parents, but at least he would have Jack back. Roman was so overcome with relief and it was then that he noticed just how tired he truly was.

He let out a rather big yawn which Henry noticed straight away. “I think you need some sleep, Roman,” he said. “Megan, can we get some blankets?”

“Of course,” Megan stood up and started to lead the way out but Roman grabbed Henry’s wrist before he could follow her.

“You’ll come back, right? I mean… You’ll stay for a bit?” He asked nervously. “You don’t have to go back home, do you?”

“Not yet, Roman. I’ll stay with you,” Henry assured him, and Roman visibly relaxed.

“Okay, good.” He knew that Henry, unlike his dad, would keep a promise.

“He really looks up to you,” Megan commented once Roman let them go. “How do you know the right things to say?”

“I’ve had practice with Summer,” Henry shrugged, “and I don’t always know how to help him. I just do the best I can.”

“Well, that’s good enough for him,” Megan pointed out, and before she could stop herself, “also who is Summer?”

“My daughter.”

Megan stopped in her tracks causing Henry to almost bump into her. “Your  _ what _ now?” Megan‘s mouth fell open in shock. “You.. with a kid? No way!”

“What?” Henry said. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Well… I just… No offence or anything,” Megan stammered, and Henry chuckled at her, “it’s just that you seem to get very flustered around women, and I just didn’t think you had been with anyone.”

_ No. Not true. I only got flustered around you. _

“What? I don’t seem like the type to woo women? Is that what you’re saying?” He asked, amused.

“See! Who uses words like that anymore?” Megan snickered. “Woo women?”

“Okay, I admit it,” Henry laughed. “I haven’t been with anyone in five years, so I’m a little rusty.”

“Wait, what about Summer’s mom?”

Megan saw the pain that flashed through Henry’s eyes and she quickly bit her tongue. “You don’t have to tell me,” she said. “It’s none of my business… Just me and my big mouth, really.”

“No, it’s okay,” Henry said quietly. “Uh… Eira died… from a stroke.. just after Summer was born,” he glanced back towards the living-room. “Roman’s grandfather suffered the same. He had a mini one and I tried to help him get better, and for a little while it appeared that he would but then he suffered another massive one… and I… Well, I guess that’s why I wanted to help him so much… but in the end, I couldn't save either of them.”

“Henry, I’m really sorry,” Megan said sincerely, “but it wasn’t your fault.”

_ That’s a nice thought, but I have to disagree. _

_ “ _ It’s just sometimes.. I wish I could have swapped places with Eira,” Henry admitted, “she was so ready… so excited to have a baby… but she didn’t even get to experience more than five minutes with her daughter… And you know, I try, but Summer needs her mother.”

“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t need you, either,” Megan said not unkindly. “If she’s happy and healthy then you’re doing a great job.”

“I’m away from home a lot,” Henry said. Once he had started speaking, he couldn’t stop. It felt good to get this off his chest. “Sometimes I feel like I’m as bad as Roman’s father. He’s never there for his son.”

“But I’m sure that Summer really wanted you home, you’d be there for her in a heartbeat, right?”

“Of course,” Henry said without a second thought. “I’d do anything for her.”

“Then there you go!” Megan beamed. “Don’t worry about it so much. If you know she loves you, and she knows that you love her, that’s all you can ask.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Henry mused. “Thanks.”

“That’s what I do for my boys, Henry,” Megan said. “Give them a complimentary pep talk. First one is free, the next one will cost you.”

Henry shook his head.

"And what about you?"   
  
"What about me?" Megan frowned.  


“Married? Kids? Any of that?” He enquired.

Megan smiled shyly. “I was engaged once,” she said.

“Once? What happened?”

“Got stood up at the altar,” Megan shrugged. “He ditched me for another woman.”

“What?!” Henry stared at her in disbelief.

“Yeah, my sister wanted me to go home with her,” Megan explained, “but Logan wouldn’t allow it. He thought that she would be damaging for me, so after an argument between the three of them, he and Patton brought me here,” she sighed. “I have to admit that I wasn’t a very good house guest during that time. All I did was sleep, I wouldn’t talk to them, I wouldn’t eat, but they never pressured me. They were just there when I needed them, you know?” her eyes watered and she wiped at them roughly. “They’re good guys…. good dads…. It’s why Logan is so protective of me now… He doesn’t want me to be hurt like that again, but I can tell you that the next guy who wants to marry me will have to be pretty damn special before I agree to go anywhere near a wedding dress again.”

“Is that why you put on this tough act?” Henry wondered aloud. 

“Are you saying that I’m not actually tough?” Megan scoffed.

“Of course you are,” Henry said, “but I’ve never seen you cry before, and I’m betting it’s rare that Logan or Patton have too.”

“It’s harder to get your heart broken when you pretend you don’t have one,” Megan said. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Henry said. “You have one, and we all see it, it’s made of gold.”

“You’re the doctor here, so I can’t say, but I don’t think a golden heart would work very well,” Megan said causing Henry to snort. “Come on, Roman’s probably wondering where we are.”

She started walking again, Henry falling into step beside her.

"How did you get so good with kids?" Henry asked as Megan opened up the linen cupboard. He was still confused as to how she could go from beating up a man twice her size to comforting a young boy who didn't believe in his worth.   
  
Megan sighed, grabbing a bundle of blankets and passing them to Henry. "You remember when you were little," she said, "and at family dinners, they'd always stick you with your snotty nosed bratty cousins at the kids table instead of the grown ups table where'd you'd rather be?"   
  
"That is a very particular memory to choose from," Henry pointed out, "it seems you have quite the vendetta against your cousins."    
  
Megan rolled her eyes. "They kept shoving peas in my ears, it's not my fault!"   
  
Henry snorted. "Anyway, I do remember."   
  
"Well, I know that I hated that," Megan said. "Why should I have been excluded from the conversations just because I was young? And I find that most children would agree with me... They hate it when you baby them. If you treat them like adults, talk to them like they're human beings, actually include them in things then they start to trust you. They may not always like you, but if you're always honest with them, they trust you," she smiled. "Kids are a lot smarter than we give them credit for, they see things differently to the rest of the world. Just look at Virgil, or even Roman!"    
  
"Huh... I have never thought of it that way before," Henry mused.   
  
Megan smirked, taking a spare pillow out of the cupboard. "Of course you haven't, and you know why?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you grew up," Megan said simply, and started making her way back to Roman.

 

* * *

 

“There you are!” Roman said dramatically. “You were gone  _ forever _ !”

“Blame your doctor friend for that one,” Megan said, chucking a pillow at Roman who caught it easily. “He’s a talker.”

“Says you,” Henry protested.

“I thought I was going to have to come and save you!” Roman said.

“My hero,” Megan said, kissing the top of Roman’s head and making him blush. “Let’s get you a bed made up, huh?”

Between the three of them, they pulled out the sofa bed and had made quite a comfortable little fortress for Roman.

He stared at them expectedly. “You can sleep too… if you want,” he said to them, looking a bit apprehensive.

“Sounds good to me,” Megan said, and jumped onto the mattress next to Roman, causing him to bounce around.

He giggled and patted the spot on the other side. “Come on, Henry!” He said excitedly.

“Oh… Alright,” Henry said, and climbed in with them.

Roman beamed.

 

* * *

 

It felt like only seconds, but was honestly hours later, when Megan was shaken roughly. 

“Megan!” a voice hissed. “Megan!”

“He was unconscious when I got here, Officer!” She cried, jerking awake with a snort.

“What?” Roman frowned in confusion.   
  
“Oh, it’s you,” Megan rubbed her eyes, “sorry. W-W-What’s up?” She asked, trying to stifle a yawn.   
  
“It’s Henry!” Roman declared. “He’s gone!”   
  
“Mhm,” Megan mumbled, burying herself back down into the softness of the pillows. “People around here tend to go wandering, Ro.”   
  
“Yeah, but he could have been captured by the Dragon Witch!” Roman insisted, his eyes widening.   
  
“The who did what now?”   
  
“The Dragon Witch,” Roman repeated with a sigh. “Henry could be in trouble! We have to save him!”   
  
“Ro, Ro, Roman, buddy,” Megan said, her eyes fluttering closed. “I’m sure that Henry’s fine... He’s not being attacked or eaten by your Lizard Wizard or whatever.”   
  
“Dragon Witch!” Roman said. Why didn’t she understand the severity of the situation? They were wasting time. “Megaaaannn,” he whined, yanking on her arm as she started to doze off again. “We have to save himmmmmm!”   
  
“Ugh!” Megan groaned, sitting up and kicking the blankets off her legs. “You are so lucky you’re adorable, kid.”   
  
Roman huffed. A prince wasn’t adorable. A prince was handsome. Thank  _ you _ very much!

“I’ll stay here,” he said. “Just to… keep the bed warm, not b-because I’m scared or anything.”

“Uh-huh, sure thing, compadre,” Megan said as she got up and went on her search.

She found Logan and Virgil reading together in the study, Virgil leaning against Logan, half asleep.

“Have you seen Henry?” She whispered.

“Not lately,” Logan said quietly.

“H-He’s in the guest bedroom,” Virgil yawned. “He said he had a phone call to make,” Virgil’s eyes fluttered shut as Logan soothingly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Cheers, kid,” Megan said and softly closed the door.

Henry was sitting on the bed in the guest room, his phone pressed to his ear, he didn’t say anything when Megan entered but he pulled the phone away and put it on loud speaker.

“-Not his father!” The voice on the other end was saying.

“I am well aware of that,” Henry said through gritted teeth, “but you  _ are _ , and he wants you here.” 

“Roman can speak for himself!”

_Ah,_ Megan concluded _, that must be Roman’s father. Charming._

“I’m not saying he can’t, but he looks up to you,” Henry said. “He didn’t want to upset you, but you’ve really let him down. He wanted to see the fireworks.”

“Why don’t you take him then?”

“Because he wants to go with his parents!” Henry barked, “which you just so kindly reminded me that I am not.”

“Exactly. So stop interfering,” Roman’s father said. “You’re a valid babysitter but-“

“I’m not your fucking babysitter!” Henry snapped. “I’m a so called family friend that is trying to help you see what you’re missing out on. You’d think the death of your father would have made you realise just how short life was.”

“Don’t you dare bring him into this!” Roman’s father said. “If it wasn’t for your incompetence, my father and your wife would still be alive!”

Henry sucked in a breath, feeling as though he had been slapped, and Megan snatched the phone from him.

“Henry, look, I’m sorry,” Roman’s father sighed. “I shouldn’t have said that-“

“Damn right you shouldn’t have,” Megan growled.

“Uh… Sorry? Who is this?”

“Megan Dell, long time listener, first time caller,” she said. “Now, what happened to your father was a great tragedy but Henry is an amazing surgeon, and I know that he would have done all that he could, just as he did for his wife-“

“Excuse me-“

“Shut up!” Megan barked into the phone. “You and your partner have a great son, the kind of child anybody would be lucky to have, and yes, I get it, life gets in the way sometimes. I understand that sometimes we have to cancel plans, but you better stop lying to Roman! Stop promising him things and then cancelling on him!”

“Roman has everything he wants-“

“He doesn’t have you!” Megan shouted. “You buy him gifts and think that passes off as love! Well, news flash, it doesn’t! So start being there for him, stop breaking his heart, or I’ll break your goddamn nose!” 

With that, she hung up the call.

There was a split second silence in which Henry and Megan stared at each other. “You know,” Megan said finally, “there is just no satisfaction in hanging up iPhones. I miss the old flip phones that you could slam closed when you were angry.” 

Henry smiled. “You called him out on his parenting,” he said. “He won’t like that, he might try to fight you… I’m concerned.”

“Pfft! I’m not scared of him.”

“It’s not you that I’m worried about,” Henry chuckled. 

Megan grinned. “You’re learning,” she said. “Anyway, forget him. I came up to find you because Roman was looking for you. He said something about a dinosaur warlock?” 

Henry gave a small smile. “Dragon Witch,” he corrected. “Bad night,” he added.

“You’re familiar with this reptile magician?” Megan questioned. 

“Dragon. Witch.” Henry clarified. 

Megan waved a hand. “Whatever.” 

“You remember that night that I met you? At your store?” 

“The night where you knocked over a shelf, and the entire world was awake at midnight for some reason?” Megan said sarcastically.

“Yes, that,” Henry said. “I told you that Roman was having a bad night then, too. It’s why I took him to the store, he didn’t really want donuts, he wanted a distraction,” Henry exhaled. “The Dragon Witch is a monster that Roman created ever since his grandfather had the first stroke. Roman thinks if he can put something purely evil to what he saw, something that he understands in his own terms, then there’s a hope of defeating it. The Dragon Witch is Roman’s nightmares… It’s his code for when he’s scared.”

“What the hell kind of family friend are you?” Megan blurted out. “First you’re his babysitter, then his defender, now you’re his shrink…. Dude, who the hell  _ are  _ you?”

Henry laughed. “I started out as their doctor and nothing more, truly,” he said firmly, “but then I got closer to the family. I told them about how I had lost Eira in the same way, and I told them all about Summer, and Roman befriended her, and… I saw how lonely he was.. I wanted to help. I couldn’t ever imagine abandoning Summer the way his parents do. They love him, but they don’t understand how to show it… They think they can go away for months and come back piled with presents, and he’ll just forgive them.”

“And he does,” Megan said sadly.

“And so he does,” Henry repeated. “We should get back to him… And uh, Megan?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for… you know, sticking up for me… when he said those things,” Henry blushed.

“One of these days, Henry,” Megan sighed, “one of these days, people are going to learn not to talk trash about my boys.” 

 

* * *

 

“You’re back!” Roman cried when Henry and Megan returned to him. “Did the Dragon Witch attack you?”

“Nope,” Henry said as he scooped Roman up into his arms. “I got away!”

Roman giggled. “How?!” He demanded to know. Nobody could get away from the Dragon Witch! 

“I told her that I knew you,” Henry said. “She was  _ terrified.” _

“Really? Scared of me? No way!” Roman said.

“Yes, way,” Megan said. “I was there. Henry was crying and pleading for his life-“

“I wasn’t crying!”

“And then he said “I’ll get Roman if you hurt me!” Megan said, “and then do you know what she told him?”

“What?” Roman said in suspense. 

“She said that Roman was the bravest, fiercest prince in all the land, and she would never dare to fight him!” Megan announced.

“Really?!” Roman grinned at Henry.

“Really,” Henry nodded. “You’ve saved the day again, young prince.” 

Roman felt himself welling with pride. He had saved the day! He had saved Megan and Henry from the Dragon Witch! 

_ Maybe you’re not so bad a prince after all, Roman, _ he told himself.

_ Maybe not. _

  
  


* * *

 

It was late when Patton got home, and he was exhausted. He kicked his shoes off tiredly, knowing but not caring that Logan would complain about the mess in the morning. 

But it didn’t matter how much he needed sleep, nothing could have stopped him from squealing (quietly, mind you) at the sight that he stumbled across when he entered the living-room.

The sofa bed made up, Roman snuggled in between Megan and Henry, their arms wrapped around him, all three fast asleep.

Patton whipped his phone out. He  _ had  _ to get a picture of this…

And when he did, he made sure that, this time, the flash was one hundred percent off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Remember me? Probably not....It's been a long time, hasn't it? I hope you're all well...You have NO idea how long it took me to get this chapter out....But I've finally done...We are SO close to big stuff happening, so if this chapter and the next chapter seem happy/chilled/calm or whatever...all I can say is....don't get too comfortable.
> 
> WARNINGS: Not much....Swearing, and some negative thinking, I suppose.

* * *

 

 

After taking a few photos of the three sleeping, Patton placed his phone on the coffee table and started for the stairs, turning the lights off as he did so.

He yawned loudly, running a hand through his hair, and stumbling for his bedroom. However, he was halted by Virgil calling out for him as he went past.

Patton pushed open the door to Virgil’s room and peered in. Virgil was lying in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, Sally sat on top of the desk, her tail flicking back and forth.

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton muttered, making his way over to Virgil’s bedside and kneeling down next to him.

“Mhm,” Virgil replied, “how’s Jack?”

“He’s doing okay,” Patton assured him. “He’s in a bit of pain so we have to keep him at the vet for a couple of days, but we’re pretty sure he’s going to live.”

Virgil smiled. “That’ll make Roman happy,” he said.

“It will,” Patton agreed. “Anyway, what are you doing awake, bud? You should be getting some rest.”

“Wanted to see you,” Virgil murmured, the poor kid could barely stay awake. “M’sorry for not listening to you and Papa.”

“Don’t worry about that anymore,” Patton said softly. “I think you’ve been punished enough, wouldn’t you say?”

“So you don’t want to give me a beating?” Virgil asked.

Patton inhaled sharply. God, he _hated_ the casual, nonchalant way Virgil spoke about being abused, he _despised_ how Virgil seemed to always expect or await a belting.

“No, Virgil, I don’t,” Patton said firmly. “You called us when Roman was in trouble, even after you’d snuck out, and that was the bravest thing you could have done. I’m proud of you.”

“Shouldn’t be,” Virgil replied with a hesitant smile.

“Well I am,” Patton said, wrapping the blankets around Virgil more securely. “Try to sleep now, okay?”

“M’kay,” Virgil said as Patton kissed his forehead. Within seconds, he was out, and Patton chuckled. He gave Sally a quick scratch between the ears, “watch out for him, okay?” He said as he left the room.

Patton knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go immediately to bed, but he also knew what he _had_ to do, and that was take a shower.

It had been a long day.

 

* * *

 

Patton felt better when he was all cleaned up, and he dried himself off before _finally_ crawling into bed next to Logan.

He wasn’t surprised when Logan rolled over to face him, eyes wide open. Logan rarely slept without Patton around, and would often wait up for him.

“Is Jack okay?”

“Yeah,” Patton said. “He’s a brave dog.”

“I knew you’d help him,” Logan said, snuggling up to Patton who wrapped his arms around him. “If there is one thing you excel at, it is helping others.”

“You think so?” Patton asked, slightly amused.

“I _know_ so,” Logan said sleepily, his eyes sliding shut.

“How?”

“Because I’m smart,” Logan replied matter-of-factly.

Patton chuckled and kissed Logan’s forehead. “Of course you are, honey,” he said.

“Mmmm,” Logan hummed happily. “Bees make honey,” he informed Patton.

“Really? I had no idea,” Patton replied. “I am truly lucky to have such a brilliant husband.”

Logan let out a little giggle. Oh, how Patton loved when Logan was tired, it was the cutest thing in the world.  


* * *

 

Patton awoke later than usual the next morning, he reached out for Logan, but his fingers only grasped the sheets instead.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and jammed his glasses onto his face, slightly sad to see Logan was gone.

Patton climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he did so.

Roman and Virgil were seated in the living-room, eating pancakes as they watched _Frozen._ “Good morning, boys,” Patton said cheerfully, ruffling Virgil’s hair playfully as he entered the room.

“Greetings Mr. Patton,” Roman said.

Virgil responded with a small wave. He wasn’t much of a morning person. “Where’s Henry and Megan?” Patton questioned, only just having noticed their absence.

“Henry got called into work,” Virgil grunted. “Aunt Megan’s in the shower.”

“Oh… And uh, who made the pancakes?” Patton said nervously. _Please don’t say Megan. Please don’t say Megan._

“Henry,” Roman replied, “but Megan is pretending she did.”

“Well, it’s a good thing she didn’t or I’d have to get you boys checked for poisoning,” Patton said only half-joking.

“What?!” Virgil yelped, spitting a mouthful of chewed pancakes back onto his plate, causing Roman to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Patton said quickly, “I’m just kidding. It’s true that Megan is a terrible cook but I’m sure she’d never intentionally make you sick.”

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” Megan said, walking into the living-room, her hair wrapped in a towel. “However, you keep talking bad about my cooking, and I will make you some of my famous apple pie.”

“What makes it famous?” Roman wondered aloud as Patton shuddered.

“Trust me, kid, you don’t want to find out,” Megan said.

“I promise not to speak ill of your cooking anymore, Megs,” Patton said solemnly, placing a hand over his heart.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Although,” Patton continued, “all this talk of food is making me hungry, and those pancakes smell delicious.”

Megan sighed. “Yes, Henry left you some, too,” she said. “They’re on the counter.”

“Yay,” Patton said happily.

Megan followed him into the kitchen where a stack of pancakes and a curious Sally awaited them. “Hey you,” Megan said, gently nudging Sally away from the plate. “That’s not kitty food.”  

Megan picked up the cat and gently deposited her on the floor, Sally meowing loudly in protest. “Is Sally okay?!” Virgil called out from the other room.

“She’s fine, kiddo,” Patton answered. “She’s just giving Megan some trouble.”

“Oh.” A slight pause. “Good.”

“And to think,” Megan sighed, “I used to believe he was so polite.”

Patton chuckled before sitting down to eat his breakfast. He took one bite and had to stop himself from letting out a loud moan…..these were the fluffiest, most delicious pancakes he had ever eaten in his entire life….and his father was a chef!

The bliss must have shown on his face because Megan raised an eyebrow. “Did you just have an orgasm?”

“Shh!” Patton said, spraying her with crumbs. “Not around the kids!”

“I’m just saying,” she said. “I have never seen somebody so happy about eating pancakes.”

“Henry is a very good cook,” was all Patton said.

“Mhm.”

Megan set about making him a cup of coffee, something he was grateful for..She couldn’t cook, but she could make a great beverage!

Patton didn’t speak until he had cleared his entire plate, almost sad to see there were no leftovers. He slid out of his chair, carrying his plate over to the sink to rinse it. “So,” he said, turning back to face Megan. “Henry, huh?”

Megan giggled as she looked over at Patton. “You’ve got maple syrup on your cheek,” she said, licking her thumb before wiping at Patton’s face and making him laugh. She stepped back, looking more stern. “And what about Henry?”

“Oh….nothing,” Patton said playfully. “He’s just nice, a good cook...quite handsome, wouldn't you say?”

“Patton, my love,” Megan said, “you are many things...but one thing you are not is coy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I know what you’re thinking,” Megan said, “and you need to stop right now.”

“But I-”

“Here, go talk with your husband,” Megan said as she held out two mugs of coffee towards him. “He’s out the front.”

“Is he okay?” Patton enquired, all thoughts of Henry and Megan leaving his head.

“Yes, but you need to go talk to him,” Megan said. “Go worry about your love life, let me worry about mine.”

“Just trying to help, Megsie!”

“Of course you are,” Megan said. “It’s what you do.”

And with that, she shooed Patton from the room. He was quite sure that Megan was the only one who could boss him around in his own home.  


* * *

 

Passing by the boys again, he heard them having a playful argument, and stopped to listen.

“-There is _no_  way that Sven is better than Stitch, you’re kidding me, right?”

“Excuse you! Sven is so loyal to Kristoff!”

“And you’re trying to tell me that Stitch isn’t to Lilo?! Are you crazy? Plus, Stitch is a talking alien!”

“Exactly my point! Aliens are terrifying! Sven is adorable!”

“Stitch is cute _and_  fluffy!”

“I can’t believe our friendship will end because of this. You’ve betrayed me.”

“You’re the idiot who thinks Sven is cuter.”

“How _dare_  you?!”

Patton chuckled at them. “Agree to disagree, kiddos,” he told them.

“Fine,” Virgil sighed, “even though I’m right,” he added under his breath.

“I will end you!” Roman announced, pulling out his sword.

“No!” Virgil shrieked, leaping off the lounge and tearing from the room, laughing as Roman chased after him.

Patton watched them go with a fond smile. He really wished that they’d never have to grow up, but they did, and they would.

He only hoped that they stay best friends… like he and Logan.

_Well, you and Logan are a lot closer than that._

Okay, okay, like him and Megan then.

 

* * *

 

Logan raised his head when he heard the front door open, and shuffled over slightly so that Patton could join him on the porch swing. “There you are,” Patton said, placing the mugs of coffee on the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Logan said, swallowing heavily. “I was just talking to the police. Anthony’s trial is next month, apparently he’s been up to a lot more than just abusing children and animals.”

“Like what?” Patton said in shock.

“Threatening people, the school principal for one,” Logan rolled his eyes, “it’s why the principal never really did anything about Andrew hurting Virgil.. He’s also been bribing people, as if I expected anything less,” Logan sighed. “The police also asked me what I would like to do with Jimmy, they’re leaving the option of his punishment up to me.”

“Jimmy?” Patton frowned. “Why? What did Jimmy do?”

_Ah._ Logan had “forgotten” to tell Patton about that.. How would Patton take it?

The thing was, he was usually a calm, easy-going man, but when it came to protecting his loved ones...Well, Logan knew how scary Patton could become.

“Lo?”

Apparently, Logan had been lost to his own thoughts a lot longer than he realised, because he only just noticed that Patton was trying to get his attention. “Jimmy?”

“Oh, yes,” Logan sighed. “He...uh, well...He was the cause of my car accident.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Patton’s face but he didn’t need to. He heard the sharp intake of breath, felt Patton squeeze his arm tightly….he didn’t have to see Patton to know what he was thinking.

“He-He what? He-He...You’re charging him, right? He’s being punished for this?”

“No, I thought Community Service would suffice,” Logan said, “and of course, his license would have to be revoked, and he would need to attend counselling.”  

“And that’s it?! Logan, he almost killed you!”

“But he didn’t,” Logan pointed out. “Henry patched me up just fine.”

“And that’s great, but Henry shouldn’t have needed to!” Patton insisted. “That’s not enough justice for what he put you through. Your ribs haven’t even fully healed yet, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you having trouble sleeping lately.”

“Patton, you’re overreacting.”

“And you’ve hardly reacted at all!” Patton said. “Why aren’t you angry about this?”

“Who is to say that I’m not?” Logan asked. “I am angry, I am furious, but I know what Anthony is like. I know the pressure he would have put Jimmy under, and yet I did nothing to help. I am his teacher and I let him down. He was scared, but I ignored that...What Jimmy did was my own fault. It was the consequences of my actions, and I deserved-”

“Don’t you dare!” Patton snapped. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this! He’s not your responsibility, and I don’t care how scared he was… I was scared! _Virgil_ was scared! You have a family, friends that love you...You have a son! Did Jimmy care about any of that?! What if you had died?!”

“But I didn’t,” Logan was growing increasingly frustrated. Why couldn’t Patton see it his way?

“That’s not the point!”

“Well, I think Jimmy has suffered enough as it is,” Logan said. “I could have gotten him out of this, but I didn’t.. The car accident was my punishment.”

Considering he was the smartest person Patton had ever met, Logan could sure still be a dumbass.   
  
“You can’t save everyone, Logan.”   
  
“Says you,” Logan snorted.   
  
Patton looked highly agitated. “You-“ he said. “You don’t get it.”   
  
“Get what?” Logan enquired. He didn’t like to be told that he didn’t “get things.”   
  
“You... You see me as some hero,” Patton said, almost whispering, “someone you can’t live without-“   
  
“Well, it’s true. I can’t.”   
  
“And what, you think that I could be okay without you?” Patton snapped suddenly. “You have no idea- you-you don’t know how it felt.... to see you in that hospital bed.. to wonder if you were going to live or not.. Do you think I can do any of this without you? I’m not invincible, Logan, no matter what you think. I can’t- I can’t do any of this without you. The thought of you not being here- to help- I mean, Virgil needs you here. I need you- I don’t-“ Patton broke off, knowing he wasn’t making any sense, but he knew that Logan would be able to read through the lines. Logan would know.   
  
And he did.   
  
Logan could see how upset Patton was by this, he noticed the way Patton’s eyes were shining with tears, and how his hands were shaking. “Hey,” he said soothingly, placing a hand on Patton’s arm. “I’m here now. I’m always here. I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
Patton took a deep, shuddering breath, glancing down at Logan’s hand before his eyes flickered upwards again. “You’re here,” he muttered, sounding as though he didn’t quite believe it.   
  
Logan slowly reached out, cupping Patton's face with his hands. He pressed their foreheads together, feeling his husband shudder with emotion. "I'm here."   
  
Logan pressed a soft kiss to Patton's lips, pulling away only to murmur "I'm here," before sealing their lips in a fervent kiss. He could taste the salt of Patton's tears, and he tried to pour all of his heart, all of his love and devotion, into this kiss.   
  
Patton felt a few tears slip down his cheeks as he eagerly returned the kiss. Every whispered assurance seemed to soothe an aching place in his heart.   
  
Logan was here, alive and warm. These kisses were real, and the horrible pain, the gnawing fear, they yielded finally.

Eventually they moved apart, their foreheads only slightly touching. “I need you...I need you to understand, Logan,” Patton said softly. “What if it had been me? What if I had been the one in that hospital..Would you be so forgiving then?”

No. Logan didn’t even have to think. Other than Virgil, Patton was the single most important person of Logan’s life. Nobody could hurt him.

“Okay, I understand,” Logan sighed finally. “I’ll figure something out...Maybe we could make them pay the medicals bills or something, they’d be rich enough.”

“I know you want to help Jimmy,” Patton said, “and I don’t want him to suffer, but we can’t just let him off so easily...Not after what he did to you.”  

“I know,” Logan said. “We’ll work it out.”

He rested his head on Patton’s shoulder, he was so tired… but somehow, it also felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was good to know what had had happened, and finally, Anthony Paul would be getting what he deserved.

The pair sat for awhile, Patton using his legs to gently sway the swing. It was peaceful, quiet, still-

“MEGAN!” Roman’s boisterous voice broke through the air, followed by a loud laugh from Virgil.

Patton and Logan glanced towards the direction of the front door. “Since when did we adopt three children?” Logan pondered.

 

* * *

 

“So, why are we staying at Aunt Megan’s tonight?” Virgil asked.

He and Roman were strapped in the backseat of Logan’s car, their bags between them. Megan had left their house half an hour beforehand.

“Because it’s New Years Eve,” Logan explained, “and Megan’s house is the most optimal place for viewing the fireworks.”

“What about me?” Roman mused. “Shouldn’t I be going home?”

“Nope, it’s all sorted,” Patton said happily. “You’re coming with us, too… if you want to.”

“But I’ve been sleeping over at your house for like five hundred days!” Roman cried, throwing his head back against the seat dramatically. “Gran will think I’ve died!”

“Trust me, kiddo,” Patton chuckled. “She knows you’re alive and well. We’ve told her.”  
  
“Yeah, and don’t exaggerate, Roman,” Virgil said. “If you had been with us for five hundred days, that would have been more than a year!”   
  
Roman frowned at his friend. “What does that word mean? Exaggerate?”   
  
“It means to magnify something beyond the limits of truth; overstate or represent disproportionately,” Virgil explained.   
  
“What does any of that mean?” Roman whined.   
  
“Yeah, those are some big words you just used, bud,” Patton said, impressed. “Where’d you learn that?”   
  
Virgil looked sheepish. “I-uh... I read the dictionary from Papa’s study,” he said, “when I have a nightmare or I’m not tired... I pick a word and I repeat all the definitions of them until I can remember it from the top of my head... it’s a good distraction, and it helps me sleep.”   
  
“Virgil, that’s... that’s genius,” Logan said, glancing over his shoulder at Virgil who was blushing from the praise.   
  
“It helps me to calm down when I feel anxious, sometimes.”   
  
He knew he could go to Logan or Patton if he was suffering night terrors but he still didn’t like to bother them, so he had found his own way to cope.   
  
“Yes, but nonetheless, you came up with the idea all on your own,” Logan said, his mouth hanging open slightly as he turned back to face Patton in amazement.   
  
“Hey, don’t look at me,” Patton said, shrugging his shoulders. “This is all you... I told you Virgil is just like you, Lo,” Patton added, only a hint of smugness in his voice.   
  
“Oh, shut up,” Logan said, but he sounded pleased all the same.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t Aunt Megan’s house.”

“Very well spotted, Virgil,” Logan said not unkindly. “Yes, we had a stop to make first.”

“Barks and Recreation?” Roman squinted up at the sign as Logan brought the car to a halt. “What’s this place?”

“It’s my work, Roman,” Patton said. “We thought you might like to check up on your friend.”

“My fr- You mean I get to see Jack?!” Roman gasped.

“Yeah, buddy, but you have to promise to be really gentle, okay?” Patton said. “He’s still in a bit of pain.”

“I will, I will! I promise!” Roman said.

Before Virgil had even unclipped his seatbelt, Roman had jumped out of the car and was halfway across the parking lot.

“Princey, wait up,” Virgil called, jogging over to his friend. “Come on, don’t make me run.”

“But we get to see Jack!” Roman said eagerly. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled him into the building, only stopping when he realised that he didn’t know where to go.

“Uh, Mr. Patton?” Roman asked when the two men had caught up with them. “Which way to Jack?”

“Follow me, Roman,” Patton laughed lightly, leading the way towards the dog room.

“What will happen tonight? Won’t the animals be frightened by the fireworks?” Logan enquired.

“That’s why we’ve still got people working tonight,” Patton said. “It’s great because they offered to. Some of them don’t have family or anywhere to go so they said they’d be happy to spend time checking up on the animals,” he smiled. “I’ve got a good team.”

“They have a good boss,” Logan replied.

 

* * *

 

Jack sighed heavily. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get himself into a comfortable position. His back hurt, his legs hurt, everything hurt… but the most painful thing?

The most painful thing was that he hadn’t seen _his_ human for hours!

He didn’t know if _his_ human had been attacked by the evil man or what…

Maybe _his_ human was mad at him? Maybe that’s why Jack had been dumped in this place with all the other dogs. Maybe _his_ human was angry that Jack had attacked the evil man… but he had to!

The boy with the sword was brave, he was the bravest person Jack had ever met, but it was also Jack’s job to keep him safe… and the evil man had yelled at the boy…

You don’t just yell at Jack’s human and get off easy, not when Jack was on the case.

Surely _his_ human knew that he had only been trying to help… so why… why had he been left here?

Jack whimpered when he heard the door open. He didn’t want to see anybody, he only wanted-

Jack perked his ears up, those footsteps sounded familiar, he sniffed, that smelt like that boy with the sword!

Jack barked hopefully. Could it be?

The pace of the footsteps got louder, and the gate swung open to reveal-

It was! It was _his_ human!

Jack barked again, his tail wagging as best as it could without causing pain.

“Jack!” _His_ human cried, sitting down to scratch the puppy between the ears. “You’re okay!”

Jack relished in the attention _his_ human gave him; lots of kisses, scratches and belly rubs!

But _his_ human was surprisingly, unusually, soft.. he was a lot calmer than normal, and Jack was grateful for that.. things still hurt!

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” _his_ human sniffled. Oh no! The boy’s eyes were leaking! “I’m really, really sorry you got hurt, Jack, but it’s okay because Mr. Patton will take care of you.”

Jack licked at the strange water drops on _his_ human’s cheeks. _Go away water drops! You’re making the boy with the sword sad!_

_His_ human giggled. “Thanks, boy,” he said, giving Jack another kiss on the head before ever so carefully pulling the dog into his lap. “You’re a good boy… No, you’re the _best!”_

Jack sighed again, this time in content.

_So this was what happiness felt like._

 

* * *

 

Patton was surprised when Roman threw his arms around him after they had exited the vet. “You’re the best vet in the entire world, Mr. Patton! Thank you!”

“Happy to help, kiddo,” Patton said, returning the hug. “He should be ready to leave in a week or so, you’ll just have to take it easy. No more dangerous adventures for Jack.”

“I promise that he’ll just be lookout from now,” Roman swore to it. No way was he putting Jack at risk again.

“Good idea, bud.”

“Hey!” Virgil cried suddenly, recognising two figures that were waiting beside Logan’s car. “What are you doing here?”

“I got time off work,” Ethan said, laughing as Virgil darted over for a hug. “We thought we’d come spend New Years Eve with our favourite grandson.”

“He’s your only grandson,” Logan pointed out.

“Exactly why he’s our favourite,” Harmony said, giving Patton a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Patton said.

“I do enjoy having the whole family together,” Harmony said. “I hope Megan won’t mind us crashing the party?”

“She’ll be fine with it,” Logan responded.

“Ah! Your highness,” Ethan interjected, giving a low bow in Roman’s direction. “An honour to see you again, my young prince.”

“And you too, kind sir!” Roman said with a giggle. He still couldn’t believe this man thought he was an actual prince!

“Harmony, this is Prince Roman,” Ethan said. “He’s the finest ruler in the kingdom.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Harmony curtsied, causing Roman’s cheeks to turn red at the attention he was receiving.

“Shall we get going then?” Patton asked, mainly to save Roman from any further embarrassment.

“Great idea,” Ethan nodded, “we’ll follow in our car behind you.. but would you mind if I borrow Virgil for a moment?”

“Of course not,” Patton said. “We’ll wait for you in the car, kiddo.”

“O-Okay,” Virgil said nervously. Everyone returned to their cars, even Harmony, leaving Virgil standing alone with Ethan.

_What did you do now, you idiot? You’ve obviously upset Ethan! God, you’re such a mistake. A pathetic, rotten mistake. No wonder your parents tried to ki-_

“Don’t worry, Virgil,” Ethan said, correctly reading the fear on Virgil’s face. “You’re not in trouble. I just have something for you.”

“F-For me?”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Ethan said, “but Patton mentioned to us that you have nightmares.”

“Oh,” Virgil blushed. “Right,” he kicked at the ground anxious.

_Loser_ . _Everyone knows what a crybaby you are._

“And I made you something,” Ethan said, pulling a package out of his coat pocket.

_See! He made you something because he hates you that much! He- Wait… He did what now?_

“You made me something?” Virgil frowned in confusion. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I care about you, and I want to help,” Ethan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Here.”

Virgil took the package that Ethan held out with shaking hands. “You didn’t have to make me something,” he whispered as he unwrapped it, “but thank you, I…. what is it?”

The words had escaped his lips before he could stop them, and he swallowed heavily.

_You ungrateful piece of shit._

He hadn’t mean to be so rude, it’s just that the object was foreign to him.

It seemed to be a small willow hoop on which was a purple mesh net decorated with feathers and beads.

“It’s a dreamcatcher,” Ethan said.

“A what?”

_Just shut up and thank him, asshole._

“A dreamcatcher,” Ethan repeated. “See, the Native Americans think that the night air is filled with dreams, some good and others bad. They believe that you hang your dreamcatcher about your bad, and it’ll catch the bad dreams in the web, destroying them in the morning light.. The good dreams, however, just glide on through to comfort you.”

“Wow…. thank you, Grandad,” Virgil said softly.

Ethan smiled. “Anything to help,” he said as he opened the car door for Virgil. “You better get going. We’ll see you at Megan’s.”

“Okay,” Virgil said as he slid into the seat next to Roman, but he still had one more question. “Hey, Grandad?”

“Yes, Virgil?”

“Do they work?” Virgil asked, holding up the dreamcatcher.

“Well,” Ethan looked thoughtful. “People like to hope they do, and I think you’ll find that hope is more than half of belief.”

He closed the car door and Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman who shrugged back.   
  
_That didn’t quite answer my question_ , Virgil thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter ended abruptly...Please forgive me. I had to split it up because it was SO long, and this was the best cut off point....I hope that's okay. Also, are you TeamStitch (Virgil) or TeamSven (Roman)...Let me know!Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET! I LOVE IT!
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol drinking/mentions, implied past child abuse and negative thinking.

* * *

 

 

“Well, it took you long enough!” Megan declared as she opened her front door. “Did you get lost or something?”

“Sorry, Megs,” Patton said. “We paid a visit to Jack, and we picked up some guests on the way.”

“Mr. And Mrs. S!” Megan beamed at Harmony and Ethan. “How delightful to see you again. How is my second favourite married couple doing?”

“Splendid, thank you,” Harmony responded. “I hope you don’t mind us crashing your party. Ethan was able to get a few more days off work so we decided to spend some more time with our family.”

“Not at all,” Megan said, stepping back and ushering everybody inside. “Come on,” she said. “Virgil, I know someone who will be _delighted_ to see you.”

“Who’s that?” Virgil inquired. However, before Megan could answer, he heard the sound of pattering feet along the floor. “Cosmo?!” He gasped as the St.Bernard rounded the corner, heading straight for him.

The dog appeared in much happier spirits than the last time they had met, and it warmed Virgil’s heart to see that Cosmo was getting the love he deserved.

Cosmo bounded up at Virgil, barking excitedly and licking the boy’s face. “Aw, I missed you too,” Virgil giggled as Cosmo’s tail wagged joyfully.

“Has he finally settled in, Megan?” Patton asked.

“If my shoe collection is a sign then yes,” Megan said. “He’s either chewed them or humped them,” she rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Patton, I don’t know how you convinced me to take this creature,” but even as she said it, there was no denying the affection in her voice.

“I had a feeling you were made for each other,” Patton said. “After all, you’re both wild forces of nature.”

It annoyed Megan to no end that she couldn’t find a way to disagree with that statement.

 

* * *

 

“Here you go, boys,” Ethan said, sliding a bowl of Mac and Cheese each towards Roman and Virgil. “Something simple to fill those tummies.”

“Thanks, Grandad,” Virgil said.

It was a little after ten pm, Virgil had never had dinner this late nor had he been allowed to stay up this late (not with Patton and Logan as his parents) and it was kind of thrilling.

The adults talked softly while Roman and Virgil ate, Cosmo sitting at their feet waiting to catch any food that might drop.

As soon as they had cleared their bowls, the doorbell rang and Cosmo leapt up, howling along with it.

“We go through this every single time,” Megan groaned, following Cosmo out of the room and towards the front door.

She returned a few minutes later with Henry in tow. Roman jumped down from the table and ran over to give his friend a hug. “Henry! How was work?” He asked excitedly.

“It was good, surprisingly,” Henry mused, “though I suppose it is New Years Eve and all, _tomorrow_ will be the real problem.”

“Well, it’s good to have you here with us,” Patton said cheerfully.

“So.. Where’s Summer?” Megan questioned. “I did invite her too, you know.”

“Sure, but you guys just don’t compete with her friend’s swimming pool,” Henry said. “She’s with them for the night.”

“I’m starting to think you don’t even have a kid,” Megan said. “Either that or you’re scared to have her around us.”

“Scared to have her around _you_ ,” Henry corrected, pulling out his phone, unlocking it and passing it to Megan.

Virgil peered around Megan to look at the wallpaper on Henry’s phone, it was a photo of Henry and a young girl, both covered in strawberry frosting and grinning widely.

“Pfft,” Megan said, trying to act like it wasn’t the cuteness thing ever. “That could be your niece.”

“I don’t have any siblings,” Henry said, taking the phone back from her.

“Lucky you,” Megan said before she seemed to finally remember the others. “Oh, yeah! You haven’t met Patton’s parents. This is Ethan and Harmony!” she gestured towards them. “Ethan’s a chef but his pancakes aren’t nearly as good as yours,” she added in a stage-whisper.

Henry rolled his eyes at Megan’s comment before holding out his hand towards Patton’s parents. “Henry Owen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Ethan said, shaking Henry’s hand enthusiastically.

“So they’ve adopted another one, have they?” Harmony said teasingly. “Are you Patton’s, Logan’s or Megan’s?”

“I-uh-I-“ Henry cast a confused glance at Megan. “I.. I’m nobody’s.. I’m no one really.. I mean.. I guess I’m Roman’s babysitter.. Well, family friend.. I suppose you could say that,” Roman and Virgil both giggled at Henry’s babbling causing him to turn red. “I’m nobody.”

“Except the guy who performed surgery on Logan and saved his life after his car accident,” Patton put in.

“That was _you_?” Ethan asked, mouth hanging open slightly.

“It wasn’t me, exactly,” Henry looked incredibly uncomfortable with all the attention on him. “I mean, yes, I was- I am- the head surgeon, but I definitely couldn’t do it on my own,” he laughed nervously. “That would be near impossible. No, it-Oof-“ He was nearly knocked over as Harmony rushed forward to grab him around the middle.

“Thank you for rescuing our boy,” Harmony said.  

“Technically, it was the first responders- oh-okay-hugs are happening,” he gasped for air as Harmony hugged him tighter. “Hugs are happening.”

Virgil bit back a smile. The sight of his tiny grandmother forcefully hugging a grown man at least twice her size was too comical.

“Okay, Harmony,” Ethan chuckled. “Give the man some air.”

Harmony pulled away, much to Henry’s relief, and Megan clapped her hands together. “We should head out anyway.”

“Where are we going?” Roman piped up.

“There’s a hill just beyond Megan’s house,” Logan explained. “You can see the fireworks clear as anything. Patton suggested we have a little picnic up there.”

“Cool!”

“Would you mind giving us a hand, kiddo?” Patton asked Virgil, passing over a handful of blankets that he’d grabbed from Megan’s closet.

“No problem.”

“Oh! Roman,” Megan said. “I picked up your crown and tiara today.”

“You did?” Roman said excitedly. “I thought you said they’d take days to get here?”

“I lied. I do that sometimes,” Megan shrugged. She disappeared into the next room, coming back with a box in her hands. “The crown or the tiara?” she questioned, carefully opening the box.

“Hmmm,” Roman said, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “My crown today, please.”

“Excellent choice, your majesty,” Ethan said.

Roman bowed his head allowing Megan to slip the crown atop his hair. “There,” she said. “Fit for a prince.”

Roman beamed.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, and the group had all climbed the hill. Patton and Virgil had spread the rugs out across the grass while Ethan and Logan had carried up a cooler full of soft drinks and alcohol.

Cosmo had been left down at the house, wrapped up under a mountain of blankets with plenty of water to drink. He had been snoring heavily when they left, and Megan had assured Virgil that loud noises hardly bothered him.  
  
As for Sally, Patton had requested that a trusted neighbour go and check on her after the fireworks; something which Virgil was grateful for, he didn’t want his girl to be anxious.

“Okay,” Megan said as she plopped down onto the grass, the others following suit. “Who wants to start?”

Virgil was relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one confused. In fact, it appeared that only Patton and Logan understood what Megan was talking about.

“Start what?” Harmony asked after a stretch of silence.

“Oh, right! Sorry, I’m not used to newcomers,” Megan said. “Every New Years Eve, we go around and say what we hope for in the coming year ahead.”

“So a New Year’s Eve resolution?” Henry said.

“Sort of,” Megan shrugged, “except not. This can just be something we wish will happen. Patton, why don’t you show everyone?”

“Sure!” Patton said. “I wish… that everyone will be kinder to one another, and that all the animals in my vet will find loving homes.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Logan cooed before clearing his throat and regaining his usual composed posture. “I wish for my Crofter’s jars to never be empty. Of course, it is merely a hope, not something that I can realistically achieve when I-“

“Lo,” Megan said over everyone’s laughs. “We get it.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Logan blushed and Patton leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Roman, your turn!” Patton said eagerly.

“I wish…. that my parents would be home more,” he said, and Henry squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m sure they will be, buddy,” he said.

“No doubt,” Megan agreed. “Virgil?”

All eyes were on him and Virgil felt his cheeks start to burn. What did he wish for?

_Um, for you all to stop looking at me like that._

“I-uh-I don’t really know,” he mumbled.

He expected them to all groan, get mad and say that he had ruined the fun, but none of them did. “That’s okay, kid,” Ethan said. “We can’t always know!”

And so the game continued on, and Virgil was left to ponder this. None of them had pressed him for an answer, none of them seemed annoyed or angry at him. They had merely accepted that he didn’t want to say anything, and had continued on.

_Still,_ that voice, that damn horrible voice, reminded him, _you’re the only one who couldn’t up with anything. What a loser you are!_

He shook his head, dragging himself out of his mind and focused on what was going around him. Apparently, it was Megan’s turn.

“I hope...that I don’t lose my house within the next few months,” she said.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Why would that happen?”

For the first time since Virgil had met her, Megan looked sheepish. “There may be something I haven’t told you.” 

“What would that be?” Logan asked slowly. There wasn’t much Megan kept to herself.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Megan said, a slight whine in her voice.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like….You know, you’re doing the mom face,” Megan muttered.  
  
“What? No, I’m not. I’m merely looking at you,” Logan said.  
  
“You’re looking at me the way my mom would look at me if she cared enough,” Megan protested. “Now stop it.”  
  
“I’m not doing anything!” Logan insisted.  
  
“Mmm,” Ethan injected. “You do sort of have a mom face right now, Lo.”  
  
Roman giggled and nudged Virgil. “Momma Lo,” he said.  
  
“Ooohh, I like that!” Megan said. “That’s clever. Why didn’t I think of that?”  
  
Logan didn’t enjoy the way Megan’s eyes lit up as she said that. “No,” he said firmly. “Don’t even-“  
  
“Momma Lo! Momma Lo! Momma Lo!” Megan and Roman started chanting, Virgil soon joining in.  
  
Logan buried his face in his hands groaning loudly, as Henry reached over to snatch up a bottle of wine from the cooler.

“Okay, okay, let’s stop this before Logan pops a blood vessel,” Harmony said over the noise. “Megan, what were you talking about, dear?”

Megan permitted herself a few more laughs before turning oddly serious. “I may… I may have quit my job,” she said, “so I’ll be short on cash for awhile.”

“What?!” Logan yelped like a hurt puppy. “Why would you do that?!”

“Because I hated the place, Logan!” Megan said passionately. “I worked ridiculous hours, I barely got paid, and my boss would only ever show up to flirt with me! I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“He flirted with you?” Henry said. “Well, it’s good that you left.”

“But-But what are you going to do?” Logan demanded. “What’s your plan? Your next move?”

“My next move?” Megan smirked. “Well, I’ve used the last of my savings to pay for school.”

“School?! You’re going back to school? To study what?” Logan’s voice was getting higher and higher.

“Law Enforcement,” Megan said. “I’m gonna become a cop.”

There was one beat of silence before Ethan laughed. “You?! Little Miss Troublemaker?”

“Yup!” Megan said proudly. “Think about it, I could be very useful! I totally understand how the mind of rebels work.”

“I think that’s great for you, Megan,” Harmony said encouragingly. “It would really give you a sense of purpose.”

“Thank you,” Megan said proudly. “Plus, nobody would dare mess with any of you guys again if they know there’s a cop watching them. It’s win-win.”

“I don’t think anybody would do anything to us with you around, anyway,” Henry said.

“Isn’t.. Isn’t being a police officer kind of dangerous?” Logan asked.

“That’s where the fun lies, my friend!” Megan said. Logan didn’t look amused, and she exhaled slowly. “I promise to be careful, Momma Lo,” she said.

Logan groaned. “I need a drink,” he said.

 

* * *

 

A drink. A drink meant one. Not two. Or three.

There was a fair amount of drinking going on from all the adults… Excluding Patton and Henry, Virgil noticed.

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton asked after some time. He hadn’t missed the way that Virgil had started fidgeting uncomfortably.

“It’s just…. Papa’s drinking a lot,” he said.

Patton smiled. “He doesn’t drink very often, bud,” he said. “Don’t worry. It’s just that today is a celebration, and he deserves a break.”

“Right… but… but… what if he gets mean?” Virgil whispered.

“Mean?” Patton blinked in confusion.

“Like… my dad used to,” Virgil said, so quietly that Patton could only just make out what he was saying. “He got mean when he drank.”

Oh. _Oh._

_That_ kind of mean.

“No, kiddo,” Patton said soothingly. “Logan would never do that to you. He doesn’t get like that, and even if he did, I would never let him hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t?” Virgil said in surprise.

“Of course not,” Patton said. “Do you remember when Logan was in hospital, and he got really excited about the bees?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s like that when he drinks. He’s not mean, okay?” Patton said. “He hardly ever drinks, but when he does, he’s nice, I swear. Anyway, if anyone ever tried to hurt you then they’d have to get through me first.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Patton said and extended his little finger.

Virgil stared at it.

_What does he want you to do with that?_

“What… Dad, what are you doing?” Virgil asked.

“Oh! It’s a pinkie promise,” Patton said. “You wrap your little finger around mine.”

“W-Why?” Virgil frowned. This sounded like a trap.

“It makes the promise extra strong… It’s unbreakable!” Patton said.

“Like in Harry Potter?” Virgil said. That was another book Papa had been reading with him. He liked that one a lot.

“Yeah… but we won’t die,” Patton mused.

Virgil laughed and hooked his pinkie finger around Patton’s. “Now what?”

“Now you know that you’re safe with me,” Patton said. “No matter what.”

Virgil smiled. “Okay,” he said, “but I’ll protect you too, you know?”

“Of course, kiddo,” Patton said, poking Virgil’s nose lightly. “You’re the bravest kid I’ve ever met.”

 

* * *

 

“Virgil, I almost forgot to give you something,” Henry said just before midnight, “which would have been rather idiotic of me.”

Another gift? Just for him?

Henry fished around in his work bag and pulled out a pair of headphones. “Thank you?” Virgil was mildly perplexed.

“They’re noise cancelling headphones,” Henry clarified. “I do hope you won’t be mad, but I know that you don’t particularly like sudden or overly loud sounds.. I thought those might help you enjoy the fireworks a little better.”

“Wow, thanks, Uncle Henry,” Virgil said in awe.

Henry coughed lightly at being addressed in such a way. This kid was too cute. “You’re-uh-ahem-you’re welcome, Virgil,” Henry stammered.

When everyone started to countdown, Virgil placed the headphones over his ears, completely amazed at the fact that they blocked out any sound. He couldn’t hear a single thing, but he could see that everyone’s lips were moving, and Roman was practically bouncing with excitement… though that may have been all the soft drink.

And then the sky exploded with color, and Virgil forgot about everything for a moment… just for one glorious, single moment, every bad or evil thought was washed from his mind.

For just a minute, he felt pure.. he felt happy.. he felt like a kid… the one thing he had never been able to be.

He didn’t feel like a horrible person… and that was the best feeling of all.. even if just for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Virgil was shocked when the fireworks finally finished, and Roman leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He pulled off his headphones, turning to look at his friend. “What was that for?” He asked, more curious than anything.

“My mom says you’re supposed to kiss someone you love at midnight and- oh no!” Roman cried as Virgil’s eyes watered. “I’m sorry! I take it back! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

“No, no! It’s not that.. it’s… it’s okay.”

How did he explain it to Roman? How did he convince Roman that these were happy tears?

Virgil had gone his entire life being the outcast at school. He had never had friends, had always been picked last, had always been laughed at.. he had always been that “poor, loser kid” that nobody wanted to hang out with..

And then one day, this boy, this loud, eccentric, crazy boy in a prince costume had come along and taken his hand, and made sure that he would never have to be alone again.

He had a friend. A friend who enjoyed his company, a friend who cared for him, a friend who had sleepovers with him, a friend who was willing to be in close contact with him… How could Virgil even begin to explain what Roman meant to him?

“Thanks, Roman,” Virgil smiled.

Roman shrugged. “That’s okay,” he replied, before he lay down on the blanket to stargaze.

Virgil stood up. “I’ll be back,” he said to Roman.

He walked by Harmony and Ethan who were cuddled up together, past Megan who was sleeping on a half-awake Henry’s shoulder, and over to Patton and Logan.

Logan had his head in Patton’s lap and was counting stars when he spotted Virgil. “Hey!” Logan exclaimed. “It’s Virgil! Hi, Virgil!”

“Hi, Papa,” Virgil grinned, sitting at Patton’s side.

“You okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Virgil said. “Happy New Year.”

“Same to you, bud,” Patton said happily.

“Hey, Hey, Pat, hey, hey,” Logan said causing Patton to laugh.

“What is it, Lo?”

“You’re my honeybee,” Logan said seriously.

“That I am,” Patton nodded and pointed to Virgil. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Virgil.. He’s my bumblebee!” Logan deadpanned.

Virgil chuckled. “Right, Papa,” he said, gesturing towards Henry. “Now who’s that?”

“That’s Henry! He’s Megan’s hub _bee_!” Logan cheered causing everyone to burst out laughing.

“I will fight you,” Megan said without even opening her eyes.

“Oh? I don’t think she’s a very good wife if she wants to fight Henry,” Logan declared to Patton.

“Shush Lo, just relax, okay?” Patton soothed, stroking Logan’s hair lightly.

“M’Kay, love you,” Logan said. “Love you, Virgil.”

“I love you, too, Papa,” Virgil said.

He looked around at the people surrounding him. This weird, little group.. this group that never judged him.. never pressured him into anything.. this group that loved him and accepted him just for being who he was.

This group of broken people that had all come together and created this strange, loving family.. a group that most people were quite sure would never make it, and yet, here was the proof that they had.

They all sat with Virgil, all of them with their odd habits, their unique personalities, their kind, loving spirits..

So what did Virgil wish for in the New Year?

More moments like this one…

… With the group that loved Virgil dearly; and the one that he adored fiercely in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that fluffy chapter because BIG things are coming very, very soon.
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for all your reviews. I know I don't reply to them all (but that is literally because it is almost impossible to keep up!) but I read and cherish every comment! I love you!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! THANK YOU for all your lovely comments! You guys are the greatest! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: Panic attacks, minor character death, blood mention, slight self harm (not too graphic) child abuse mention, negative thoughts, murder mention (you read that right) and swearing..

* * *

 

Virgil couldn’t sleep.

_Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard this story before, kid. It’s getting a little tiresome.. Ha! Get it? Tiresome?_

He sat up, sighing heavily, and glanced around Megan’s living-room. Everyone was snuggled into sleeping bags, (minus Harmony and Ethan who Megan had forced to take her bed) and were spread out across the room.

Roman was in between Megan and Henry near the front door, arms wrapped around a snoring Cosmo who had taken an immediate liking to the young “prince.”

Patton and Logan were in the centre, their fingertips just touching, and Virgil got the impression that they had fallen asleep holding hands.

The air was still, the night was peaceful, so why was he so unsettled?

Because… Because of an earlier conversation… Because of something he had said to Logan earlier that night…

_“Shush Lo, just relax, okay?” Patton soothed, stroking Logan’s hair lightly._

_“M’Kay, love you,” Logan said. “Love you, Virgil.”_

_“I love you, too, Papa,” Virgil said._

That exchange kept replaying itself over and over in Virgil’s head. What on earth had possessed him to say that?

Virgil had never said that.

Okay, maybe, as a young child he had said it once or twice, but his birth parents had ended up beating the crap out of him for it. They had never enjoyed hearing “ _that pansy shit,”_ so Virgil had taught himself to refrain from saying it.

Besides, admitting love showed weakness.. Admitting that he loved Logan or Patton or Roman or any of them, gave them the power to hurt him.

Of course he loved them, he had no doubt there, but that was the whole problem…. They could say they loved him but they could easily be pretending… they could using him…

They could act as if the way he felt actually mattered, and then they’d have his heart in their hands, and it’d be so simple, so quick, for them to crush it… for them to destroy him…

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them. It was just that a part of him, a tiny part, didn’t- _couldn’t-_ trust anyone…. not to the extent where he openly revealed how he felt for them.

Which begged the question… _Why had he said it?_

“Hey, Virgil? What’s the matter, bud?”

Virgil jolted slightly as he heard the shuffling of the sleeping bag nearby, he watched as Patton shifted himself into a sitting position. “Uh… Nothing, Dad,” Virgil said quietly. “I was just going to use the bathroom.”

As Logan would say; _Falsehood_. Patton had been awake for the past two minutes and Virgil had made no attempt to get up.

“Kiddo,” Patton said, placing a hand gently on Virgil’s shoulder. “You can talk to me.”

“It’s.. It’s nothing,” Virgil mumbled. God, why did he have to be such a burden on this family?

“If it bothers you then it’s something,” Patton pointed out. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I… I’m just being stupid..” Virgil replied, avoiding Patton’s gaze.

“No, you’re not,” Patton said sternly. “Nothing about you is stupid, Virgil. However you feel is important, and if you need to get it off your chest then that’s what we’re all here for. We don’t judge. We’re your family.”

And indeed they were. They had proven that to Virgil. They were a better group than he deserved.

Virgil sighed. “It’s just that- Well, I told Papa…. I told him that I love him.”

“Oh,” Patton sounded confused, Virgil couldn’t blame him. “And.. do you not?”

“No! I mean, yes! I think so… I don’t know,” Virgil said.

_I don’t really know what love is, to be honest._

“You don’t know?” Patton asked, not unkindly.

”It… It makes me feel weird,” Virgil said.

“What does?” Patton questioned. Virgil didn’t answer, he didn’t even know how to answer, and it finally dawned on Patton. “Kiddo, does saying ‘I love you’ make you unhappy?”

“Not… Not unhappy,” Virgil muttered, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I just.. I don’t really like to? I’m sorry.. I tried.. I don’t know why I don’t like it.. I mean, you and Papa say it to me all the time, but I can never say it back and you must think I hate you or something, but I-”

“Virgil,” Patton said over Virgil’s babbling, causing Virgil to immediately close his mouth. “Buddy, we don’t need to hear you say it to know it.”

“You… You don’t?” Virgil was pleased to see Patton was smiling.

“No,” Patton replied. “We know how you feel about us. We just say it because we want to not because we want to hear it back. You do plenty of things for us, you get Logan an extra blanket when he falls asleep on the couch, you help me cook dinner when I’ve had a busy day, all those little things you do let us know how you feel. We already know, Virgil. You don’t have to tell us.”

“I… I don’t?” Virgil felt a massive wave of relief wash over him. He didn’t want to upset anyone, but he didn’t want to force himself to say it.

“Never,” Patton said firmly. “You say it when, and only _when,_ you want to. Virgil, you have every right to say no to something if it makes you unhappy, okay?”

“I just didn’t want to let you down,” Virgil whispered.

“You’ve never let us down, Virgil,” Patton assured him, “especially with something like that. We know you love us, trust me.”

“I hope so.”

“I _know_ so,” Patton said. “Logan has trouble saying it too, sometimes.”

“Really?” Virgil asked in surprise.

“Yup,” Patton grinned before turning oddly serious. “Virgil, never make yourself uncomfortable for the sole purpose of another’s comfort, promise me.”

_That’s a hard promise to keep. It’s kind of what I live for, dude._

“I promise,” Virgil said.

“G-Good,” Patton yawned and glanced out the window where the sky was just beginning to lighten. “Let’s try and get some sleep now, okay?”

“Alright,” Virgil agreed with a nod, crawling back down into his sleeping bag. “Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I like you.”

Patton chuckled. “I like you, too, Virgil,” he said.

 

* * *

 

“-And my parents bought me _so_ many gifts back!” Roman said excitedly, “not that I need them-and-and they said we can bring Jack home tomorrow! Your dad is the best vet ever! He’s doing really well! Gran even said….”

Virgil had stopped listening. That was one of the good things about being Roman’s friend, the boy could talk and talk and as long as you nodded along occasionally, you could zone out for a bit.

It was lunchtime during their first week back at school. Virgil had been on edge for the first few days awaiting Andrew’s revenge, but none had come. Andrew hadn’t returned to school and Roman hadn’t mentioned him, so Virgil didn’t bring it up.

It did very little to ease the tension in Virgil though. He wasn’t sure why, but he had felt incredibly anxious lately, even more than usual.

His nightmares had become an everyday occurrence (even Sally wasn’t enough to calm him), and he was getting constant headaches.

He never mentioned it though, he didn’t want to bother anyone.

“-And my parents are taking me to England which I’ve never been to- Virgil? Virgil! Are you listening to me?” Roman sighed dramatically, placing his hands on his hips.

Oops.

“Uh.. Sorry, Princey,” Virgil grunted. “What were you saying?”

“I was telling you about my parents! They’re taking me to England for our next holiday,” Roman beamed, but his happiness was fast extinguished when he saw that Virgil didn’t even react.

“Something _must_ be bothering you for you to be ignoring me so,” Roman said moodily, and sat down beside Virgil. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not moving to England, are you?” Virgil inquired. “You’ll come back?”

“Don’t be silly,” Roman said as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. “Of course I’ll come back! Heavens, Virgil, what’s the matter with you today?”

_I’m tired. I’m so tired. I can’t remember the last time I slept. I can barely eat. I’m scared every moment of every day, and I don’t know why! I just have this constant feeling that something is wrong._

“I’m sorry, Roman,” Virgil said, his eyes watering. “I just don’t feel so good.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Roman asked, worriedly.

“No,” Virgil said.

_Not much either of you can do except sit and await the thing that finally makes good old Virgil fall to pieces._

 

* * *

 

That thing arrived much sooner than Virgil would have liked.

“You look stressed, Virgil,” Logan said later that night. “Is it your homework? Do you require some assistance?”

They were in the kitchen. Virgil at the counter with his school books laid out in front of him, Patton preparing dinner, and Logan watching the news on the small television that hung on the wall.

“No, thanks, Papa,” Virgil said. “I’m okay.”

The homework was easy. The food smelt delicious. Logan was giving him all the space he needed.

So why did he find it so difficult? Why was his stomach turning? Why did he feel so closed in?

“Are you sure, bud? You’re a little pale,” Patton said. “Is he warm, Logan?”

“Stop,” Virgil whined as Logan leaned over to feel his forehead. “I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

_So tired. Always so tired._

“Virgil, you don’t seem fine.”

“I am,” Virgil said.

_Please stop asking._

He was going to scream if they didn’t leave him alone.

“Virgil, you know you can tell us what’s wrong,” Patton said.

_I know! You always say that._

“I know,” Virgil said, “but I’m okay, really.”

“I want to believe that, kiddo, but-“

“Patton,” Logan interjected, “if he says he’s okay then he’s okay. Don’t push him.”

Virgil was incredibly grateful to Logan for that, Patton, however, appeared as though he wanted to keep arguing. Thankfully, he was distracted by the television, which had just flashed **BREAKING NEWS** across the screen.

The three of them watched as a newscaster reported how an elderly man and a young woman had been killed in a robbery at a convenience store.

The color drained from Virgil’s cheeks as the report went on, he recognised that store.. he had _stolen_ from that store.

_Please don’t show the victims,_ his mind begged, _please don’t. Please don’t._

They did.

An image of the man was put up first, and when they showed the second victim, Virgil nearly fell out of his chair.

The young woman that had been killed… He knew her… He had stolen from her…

On the day that his parents had “bought” him that ugly, pink backpack, they had forced Virgil to steal from her shop… She had shown him nothing but kindness… She had even tried to give him free food.. She had been so good.. and now.. now she was dead.

Cindy Reeves. That was her name, correction; that _had_ been her name.

_Dead_ . _Dead…Just like that other… Just like that night….. You hurt people, Virgil. It’s all you do._

_Insensitive._

_Weak._

_Liar._

“How sad!” Patton sounded like he was about to cry. He hated unhappy news. He continued to cut up the tomatoes for dinner. “I mean, we just get to go about our lives, and theirs have been cruelly taken. I’ll never understand why people intentionally hurt others! I don’t get it.” He was starting to get mad, his chopping grew faster.

_Coward._

_Thief._

_Murderer._

“I know, Patton,” Logan said, “but please, be careful and watch what you’re-“

“Ow!” Patton yelped as the knife sliced across his thumb, making him drop it.

“-Doing,” Logan sighed as though he were used to these kind of mishaps. “Are you okay?” He asked, getting to his feet and leading Patton over to the sink, examining his thumb.

“Yeah, it was just a little cut.”

_A little cut._

_Just a little one._

_Nothing to worry about._

_Only small._

_No pain like yours, Virgil._

_No like that night, huh?_

Virgil stared, transfixed, at the knife… the knife splattered with Patton’s blood..

_Funny, isn’t it, Virgil? How one little cut can produce so much liquid… It’s like a tap._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Almost poetic, isn’t it, Virgil?_

Virgil tried to swallow. He couldn’t. He could only stare.. His eyes darting between Patton who was convincing Logan he was fine, and the knife… the knife… the blood…

_Drip._

_Drop._

_The blood._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_The screams._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_The sirens._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_The woman._

_Drip-_

“NO!” Virgil cried, leaping to his feet so fast that his chair was knocked backwards.

Logan and Patton both jumped, turning to Virgil with worried eyes. “No, what, kiddo?”

_No.. No? Nothing! I’m fine! I’m fine!_

_Insensitive._

_Weak._

_Liar._

_I’m fine!_

_Thief._

_Coward._

_Murderer!_

_No. I’m not!_

Virgil’s chest was heaving. Somehow, simultaneously, there was not enough air to breathe, and too much air to die.

_That woman at the store is dead.. Because you came in contact with her... You’re tainted, Virgil. People get hurt because of you!_

“I don’t mean for them to,” Virgil whispered. “I didn’t want this to happen.”

“Kiddo? Who are you talking to?” Patton asked, cautiously moving closer, ignoring Logan who grabbed his arm.

_You don’t want it to happen, but it does. You’re bad, Virgil. Your parents.. They wanted to help.. They were trying to do the right thing by getting rid of YOU!_

_You haven’t told anyone, have you?_  that voice was growing louder, angrier or happier, Virgil wasn’t sure. _They don’t know the monster you are! It’s only a matter of time before it happens again, Virgil… Murderers can’t help themselves!_

_Dead Henry._

_No.. I wouldn’t.. I would never…_

_Dead Harmony?_

_I-Please-stop-_

_Dead Ethan?_

_Cut it out!_

_Dead Megan?_

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

_Dead Roman?_

_No! Not Roman! I’d never hurt Roman._

_HA! That’s a laugh, Virgil. All you do is hurt… Hurt. Hurt. Hurt….. Like that night… The very last night… Never talk about that, do you? Too afraid you’ll do it again?_

The voice had multiplied. Now it wasn’t just one, it was hundreds, _thousands,_ screaming at him.. taunting him… destroying him.

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Why don’t you say anything? Why don’t you admit it? They should lock you up! You’d deserve that! People would be safe then...Logan and Patton would be safe, but instead, they’re going to end up the way that people always do with you…. DEAD._

“NO!” Virgil screamed, clutching at his head, clawing at his hair. “It’s not true! It’s not! Not them! I’d never!”

“Virgil?”

“Patton, don’t,” Logan warned, his hand already reaching for the phone to call Henry.

But Patton didn’t listen. He ever so carefully placed his hands on Virgil’s arms, encasing them in an attempt to stop Virgil hurting himself anymore.

“No, no, no,” Virgil sobbed, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

_You’re a liar, Virgil! You’re a liar! You’re a monster! A MONSTER!_

“Virgil?”

Hands were on him. Too hot! So cold!

_Please let go._ He opened his eyes, and he screamed.

His father was staring back at him. His mother in the background, talking on the phone… He was back home… _NO!_

_No! NO! PLEASE!_

_There’s no escaping it, Virgil. There’s no hiding from who you really are. You’re a monster. You know this. You’ve always known this, haven’t you? People get hurt because of you._

_Too much noise. Too much. Please let go._

“Let go! Let go! Please let go!” Virgil screamed, his voice clogged with tears as he struggled against his father’s grip. “I’m sorry! Please let go!”

“Patton, do what he says,” his mother (?) said.

_So much screaming. So much noise. You know what you are, Virgil. Now say it._

_I can’t!_

_Say it._

_Please don’t make me!_

_Say. It._

_I-don’t-I can’t-_

_SAY IT!_

_“_ MURDERER!” Virgil shouted, not knowing nor caring who heard. “I’m a murderer!” he wept, his entire body shaking.

_Silence_. The noise had been so loud.. the quiet, that was deafening.

_Good._

That voice had returned. Just the one.. it was softer now, almost kind.

_Good. Get it out, Virgil. It feels better, doesn’t it? You feel cleaner?_

Virgil wasn’t sure how he felt… but clean wasn’t the word he’d use.

“Kiddo?”

Virgil blinked. His father disappeared, his mother too.. Logan and Patton stood in their place, both watching Virgil with a mix of horror and concern etched on their faces.

What he had done?

He had come into their lives… and he had ruined everything. He could no longer take it.

_It’s too much._

“It’s too much,” Virgil repeated, his voice hoarse.

“What is, bud?” Patton asked, carefully removing his hands from Virgil.

_You can’t do it anymore_.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Virgil said, he wiped at his eyes roughly.

“Virgil?” Logan said. “What are you talking about?”

_You’re sorry._

Virgil took a deep breath, and met Patton’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, truly he was.

Then his knees buckled underneath him, he crumpled to the floor, and the world was gone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.....


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Swearing, panic attack mention, death mention.

* * *

 

Virgil had had panic attacks before, but never like this… Never to the point where he was gasping for air, never to the point where his vision had gone dark and hazy, never to the point where his stomach had tightened so much that it was as if Death himself had clasped his hands around Virgil’s middle…

Or so Virgil had thought.

He remembered now.

On his very first night at the orphanage, he had suffered nightmares so terrible that his screaming had woken the entire building.

The matron, Diane, had sprinted to his bedside, shaking him awake and holding him close while he had cried.

Virgil recalled the words she had said to him while he had struggled to regain his breath, he had never felt so bad in his entire life, it was fear, agony, anguish, anxiety, anger all rolled into one.

_“Look around you, Virgil,”_ she had said. “ _Tell me five things you can see, four things you can touch, three things you can hear, two things you can smell, and one thing you can taste.”_

At the time, Virgil hadn’t really understood her request. Why did any of that matter when he felt like he was drowning?

But he was never one to refuse an order, and so he had done as Diane had asked, and to his surprise, it had worked. Rather like Megan and her counting stars trick, Diane’s suggestion had proved to be a distraction from the negative he was focusing on.

_And if it had worked back then,_ Virgil thought to himself now, _what’s to stop it helping me at this point in time?_

For it to be effective, however, Virgil would primarily need to open his eyes, and they were so… heavy?

He felt drained… tired… worn out? There was no right word for the level of exhaustion he was feeling. He hadn’t felt so worn out in such a long time.

He wished he could stay asleep forever, but he knew that wasn’t practical.

Besides, the darkness scared him.

So with whatever strength he could muster, with the small amount of resilience he had left, he pried his eyelids open.

It took his sight some time to adjust, his eyes growing accustomed to the light that had immediately flooded in.

_Okay, Virgil,_ he told himself. _Firstly, we need to work out where you are,. Beginning nice and simply, take a look at your surroundings and point out five things you can see._

Right. Fives things.

Uh…. _White?_ That was the first thing Virgil noticed. White walls? White floors? White room? He knew what that meant.

He had been in the hospital enough times to recognise one when he saw it.

Okay… So hospital… _White_ … Something else?

_Bed._ He was lying in a bed. Not his bed, obviously… a hospital bed

_Gifts?_ To his left, there were countless ‘Get well soon’ balloons, cards and flowers. He allowed himself a tiny smile at that. So people _did_ care? Amazing.

Right… White, bed, gifts…

_Logan._ Virgil allowed his gaze to slide down from the presents to Logan sitting in a chair, his eyes closed behind his glasses, his mouth slightly open as he snored lightly, his head resting on-

_Patton._ Patton wasn’t asleep, he was scrolling through his phone while Logan slept on his shoulder, foot tapping nervously.

He appeared stressed.

_White, bed, gifts, Logan, Patton._

_Good. Now, four things you can touch?_

_The lumpy pillow_ , Virgil thought moodily, _the scratchy sheets, the itchy hospital gown, the uncomfortable IV drip hooked up to his hand._

_Next?_

_Three things you can hear?_

Hmm? What could he hear?

_The steady beeping of a nearby machine, nurses running around outside his room, Patton’s feet constantly coming in contact with the floor._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Two things you can smell._

Virgil inhaled deeply. He could smell… _disinfectant?..._ Of course, he was in a hospital! And… _flowers?_ No question that that was the roses by his bed, it was an overwhelming scent.

_Excellent Virgil, almost done,_ he could hear Diane’s voice echoing loud and clear in his head.. as if she were right there with him. _Now tell me what can you taste?_

What could he taste?

In all honesty, the only thing he could taste was his breath.. it was awful.. and his throat was so dry that it hurt to swallow.

Water. He needed water.

“U-Uh-“ Virgil tried, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. “D-Da-?”

Patton’s head jerked upwards so fast that Logan jolted awake with a grunt. “Wazzit?” Logan mumbled, wiping away the drool on his cheek.

“Virgil,” Patton said in disbelief, eyes locking with his son’s as he slid his phone back into his pocket. “Kiddo, how are you feeling? What do you need?”

“Wa-Wat-“ Virgil could barely talk. How long had he been out?

“Water,” Logan said, finally having got his bearings. “I believe he needs a drink."

“Of course,” Patton didn’t hesitate, standing up to grab the nearby jug of water and pour Virgil a glass. “Here you go, bud.”

He held out the water towards Virgil who accepted it gratefully and took a large sip.

Ah. That was better. “T-Thank you,” he said.

“No worries,” Patton said, his smile tight and forced.

He wanted so badly to run forward and give Virgil a huge hug but Logan had warned him to let Virgil come to them in his own time.

So he settled for taking Logan’s hand, and pulling his husband closer to the bed. “How do you feel, Virgil?” Logan asked.

“I’m… confused… What happened? Why am I in hospital?” Virgil blurted out.

Logan and Patton exchanged nervous glances. “Uh.. Well,” Patton began, “you fainted, kiddo.”

“I know,” Virgil blushed _._ “But why does that mean I need to be here?”

“Because you passed out four days ago,” Logan said matter-of-factly. “No matter what we tried, we couldn’t get you to wake up, so we had to bring you here.”

“What?!” Virgil yelped. “ _Four_ days ago?!”

“It’s nothing to panic about,” Logan rushed to reassure him. “Sometimes when the body is under an enormous amount of pressure, the mind will have to order it to shut down. You were having a panic attack, you couldn’t breathe, you weren’t getting any air so your body was under the impression that you were going to die. Your brain decided that the best thing to do was to turn it off so that you would start breathing naturally on your own. Once you collapsed, you started to get oxygen again.”

“But.. four days?”

“It’s not entirely uncommon,” Logan said. “You have been struggling to sleep for the past couple of weeks.. Your body took the fainting spell as an opportunity to catch up on some rest.”

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t scare the hell out of us,” Patton interjected.

“Yes, that is true,” Logan said.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil mumbled.

“No!” Patton cried, startling both Logan and Virgil. “Kiddo, it’s _us_ who should be sorry. We’re your parents and we never picked up on anything.”

“I mean, we had noticed you were acting a little out of sorts, but we decided it best to let you deal with it,” Logan said. “Our mistake. We apologise for that.”

Well, that made absolutely no sense. They had nothing to be sorry for!

“It wasn’t your fault,” Virgil said. “I just got scared when Dad cut himself.. I guess I don’t like blood much.”

“And the girl,” Logan stated. “There was a girl on the news, the one who had been killed…. I noticed how you reacted to seeing her. Did you, perhaps, know her?”

Virgil exhaled slowly. “Yeah,” he admitted, there was no use lying to Logan. Nobody knew him better. “She-uh-I…..my parents...they made me…..I had to steal from her shop once….she was really kind to me…. She tried to give me a candy bar...I never got the chance to say sorry.”

“Kiddo,” Patton said gently, his voice breaking as he spoke. “It was never your fault...What your mom and dad made you do...You _had_ to do it...To protect yourself.”

“Yes,” Logan nodded in agreement, “but are you sure that is all that bothered you?”

“You know you can tell us anything, kiddo!” Patton said.

“I...I know,” Virgil said suspiciously, they were acting odd. “I’m okay now though, I promise.”

_Liar,_ that damn voice in his head hissed at him.

Logan shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It is no use pretending anymore,” he said, more to himself than to anyone else in the room. “It is clearly getting us nowhere.”

“What do you mean?” Virgil frowned at them, something was gnawing at them, he could tell. “What is it?”

“Kiddo, Virgil,” Patton said anxiously. “Logan and I talked...while you were asleep...And just…don’t get mad at us, okay? I couldn’t handle something like that.”

“O...kay?” Virgil said slowly. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s a reason we chose you so quickly after meeting you,” Logan said before Patton could answer. “We know about what happened...We know why you were finally placed in the orphanage.”

Virgil felt his stomach drop. _Oh. Not good._

“It was pretty big news, Virgil,” Patton said, his eyes watering. “A lot of people were thinking about adopting you just because of the-”

“-So called "celebrity factor",” Logan grimaced.

“Oh,” Virgil didn’t really know what to say. “Is that why you adopted me? Because you wanted fame or something?”

“No,” Logan said firmly. “We had spoken about adopting for a long time. It was Patton who had wanted to go and meet you, I had agreed. We were just going to see what you were like...see if you were the right fit for our family.”

“But when I saw you in the corner with that Winnie-the-Pooh book, looking lost and afraid, so much like Logan,” Patton said, “I knew that we had to protect you. I knew that we had to keep you away from the ones who did want to use you, we had to keep you safe. We had to allow you the chance at the type of childhood your parents had failed to give you.”

“Only we failed, as well,” Logan said.

_Okay, now THAT was bullshit._

“What?” Virgil almost laughed. “What do you mean you failed? You gave me more than I could have asked for! More than anybody has ever given me in my entire life….more than I deserve.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Logan said. “That’s where you’re very wrong. Despite our best efforts, there was still so much troubling you. We thought...if we gave you time, if we gave you space then you would talk to us..but things are affecting you, aren’t they? Even more so than usual.”

_Damn...This man really was a genius._

“I mean...I’m alright,” Virgil said. He didn’t want to bother them.

“Virgil,” Patton whispered, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion. “We’d never make you do something that you didn’t want to.. We love you.. You know that...But we don’t know what to do anymore, kiddo. You’re suffering, anybody can see that. You’ve dealt with so much, too much for a kid your age… We want to help you, we do, but we can’t...Not unless you tell us what’s wrong.”

“We know only what we’ve heard,” Logan said. “We don’t know the story from your side.. Very few people do. I know that it is a lot to ask of you but we want you to get better.”

“What do you want from me?” Virgil asked.

“We want you to stop battling on your own,” Patton said. “Whatever demons you have, we want to help you fight them. We want you to be happy.” 

“What do I have to do?”

“You do not  _ have _ to do anything,” Logan assured him. “However, the only way for you to heal is if you stop hiding from us, and share with us everything that is worrying you. Talk to us. Tell us the full story of what happened with your parents, the real reason they’re in jail...Tell us everything.”

_ Everything. Everything. The bad? The worse? The downright ugly? _ He could trust them, he knew he could… but how would they feel about him once they knew?

Would they still love him? Still consider him their son? Those were the questions that really haunted him.

“Kiddo,” Patton said, so softly that Virgil almost didn’t hear. “You’re the bravest person I have ever met...We just need you to be brave for only a little while longer. Tell us  _ your _ story..so we can help you.” 

_ The blood. The screams. The sirens. The woman. The last night. The worst night.  _

Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time to talk to them about what had happened. Maybe he had been holding onto this for too long.

But then again, maybe they were wrong. Maybe them not knowing was all that was holding them together. Maybe it was the one and only reason they were still a family.

_ One way to find out, kid.  _

Virgil sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the pillow. “Okay,” he said after only a moment's hesitation. 

It was time to tell them.

_ Everything.  _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, guys. You are all amazing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again! I have a few things to say but I know that you've been waiting long enough for this chapter so I'll talk to you afterwards. 
> 
> *Please heed the warnings for this chapter. It's very important.*
> 
> WARNINGS: Child abuse, murder, attempted murder, blood, knives, hospitals, trauma & suicidal thoughts.

* * *

**  
_The blood._ **

_The night that it had happened hadn’t been a bad cliche, it hadn’t been a dark and stormy night punctured by lightning bolts and claps of thunder. By all accounts, it was a typical night._

_Virgil had been beaten, had dinner, been yelled at, taken a bath, done his chores, and then proceeded to bed after another round of shouting._

_In fact the night had been so average that Virgil could have almost considered it to be good, and he went to sleep without much of his usual tossing and turning._

_So he was a little confused to why he woke up only a few hours later with a uneasy feeling in his stomach. It just didn't make sense._

_Everything was quiet and peaceful, so why did he get the feeling that something wasn’t right? Virgil couldn’t say what, but something felt off._

_Perhaps he felt that way because it was so still and silent. That wasn’t normal, the house should be bursting with noise: fighting from his parents, music blaring, their friends laughing. It shouldn’t have been so… calm._

_Virgil lay there for quite some time, thinking. He knew the rules; once he got into bed, he was not allowed to leave until morning or until his parents gave him their direct permission. If he was caught out of his room after hours he could be in big trouble so the logical idea would be to remain in his room._

_But what if something had happened? What if his mom or dad needed help? It was too silent, too out of the ordinary, and if he was being honest, the curiosity was killing him._

_He had to find out what was causing his unease._

_With that decided, Virgil threw off his blanket, climbed out of bed and left his bedroom._

_He walked over to the stairs as quietly as he could, being careful to not make a sound. He didn’t have to worry though, it truly did sound as if nobody was around. Virgil headed downstairs, hyper aware of every creak underneath his feet, every beat of his heart, every anxious breath he took._

_“What is wrong with you?”  He chastised himself. “Everything is fine.”_

_It sure didn’t feel like it._

_Virgil walked down the stairs to find specks of crimson copper trailed in dots along the light oak floors into the lounge area, where he saw a sight he would never be able to forget. It looked as if there was a red river on his floor, but the smell...a metallic, dry, horrid smell filled the eight year olds nostrils, making it difficult to breathe. Blood covered the oak flooring his mother had so carefully chosen, thickening but not yet completely dry. Virgil shut his eyes, hoping if he couldn’t see the scene before him, then the voice screaming in his head would quiet. But even with his eyes closed, he found he couldn’t block it out, and he pressed his hands up to his ears as he began to rock back and forth. It was too much, everything was spinning, he was shaking, he couldn’t breathe, the world was upside down and–_

_“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”_

_Virgil's eyes snapped open revealing his aunt standing before him. Her voice sounded far away, as though he was at the other end of a tunnel, and he blinked a few times, shaking his head to try and clear his mind._

_His mother’s sister had never exactly been kind to him, had never expressed any form of love for him, so Virgil didn’t understand why she was now smiling at him._

_“I– sorry Aunt Misty,” Virgil mumbled, knowing that he didn’t have an explanation for why he was out of bed. “I just– what happened here?” he asked, pointing at the trail of blood on the floor. It started at the entrance to the house, and led all the way to the basement door._

_“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Misty said. “If you were smart, you’d go straight back to bed.”_

_Well, Dad always did say I was dumb, Virgil thought._

_“But… but Mom or Dad could be hurt. We should see if they’re okay,” Virgil said. “Or...or we could call for some help.”_

_Misty laughed. “Don’t be so stupid,” she said. “The last thing they want is some snot-nosed brat interfering in things that aren’t his business. Now, why don’t you come and join your dear aunt on the couch for some wine?”_

_Virgil didn’t like to refuse adults; he knew what happened when he disobeyed his family, but this time, things were far too serious for him to ignore. He couldn’t just brush it aside._

_“No,” Virgil said firmly._

_“No?”_

_“I’m… I’m going down there,” Virgil said as forcefully as he could manage. “You should come too. We have to see what’s going on.”_

_“I’m not going with you,” Misty sneered. “You want to risk your life by interrupting your parents, then that’s your mistake.”_

_Virgil sighed.  He hadn’t really expected anything less. He had always wondered what it’d be like to have a nice aunt, one who cared for him and made him laugh, an aunt that he could pull pranks with and talk to when he was sad, an aunt like the ones that the kids at school would talk about. He supposed he’d never have that._

_Instead he had Misty. Cold, cruel, cowardly Misty, who he was sure had never given him her real name. None of the adults that were friends with Virgil’s parents had ever given him their real name._

_“Fine, I’ll go by myself,” he said._

_“Whatever, man,” she said. “It’s your funeral.”_

_“If only I could be so lucky,” Virgil mumbled before he turned the handle and stepped through the door._

_He hated the basement; it was one of the scariest rooms in the entire house. His parents always locked him up there whenever he had been particularly bad...which was nearly everyday._

_So the basement was terrifying at the best of times, but in this moment, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. Blood covered the floor, was smeared on the railing, and splattered on the wall, and at the bottom of the stairs lay a man motionless on the ground._

_Virgil approached cautiously, his heart in his throat. Who was that? Was he dead? He looked dead…was it Dad? No, no, it–it couldn’t be…could it?_

_Virgil knelt down beside the figure and carefully rolled him over, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was not his father._

_Virgil, however, did recognise the man. His name was Spike, or at least that was his nickname, again, Virgil never knew. What he did know was that Spike was a good friend of his parents, he loved to get Virgil into trouble, and he wasn’t dead._

_There was certainly a lot of blood, and his breathing was very faint, but it was there. He was still alive. That was good sign! It wasn’t too late to get some help, after all._

_It did raise the question though, what exactly had happened here?_

_“We came to you for help!” A shrill voice pierced through the silence, and Virgil jumped._

_“I’ll come back for you,” he assured Spike before continuing forward._

_If Virgil had known what lay ahead, maybe he would have heeded his aunt’s warnings and gone back._

**  
The screams.  
  
**

_Rounding the corner, Virgil was met with the unnerving sight of his mother tightly holding back a struggling woman._

_Shadow._

_Another “friend” of his parents with a weird name and a strange taste for trouble. She looked scared, an emotion that Virgil had never seen in her before, and it worried him. What was happening?_

_Virgil’s father stood a few feet away from the two women, his back to Virgil, a knife clutched in his hands, the blade soaked with blood that dripped slowly onto the floor._

_“I gave you several warnings,” Virgil’s father said to Shadow. “I told you what would happen if you showed up on my doorstep again.”_

_“P-Please don’t do this-“_

_“It isn’t my fault that you can’t follow simple instructions,” Virgil’s father said. “Boy, are you gonna stand there all night?” he added._

_There was no doubt in Virgil’s mind who his father was speaking to, there was a special tone that his dad reserved just for him._

_Virgil stepped forward nervously, and his mother’s eyes darted over to him._

_“I thought I heard you skulking about,” she scoffed. “What are you doing?”_

_“I...I woke up,” Virgil said. “Spike...Spike is hurt.”_

_Shadow let out a tiny whimper  as Virgil’s father turned to face his son. “Well, well, give the boy a prize,” he said sarcastically. “I’ve never met a smarter child.”_

_“We should help him,” Virgil said. “We can call someone– the police or–”_

_“You will do no such thing!” His father barked. “You will stand there and be quiet while I finish up here. I’ll deal with you later.”_

_“But he might die!” Virgil hated to argue, he really did, but a man’s life was at risk. They had to do something!_

_“Good,” his father said. “Let him.”_

_“But– you can’t do that!” Virgil blurted out before he could stop himself._

_He immediately regretted that, he knew how much his father hated having his motives questioned. “Oh can’t I?” His father asked. “And why not?”_

_“Because it’s not right,” Virgil said, barely audible._

_“No?” His father snorted. “It’s not right? Just like it’s not right that people double cross me,” he said, shooting a nasty glare at Shadow. “Or just like it’s not right that I have a little bastard of a kid that doesn’t know when to keep his goddamn mouth shut.”_

_“But… Spike’s your friend,” Virgil insisted, desperate to make his father feel something, anything!_

_“Ha! What would you know about friends?” Virgil’s father asked. “You’ve got none. You’ve got nobody,” he chuckled at Virgil. “There’s not a single person in this world who does or could ever love you. You’re alone just like that prick over there,” he nodded towards Spike’s general direction._

_Maybe what his father said was true but that didn’t make it okay. Virgil wouldn’t drop this, he’d accept whatever punishment was to come but he was adamant about getting help._

_“Why won’t you listen to me?” He cried. “We can save him! He’s still breathing!”_

_Virgil didn’t know where this was all coming from. He was quite sure he would pay for speaking to his father this way, but the truth was that he was so tired of being ignored, especially when somebody’s life hung in the balance._

_Virgil was sure his dad was going to beat him, his face was contorted with anger, but instead, he stepped towards Shadow, snatching her arm and pulling her roughly towards him._

_“Fine, boy,” he said, “I’m listening. You want to play hero, you want to save someone, fine. Who is it gonna be?”_

_“I– what?” Virgil said._

_“You heard me,” his father said. “Who do you want to save? This bitch or my so called good friend, Spike?”_

_Virgil couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his father ask that of him? “Why not both?” he mumbled, knowing he was pushing his luck._

_His father laughed. “Nice try,” he said, “but it doesn’t work like that. You save one, you kill the other. Your call.”_

_That wasn’t fair! He was he ever going to decide something like that?_

_“I can’t-”_

_“Tick tock! You’re wasting time,” his father taunted as Shadow squirmed against him._

_What should he do? Think, Virgil, think!_

_Well, there was no way that he could overpower his father, and there wasn’t any chance of negotiation, he knew that much...if he were to apply logic to the situation then...it would make more sense to save Shadow. Spike had already lost so much blood, he had been unconscious for who knows how long, there was so little a chance he would survive anyway._

_“Hurry up already!” Virgil’s mother snapped._

_Sorry Spike._

_“Shadow,’ Virgil said quickly. “Save her…Spike...Spike will…have to....” he couldn’t bring himself to say it, he couldn’t bring the words up past the lump in his throat._

_Shadow sobbed, whether out of sheer relief for herself or out of sadness for Spike, Virgil didn't know, he didn’t care. He felt sick for what he had just done, he had practically sentenced a man to death._

_“Thank you,” Shadow sniffled, her watery eyes meeting Virgil’s. “Thank you.”_

_Virgil nodded, unable to speak, but hoping she understood._

_“How touching,” Virgil’s father cooed, a sound that would forever send shivers down Virgil’s spine. “Though I really don’t know why you’re thanking him. It’s not as if you’ll be going anywhere.”_

_“What?” Shadow said fearfully. “But– but you said–”_

_“Yes, about that,” Virgil’s father said, raising the knife in his hand. “I changed my mind.”_

_Virgil knew what was coming and he quickly shut his eyes, unable to watch, but that didn’t block out the sound. He knew that he would never ever forget that sound for the rest of his entire life. Shadow’s screams echoed through the room, the house, the whole universe, it was endless._

_Or so it seemed. Eventually the room fell silent, and Virgil couldn’t tell if that was better or somehow worse. He kept his eyes firmly closed;as long as he couldn’t see, then nothing bad had happened. She was still alive, and he would wake up in his bed, having just had a terrible nightmare._

_“Look what you made me do, boy,” Virgil heard his father say. “God, that’s an awful mess.”_

_Virgil couldn’t help it, he had to see, he had to know. He opened his eyes, looked down and immediately threw up. Shadow was dead, soaked in her own blood, her throat slit, her eyes wide with shock and horror._

_Oh God. Virgil’s head was spinning, he turned away, unable to look at her a second longer though he would never forget what he had just seen. It was forever imprinted in his brain._

_Virgil heard the door to the basement open and he internally groaned. What now?_

_“Hey,” Misty called down to them. “If you guys are done down there, there’s a cop snooping around outside.”_

_“Shit,” Virgil’s father grunted. “Here,” he passed the knife over to his wife. “I’ll go deal with that,” he said before nodding at Virgil. “You deal with this.”_

_“Gladly,” Virgil’s mother replied._

_Deal with him? What on earth did that mean?_

 

**_The sirens._ **

 

_His father disappeared up the stairs and Virgil leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. “It’s a shame,” his mother said. “Your father was going to let them both go, you know?”_

_Huh? “He was?” Virgil asked in disbelief._

_“Oh yes,” his mother said solemnly. “He was going to set them free but you had to whine, didn't you? And now they’re both dead; it just goes to show where being a crybaby will get you.”_

_“If he was going to let them go, then why did he kill them?”_

_“To teach you a lesson,” his mother said. “You really do need to learn to mind your business. This is your fault, you know? You killed them. They’re dead because of you.”_

_Oh. Virgil’s stomach dropped. He was the reason they were dead? Or Shadow, at least._

_“I didn’t mean to,” he insisted. “I just wanted to help.”_

_“Oh, I know, sweetheart,” Virgil’s mother said as a loud thump sounded above their heads, “but you only made things worse, and now our family will be torn apart. Isn’t that sad?”_

_Virgil heard his father yelling followed by a chorus of other voices.  What was going on up there?_

_“What’s happening?” he whispered._

_“You made your dad angry and now the cops are after him,” his mother said. “You messed up, Virgil.”_

_“I’m s-sorry,” Virgil said, the back of his eyes starting to sting. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Oh I know,” Virgil’s mother said, holding out her arms. “Come now, it’ll be okay.”_

_Virgil ran into her arms, so eager for some sort of comfort that it didn’t even occur to him how out of the ordinary this was for her. She stroked his hair, humming into his ear as she rubbed his back soothingly. “Virgil?”_

_“Yeah, Mom?” he murmured. In the midst of all the chaos and mess, this was just a nice moment, one he rarely experienced._

_“Don’t ever forget that you did this, okay?” she said._

_“Did wh-” the words died in his throat when he felt the sharp pain in his side._

_His mother let go off him and he staggered back, looking down in horror to see the knife protruding out of his stomach. It took him a minute to understand what was happening...had his mother just stabbed him? No, surely not, she didn’t hate him that much. He gasped as the full understanding of what she had done settled in, the pure, hot burning sensation in his side confirmation that she had indeed stabbed him._

_How could she? Was...was he that bad of a person?_

_His mother reached forward, gripping the handle of the knife and pulling it towards her, causing Virgil to scream in pain as it was pulled out. The room spun dangerously, white spots dancing in front of his eyes. He sunk to his knees, clutching his side and feeling the stickiness of blood beneath his fingers._

_His mother’s face was hazy but he could just make out that she was kneeling in front of him, her hand on his shoulder. “This was on you,” she said._

_The door to the basement opened and Virgil could just make out several figures marching their way before he finally passed out._

_Virgil’s eyes opened slowly. The world was hazy. There was movement around him. The flashing of red and blue… and the most piercing noise of all…_   
  
_The sirens were so loud, whirring, roaring in his ears._   
  
_Not safe, they seemed to say._   
  
_Not safe. Not safe._   
  
_“Hey, bud,” a voice said, accompanied by a bright light shining in his eyes. A paramedic was standing over him. “Can you tell me your name?”_   
  
_Name? Name?_   
  
_Who cares about a name?!_   
  
_Didn’t this man know what Virgil had just done?_   
  
_“Listen, we’re getting you to the hospital to get you fixed up,” the paramedic spoke firmly. “You’ve been through a lot tonight.”_   
  
_Tonight? Not just tonight. How about every night? Every day? Every single moment of his goddamn life?_   
  
_“You’re safe now, kid.”_   
  
_Safe? How could he ever be safe? The sharp pain in his stomach reminded him that he would never, ever be safe. If he touched his side...his hands would come away wet and sticky with his own blood._   
  
_Not safe._   
  
_Never safe._   
  
_“Just let me die,” he croaked._   
  
_The paramedic moved closer. “What’d you say?”_   
  
_“Just let me die,” he repeated. He didn’t care anymore. His own parents hated him. He was bad. He was evil. “Just let me die. Just let me die!” He was shouting now. He wanted out. Why wouldn’t people just let him go?! “Kill me already! Just kill me! Please! I want to die...I want to die…”_   
  
_There was a small sting in his arm, his voice trailed off, and his eyelids grew heavy again._   
  
_The paramedic had sedated him. That made sense._   
  
_Why listen to his pleas when he could just shut him up?_   
  
_God, how he wished somebody would shut him up permanently._   
  
_Please, Virgil thought as he drifted back into the world of unconsciousness, please just let me die…_   
_  
_ Please…

 

**_The woman._ **

 

_Virgil loved ice-cream. It was the best treat in the entire world. If he could live off it, he would. He had been in hospital for almost a week, and ice-cream was one of the only things that the doctors could get him to eat. The doctors had said that Virgil had been lucky the knife had missed any vital organs and that once the stitches were out, he’d make a full recovery, minus a few scars._

_Virgil didn't care what they said. He didn’t care what they did. He let them poke and prod and run tests, he sat there patiently through it all. He didn’t say a word to anybody, he just did what they asked and waited eagerly for his next bowl of ice-cream._

_He had been told his parents weren’t allowed to come and see him, and he had no friends or family that would have any interest in his well being, so he was surprised one day when a nurse came in and told him that he had a visitor._

_He was almost certain that the woman who entered had come in the wrong room until she sat down on one of the vacant seats and said, “Hello, Virgil.”_

_Virgil stared at her blankly. How did she know his name? The woman smiled._

_“They told me you’re not talking,” she said, “and that’s okay, but I would like to have a chat with you. Do you think you could write some things down for me?”_

_He shook his head, no. He didn’t know how to write for a start._

_“That’s okay,” she said, “I know you’re probably scared right now, possibly a little confused too, huh?” Virgil nodded. “My name is Sarah,” she said. Her voice was soft, calming, even., Virgil appreciated that. “I’m a social worker, and I’m here to help you, but I am going to need your help too, is that okay?” Virgil shrugged. How much help could he be? “Virgil, I just need to ask you some questions and I need you to answer as honestly as you can. I’ll keep it to yes or no questions so you don’t have to speak until you want to, alright?”_

_Virgil nodded, that sounded fair. Sarah began with some simple questions, checking that she had his name and birthday right, before she moved on to more complex ones. She asked him about his life with his parents, about whether they hurt him often or not, things that Virgil knew his father would hate him for answering, but he didn’t care anymore. He was tired of having to cover for them all the time._

_In return she told him all about how his parents had been caught. Apparently his aunt Misty (her real name, funnily enough) had called the police and confessed to what was going on as soon as Virgil had gone down to the basement._

_“She’s in another hospital,” Sarah said kindly. “She needs some help. Unfortunately, she hasn't been able to give them any other information.” It turned out that all she ever did was laugh uncontrollably whenever she was asked about her sister and brother-in-law’s actions._

As for Virgil’s parents, well they were awaiting a trial. Virgil found he didn’t care. He cared about very little...except for one thing.  
_  
_ “What about Spike and Shadow?” he inquired, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. “They’re dead, aren’t they?”

_Sarah stared at him, then smiled sadly. “Olivia and Bailey Larkin,” she said. “Those were their real names.”_

_“Oh,” Virgil replied. “They weren’t nice people,” he added. “But nobody should die like that.”_

_“I agree,” Sarah said then leaned forward. “Virgil, you know that you can’t go back home to your parents?”_

_“That’s okay,” Virgil said. “I don’t want to anyway.”_

_He never wanted to see that house ever again._

 

* * *

_  
Before he knew it,  his parents were being sent to prison and he was sent to an orphanage, to be under the care of a lady named Diane. He didn’t really care what happened to him, but he was sad at the thought of not being able to see Sarah anymore. He had grown quite fond of her. _

_“You’ll be okay here with Diane, Virgil,” she told him after they had been given a tour of the orphanage. “She’ll take good care of you, and you’ll able to make friends with the children here. It’ll be good for you.”_

_“Won’t I see you anymore?”_

_“I’m sure you will,” Sarah chuckled. “I’ll be around to check up on you from time to time. Plus I often work cases around here.”_

_Well, that was reassuring. “I’ll still miss you.”_

_“And that’s okay,” Sarah said. “I’ll miss you, too, but don’t think of this as the end, think of it as a new beginning. It won’t be long, and this place will feel like home.”_

_“Yeah,” Virgil agreed then._

_But it wouldn’t, Virgil decided later on as he watched Sarah drive away, there was nowhere in this world that he belonged. There was no place that would ever feel like home for Virgil._

 

* * *

  
Virgil took a deep breath. It was finally off his chest, out in the open for all to see. He had to admit, it felt good to not have to hide it anymore. He glanced up and winced at what he saw. Logan and Patton were both staring at him, their mouths hanging open and Logan’s eyes alight with rage.

Uh-oh. Now that they knew...they were probably going to send him away again. he was a bad kid, he had gotten two people killed. He was a danger to everyone, and now they were going to take him away from the only family he had ever known. He understood and respected their choice, but first he wanted to show them something.

He didn’t know why he suddenly wanted to, the only people who had ever seen it before were the doctors that had operated on him, and he hated it, but he trusted Logan and Patton. Maybe, in his own weird way, showing it to them was how he could thank them for the trust they had given him in return.

With trembling hands Virgil raised his shirt to reveal the long scar that extended all the way down the side of his stomach. Scattered around it were the many other burns and marks on his body that he never gave a second thought to, but  for Patton it was all too much to handle.

He pulled himself away from Logan, letting out a small whine. . “Kiddo, can...can I hug you?” he asked Virgil.

“Sure,” Virgil said as he lowered his shirt again. “Just don’t stab me,” he tried to joke.

_Maybe not the best idea_ , Virgil mused as Patton burst into tears and rushed forward to hug him.

“I love you so much, Virgil,” Patton sobbed into the young boy’s shoulder. “You’re the bravest kid in the entire world, and I...I’m so glad you’re my son.”

“Come on, Dad,” Virgil said, his cheeks flushing with both embarrassed and pride. “I’m nobody special.”

“Yes, you are,” Patton said, as he moved back slightly to look Virgil sternly in the eye. “You are.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” Virgil asked softly. “You...you don’t want to send me back?”

“Virgil, why on earth would we be mad at _you_?” Logan was utterly dumbfounded. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But I’m bad. I got people killed, I-” Virgil cut off when he saw Patton vigorously shaking his head.

“No, no, no,” Patton sniffled. “You’re not bad...What they did, what they made you do...that is not your fault, okay? We will never, ever send you away, and nobody is going to hurt you ever again, okay?”

“Okay,” Virgil said, a little unnerved by the intensity in Patton’s gaze.

“I mean it,” Patton said. “We could never have picked anybody better.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Virgil blushed as Patton finally let go. “I like you.”

“I like you too, bud,” Patton chuckled, placing a featherlight kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “I’ll be back, okay? I’ve– I’ve just got to see the nurse about something.”

He left the room without another word and Virgil raised an eyebrow at Logan.

“He’ll be okay,” Logan said. “He just knows that sometimes emotions can overwhelm you.”

“Ah.”

“He’s right though, you know,” Logan continued. “I’m not as good with my feelings as Patton is, I know that, but we are lucky to have you, and we’ll do whatever we can to protect you.”

Virgil swallowed heavily. “Papa, I just….I mean, thanks...I guess...what I want to say is…..”

_God, how useless are you? Just say what you feel!_

But that was the issue, words just were never enough. How could he thank Patton and Logan for all they had done for him? How could he tell them how much he valued them? How much he appreciated them?

How could he tell them, with or even without words, just how much he loved them?

Because he did. He had never thought it possible but he did.

“It’s okay, Virgil,” Logan said, and not for the first time Virgil wondered if Logan could read minds, “I know.”

Virgil nodded, glad he didn’t have to say anything.

He loved them, they loved him.

There was no need for words.

It was an understood thing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank you guys so so much for your patience. I know this chapter took MONTHS to come out. To be honest, I re-wrote this chapter a million times before I just gave up so I'm sorry it's not my best work... I've been having a pretty crappy time, too, lately....A lot of personal stuff including a friend getting into a car accident and suffering brain damage..Life has been hectic and exhausting but I cannot thank you guys enough for your patience, seriously. 
> 
> Also, can you guys believe that last week was the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of this fic?! What the heck! It's hard to believe we've come so far...and we have so few chapters left... Have no fear though, if you follow my Tumblr then you would know that there is going to be a sequel to this story! 
> 
> The sequel will mostly follow Roman this time...but enough of that for now, we're still not done with Virgil's story :D Thanks again...you're all amazing!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Child abuse mention, mentions of anxiety/anxious thoughts, PTSD mentions and a little bit of swearing.

* * *

  
  
Virgil was released from hospital the next day. He had to sit through a couple of last minute tests, but he endured those quietly, and afterwards was finally free to go home.

It felt amazing to be back in his own bedroom again, and he spent the morning curled up with Sally watching television in his bed. He was thrilled to be with Sally once more, and he could tell that she was glad to have him back too, as she hadn’t left his side all day.

The peace and quiet of their lazy day was disturbed when Sally jumped from the bed as Patton called up the stairs to Virgil.

“Virgil? Kiddo, could you come down here for a minute, please?”

Virgil couldn’t help but notice the difference in the way that his adoptive dad called out for him compared to his biological dad. 

Patton phrased it as a question rather than a demand, allowing Virgil the opportunity to refuse if he wanted. Not that he would, of course. 

He turned off his television, gave Sally a quick pat,and headed for the stairs, both curious and anxious. Had he done something wrong? Was he in trouble? Patton hasn’t sounded too angry but Virgil couldn’t be sure. He was still a bad kid, after all, so he probably deserved whatever punishment he was about to get. 

“Yeah, Dad?” Virgil asked, trying to keep his voice steady. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Patton smiled from the bottom of the stairs. “You’ve just got a few visitors!” 

Visitors? What? Oh no! Were the police here? Were they going to arrest him for murder? Was Diane here to take him back to the orphanage? Had Logan and Patton given up on him? After hearing Virgil’s story, perhaps they had thought he was too much trouble after all! 

“Virgil!”

“Roman, be gentle.”

Virgil barely had time to step into the living-room before he had an armful of Roman. “You’re alive! I knew you weren’t dead!” Roman babbled as he hugged his friend tightly.

“What are you talking about, Princey?” Virgil chuckled, relaxing now that he knew he wasn’t about to be taken away. 

“We went to see you in the hospital,” Roman said. “Summer kept poking you! I told her you weren’t dead.”

It wasn’t until Roman pulled away that Virgil noticed the others in the room: Harmony, Ethan, Henry, a young girl of around five that Virgil guessed must be Henry’s daughter, and..

“Jack!” Virgil exclaimed upon seeing the dog in Ethan’s lap. 

Jack barked excitedly, his tail wagging as he leapt down and walked slowly over to Virgil. 

“Mr. Patton said he’s probably always going to have that limp,” Roman informed Virgil, “but at least he didn’t lost his leg.” 

“What happened to Anthony and the others?” Virgil asked, scratching under Jack’s chin. 

“Aunt Joyce is…uh, Henry? What’s Aunt Joyce doing again?” 

“She’s divorcing Anthony,” Henry said.

“Yeah, that! And he’s probably going to go to jail,” Roman said.

“Hm…well…maybe he deserves it,” Virgil said. It was hard to find sympathy for the man who had literally smashed his best friend’s nose in. “Anyway, what are you all doing here?” He enquired. 

“We’re here to see you, of course,” Harmony said. 

“But why?” Virgil said. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it but he was just a little bit confused. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ethan said, stroking his chin thoughtly, “possibly because  you just got out of hospital.”

“You were always asleep when we went to see you,” Roman explained, “so your dads told us when you woke up but they said you might need some rest for awhile-“

“So Roman demanded we see you the minute you got home,” Henry finished. 

“I told you he wasn’t dead!” Roman said, pointing an accusing finger at the young girl beside Henry. “You didn’t have to keep poking him.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “They always do it on tv.”

“You’re no longer allowed to watch those crime shows with your grandfather,” Henry said to her before turning his attention to Virgil. “Virgil, this is my daughter, Summer.”

“Hi,” Virgil said nervously. He never enjoyed meeting new people.

Summer stared at him. “Roman said you’re his best friend.”

“Uh…. yeah? I… I guess,” Virgil said, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

“Roman is my best friend,” Summer said. 

“Oh.” 

Oops. Virgil hadn’t meant to interfere with their friendship. He had done it again! He had ruined another relationship. Did that mean he had to give Roman up? He wasn’t sure if he could do that.

“That means you and me are best friends now too!” Summer said. 

“I’m sor- Wait, what?” Virgil wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. 

“Now I can have two best friends!” Summer announced and Virgil looked at Roman for help. 

Roman shrugged his shoulders. “Summer plays the princess for me sometimes,” he explained before his eyes lit up. “Hey, I got you something!”

“Another gift?” Virgil groaned. “You all give me too much.”

Roman ignored him and picked up a bag near Henry’s feet. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh when his friend handed him a Jack Skellington doll. 

“I have a Sally doll,” Roman said. “Now you have a Sally and Jack, and I have a Jack and Sally!”

“Thanks, Princey,” Virgil said, hugging the doll to his chest. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Roman smiled, “but I wanted to. Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Virgil said.

“Speaking of gifts-” Harmony began but she was cut off by a low growl from Jack. 

He seemed to have taken a sudden interest in the front door and Virgil swallowed heavily. What was out there? What had caught Jack’s attention? Were they all going to die?! What was it?!

These were the rather dramatic thoughts running through Virgil’s mind when the door opened and Cosmo bolted inside, knocking Virgil to the floor and licking his face excitedly.

Virgil let out a relieved giggle. “You have got to stop doing that,” he told the dog.

Megan appeared in the doorway, looking frazzled as she scanned the room. “Patton!”

“Yes?” Patton asked innocently. 

“You promised me a dog,” she gasped, gesturing towards Cosmo. “That is not a dog! Dogs are well-behaved! Dogs don’t get expelled from obedience school!” 

“Aw, you got expelled?” Virgil cooed to Cosmo. “That teacher was an idiot, weren’t they? Yes, they were.”

“I can always take him back, Megan,” Patton chuckled.

“Don’t you dare,” Megan said. “He’s a pain in the ass but he’s  _ my  _ pain in the ass.”

“Language, Megan,” Harmony said. “There’s children around.”

“Oh shit, sorry Mrs. S,” Megan said.

“Why do I bother?” Harmony asked.

Virgil finally pushed Cosmo off him and accepted Megan’s hand allowing her to help him up. 

“Sorry about that,” she said. “I’m trying to get control of him.”

“It’s fine, Aunt Megan,” Virgil said as Cosmo wandered over to Jack, the dogs sniffing each other curiously.

Luckily, they both decided that there were friends and, it wasn’t long before they were playing chase and annoying Sally who had come to see what all the commotion was about.

“How you feeling?” Megan asked.

“Better,” Virgil said. “I think.” He didn’t like all the attention on him and it didn’t help his nerves when Summer gave a shriek.

Thankfully he wasn’t the only one who jumped. “Was there a reason for that?” Henry said with a wince but Summer didn’t acknowledge her dad. She was staring open-mouthed at Megan. 

“It’s  _ you _ ,” she whispered, looking at Megan adoringly.

“It  _ is _ me,” Megan nodded solemnly. “And just who am I, small child who I assume is related to Henry?”

“My daughter,” Henry said, sounding rather smug. “I told you I had one.”

“ _ I told you I had one, _ ” Megan mimicked him.

“Come now children,” Ethan said. “Let’s play nice.” 

“Apologies, Mr. S,” Megan said.

Summer knelt down beside the bag that Roman brought Virgil’s gift in and rummaged around in it. She pulled out a book and Virgil caught a glimpse of a princess on the front cover, one who bore a striking resemblance to Megan. “See?” Summer said.

Megan examined the book and then smiled at Summer. “You think I’m a princess?”

Summer nodded. “That’s you,” she insisted.

“Aww, sweetheart,” Megan said, “that’s really cute but I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m not a princess,” she said and Summer pouted. “I’m a queen.”

Logan snorted as Roman’s jaw dropped. “Megan!” He cried. “You never told me that! Where’s your tiara? Do you want to borrow mine?” He raised his hands to take the tiara off his head.

“No, it’s cool,” Megan said. “I’ve got my own stash at home. Sorry I never told you, I had to stay undercover. Royal duties and all that, you know how it is.” 

Roman nodded even though he had no idea  _ how it was. _

Virgil turned his gaze back to Harmony, he hadn’t forgotten that she had been about tell to him something before they had been disturbed. “What were you saying, Grandma?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’ve got something for you.”

Really? Another one? He was going to have no space left in his bedroom if he kept receiving gifts.

Nevertheless, he accepted the parcel Harmony passed him. He ripped it open to reveal a framed photograph, which he recognized as the photo Harmony had sneakily taken at Christmas.

Virgil stood precariously on Patton’s shoulder while placing the star atop the Christmas tree as Logan held onto Patton to stop any accidents from occurring.

Virgil noted that they all looked happy in the photo and it brought a smile to his face. “I had almost forgotten about this,” he told Harmony.

“And that’s why we take photos,” she said. “To help remind us. I just want you to remember that you’ve got a family now, and we’re always going to be there to hold you up.” 

Virgil hugged her. “Thank you Grandma,” he said. “But no more gifts,” he added to the whole room.

“That’s not going to happen,” Ethan said. “I’ve waited years for a grandchild and I plan on spoiling him.” 

The others murmured their agreement as the dogs ran back into the room, barking madly.

Summer giggled, reaching forward to stroke Cosmo. “Can we get a dog?” She asked Henry.

“No way,” he said. “I’ve seen what Cosmo and Jack can do and I’d like my house to stay standing. Besides, it’ll upset the cat.”

“You got a cat?” Roman asked. There hadn’t been a cat the last time he had visited which was only two days prior.

“Yeah, we got her from Patton,” Henry said. “It seems that he’s very persuasive when it comes to getting his friends to buy animals.” 

“She’s really fat and fluffy,” Summer said. “But she’s cute. Her name is Wanda!”

There was a beat of silence and then Megan slowly raised an eyebrow.

“Wanda? Like… Fairly Odd Parents Wanda?” She asked, and Virgil didn’t miss the amusement in her voice. “As in Cosmo and Wanda?” Megan pointed to her dog who was now drooling over Logan’s shoes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Henry said, refusing to meet Megan's eyes. “I have never seen that show before in my life.”

Roman stared at him. “Yes, you have,” he said. “We watched it the last time I slept over, remember? You liked it!”

“Nope,” Henry said, quickly covering Roman’s mouth with his hand. “It was Summer’s idea to name the cat.”

Summer frowned. “No.. I  wanted to name her Cupcake,” she mumbled, clearly still bitter about that.

“Is that so?” Megan said. “Is it true what Tiny Female Henry says?”

“She’s confused, poor dear,” Henry said, clapping his other hand over Summer’s mouth.

Both Roman and Summer glared at Henry who was looking as though he desired nothing more than for the floor to devour him on the spot.

Megan, on the other hand, was looking delighted. “Oh, Doc,” she said, folding her arms, “if you think that I’m not going to bribe these kids to give me all your secrets then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“It won’t take much to convince them,” Ethan said as Summer licked Henry’s palm, causing him to retract his hand with a groan of distaste.

Megan giggled. “I like this one,” she said and Summer beamed proudly. “She and I are going to get on just fine.” 

 

* * *

 

It was well after dark when everybody went home, and while Virgil had been glad to see them, he was also happy to have some alone time with his dad and papa again.

He could tell something was off though. The three of them were seated on the sofa watching television, but neither Logan nor Patton appeared to be giving it much focus.

They kept shooting each other nervous glances too whenever they thought Virgil wasn’t looking, it was making him uncomfortable.

Finally he could stand it no longer. He grabbed the remote and muted the television, and they both looked at him.

“What is it?” he asked.

" _It_ is a movie about a scary clown which you will never, ever watch,” Patton tried with a tight smile.

"That’s not what I meant,” Virgil said with a eye roll. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing, bud.”

“I’m not blind,” Virgil said. “You can tell me.”

Patton sighed. “It’s just,” he leaned forward a small bit, “well… we were talking to the nurses at the hospital.”

“Oh,” Virgil said. “And?”

_ Am I dying? Is death coming for me? Did they discover something? Do I need to be operated on by a team of crazy scientists because they’ve seen some rare alien lifeform inside me?! _

“Virgil, stop overthinking,” Logan cut in.

_ Damn he was good. _

“Virgil, have you ever heard of PTSD?” Patton asked.

“Uh…. I think so?” Virgil said. He hadn’t, but he didn’t want to sound dumb.

“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Logan clarified.

“The name is pretty self explanatory then, isn’t it?” Virgil said. He still had no idea what it was.

“Basically,” Logan said. “It’s something that can develop after a person suffers a truly traumatic incident. It can cause many symptoms, and every person who deals with it experiences it differently, but there are a few common factors.”

“Like what?”

“Flashbacks, nightmares,” Logan counted them off on his fingers. “Feeling immense guilt or anger, blaming yourself for what occurred. Does any of this sound familiar?”

“I… guess?” What were they getting at exactly?

“Kiddo,” Patton said gently. “The nurses think, and we agree, that you are suffering from PTSD.”

“Oh,” Virgil said. “Is that bad?”

“Well, it’s not good,” Patton said delicately.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said.  _ Great! Another way you’re a screw up, Virgil. _

“What? No,” Patton said. “It’s not your fault. It’s just something we need to… well…” he chewed on his bottom lip, thinking his next words over carefully. “Virgil, what do you think about seeing a therapist?”

A therapist, huh?

“I used to see one when I was in the orphanage,” Virgil said. “He wasn’t very good.”

“They may not have diagnosed you correctly,” Logan said. “In any case, we can keep trying until you find one that suits you and your needs.”

“Do I  _ have _ to see one?” He asked.

“No, you don’t have to anything you’re not okay with doing,” Patton said. “You know we’d never force you...but we think it’s a good idea. There are just some things that Logan and I aren’t equipped to help you get through, no matter how much we want to. A proper therapist would teach you the healthiest way to work through what you’re feeling much better than we could, so just think it over, okay?”

“And if you like, I’ll go with you,” Logan told Virgil.

“You would?” 

“Certainly,” Logan said. “There’s a few things I think I need to come to terms with as well.”

“I guess if Papa’s going then I’ll go, too,” Virgil said slowly, “but...we have to find a nice one, okay?”

“Of course,” Logan said.

“I’m so proud of you!” Patton said, smiling wildly. “ _ Both _ of you.”

“Yes, well, anything for Virgil,” Logan said, but he looked rather pleased with Patton’s praise.

Patton kissed Virgil’s cheek and then moved to unmute the television when Virgil stopped him. 

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did everyone come over today?” he asked. 

“To check up on you,” Patton said. “Everyone was really worried about you.”

“But why?” Virgil said. “I wasn’t dead.”

“That’s what family does, Virgil,” Patton replied, “they’re always concerned for each other.” 

“Not all families,” Virgil said. His parents had never cared for his well being.

“Yes, all families,” Patton said, his voice almost stern. “Family isn’t always blood, Virgil. Family is what you make it to be, the people who are there for you no matter what, who believe in you and care for you and never turn their back on you.  _ That’s _ family.”

He smiled, ruffled Virgil’s hair and then unmuted the television. 

_ We’re always going to be there to hold you up.  _

Harmony’s words rung clear in Virgil’s mind as he sought out the photo she had given him that afternoon. Patton had already hung it up amongst all the other photos on the wall, the photos that Virgil had admired upon his first night here, and now he had a place up there with theml.

He was a part of something...something he had never thought he could have had.

A thought occurred to Virgil as he snuggled up to Patton and Logan just in time for a movie to start:

_ Sometimes family wasn’t the people who shared the same bloodline as you, family was the people you could trust...not only with your secrets, but with your life. Family was the people that loved you despite all your flaws and insecurities. Family was the people that just accepted you...for you. _

_ And sometimes…. _

_ Sometimes a family was two dads, their adopted son, a boy who believed he was a prince, a sweet elderly couple, several out of control pets, a brilliant surgeon, his daughter with a strange interest in poking things, and the world’s okayest aunt. _ __   
_   
_ _ And sometimes,  _ as Virgil had come to learn __ , that was the best kind of family in the world.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go! 
> 
> And yes, technically Jack should be dead from being kicked against a wall that hard but I could not bring myself to kill a puppy so he's just going to have a permanent funny sort of walk.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many warnings here....There are talks of PTSD, panic attacks and murder, but it's not really too detailed or anything.

* * *

 

“How did you hear about this Dr. Peacock anyway?”

Patton laughed as he handed Megan her cup of tea. “It’s Dr. Picani,” he clarified. “And he is Henry’s therapist.”

Megan looked at him. “Henry sees a therapist?” she asked. “Huh...he never told me that.”

“Why would he tell you?” Patton asked.

“Why _wouldn’t_ he?” Megan said. “I’m trustworthy, aren’t I? I mean, he doesn’t have to tell me, of course. I’m not his boss...It’s just why would he tell you that he has a therapist and not me? Do you guys all get together and talk behind my back?”

“Would you be jealous if we did?” Patton took a sip of his tea, glancing at Megan over the mug.

“Obviously!” Megan snapped. “How dare you have men’s clubs and not invite me?”

Patton chuckled. “Relax, Megsie,” he said. “You know we wouldn’t do that. The only reason Henry told Logan is because Logan asked him for a therapist recommendation. Virgil and Logan haven’t had much luck in finding a good one, Picani is the tenth one they’ve gone to see. I really hope he works out for them.”

“Their tenth one?” Megan cried in horror.

“It’s really hard to find somebody that Virgil is comfortable with,” Patton said. “It’s tough for him to open up and ask for help, you know how long it took for him to tell Logan and I what had happened to him.”

Megan shook her head. “I still can’t believe his parents did that to him,” she said. “God, if I could have two minutes alone with them, they would feel twelve times the hurt that they put him through.”

Patton didn’t condone violence, but this was one situation where he found himself agreeing with Megan. “Yeah,” he admitted, “but none of that matters now. What matters is making sure Virgil gets the help he needs.”

“Agreed,” Megan said with a grin. “You and Logan are such good parents, you know?”

“He is, I’m not,” Patton said.

“You _both_ are,” Megan said. “I’ve seen you guys through literally everything and neither of you have suited something so much as you have fatherhood. You’re doing a really great job, that kid has so much love for you and Logan.”

“We love him,” Patton said softly. “He’s the best thing that has ever happened to us.”

“It shows,” Megan said. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Megan,” Patton beamed at her. “You’re getting soft in your old age.”

“Okay, firstly, I’m two years younger than you,” she said, “and secondly, I can’t always be a stone cold witch, it gets tiring.”

“Whatever you say,” Patton said, “but I know you, you’re a softie.”

“You tell anyone,” Megan growled, “and I’ll end you before you can say Virgil.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Patton said as he placed his hand over his heart.

“Damn straight...I mean damn gay,” she said.

“Damn Pan, actually,” Patton smirked.

Megan rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that,” she said before she turned serious. “Hey, have you and Logan had the talk with Virgil yet?”

“Megs, he’s still a child,” Patton whined.

“No, not _that_ talk! Although it’s never too early to start,” she said, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I mean, I wish my parents had told me instead of me just walking in on them. Why am I always walking in on people? First my parents then you and Logan, I did knock, you know...You really should have put a tie on the door-”

“Megan, hey,” Patton snapped his fingers, making her jump. “Back to me, kiddo.”

“Again, I’m only two years younger,” she said. “Anyway, I meant, have you spoken to Virgil about adopting again?”

“Mmm,” Patton scratched the back of his neck. “Not yet, it hasn’t been a good time. We want to be sure he’s open to the idea.”

“The only way to know is if you talk to him about it,” Megan pointed out. “I bet he’d loved it though, he’d be such a sweet brother.”

“Yeah, but we don’t him to feel like he’s being re-” Patton cut off when Megan held up her hand.

“They’re back,” she said, “so we should end this discussion.”

“How do you know that?” Patton said in amazement.

“The dog,” Megan replied simply. “He knows when Virgil is around.”

Cosmo, who had been dozing lightly, was suddenly on his feet, his tail wagging as he watched the front door eagerly. As soon as he saw Virgil step over the threshold, Cosmo barrelled towards him, jumping up and licking his face.

“Aunt Megan’s here,” Virgil announced through his giggles to Logan.

“Yes, her car in the driveway was clear indication,” Logan said. “Shall I remove the dog for you?”

“No, he’s fine,” Virgil said, giving Cosmo one final pat before gently pushing the dog away. “Hi Dad,” he said, once he spotted the other two adults on the sofa. “Hi, Aunt Megan.”

“Hi, Virgil,” Megan said. “Bye, Virgil,” she grabbed her jacket and Logan frowned.

“Leaving so soon? But we only just got home,” Logan said.

“That you did, and while I do want to stay and hear all about Dr. Pelican-”

“Picani,” Patton interjected.

“Right, Dr. Pigeon,” she nodded and Virgil snorted. “I actually have to get going. I’m taking Roman to sign up for ballet.”

“You are?” Virgil questioned. “Why?”

“Because after Henry took him and Summer to see The Nutcracker, he’s been obsessed with ballet,” Megan said, “and his Gran is busy today helping his aunt move house, and Henry’s working so he asked me to take Roman, and me being me, I’m always happy to help out.”

“I think Roman will be pretty good at ballet,” Virgil said.

“I think so, too,” Megan agreed. “He has the energy at least. Come on, dopey,” she said to Cosmo who was drooling over Virgil’s shoes.

After a few more licks from the dog and some hugs from Megan, the three Sanders were left on their own again.

“She’s so weird,” Virgil laughed as he fell onto the sofa beside Patton.

“The weirdest,” Patton teased. He held out his arms and Virgil immediately crawled into them, snuggling into Patton’s chest. “How’d it go?” he asked Logan.

“Actually, it went quite well,” Logan said. “Picani is certainly eccentric, and his ways of therapy are unique, but he has been the first one that Virgil has taken to so quickly.”

“And you, Lo?” Patton said.

“I think that given more time, he and I could build a good rapport,” Logan said, which was the most positive thing he had ever said about any counsellor before.

“That’s great,” Patton said happily. “I’m so proud of both of you. I knew you could do it.”

Virgil wiggled his way out of Patton’s hold so that he could look at his dad’s face. “You know what’s funny?"

“What’s that, bud?” Patton said, brushing back Virgil’s hair from his forehead and then laughing when Virgil pushed against his hand like a kitten wanting more scratches.

“Dr. Picani is what a person would be like if you and Papa had a son,” Virgil said.

Patton and Logan glanced at each other. “We already do have a son,” Logan said.

Virgil blushed. “I meant if you could have your own kid.”

“But we do,” Patton insisted.

Virgil groaned, his head dropping down onto Patton’s shoulder. “I mean that he’s like a weird combination of you and Papa.”

“Really?” Patton raised an eyebrow at Logan who shrugged.

“Honestly, I didn’t see it,” he said. “I have no clue what Virgil means.”

“It’s just...he’s really smart like Papa,” Virgil said,  “and he’s good with feelings like you, Dad. Plus he tells a lot of jokes.”

“I’m so glad you liked him, Virgil,” Patton said. “Do you think you’ll go again?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said. “If Papa goes, too.”

“Yes, of course, I will,” Logan said. “I can see why Henry goes to him, he’s good at what he does. He also has a child of his own so I suppose that explains how he is able to better understand single parents like Henry.”

Virgil glanced over at Logan. “He has a kid?”

“A son around your age, yes,” Logan said.

“How do you know that?” Virgil said, Picani hadn’t mentioned his son once as far as Virgil could recall.

“I saw photos on his desk of a young boy,” Logan said.

“Very good deductions, Sherlock,” Patton said.

“No, I also asked him how he got so good with children after Virgil left the office, Sherlock wouldn’t have done that, he would have worked it out much faster than I did,” Logan said seriously, and Virgil and Patton giggled. “Anyway, he said he had a son… what was his name? Remy, I believe.”

“Like the rat from Ratatouille,” Virgil said brightly. “Everyone always thinks his name is Ratatouille, but his name is Remy. I don’t understand how they could get that wrong, and oh my god, I’ve been hanging around with Roman for too long.”

“That’s not such a bad thing, kiddo,” Patton said.

“That’s what Dr. Picani told me,” Virgil said happily before cuddling back up to Patton again. Logan watched them for a moment but he grew sick of being a bystander and sat down on the sofa, leaning over Virgil to give Patton a quick kiss.

If this was the type of affection Patton was going to recieve after each therapy session, then he had absolutely no complaints.

 

* * *

 

The gate creaked under Virgil’s hand as he pushed it open, he took a deep breath before stepping through, double checking that Logan and Patton weren’t too far behind him.

It had been a suggestion from Picani to come here. Virgil and Logan had been visiting him for a few months now, and he had already helped Virgil through a lot, so Virgil trusted his advice.

Virgil gripped the flowers in his hands tightly as he froze in place, looking around in confusion. Where did he go from here?

“This way, Virgil,” Patton said gently as he led the way towards a newly placed tombstone.

“You know that you don’t have to do this, don’t you?” Logan asked quietly while they followed Patton. “We can go home if you wish.”

“No, I want to do this,” Virgil said firmly. “I owe it to her.” It appeared that Patton had found the right grave, because as Virgil got closer, he could see the name etched across the headstone.

_Cindy Reeves._

“Do you want to tell us how you know her, bud?” Patton asked. He knew that hearing about her murder had been enough to send Virgil into a panic and land him in hospital, but he didn’t quite know why.

Virgil kneeled down in front of the grave, placing the bouquet of flowers down. “Do you remember that time you wanted to buy me a backpack for school,” he began, glancing at Logan, “and I...uh...ran out of the shop?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“My parents used to use me as bait so they could shoplift,” Virgil said. “I would distract everyone while they would get what they needed. One day, we went into a convenience store, and Cindy was working there. She was really nice to me, she gave me free chocolate. She knew something was wrong, I know she did, and she was going to help me, she probably would have called the police for me if i had asked. She kept calling for me to come back once I left the shop...and I almost did...but I was scared, I was scared that my parents were going to kill her...or kill me,” Virgil mumbled. “So I left...I went back outside and my dad had this backpack that he had stolen from her, and I just felt so tired, you know? As if...I didn’t want to try anymore. I didn’t want to be a pawn in their stupid game, but I had no choice...and when I saw those backpacks again, I just...I remembered her, and how she had wanted to help me. It was a stupid thing to get upset over but I couldn’t help it…” Virgil paused to take a deep breath. “Hearing that she had been killed, it just was too much. She was a good person, you know? She really cared, and I stole from her; she trusted me and I let her down.”

Virgil hadn’t even realised that he had started to cry until Patton got down beside him and brushed at Virgil’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “Virgil, you did no such thing,” he said firmly. “Whatever your parents did or had you do, that’s on them, okay? You’re the bravest, smartest, kindest child I have ever met in my entire life. Not many nine-year-olds could have been through what you went through and have come out so well. You make us so proud every day, and I know that had you been given the chance then you would have done the same for Cindy. She would have adored you, right, Lo?”

Logan who looked to be deep in thought simply nodded, and Virgil gave Patton a watery smile. He moved away from Patton and pulled a half melted candy bar out of his pocket, laying it atop the flowers. “Thanks for the chocolate,” he said to the slab of stone that represented the far too short life of Cindy. “And thanks for caring. I hope it’s better...wherever you are.”

After a minute, he and Patton stood up, Virgil taking Patton’s hand in his own, and both turned to Logan who seemed to debating something with himself.

“Virgil,” he said finally, “I want to show you something.”

He turned away without another word. “I hate when he does that,” Patton mumbled. “It would be a lot more useful if he would just finish his sentences.”

Virgil nodded in agreement as they both trailed after to Logan who was weaving in and out of the rows of tombstones before he stopped at one at the very back of the cemetery.

It was an old headstone, it had obviously been there for a few years and was becoming worn by age and weather, but it was well kept, with fresh flowers and a surrounding garden that was clearly tended to.

Virgil read the name as he got closer, why had Logan brought them here? “Eira Owen,” he muttered, something about that name rung a bell. “Wait, not-”

“Henry’s wife, yes,” Logan said. “The one and the same.”

“I didn’t know she was buried here too,” Patton said.

“Henry told me she was when I informed him we were coming here,” Logan said. “He and Summer visit often.”

“Poor Uncle Henry,” Virgil said miserably.

“Yes,” Logan agreed. He bent down and Virgil watched as he picked up a small stuffed toy from the pile of flowers and ornaments. “A penguin,” he told Virgil, holding it out to him.

“Uh...Yeah, good job, Papa.” Patton snorted at Virgil’s comment.

Logan shook his head. “Eira loved penguins,” he said as if Virgil hadn’t interrupted. “They were her favourite animal, she even decorated Summer’s entire nursery in a penguin theme. Can you guess what Henry did to the nursery after Eira died?”

Virgil wasn’t sure he wanted to. “No.”

“He destroyed it,” Logan said, staring down at the tiny toy penguin, “utterly and completely trashed it. Everything was either smashed, ripped or thrown away by the time he was done. Can you guess what Henry’s least favourite animal is now?”

“Penguins?” Virgil knew that Logan was going somewhere with this, but he wished Logan would get there a bit faster.

“Penguins remind him of Eira,” Logan said. “They remind him of a time when he was at his worst, when he had lost the most important person in his love, and had gained another in his daughter. They remind him of when he was angry, hurt, they remind him of when Eira was hopeful, excited about the idea of being a mom.”

“That’s horrible,” Patton sniffled.

“Triggers, Virgil,” Logan said, meeting Virgil’s gaze. “Triggers can come in all shapes and sizes, it can be anything...from a simple penguin to a backpack. If something reminds you of a hard time in your life then there is no shame in the fear that thing may bring you. There is nothing stupid or weak about it, and don’t let anybody ever tell you otherwise. Nobody can decide what upsets you, do you understand what I am trying to say?”

“Yeah, I do, Papa,”  Virgil said.

“If you’re afraid of something then tell me, tell Patton,” Logan said, “that way, we can help you through it, together. I know how it feels when you think you have nobody, but you do, I promise. You have us, you’ll always have us.”

“I know,” Virgil smiled, and truly he did. They had proven to him time and time again how much they cared. “Thanks, Papa.”

“You’re welcome,” Logan said. He returned the penguin to its rightful place and allowed Patton to pull him back to his feet.

“Don’t worry, Eira,” Virgil said quietly. “We’ll take care of Henry and Summer for you. They’ll be okay with us.”

Patton and Logan didn’t hear him, but that was okay. Virgil believed that somewhere out there Eira did.

And that was what mattered.  


 

* * *

 

Virgil couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours and yet he didn’t feel tired. Sally was asleep at his side, stretched out across his winnie-the-pooh plushie, purring softly as she slept, but even she couldn’t bring him the usual comfort.

He resigned himself to the fact that it was human contact he was craving, and he shoved off his blankets before climbing out of bed.

He travelled down the hall towards Logan and Patton’s bedroom. He was glad to see some light underneath the door, and he could hear the television going so he knew he wouldn’t be waking them up.

He knocked on the door and Patton called out for him to enter almost immediately. They were both sitting up in bed, Logan was grading papers while Patton was flipping through tv channels. “You bring your paperwork to bed?” Virgil asked Logan.

“It’s the only way to get him to leave his study,” Patton said. “At least if he’s in here then he won’t fall asleep at his desk.”

“You make it sound far worse than it is,” Logan said.

“No, I don’t. You have a serious problem, Lo.”

“You worry too much,” Logan said fondly and turned his attention back to Virgil. “What can we do for you, Virgil? Did you have another nightmare?”

“No,” Virgil said quickly. “I just couldn’t sleep...I was wondering if I could...Maybe… Sleep in here with you?”

“Of course you can!” Patton said excitedly.

Logan gathered up the papers and put them aside as Virgil crawled in between them. “We’re actually glad you’re here,” he said. “Patton and I were just discussing something, and we feel it’s time that we told you.”

“Okay, did I do something wrong?” Virgil said nervously.

“No,” Patton said quickly. “Kiddo, you’ve been with us for nearly a year now, and it’s been the best time of our lives.”

“Mine too,” Virgil said.

“We are glad to hear that,” Logan said.

“Virgil, we were thinking,” Patton spoke slowly as if fearful of Virgil’s reaction, “how would you feel if we adopted another child?”

Whatever Virgil had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “It’s okay if you don’t want us to,” Logan said quickly. “It’s why we asked you first.”

“Yeah,” Patton said, “and I know you’re probably worried that we’re trying to replace you, but it’s not like that at all. It would never be that way, and if you think that’s how it is then we won’t adopt again, but it’s nothing like that,” he was rambling now. “It’s completely up to you. Besides, we probably wouldn’t adopt right away, anyway, not until you’re ready…”

Patton’s babbling started to fade away as Virgil’s mind began to wander. Adopt another child? They wanted to _adopt another child?_

Virgil thought about that, he thought back to his birth parents, and his time with them. All his life he had been terrified at the thought of getting a sibling, not because he didn’t want one, but because he had been worried that his parents would hurt them, too.

Now...Well, now, the situation was entirely different. Now, he had two parents that loved him and cared for him, and..and were willing to give up their chance at another child if Virgil wasn’t okay with it?  
  
Well, of course he was okay with it!

That wasn’t to say the thought didn’t scare the living heck out of him though. Would he get a brother or a sister? Would they be older or younger? Would he like them..More importantly, would they like him? Would he be a good brother? Or would he just be a thorn in their side? What if Patton and Logan liked them better? What if they threw him out? What if they left him to freeze or starve...or freeze AND starve?

Okay, maybe he was starting to overthink things. He knew Patton and Logan well enough to know that they would never do that, but he still worried...So maybe, a compromise.

“I want to come with you when you go to pick someone out,” Virgil said.

“Well, of course,” Logan said. “We would never bring someone new into our family without your blessing first, and- wait...did you just agree to our request?”

“Duh!” Virgil said. “The orphanage gets really sad sometimes, I know that. The more kids we can get out of there, the better!”

“We only plan to adopt one, bud,” Patton chuckled but Virgil seemed to be getting worked up now.

“You want to give another kid your home and your love and you’re asking me if you’re allowed to?” Virgil said. “Of course you’re allowed to! Do you think they’ll like me? What if they don’t?”

“Of course they will,” Logan said without hesitation. “If they can like me then they’ll have no trouble liking you.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about my husband like that,” Patton ordered and Logan chuckled.

“Sorry, love.”

“Can we get them a onesie?” Virgil said. “For movie nights?”

“Of course! It’s our tradition,” Patton laughed at him. “So you’re excited, huh?”

Virgil grinned, throwing his arms around them both. “Yeah!”

“You are much happier than I expected you to be,” Logan said, “But that is not an unwelcome surprise.”

“I’m really happy you adopted me,” Virgil said, “and I know that the other kid will be, too.”

“They’ll be lucky to have a brother like you,” Patton said with a smile. “But we won’t be adopting for a while yet. We want to make sure you’re okay first. It’s just something we’ve been talking about.”

That made sense. Virgil still had a long way to go before he reached any kind of recovery, but they had just wanted to bring up the idea to him beforehand, for which he was grateful. He was so incredibly fortunate to have them as his parents.

“I’m glad I have you,” Virgil said as he pulled away from the hug. He felt it was important to tell them all this, and let them know just how much they meant to him.

“As are we to have you,” Logan said.

“We love you, kiddo,” Patton added.

And for once in his life, Virgil really believed that what he was being told was the truth.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Second last chapter!
> 
> Just so you know, if you haven't heard already, there is going to be a sequel!
> 
> The sequel is going to be when Virgil and Roman have aged up (like sims) to teenagers...This was actually Virgil's last chapter as a child! The next chapter (and very last one for THIS story) shows Virgil as a teenager.
> 
> The sequel is going to follow Roman instead of Virgil but if you want to know more, I'll talk about it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!! WHAT???? Please stick around though because I have a few things to say! 
> 
> Warnings: Death and fire mention but nothing too bad...Honestly, this chapter is a big old fluff fest! I think it's my favourite chapter...

* * *

 

  
Virgil climbed out of the car, taking in the sight of the old, familiar building in front of him. The last time he had been here was seven years ago, when he had officially become apart of the Sanders clan. 

“How’s it feel to back, Virgil?”

Virgil glanced over at his dad who had joined his side. “It’s weird,” Virgil shrugged. “I can’t believe this was once my home, you know?”

“I can’t even imagine,” Patton said.

“Yes, it must be quite strange,” Logan agreed. “Nevertheless, shall we head inside?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said. He let Patton and Logan lead the way, taking everything in as he fell into step behind them.

Upon entering, Virgil noted that not much had changed. In fact with all the children and adults milling around the living-room, it was almost as if he had never left in the first place.

“My goodness! Virgil, is that you?”

Even Diane the matron hadn’t changed much, only looking the tiniest bit older.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He grinned and immediately went in for a hug.

“Haven’t you grown?” she laughed. “I almost didn’t recognise you, I can’t believe this,” she pulled away from him to examine his face. “Look at you, how old are you now? Twelve?” she teased.

“Sixteen,” he said.

Diane shook her head. “It’s wonderful to see you again,” she said, “and you both as well,” she added to Patton and Logan who said their hellos. “Please don’t let me keep you. Go and meet the children.”

Logan and Patton proceeded to do just that but Virgil chose to remain with Diane for a little while longer. “What happened after I left?” he asked

“Well, the twins were adopted by an artist-”

“Perfect for them,” Virgil laughed, recalling how the twins had once thrown paint at Logan.

“Jesse was adopted about a year after you left,” Diane said, “He went to a family that was absolutely sports crazy. Why even Bobby got adopted the year before last.”

Virgil smiled at that. He and Bobby had never been close, but he knew that the other boy had been there the longest time out of anybody in the orphanage. “It seems like everyone went to the people that were best suited for them,” Virgil noted.

“They certainly did,” Diane nodded. “It looks like you did, too. You are a completely new person, it’s incredible.”

“I feel like a different person,” he admitted. “It’s amazing what a good therapist can do.”

It was true. He had come a long way from that scared little boy he had once been.

“More than that,” Diane said. “It was a family that cared for you, and your own determination that changed you, Virgil.”

“I didn’t do much,” Virgil said, his cheeks burning slightly. “It was Patton and Logan that did it all. I owe them everything.”

“While it is true that they definitely provided you with that second chance,” Diane said, “you mustn’t downplay the things you accomplished, too.”

“I can’t help it,” Virgil said. “I guess I haven’t completely changed.”

“And that’s okay,” Diane said. “There’s nothing wrong with who you were before.”

All these compliments were started to making Virgil feel uncomfortable and he decided to change the subject. “So,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re still working here?”

_ Wow. Good conversation, Virgil. _

“Yep, and I will be until the day I die,” Diane said firmly. “This is home to me and these kids need someone to take care of them until their families come along.”

“Nobody does a better job than you,” Virgil said.

She chuckled. “Thank you, Virgil,” she said. “I’m just doing my best. Anyway, I’m sure you didn’t come here just to talk to me. Your parents thinking of adopting again, huh?”

“Yeah, they’ve been talking about it for a few years,” he said, “but the timing was never right. They wanted to make sure I was in a good mindset first, I guess.”

“That’s a wise idea,” Diane said. “It would be beneficial for both you and the new child that way.”

“Mhm,” Virgil mused, “I thought that maybe I should come with them so I could meet the kid before they adopt them.”

“Smart move,” Diane said. “Why don’t you go and introduce yourself to some of them instead of wasting your time talking to an old lady.”

“You’re not old,” Virgil insisted and Diane laughed.

“Some days I feel it,” she said before she gave him a gentle push forward. “Go on, Virgil, don’t be shy. Go and find your future sibling.”

_ His future sibling. Okay Virgil, no pressure, just meeting your potential future brother or sister. _

He took a deep breath and scanned the room; Patton was in the midst of tea party with about five kids, Logan was in a discussion with some of the parents, and the rest of the kids were either occupied with other adults or running around noisily. All except for-

“Who is that?” Virgil asked, pointing to a young boy who sat in the corner of the room, quietly playing with legos.

There was something about the boy that reminded Virgil of himself, the way he sat on his own, occasionally observing what was going on around him before returning to his blocks. Virgil had done the same thing, he had distanced himself from everyone before Patton had sought him out.

Maybe it was time he followed his dad’s footsteps and made the first move.

“That’s Thomas,” Diane said, almost sadly.

Virgil folded his arms. “What’s his story?”

“He only just turned four,” she said. “He’s been here since he was a baby so I can’t understand why nobody has adopted him yet. His parents were killed in a house fire not long after he was born, and there was nobody else who was fit to take care of him. His grandparents made the choice to place him up for adoption, they didn’t want to, of course, but it was their only option. They just weren’t well enough to keep him; I don’t think they lived much longer after that.”

Virgil frowned. “But he’s a kid,” he said, “the younger ones always get adopted first!”

“Not always,” Diane said, watching Virgil closely. “Why don’t you go talk to him?

“What?” Virgil turned his attention back to her. “Seriously? Can I?”

“Of course you can,” she snorted. “He’s a very kind kid, he’d probably love to talk to you.”

“I-It’s just...What if he doesn’t like me?” Virgil asked.

“I’m sure he will,” Diane said. “He’s not going to bite,” she smirked. “Give him a chance, you might be pleasantly surprised.”

“No surprise in my life has ever been pleasant,” Virgil said.

“No harm in trying.”

“Actually, there is,” Virgil said, but when he saw Diane raise her eyebrows, he resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to have to get on with it. “Alright,” he groaned. “I’ll see you after.”

“Good man,” she said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and stop Millie from licking the walls.”

“Stop her from  _ what _ ?” Virgil said in shock but Diane had already moved on.  

“Millie! You can’t keep doing that if you want to get adopted!”

_ Yep,  _ Virgil thought to himself as he headed towards the young boy,  _ it’s still the same old place. _

 

* * *

__

Virgil cleared his throat loudly but Thomas was so occupied in his game that he didn’t even look up.

_ You’re gonna have to talk to him, dude. _

Virgil bit back a groan. He hated talking to people, talking to people was hard, but he wanted to do this, no, somewhere deep down, he  _ needed _ to do this.

So he swallowed his nerves and knelt down in front of the kid. How hard could it be? “Hey...Uh, what are you building?”

Thomas lifted his head to stare at Virgil.  _ Great, Virgil. Good one, he thinks you’re a weirdo now! _

Virgil sighed, fully prepared to give up and leave when Thomas shot him a bright smile. “Building a castle,” he said, holding out a lego piece to Virgil. “Wanna help?”

“Oh! Um, yeah, sure,” Virgil said and accepted the lego. They worked in silence for a little while, Thomas occasionally giving Virgil suggestions on what piece should go where, but he was never pushy like most kids Virgil had met.  

Virgil remembered when Summer was younger, she had been an extremely bossy child. He was glad she was older now and had grown out of that, but still, it hadn’t made him entirely fond of small children.

There was something about Thomas though that Virgil couldn’t help but find sweet.

“So, who are we building the castle for?”

Thomas picked up a doll at his feet. “For the prince,” he said.

Ah, finally, a topic Virgil knew about.

“You know, my best friend is a prince,” he said with a smug smile.

Thomas’ mouth fell open. “Really?!”

Virgil pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed it over to Thomas who stared at it eagerly. Virgil’s wallpaper was a photo of him and Roman on Roman’s seventeenth birthday, and of course, Roman had been wearing one of the old crowns Megan had bought him. Virgil missed Roman, his friend had gone overseas with his parents for the holidays so their contact had been limited. It was the longest the pair had ever gone without seeing or talking to each other.

“Cool!” Thomas said, bringing the phone so close to his face that he was almost going cross-eyed. “Are you a prince, too?”  
  
“Nah,” Virgil said as Thomas gave him his phone back. “I’m a knight.”

Thomas couldn’t believe his ears.  A knight? Why, that might have been even cooler than a prince! Knights were super brave, always protecting those around them, whether it be royalty or just an everyday citizen.

“Wow,” Thomas said in awe, and Virgil suddenly felt rather embarrassed.

“It’s no big deal,” he said. “Let’s keep building.”

They continued on for awhile, Thomas chatting away about all his favourite cartoons to watch and his favourite toys to play with; Virgil was just content to listen.

“There,” Virgil declared when they had finished their rather impressive lego castle. “Fit for a king.”

“A prince,” Thomas corrected.

“Right. My mistake.”

“Thanks for helping… Um…?” Thomas looked at Virgil cluelessly.

“Virgil. I’m Virgil,” he said. “Or Virge, If you rather.”

“Thanks for helping, Virge,” Thomas said.

“You’re welcome,” Virgil replied. “It was fun. I can’t remember the last time I played with lego.”

“It’s my favourite,” Thomas said happily.

“Sorry to interrupt, everyone,” Diane addressed the room, “but it’s time for the children to have their lunch. If we could just take a short break so the kids can head to the dining-room for a bit. We won’t be long.”

Virgil knew what that meant. While the orphans were eating, the potential parents used that time to discuss the ones they had met and make their choices on who they thought might be a good fit for their family.

“Thomas,” Diane said, approaching the two boys and pulling Virgil out of his thoughts. “Come on, sweetheart,” she held out her hand to Thomas and it was then that Virgil noticed the majority of the other kids had already run out. “You can come back and play after you’ve had something to eat.”

Thomas looked torn. He loved food, but he had also been having a really fun time with Virgil. “It’s okay,” Virgil said to him, offering a reassuring smile. “I’ll be here when you come back.”

“Pinky promise?” Thomas said.

“Pinky promise,” Virgil hooked his little finger around Thomas’s and they sealed the deal.

Diane looked incredibly smug. “I told you he would like you,” she said to Virgil as she pulled Thomas away.

Virgil stuck his tongue out at her before getting to his feet. He found Patton and Logan over on one of the couches. “How’s it going?” he asked.

“We are not having much success,” Logan admitted. “However, it seems you are,” he gestured at a spot behind Virgil.

“I think you’re made a friend,” Patton chuckled.

Virgil turned around to see Thomas had already returned and was hovering by the door, a plate of sandwiches in his hand.

“Just give me a second,” Virgil said and wandered back over to Thomas. “What are you doing, dude? Shouldn’t you be eating with the other kids?”

“Wanted to eat with you,” Thomas said, offering a sandwich to Virgil who laughed.

“Does Diane know you’ve snuck away?”

“Indeed Diane does,” Diane said, appearing from behind Thomas. “He was very persistent in sharing his lunch with you. It seems he’s taken quite a shine to you, Virgil. Truth be told, I’ve never seen him like this with anybody else.”

Virgil was sincerely touched by this rather adorable kid. “Is it okay if he eats out here?”

“Oh, certainly,” Diane said. “In fact, I think I’ll see if the adults would like to join the kids in the dining-room. That way you guys can have your own little picnic,” she giggled. “I really don’t know why I haven’t done this before.”

Diane really was the best.

“Thanks, Diane,” Virgil said and lowered himself to Thomas’s eye level while Diane called for attention. “Are you just being sneaky to get your own way, Thomas?”

“No,” Thomas insisted. “I just wanna share!”

He beamed at Virgil and the teenager grabbed a sandwich. “Well, thanks,” he said. “That’s thoughtful of you. Hey, Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“You see those two men over there?” It was very easy for Virgil to point them out now that almost everyone else had cleared the room.

“Yeah?” Thomas said.

“They’re my dads,” Virgil said.

“What?!” Thomas cried in amazement. This boy was a knight, had a prince for a best friend, and had  _ two _ dads? “I don’t even have one dad!”

“That’s okay, I don’t have a mom,” Virgil said, and Thomas nodded solemnly. He understood that. “Do you want to meet them?”

“Who?”

“My dads!” Virgil laughed.

“Oh...” Thomas peered at them nervously. “Are they nice?”

“The nicest,” Virgil said. “I used to be in the orphanage too, you know?”

“Really?” Thomas gasped.

“Yep,” Virgil said. “They adopted me, they’re the best people ever. I think you’ll like them.”

“Well, okay,” Thomas said. He slipped his free hand into Virgil’s causing Virgil to chuckle as he walked them over to where Patton and Logan were waiting.

“This is Thomas,” Virgil said. “Thomas, this is my Dad, Patton, and my Pa, Logan.”

“Salutations, Thomas.”

“It’s nice to meet you, kiddo!”

Thomas stared at them in awe. He was still unable to believe that Virgil had not one but TWO dads. That was so freaking cool!

“Do you want a sandwich?” he asked as way of introduction, ever so smooth.

They both laughed and accepted a sandwich each. After eating their lunch, the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon together. They read books and played games, told stories and did puzzles; it was immense fun.

However, whilst they were loving Thomas’ company, Patton and Logan couldn’t stop watching Virgil. It was as if the young boy brought out a completely different side to Virgil, he was being silly, playful, almost childlike…It truly was an incredible sight to see.

By the early evening, Thomas had fallen asleep with his head in Virgil’s lap. Virgil was stroking Thomas’ hair, humming to himself and looking completely at ease.

It was then that Patton knew. There was no way on earth he could ever separate those two now. They needed each other, it was so clear to see. They had already formed a bond like brothers, and it had only been one day. Patton was already sold on the idea, but how easy would Logan be to convince?

“Logan,” Patton said sweetly. “Love of my life, beat of my heart, twinkle of my-“

“Patton, there really is no need for that. There is absolutely no way we are leaving here without adopting Thomas,” Logan said.

Patton let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you said that,” he said. “It’s like you read my mind.”

Logan shrugged. “I know you so well, Patton, we might as well be the same person.”

Patton smiled. “But you’re not just saying that, are you? I mean, you’re not just agreeing to adopt Thomas for Virgil?”

“Certainly not,” Logan said firmly. “Thomas is a good kid who needs a loving home, and he reminds me of Virgil when he was younger. He seems sweet, and I enjoy his presence.”

“He’s so adorable!” Patton squealed.

Logan laughed. “That too,” he said. “I suppose he reminds me of you as well.”

“You think so?”

“Yes,” Logan nodded. “You both have good hearts, you embrace the world with a sort of pure innocence, it’s rather endearing.”

“You’re endearing,” Patton said, kissing Logan’s nose before jumping to his feet. “Virgil,” he said, making his way over to his son. “How do you feel about having a little brother?”

Virgil looked at him. “You mean… Thomas?”

“Of course, I do!”

“That’s… Hell, yeah, I want Thomas!” Virgil cried, shaking Thomas awake.

“What? What happened?” Thomas asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“We’re adopting you is what!” Virgil declared and Diane cheered from the other side of the room. “You’re gonna be in our family!”

“If you want to be,” Patton added. “Don’t push him, Virgil.”

“Oops, sorry! I got excited.”

“What do you think, kiddo?” Patton asked Thomas, who nodded eagerly. Two dads  _ and  _ a big brother?! Yes, please!

“Yeah!” Thomas said. “I wanna be in your family,” he beamed.

“Okay then,” Logan said, then turned to Diane. “In that case, I believe we have some paperwork to do.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Thomas,” Virgil said as he handed over the key to the young boy, much like Logan had done for him years ago. “You want to open the door?” 

“Sure,” Thomas said, accepting the key from Virgil. Virgil watched as Thomas struggled with the lock a few times and almost dropped the key so he placed his hand over Thomas’s. “Let me help you,” he said and together they guided the key into the lock effectively opening the door.

Thomas darted inside but didn’t go any further than the front room, he wanted to wait for Virgil...his new brother! How cool!

“Virgil, you should give him the tour this time,” Logan said.

“You don’t want to?” Virgil asked.

“No, it’s you he wants, kiddo,” Patton said with a laugh. “Besides, we just want to enjoy this,” he leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder, and Virgil was suddenly filled with a very strong feeling of affection for them.

This had all started because of Patton and Logan taking a chance on him. Roman, Thomas, himself...none of them would have known each other or found a real, loving family if it weren’t for Logan and Patton.

So yeah, Virgil decided, they had definitely earned the chance to just sit back and take everything in.

“Come on, Thomas, I’ll show you around,” Virgil said.

Virgil took Thomas from room to room, showing him where everything was and how the house worked. Sally took little interest in Thomas but Virgil told him not to worry about it. She rarely paid attention to anybody that wasn’t Virgil.

When they reached Thomas’ room, Thomas threw open the door and rushed inside. Much like when Virgil had first joined the family, the room was bare so that Thomas had the option to decorate it all himself.

There was one minor difference, however.

Sitting atop his bed was an old, dog eared Winnie-the-Pooh plushie that had obviously seen a few years of wear and tear.

Thomas loved it.

“Winnie-the-Pooh is the best!” He cheered, scooping the bear up in his arms.

“You’ll fit right in here, Thomas,” Virgil snorted.

“Without a doubt,” Patton said, entering the room hand in hand with Logan. “Do you like it, kiddo?”

“I love it!” Thomas insisted. “It’s the best house in the whole wide world!”

The others all laughed.

“We’re glad to hear that you think so,” Logan said.

“It’s definitely the best house now that you’re here with us too, Thomas,” Patton added.

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed. “Happy to have you as one of the Sanders kids now.”

Thomas’s smile widened.

_ Thomas Sanders. _

He could get used to that.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end! For now, of course...I cannot thank you guys enough for all the love and support you've given me, I appreciate it so so much! Even if I haven’t replied to each comment individually, I have read them all and love them all...You guys are the absolute best!
> 
> Now, if you’ve been following me for awhile (or this story) you will know that there is a sequel coming! The sequel will follow our lovely Prince Roman (or Roman Prince) and we can get a little insight into his life as a teenager..Don’t worry though, his best friend Virgil will still be around, along with Virgil’s family...and new baby brother!
> 
> Would you like me to post an update here when I get the next chapter of the new story out so you don't miss it? (it'll be called To Make A Home...very original, right?)
> 
> If you decide that this is the end of the story for you then that is totally fine, I thank you for joining my on this journey, whether you were here at the very start or came along after I completed it...However, if you decide that you would like to keep reading the adventures of this family and the others (such as Megan, Henry etc.) then I guess there's only one thing left to say; I shall see you in the next chapter!


	31. Update

The new story has began! Since some of you asked me to update here :D I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
